Vantage Point
by CJFAA
Summary: A place or position affording a good view of something. Except, sometimes the eyes can be deceiving. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Christian unlocks the front door and enters the security code before the alarm system starts its persistent beeping. He at one point didn't think he needed it, but she had insisted, and now he was glad for it. He knew where he was going even with the lights off, he would turn them on when he was set up and ready for her. He knew she had the pictures, the pictures that would prove his innocence.

He had come home from Harvard for the first time since he left hoping things would have changed for the better, and within hours it had all gone to hell. He was surprised by what had transpired, why it surprised him, he didn't know. Should he not have anticipated it, after all, he had always known this day would eventually arrive and yet when it did, he hadn't expected it. What had surprised him though was the fact that she hadn't backed him, she had heaped the entire sordid affair on his shoulders. Then again he couldn't blame her, she was the devil after all.

Christian entered the code and unlocked the heavy oak door, it took a couple of minutes to set up, and when he was ready, he made his way back up the stairs and switched on the lights, turned on the radio with its surround sound that piped music through the entire house. He made his way back down to the basement and laid in wait. If things went according to plan she would just think it was a random burglary and never suspect him.

He was not disappointed, he knew leaving visible evidence of where he was would stop her from calling the cops and as expected she didn't. He also knew she had a gun and was proficient with the deadly weapon. His aim had to be spot on, or else he would leave her useless, right now he just needed her out of it for a few minutes while he rendered her immobile.

Elena could not believe how the afternoon had transpired. She for a few seconds thought her life was over only to find she had been right all along. It had happened just as she had told him, but still, it had surprised her.

Now, she was in the driving seat, and it felt euphoric to be there, everything was lining up perfectly, in fact, much better than she had ever imagined. If it was all a dream, she didn't want to wake up. That night she got ready for bed feeling like a few million dollars because if she played her cards right, she might just end up with that much. For years she had been stealing a few thousand dollars here and there from her husband and had a few hundred thousand squared away, but it was nothing if she wanted to continue living the life he had gotten her accustomed to.

She was dreaming about the new Mercedes she had seen at the dealership last week when she heard the music. It took a while to get her bearings, but quickly realized it was coming from the surround sound. She hated the damn thing, and then she questioned why it was on. She quickly got out her gun loaded it and turned to call the cops when she realized she had left the handset in the kitchen and her cell phone in her handbag. She made her way down the stairs with her gun in hand, as she walked past the basement door, she noticed the lights were on. She knew who it was and as far as she was concerned her day just got a whole lot better. She barely made it through the doors when her world went black.

Christian had just slapped on the last set of cuffs when she came to feeling disorientated, spotting a slight headache and above all else, she was naked. She was going to have a bump on her head that much she was sure off. "Hello, Elena." The voice was distorted.

 _Shit, it's not him._

"I have one simple question for you and answer it, and you will wake in your bed with a slight bump on the back of your head. Refuse… and well, good luck moving a muscle.

"Who the…" The cane came down hard on the back of her thighs.

"You of all people should know the rules of this room." The voice growled.

"What is the combination to your safe?" She couldn't believe it, this was a common thief. She wanted to laugh but wasn't prepared for the cane especially from someone who just happen to chance upon the room. Most likely thought the room held valuables when he saw the combination lock on the door.

With a sigh, she answered. "880534." She murmured. "Now, will you take these damn things off?" She growled.

"Nah… I've been curious about shit like this for some time, and now I have an opportunity to try it." Before she could protest her mouth was stuffed with a ball gag. She was screwed, and she knew it. Thank fuck Linc was away for the next couple of weeks.  
...

Christian bolted up and questioned what had caused it. He wasn't having a nightmare, which perhaps he should have been considering… the knock on the door came again. "Christian," Theo called from the other side surprising the hell out of him.

"Coming." He said shuffling out of bed and to the door. He opened the door and found the old man standing there. He had promised to call him back and instead had flown all the way to New York. He struggled to hold back the tears threatening to fall for the first time since his world had fallen apart. Without thought, he pulled his grandpa into a hug and didn't let go.

Theo on his part hugged him around the waist and let the boy cry until he pulled away of his own volition.

"Come on, grab what you have and let's get out of this hole." Christian had rented a room in a motel that was more like a roach-infested hovel on the Lower West Side.

Neither he nor his grandpa said much on the drive to the Upper East Side. They pulled up outside a building with a canopy and a doorman. It wasn't a hotel that much he was sure off, even though it looked very much like one with a doorman suited and booted and all.

He finally opened his mouth just as his grandfather knocked on a door only to shut it when his grandma opened the door with a beaming smile. "Oh, look at you." She said with her arms on his shoulders again without thought he pulled her into a hug surprising her. Adele looked over a Theo in shock, he just shrugged in response.

"I'm so glad you are here." He whispered his voice hoarse from unshed tears. He had expected the old man to hang up on him when he called him, but instead there he was, and he brought his grandma too.

"Are you hungry… you must be hungry." He chuckled and merely nodded. Just like her to ask a question and answer it without you getting a word in. He moved through the large apartment wondering if they were renting because he couldn't afford it. He had a little money, but probably not enough for the place if he was to realize his dreams of starting his own business.

"Pa, the apartment…"

"There will be time for all that later." He said shutting him up.

Theodore Trevelyan could not even bring himself to pretend he loved all his grandchildren equally. He had an affinity with Christian he couldn't explain, despite the very different background something about the boy's childhood drew him to Theo in ways he did not understand.

Before the boy had called him, he had heard the sordid tale, but immediately dismissed it. He was on the verge of hiring someone to find Christian when he called and told him where he was. Adele wasted no time packing, and off to New York, they headed.

He was determined to help Christian succeed… in business at least. The boy's personal life was an entirely different ball game, and something only Christian could change. He knew Adele would push and push until the boy got some help with his touch issue at least. He really didn't want to have to make it a stipulation for helping the boy with his business, but if push came to shove he would.

"Do you believe me?" Yeah, they were there, but he needed to know. He needed someone to believe him.

"Yes boy, I believe you, and the fact that we are here should be answer enough. Put it out of your mind and focus on channeling it into something positive. You either let it destroy you or strengthen you and I'd personally go for the latter. Your bedroom is the last one on the left." With a nod, he walked through the corridor past four doors and down to a surprisingly large bedroom with a large bathroom on the left. He tossed his backpack on the bed and collapsed on it. He kicked his shoes off and then his clothes and stepped into the shower realizing he hadn't had one since the day before.

Half an hour later Christian walked into the kitchen to find grandma plating up his favorite, mac and cheese. He sat down on next to Pa knowing they always liked him in the middle. He used to escaped there when he was in trouble, that was before Elena, and then he found himself spending less time with them something he now regretted. "How long are you guys staying for?" He asked for the first time in his life he didn't want to be alone. "For as long as you need us. Someone has to teach you to cook and someone has to help you get your business up and running." Adele answered. He stared at his food and wiped his eyes before a tear fell.

 _Fuck, I'm a weepy mess today._

Dinner was a quiet affair, but not an uncomfortable one. He had talked when he had something to say although he didn't have much to say. He had been waiting for them to ask for his side of the story, but it never came and he knew it never would. A small part of him was somehow grateful for the events that had transpired the last couple of days because it had opened his eyes. He now knew where he stood with everyone in his life and that was a blessing. The days of wondering when one, if not all of them would turn their backs on him were over.

 _One less issue to cause me nightmares._

Despite the early hour, Pa had insisted he get some rest and they'd talk in the morning. He had fought it, and yet the minute his head hit the pillow he had passed out sleeping like a baby knowing full well the best was yet to come.

...

His grandparents had spent two years with him in New York. Theo had helped him build GEH and Adele had thought him how to cook and effectively live by himself. "Had I known all those cooking and laundry lessons was to enable me to live by myself I would have been very slow on the uptake." He mumbled petulantly.

"You need to get out there and find someone to spend your time with. Your entire life can't be about business, and you know it. Start by making some friends and Christian, you are a brilliant, handsome young man with a beautiful personality to booth… so stop selling yourself short. You'll be just fine." Adele placated with a hug before getting into the town car followed by Theo.

He knew if he needed them they'd be back in a heartbeat, the thought that he now had the apartment to himself was daunting. He had just turned twenty-one the week before and his birthday present had been the apartment.

He walked back into the apartment feeling rather forlorn. He did indeed need friends, but with his success making friends his age was difficult. He knew most people would be quick to be his friends for what he could do for them. He'd attended enough galas and fundraisers to know he wasn't exactly looked upon with admiration. Most people envied his success at such a young age and made no effort to hide it. He'd love to make friends, but that was not going to happen and the sooner he accepted it, the better off he'd be.

The thought had not long left his mind when his doorbell rang. It took him a second to realize that was what had happened, in the two years he'd lived there he realized he'd never heard it ring. The front desk always called the apartment using the intercom. He walked to the door opening it without checking who it was through the peephole.

 _Well, that was stupid._

"Ros!" He exclaimed.

"That's my name." She walked past him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard Adele saying she was going to cook some southern fried chicken for you."

"Operative words… for me." Christian said although he didn't stop her from going into the kitchen. "Help yourself." He mumbled.

"I already am, but thanks," Ros responded her mouth clearly full already. "I was hoping to be here in time to say goodbye, but there was more traffic than I had anticipated." She said piling her plate high with food. "There is a Bruce Willis marathon on that would look so much better on your huge ass TV," Ros said making her way to the living room with her plate and a bottle of beer under her armpit.

"I will join you in a minute." He said with a chuckle. He got himself a plate and a glass of wine and joined her.

"That is the one disservice your grandparents did you." She said sneering at his wine. "That tooty fruity shit is just not right for a man like you.

"I don't think I want to know what that means." He mumbled taking a sip of his wine as just as Ros decided to bump his shoulder causing a few drops to spill onto his shirt.

He looked down at his shirt and growled in annoyance. "With friends like you…"

"You don't need anyone else." She quipped trying to stop the smile threatening to grace her lips.

"Strangely enough… I agree with you." He said smiling at her. He had a friend after all.

 **AN: I've collaborated with a friend I made while I stayed at a clinic in Paris. The story is on the Southern Vampire Mysteries page called 'Four Blind Players' by MonsterupHigh, so if you are into Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood Fanfic, please check it out. CJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymity._ He embraced it like a second skin, and it was also why he loved Aspen, that and the crisp air, the beautiful landscape, and not forgetting his anonymity. He looked out the window as the plane approached the runway and sighed with a sense of satisfaction. Roz had finally forced him out of the office and into seeing the house now that it was complete. He'd bought it for when the press got on his case, and after GEH's recent acquisition, the press was most definitely on his case.

They had all sorts of labels for him, none terrible, but such attention also brought unwanted ones, like the intrusion into his private life, questions about his family, and questions about his sexuality.

No one asked about the work it took in the last four years to get to where he was. He had his grandfather by his side the first two years, and luckily he could still go to the old man if he needed advice, which he often did. There was no measure of words that could accurately describe what his grandparents had done for him. They had stuck by him when It would have been so easy for them to turn their backs on him. Without hearing his side of his story, they had sided with him. He had never expected that level of loyalty, not when he had spent the better part of four years lying to them. It had taken grandpa almost two years to ask him for his side of the story, and even then, it had not been about him. Grandpa was up to something, something he would not divulge. All he'd ever say was when the time came, he would know about it. Oh, Christian had his suspicions about what the old man was up to. A small part of him worried it would derail everything he'd worked so hard to achieve, but Theodore Trevelyan has never done him wrong.

He had to admit taking a private charter to Aspen made flying so much bearable, and before he knew it, he was on his way to his house. Hopefully, Mrs. Benson would have something lovely for him to dine on tonight. That thought quickly vanished when he remembered the Bensons were away in Minneapolis, staying with their daughter for the next few months. Mrs. Benson had apparently convinced her goddaughter to look after the house while they were gone. He'd send her away for the couple of weeks he was here and have her come back when he was gone if need be. It was unfortunate that Christian needed someone at the house to deter a group of local boys that had taken to partying in empty houses. Just before construction finished on his house, he had such a problem that ended up costing him twenty thousand dollars. Having someone at the house deterred the boys, so he understood it, as the Bensons would be gone for so long. Maybe it really was time to consider having a security team, Welch had been on his case about that for some time.

The driver opened the door, and he thanked him for his service. He walked into the house and was surprised by how homely it felt. He didn't have this feeling in the apartment he'd lived in for the last four years. The placed smelled like a bakery, it was divine. He strolled into the kitchen and was surprised by the sight before him. The breakfast table was laden with baked goods from biscuits to a large uniced chocolate cake. His stomach growled at the sight. There was also a meatball marinara still in the pot on the stove. The pot was warm, so he knew she had just finished cooking. He had a reservation at a local Italian restaurant the following night, but evidently, he didn't need it.

As he made his way up the stairs, he sent Andrea a text asking her to cancel his reservation. He walked down the hallway and found one of the doors open he peeked inside and found her asleep. He was rooted to the spot as he stared at her nearly naked form. The only thing on her was a thin sheet that just about covered her ass. Her hair was spectacularly fanned out on the pillow. He couldn't see her face, but her skin was pale and flawless. Her back arched beautifully. He knew without seeing her face that she was beautiful, he just knew it.

He tossed his bag on the floor but was gentle when he laid his laptop bag on the bed. He was starving and was eager to sample the numerous dishes downstairs. As hard as he tried, he couldn't just walk past her door, he looked through the door again and marveled at the sight asleep on the bed. For the first time since that fateful day, he felt something for a woman, and thank fuck she wasn't a blonde.

He looked around the kitchen for almost five minutes wondering where to start, he actually had no idea where anything was. "Would you like some help." He jumped, turning around to face the angelic voice that had startled him. "Sorry… I thought you heard me come down the stairs." She said shyly.

"It's okay… I was so busy trying to figure out what to eat. I wouldn't have heard a herd of elephants going through the house." He teased. "I'm Christian by the way." He surprised himself with that introduction. He was always Mr. Grey.

"I'm Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana." She stepped forward, shaking his hand. Christian felt the jolt that went through his arm, and so did Ana by the small gasps that left her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, still holding on to her hands.

"Likewise, you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Christian murmured, finally letting go of her hand. She walked around the breakfast table and opened a cupboard getting out a bowl and a plate for him.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked with a smile.

"I will try the meatball marinara and some of that bread." He said, attempting to take the bowl.

"No, it's fine. I will get it for you," Ana said, waving his arm away.

"You don't have to… I'm quite capable in the kitchen. Not to your level, but I'm good."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I didn't have to cook for you either." He had to admit she had a point.

"Thank you, Anastasia." He said softly.

"Erm… Ana, please call me, Ana." She looked slightly flushed as she placed his dish in front of him.

He smiled at the sight before spearing his fork into a meatball. "Oh." Christian moaned, earning a giggle from her.

"Cheese." She offered.

"Oh yes, that will go well with this." He mumbled with a mouth full of meat and bread. Christian watched her as she grated some cheese into a bowl for him. "Will you join me?" He asked, getting up to get a bowl and a plate for her.

"Yes, I will." She grated some more cheese into a bowl before filling her plate with mac and cheese.

"You must be bored stiff… here all by yourself." He mumbled, trying not to spill food from his mouth. He knew better than to talk with his mouth full, but he was desperate to know more about her.

"It does get boring, but I keep busy." Judging by the food-laden counter, she did indeed keep busy. "I love to read, and this has been a great opportunity to get through a few novels I've not had the time to read. I can take my time and savor the books." She said with a shrug. He wondered if she was making good use of his library.

"You can always go home for the week, catch up with friends…"

"I'm good, and my friends are doing their own thing." The relief that shot through him surprised him. "I'm actually going to miss it when the summer is over. I would love to see it in the winter. I'm sure I can get…" Ana stopped realizing she was practically inviting herself back to the man's house.

"You can always come back and see the place." He offered, quickly surprising himself.

"Thank you," Ana said, surprised by the invite. "I will certainly take you up on it." She added with a giggle.

"You have a beautiful laugh." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Ana simply blushed in response just as her phone rung. "Are you going to answer that?" Christian asked when she failed to even glance at the phone.

"No." She turned the ringer off and left the phone on vibrate. Seconds later, her phone started vibrating.

"You can block whoever it is, you know." Christian offered.

"I can?" She questioned, surprised. "Technology has never been my thing. You tell me how to do something the next day I would have completely forgotten." She added with a chuckle.

"Here, let me." Christian laughed when he saw the name. "Lying cheating scumbag." He whispered still laughing. "That explains it." He added his amusement still evident.

"I'm sorry your boyfriend cheated on you." He said handing her phone back.

"I'm not… I'm glad he showed his true colors before things went further. Had I found out later… that I would have regretted." She said with a shrug.

Christian got up and grabbed a bottle of wine from behind a hidden door Ana didn't know was there. He got two glasses and filled each generously. "Here is to true colors been revealed early." Ana joined in the toast with a giggle. He was glad she saw his true colors and walked away like a sane human being should. When he found himself in a position where a person's true colors had been revealed, he hadn't walked away, in fact, he kept going back until he almost lost it all. If it weren't for his grandparents, he wasn't sure where he'd be.

"He's actually obsessed with you," Ana added.

"Who is?" He asked.

"The lying cheating scumbag, his dream is to work at GEH. Up until we started dating, I had no idea who you were. All he ever talked about was how brilliant you were and what you had achieved was nothing short of greatness. His mantra was I want to work next to that level of greatness. I want Christian Grey to eventually consider me a friend and someone he can absolutely rely on." Ana couldn't help the laugh that left her at the look on Christian's face.

"He cheated and lied to you… that is not someone I want in my corner." He grunted in annoyance. He knew just how detrimental lying could be. " I want people I can trust, a lot of this business is also about how people see you. Right now, I am young and not expected to have a serious significant other, but you'd be surprised to find that I have lost deals simply because I couldn't go to a business dinner with a woman on my arm. How you are perceived is everything in business. That is why scandals ruined businesses. I mean, how many times have you heard shares in a company drop after hearing some unsavory news about its CEO on the news." Ana nodded, indeed she had heard some stories. She's read about people whose careers have ended because of a scandal. Over time it is forgotten, but their lives are already ruined.

"Would you like some more?" She asked, pointing to his empty bowl.

"Yes, thank you." He said eagerly. "So what else did the lying cheating scumbag tell you about me." He asked as she filled his bowl.

"Honestly, I tuned him out every time he started talking about you." She said, blushing. He chuckled in response.

"I don't blame you, I'd tune out too if I heard about me… God knows I can be quite a boring guy." She opened the oven and pulled out a fresh loaf of ciabatta.

"There must be things you do for fun." She asked, sitting back down.

"I like to sail, I'm learning to fly the helicopter, and I'm thinking of taking up gliding." He said with a shrug.

"See, those are things most people would love to try, but such sports and hobbies are expensive." He knew that. "It is far from boring, I doubt anyone would say no if invited to tag along." She added.

"Well, if you ever find yourself in New York, give me a call me, and I will take you gliding or sailing." He said with a smile before stuffing his face.

...

He hadn't realized he'd spent two hours talking to her, apart from Ros he'd never spent that much time with anyone outside of his grandparents. He helped her clean up before heading to his room. His phone rang just as he made it to his room. "Gran, how are you?" he greeted with a smile. She'd had a hip operation a month ago, and he was worried she was still stubborn about what she was capable of.

"Apart from your grandfather's constant badgering, I am well, dear boy."

"Good to hear… and you know he's just worried about you." He said, his smile still wide. He never thought he was capable of showing affection, but when it came to those two, he had it in abundance.

"I hope Mrs. Benson is feeding you. You are still growing, and you need to be fed." She asked, changing the subject. Adele Trevelyan was as stubborn as they came and would never admit when she was wrong.

"Mrs. Benson is with her daughter; I believe she just had a baby. Her goddaughter is housesitting." He was quiet for a beat. "She is rather…"

"Ugly," Adele interjected.

"No, far from it. Ana is incredibly beautiful and brilliant… I walked into the house and smelled like home. You'd think she was feeding an army with all the food she had cooked, and it's all my favorites." Christian wondered what the appropriate time to wait was before he requested for some of that chocolate he saw in the fridge. After all, he'd had two servings of the meatball marinara and a slice of the vanilla cheesecake. "I spent two hours talking to her and didn't even realize it," Christian whispered.

Adele had a smile a mile wide as she listened to her grandson talk about Ana. Adele knew all about Ana from Mrs. Benson, who spoke about her goddaughter as much as she did her own daughter. The Bensons had worked for them for a few years before moving to Colorado. So when Christian decided he wanted to build a house there, Theo recommended the Bensons.

Theo had first recommended a security team to take care of the house when Mrs. Benson had said her goddaughter was free during the summer to do it. Adele had quickly nixed Theo's idea and gone with Mrs. Benson. Adele worried about Christian's personal life, but she quickly understood you couldn't need something you'd never had, so she was determined to give Christian a taste of what having a good woman in your life felt like. She had told Mrs. Benson about all of Christian's favorite foods and suggested Ana cook them after hearing what a good cook Ana was. A way to a man's heart was through this stomach, and that was truer for Christian than most.

"Well, dear boy… enjoy yourself. You haven't had a holiday since the inception of GEH, and you deserve one. And this sounds like fun, so put the computer away and enjoy the company of that beautiful and brilliant girl." She heard him sigh. "Here is a chance for you to make a friend." She added. If she suggested anything more than a friend, the boy would bulk at the idea, and he might just pack his bags and run.

"I will." He said even though he felt nervous about the idea of friendship or was it that for the first time in his life, he actually wanted so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Theo asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Of course, you are hovering," Adele complained, though with a smile.

"What did he say about the girl?"

"Her name is Ana… get to know it, he might just end up marrying her." Adele warned.

"Really, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow. Yes, he wanted so much for his grandson, but the boy has seen so much disappointment Theo feared he would never open himself up to anyone ever again. The worst of the disappointment had been his own family.

"Had you heard the boy, you'd be just as optimistic as I am." Adele quipped.

"I hope you are right." He whispered taking a seat next to her.

"How is it coming… are you any closer to getting that…"

"It is done." Theo closed his eyes and sighed. "But I think with recent developments it can wait a few more weeks." Adele nodded in understanding.

...

Christian sat on his bed with a sigh staring at his phone. He thumbed through his list of contacts which was mostly business associates until he got the one number he hadn't called in a while. "Well, this is a surprise." Christian chuckled at her greeting.

"I know, I should do better… can you talk?"

"Give me a sec." He heard her excuse herself, heard a few doors slam shut. "I'm back."

"Still with the petulant attitude I see." He quipped.

"How do you know?"

"The tone of your voice alone when you asked the question says it all, but you slamming every door on your way out of the living room was evidence enough."

"Ok, smarty pants enough about me. How are you?" He didn't like that question. He hated it even more so because it came from her. The last time she had seen him, he was at his worst, and he believed it was a moment she couldn't shake.

"I'm good, I sort of met someone." She gasps excitedly. "She's housesitting my place in Aspen. I wasn't looking forward to having a housesitter under my feet… but she's amazing. I've only known her for a few hours…" his voice trailed off.

"What does she look like?" Her excitement was peaking.

"The best giggle you will ever hear, kind, conscientious, considerate… the fact that she happens to be beautiful, small, pale and a brunette is just an added bonus." He chuckled.

"And if she had been a blonde." He could tell she was smirking at the other end.

"I don't have a thing against blondes, and anyway she wasn't a real blonde just so you know."

"And pray tell how you know that because I can tell you everyone thinks she's a blonde. You know what… don't." He laughed shaking his head.

"The carpet doesn't match…"

"Lalalalalalala." That had him laughing even more. "Christian, take a chance." She said after a while.

"I am." She squealed loud enough to burst his eardrums.

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Hopefully soon. Ana currently lives in Vancouver, attending WSU."

"People move after graduation." She said flippantly. "I can't wait for the summer to be over. I never thought those words would leave my mouth." She added with a chuckle. He didn't have to see her to know that chuckle wasn't genuine.

"Anyway, I will see you soon, I will come pick you up at the airport."

"If things changes I will let you know." She said with an annoyed sigh. "And Christian, I'm happy for you." Her voice caught in her throat.

"Thank you." His voice also caught in his throat. She was off the phone before he could say any more.

He went to the bathroom washed his face, gave himself a few minutes to appear composed and made his way back down the stairs. Ana was in the kitchen icing the chocolate cake much to his delight. "What would you like with this?" She asked as she continued to mix the chocolate icing. "I've got ice cream, double whipped cream or custard… actually, I think the custard would go better with the sticky toffee pudding. I saw that on the BBC's cooking website and thought I try it, and I was pleasantly surprised." She sounded so enthusiastic it was infectious.

"I know what it is," Christian said with a chuckle. "I tried it while I was there. People make fun of British cuisine, but if you go to a decent restaurant or pub, you'd be surprised." He quickly dipped his finger into the bowl when she turned around to grab a palate knife.

"Mr. Grey, I should warn you that when you dip your finger in icing, it leaves evidence." She warned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Couldn't help myself." He admitted, boldly sucking the chocolate icing off his finger now that he was caught. "This will pair very well with ice cream… and whipped cream and whatever you decide to make." He muttered. He sat down and watched her work.

"What do you do in the evenings when you are not reading?" He asked desperate to know more about her.

Ana stared at him but didn't answer. "Tell me about GEH." She asked instead.

"Erm… well, most people look as though they about to fall asleep two minutes into me talking about my company." He said truthfully. She wasn't surprised, she did tune the lying cheating bastard out every time he started talking about GEH.

"I get the distinct feeling you don't want to talk about your personal life. We had a two-hour conversation… actually, I can't call it that it was more an interrogation on your part. A conversation is very much a give and take type of thing… you have to give me something." He knew that, but it was also true he struggled to talk about himself. His grandparents forced therapy on him, and it took till his seventh session to finally open up.

"You are right… my childhood before I was adopted was pure horror." Ana's hand froze as she iced the cake. "Even after my adoption it still affected me and led me down a dark path that cost me everything. I never truly felt safe with my adopted family, I was always waiting for the day they'd realize they'd made a mistake in adopting me." Ana would have told him they loved him or else they wouldn't have adopted him, but considering he sidestepped the family question earlier, she knew something must have happened. "My past is one horror story after another… and maybe one day I might be able to talk about it."

"Understandable." She murmured. "I have developed a fondness for reality TV, it's utter trash, but it's trash I love. So you think you can dance is pretty good."

"What is that?" He asked eyeing up the icing bowl.

"Dancers all over the country audition, but you have to learn every style of dancing."

"So it's the waltz, foxtrot, samba, tap, hip pop…"

"Precisely," Ana said with a grin.

"That sounds impressive, I mean you spend years perfecting one style, but then you have what... days to perfect another style. I wouldn't mind watching that while I eat my cake and ice cream." She chuckled at the hopeful look on his face.

"Sure, why not." She responded with an eye roll pushing what was left of the icing in the bowl his way. His smile was enough for her.

They sat in front of the TV watching so you think you can dance. Ana had been kind enough to watch the ones she'd already seen so Christian could catch up. At first, he had decided to watch it just to spend time with her but found himself thoroughly enjoying the show. "If you had to put money on anyone right now, who would it be?" Ana asked.

"I wouldn't do it now, I will wait until Las Vegas week," Christian mumbled his mouth full of ice cream. "As it is right now they are all too good at their respective style of dance." He added.

"That makes sense," Ana mumbled.

Two hours later they were still sat behind the TV watching the show. Ana prepared dinner, which was also consumed in front of the TV. Eventually, Ana fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. After watching the last audition and catching up to where Ana was, he carried her up to her bedroom and put her in her bed. He stood there watching her for a while before retiring to his own room. He grabbed his laptop hoping to get some work out of the way, but for the first time, he wasn't the least bit tempted to work and quickly fell asleep.

...

The last three weeks with Ana had been so much more than he could ever have anticipated. He found himself sat in a changing room as Ana tried on clothes, he'd seen enough men do this, and they looked miserable, but he was enjoying every minute of it. "What do you think?" She asked stepping out of the dressing room. So far she had purchased two dresses after much convincing from him.

"It just… covers…"

"Everything." Thankfully, she finished for him. "The little black dress should be at least somewhat sexy. " Ana said answering her own concern. She'd known the dress wasn't sexy, but it fit her to perfection.

"It fits perfectly, but where are you going to wear that, except maybe a funeral." She screwed up her face earning a laugh from him.

"Maybe, I can help." The shop owner offered.

"Yes please," Ana said enthusiastically.

"Try these three." She said quickly pulling the dresses off the rack. Ana bit her lip knowing the dresses would be expensive, she didn't want to spend most of the money she'd earned from house sitting on dresses even though she needed them. She couldn't borrow from Kate for the rest of her life. With a sigh, she took them and went back to the dressing room.

"Whatever the dresses cost charge twenty-five percent, and I will cover the rest. You tell her it's because they are last seasons and therefore on sale." The shop owner smiled lovingly at him.

"Certainly, Mr. Grey." She said still smiling.

A few minutes later Ana came out of the dressing room and Christian's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her wide-eyed. "Guess I'm buying this one." His reaction said it all. The dress was a backless, long-sleeved tight-fitting number that came just below her knee. Ana added one more to the collection and was done.

"Would you allow me to get something for you?" Christian asked. Again Ana bit her lip in contemplation. Without thought, he gripped her chin and pulled her lip out of her teeth. "Okay, Ana whispered." Christian purchased three shoes with matching clutches, a shawl and a winter coat for her. Ana stood there looking flabbergasted. "That isn't something… that is a whole lot of somethings." She mumbled glaring at him earning a chuckle for her effort.

Their shopping excursion was followed by a drive through town, they picked up burgers from a gourmet restaurant and drove up to a hill overlooking the town and ate in comfortable silence. "Thank you for the clothes and shoes, it was far too generous," Ana stated.

"You are welcome." He said. If he had the courage, he would have told her what the last few weeks with her meant to him.

...

"Ros," Christian answered with a sigh.

"For someone who didn't want to take a break, you seem to be having difficulty coming back to work." She laughed that throaty laugh of hers. "I wouldn't call if it wasn't argent. Ardent will not finalize the deal with anybody but you. You know how these old timers are…" Christian sighed, he did. "He wants to meet with you before he signs. I can book you a table at Nobu and have Gwen accompany you." Christian looked toward the stairs, and an idea struck him

"Book the table, but I will bring my own date." Ros was struck silent.

"A date… so that is why you don't want to come back. Shit, now I really wish I hadn't disturbed you." Christian couldn't help his smile. So many wanted the best for him, but sometimes he let the past overshadow the good in his life.

"I will ask Ana to come to New York with me for the week." Christian wondered if she would even agree to go.

"I can't wait to meet her." Ros chirped happily.

"Yeah." He said somewhat distracted. "Email me the details." With that, he hung up. For a split second he had been confident about inviting Ana to New York, but now he wasn't so sure. Worse case scenario he knew Gwen would step in if need be.

"Christian… Christian…" He looked up to find Ana trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted." He muttered.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever…" he was going to give her his usual answer but stopped. "How about we go out for dinner?" He smiled even though he wasn't sure she'd agree to go. God, he needed to work on his confidence when it came to her.

"That would be lovely." She said with a beaming smile, and he immediately relaxed.

"Excellent, half past seven alright…"

"Yes, good thing you talked me into buying dresses." She giggled and skipped up the stairs. He blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She had not only said yes but had done so with a huge smile.

 _She is genuinely happy to go to dinner with me._

He followed her up the stairs at a slower pace. It wouldn't take him as long to get ready. He tried to shake off the nerves and for the first time in his life enjoy a night out with a girl who wasn't a business associate. Sadly, it occurred to him that he had never had a dinner date that was just casual. It was always business related.

His phone rang, as he got ready to take a quick shower. "Hey old man." He greeted with a snicker.

"Who are you calling old man?" Theo asked feigning indignation. "I called your office, I was surprised to hear you where still on vacation. Who are you and what have you done with my grandson." Christian laughed. He knew the old man only called because Ros babbled.

"There wasn't anything for me to do so I stayed. I do have to go back though, I have a meeting with Ardent… well, more of a dinner to close the deal."

"Will Ana be going with you?" Yep, Ros babbled.

"I haven't asked, but I hope she will." He muttered with a sigh. "And no surprise visits." He added quickly. He knew it wasn't beyond his grandparents to show up at his home because he brought a girl.

"We wouldn't do anything so… so… I know I wouldn't." Theo stated.

"If you say so, I have to get going, Ana and I have dinner reservations. He didn't, but the restaurant would seat him and Ana either way.

"Have fun, son and your grandmother said hello."

"Tell her I said hello and I will call soon. Talk to you later." He said before tossing the phone on the bed and running into the bathroom. Now, he really had to rush.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit without a tie and wondered if it was too much. He stared at the mirror at a loss as to what to change and decided if he couldn't find it, it didn't need changing. He stepped out of his bedroom just as Ana came out of hers and his jaw dropped. That dress really brought out the sexy woman in Ana. "Looking sharp, Mr. Grey." She said as she eyed him up and down.

"And you look stunning… just fucking stunning." He said making her blush. "Shall we?" He held out his elbow, and she hooked her arm through his without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter didn't flow as well as I would have liked. I just couldn't get it right. Sorry for all the mistakes I'm sleep deprived at the moment, I will proofread at a later date. CJ.**

Ana watched as Christian's fingers tapped a beat on the table, he stared at everything and everyone but her. She was sure if she looked under the table one or both of his legs would be bouncing due to nerves. She slid her fingers across the table and gripped his stopping the persistent tapping. "Why are you so nervous?"

He finally looked at her and sighed loudly. "I have to leave for New York tomorrow for a business dinner."

"Oh," Ana muttered her disappointment showing.

"Would you like to go with me? I mean come to New York… you know... spend the week. We can do the tourist thing." He prattled on, his nerves still getting the better of him.

"I'd love to go to New York with you." She said with a giggle. He blew out a breath feeling relieved.

"You will love New York." From their conversations, he knew she had never left Washington State until the housesitting gig.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said, her level of excitement already heating up.

The waiter approached with a bottle of wine and presented it to Christian who nodded accepting the bottle. "The Malbec goes great with the lamb." Christian offered.

"I know nothing about wine, so I will take your word for it." Ana murmured.

"My grandfather is something of a wine connoisseur and insisted on imparting his knowledge whether I wanted it or not. I tell you the old man can be insufferable when he wants to be." He added feigning annoyance.

"I'm sure you loved every minute of it." She teased. He raised an eyebrow at her and then cleared his throat. " The Malbec is primarily from Argentina and France, though they are vastly different in flavor. The Argentinian bottle consists of cherry, raspberry, plum, and blackberry. "Christian said in the driest most boring tone he could conjure. "The French…" Ana leaned forward feigning interest much to Christian's amusement, but before he could carry on their entrée arrived. "Saved by the food." He quipped.

"I didn't need saving. That was the most enthralling, captivating lecture I have ever heard, and I'm a college student, I've heard a lot of lectures." She teased.

"My grandfather will love you… a willing student is most welcome." He said with a smile.

"Okay, let's not go that far." She said, conceding defeat.

"That's what I thought." He murmured with a chuckle.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" She asked spearing her scallops.

"Our flight is at eleven, that gives me enough time to prepare for the meeting." He said realizing he still hadn't asked her about accompanying him to dinner.

"That was wonderful." She moaned sitting back in her chair.

"Glad you enjoyed that." He chuckled at her complete look of satisfaction. He called over the waiter and handed over his card all the while staring at her. He didn't know what it was about her, but he was utterly besotted with her and prayed he would work up the nerve to tell her before it was too late.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." She said after they arrive back at the house then kissed his cheeks before disappearing up the stairs. "Got to go pack." She yelled down at him. He chuckled touching his cheek.

"You are welcome." He said to no one in particular.

...

The flight to New York was uneventful, well apart from Ana's mini freak out over the fact that they were taking a private charter to New York. The hired driver loaded their bags into the car before taking off to the apartment. Ana's face was glued to the window as she watched the Manhattan skyline with a beaming smile. She was most reluctant to leave the car when they arrived at the apartment. "Trust me, you will see all of Manhattan before you leave," Christian assured her.

"Welcome back, Mr. Grey." The doorman greeted as he collected their luggage from the town car.

"It's good to be back, George. This is Miss Steele, she will be staying with me for the week."

"Hello, Miss Steele, welcome to New York."

"Thank you." She replied.

"Come on, let's sign you in." He practically had to drag her into the building as she was too busy looking around to enter the lobby.

"Sign me in." She enquired.

"Yeah, in case of an emergency or fire there is at least a record of who is in the building.

"Clever." She murmured.

"Yes, I think so too." He took their luggage refusing help and made their way to the elevator.

"Oh, this is lovely," Ana muttered absentmindedly as she looked around his apartment.

"Thank you, it was a gift from my grandparents." He placed their luggage by the door.

"Let me show you to the guest bedroom."

"Oh, yeah." She pulled herself away from the window. "It's big." She added.

"It's four bedrooms, four and a half baths. I suppose for one person it is big."

"Well, for the next week you have company." She leaped onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"Ana, I have that business dinner tonight…"

"Oh yeah, you go get ready… I'm sure I will find plenty to keep me busy." She said her eyes darting all over the place.

"I was hoping you'd come with me." He muttered barely above a whisper.

"Oh…"

"You don't have to if..."

"No, I'd love to… I just didn't expect it." She was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"You are a wonderful dinner date and… well, this will feel less like a business dinner with you there." He takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"Then it would be my pleasure to liven things up."

"You have made the last few weeks of my life a joyous one." He cleared his throat and stood abruptly. "Relax… take a nap, I will call you at six to get ready. I know the alarm on your phone does nothing to wake you up." He teases.

"Hey, it's not my fault if those damn things aren't loud enough." She protests while he chuckles at her faux indignation.

"Don't worry I will be loud enough." He quips on his way out of her room.

And he was much to Ana's annoyance and his amusement. "So who is this guy that pulled you out of your vacation?"

"Technically, my vacation was over." He admits. "But, yes I would have preferred not to go to this dinner. His name is Emmanuel Ardent, he owns manufacturing plants in Taiwan and China I want to purchase. This dinner is just a formality when it comes to the old-timers. My grandfather warned me about this shit… it is what it is." He sighed feeling frustrated. Why couldn't they just sit in a conference room like businessmen and sign the damn papers, shake on it then go their separate ways?

"Just look at it as a celebratory dinner for closing the deal." That is precisely what it was, but he hated it because a lot of the time he found himself alone and worse struggled to make conversation. It made him appear cold and unsociable when in reality he simply lacked the necessary social skills. His grandfather had been instrumental in the early days, helping him land deals he wouldn't have otherwise landed because of what was perceived as his standoffish attitude. Of course, he later learned most people cared more about money than his attitude or lack of thereof.

He and Ana were seated for all a minute before Mr. Ardent arrived. "Mr. Grey." Mr. Ardent shook his hand all the while staring at Ana, from what he'd heard about Christian he attended these dinners solo and left as early as possible.

"Hello, young lady." Christian's jaw tensed. The polite thing to do was wait for an introduction.

"This is Anastasia Steele, my date." He looked around for Ardent's wife, but she was nowhere in sight.

"I'm afraid Carol couldn't make it, she is feeling under the weather." Christian hoped this meant the dinner would be a quick affair. It wasn't, but it was surprisingly relaxing as the conversation flowed thanks to Ana.

"So… Miss Steele, the night still young and I happen to know a great club where we can kill a few hours." Christian offered after Ardent had reluctantly left them after his wife called.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Excellent." He beamed as he helped her into her coat. She took his hand as they walked out of the restaurant. "Are you okay with walking to the club, it's a block away." She nodded in response. With their arms still linked, they took a leisurely walk to the club. "I thought tomorrow we'd have breakfast at the Rockefeller Centre."

"I'm not an early morning person, but for that… no amount of sleep will keep me away." He chuckled at her response.

"Good," Christian said as they walked past a line of people waiting to be admitted to the club.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." The doorman greeted.

"Good evening." Christian murmured as he led Ana in.

"How often do you come here?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I don't, but I am a silent partner. I haven't been here since the opening night two years ago."

"Oh right… I'm sorry." Ana said feeling a little chastised for having jumped to conclusions.

"No need to be sorry, it's a logical conclusion to jump to." He offered with a smile. He was far from offended as it was a conclusion he would have come to had it been anybody else.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." The hostess greeted with a smile Ana found condescending.

"I'd like a place upstairs," Christian said barely paying attention to her.

"Right this way." She purred hips swinging as she led the way. Both Ana and Christian struggled to keep their amusement to themselves. When their eyes met, they both lost it as their shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"We will have the champagne package," Christian said dismissively.

"Coming right up." Ana watched her walk away with slightly less swing to her hips.

"For a minute there I thought she was going to throw out her pelvic bone." Christian teased.

The comment cracked Ana up. "Right there with you." She said after she'd managed to compose herself.

Minutes later a bottle of champagne with a bowl of strawberries covered in chocolate accompanied it. Christian dismissed the waiter choosing to pour the champagne himself. They sat in silence taking in the scene while sipping their drink. Ana's body moved slightly as she enjoyed the music something Christian couldn't help but notice. "Would you like to dance?" He asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Hmm mm." Ana nodded swallowing her drink. Christian took her hand and led her down the stairs. He cursed when the song changed to 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.

Ana, on the other hand, couldn't care less she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body against his. After a beat, he gripped her waist and moved with her. For twenty minutes they stayed on the dance floor, even when the beat changed to a fast-paced one he kept his hands on her. Ana had her back to him, her body flush against his as they moved to Jason Derulo's 'In My Head'. Christian leans down planting a soft kiss on Ana's neck, she froze for a split second before turning around. "My feet have had enough." She takes his hand and they head back to the VIP area.

Ana…" It's all he manages before she shuts him up with a kiss.

"I really do not want you thinking the worst… it was welcome. My feet really have had enough." He nods following her up the stairs.

Despite her words, the atmosphere felt tense and awkward and Christian found he was thinking the worst. It was a small kiss on her neck, but neither missed the sexual sentiment attached to the kiss. "Ana, I shou…" This time there was nothing quick about the kiss. Her lips moved passionately against his. He moaned allowing her tongue to slip in, she moved closer practically sitting on his lap as they kissed. He tried to get out of his head, he tried staying in the moment, but found he couldn't. He hadn't kissed a woman in years. Elena hadn't kissed him again after that first time. For the first time since he was fifteen, he was kissing a woman. He forced himself out of his mind and focused on the sensations the kiss stirred. The taste of her lips on his, the feel of her tongue as it dueled with his, the feel of her long hair on the back of his hand, the rise and fall of her chest against his own, the feel of her hips against his fast-growing erection.

 _So this is what it's supposed to feel like._

They both finally pulled away needing to breathe. "I'd love to take this somewhere more private." She moaned sounding out of breath.

The cab ride back to his apartment was tense, but one they both welcomed. He found himself trying not to stare at her. The dress she was wearing had ridden up somewhat revealing pale flawless thighs that rubbed against his. Her lips were slightly swollen, her irises more vibrant than he remembered.

Ana couldn't believe she had kissed him, more or less suggest they carry on back at his apartment. She also knew unless she made the move he never would.

He looked incredibly worried when she had wanted to leave the dance floor over a kiss on her neck, little did he know she wanted so much more. His lack of confidence when it came to her surprised her, despite having spent almost a month together he was still so unsure around her. There was a look of trepidation with every suggestion he made, which broke her heart. Someone really did a number on him and she hoped to God she never runs into them.

"Here we are." He helped her out of the cab.

"Thank you." She smiled at him hoping to ease the anxiety she saw in his features. If anyone should be anxious, it was her, after all, she was the virgin in this scenario. The short journey from the lobby to the apartment was filled with more tension than Christian thought possible. When the apartment door shut behind him, he found he was unsure about how to proceed.

"It's been a while… I haven't…" Ana looked up at him and smiled.

"And I've never done it before." He opened his mouth but found he had no words. "I want you, Christian. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Me too." Despite his words, he was stood in the same position. "I have issues with touch because of some… childhood trauma. I got help, but every now and again… especially if I'm caught off guard…"

"Where?"

"My chest and my back… and there are scars. You can touch me… I just…"

"You just can't be caught unawares… for example, I can't just leap on your back." He smiled as she pretty much had it spot on. "Yes, something like that." She noticed he looked annoyed with himself. "This isn't very romantic… me standing here talking about my phobia."

"No, what would have killed the romance is my jumping on your back in the morning and you then lashing out. Worse, you would have spent the rest of the day apologizing and beating yourself up over it." She had him pegged and he knew it.

"Your bedroom or mine?" She held out her hand to him.

"My bed is bigger… more room to roll around." That earned him a giggle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her. Ana allowed herself to be pulled forward and angled her head welcoming the kiss. He walked her back to his bed and laid her down. He settled between her legs kissing her, her fingers found their way to his hair as the kiss deepened. His lips traveled down to her neck and then her clavicle. He sat up to pull his jacket off and then stopped. "What?" She demanded sounding breathless.

"Are you on any form of birth control because I don't have a condom?" Disappointment marred his features. Ana shook her head in response.

"Wait." She jumped up and bolted out of the bedroom coming back with her backpack. She rifled through the bag until she pulled out a small case. She poured the contents onto the floor revealing one single condom. "I took Kate to the clinic, they give you this starter pack." He nodded in understanding.

He unzipped her short blue dress letting it fall to the ground. He groaned at the sight of her matching lace number. He quickly got out of his clothes and stood in front of her in his boxer shorts. "Can I." She asked looking at his scars.

"Yes." She kissed one scar and then waited for his reaction. "Again." He moaned. She not only kissed each scar this time but also run her tongue over each earning a shuddered breath from him.

Laying her back on the bed he picked up where he left off, he kissed his way to her breast pulling her bra down. He latched onto her nipple sucking greedily. Ana's back arched as Christian showed no sign of slowing down as he paid equal attention to both breasts using both his mouth and his fingers. He kissed his way down her stomach all the while pulling down her panties. Christian licked the length of her slit before opening her up to fuck her with his tongue. Ana gripped his hair pushing his face further between her legs. Christian clamped on her clit and sucked hard, occasionally flicking his tongue rapidly over the sensitive bud. He pushed a finger into her and gently playing with her g spot, he soon added another finger slowly pumping in and out of her. "Christian… I can't…" her legs shook as her orgasm began to take over, soon her entire body trembled with pleasure.

Christian crawled up her body and stared into her eyes. Ana could feel his erection against her, ready to push in. She nodded giving him the go ahead, slowly he pushed his way past her barrier. She let out a little shriek and shut her eyes. Christian lavished more attention on her breast helping her past the pain. "You feel so wet… so good. Can I move?"

"Yes, please." Her voice was barely audible. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in sending shock waves through her body. Christian grit his teeth, it's been so long he was close to losing it. He gripped the top of the headboard and picked up the pace. "Oh… God… oh, oh..." She moaned bucking against him as he thrust deep into her. His strokes were long and smooth, his pelvic bone grinding against her clit with every move. He practically collapsed on her his head buried in her neck, his harsh breathing tickling her skin as he continued to thrust faster and faster until she could no longer take it. "She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs clamped around his waist as she came. She choked on her cries as he kept thrusting prolonging her orgasm. When he finally came, he was just as overcome as she was.

He rolled off her and settled down next to her. "Was that okay?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Ana giggled then turned to face him with a serene look on her face. "That was wonderful, thank you. I had heard so many horror stories it left me feeling a little apprehensive about sex." She admitted.

"Considering I'm your only experience I doubt wonderful is the…"

"Christian, shut up."

"Okay." He said with a chuckle pulling the condom off tying the end making Ana blush at the sight. He got up to use the bathroom by the time he got back Ana was asleep. He got in bed and pulled the covers over them. He just prayed come morning there was no feeling of regret on her part.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours after they first had sex he struggled to shut off his brain, he went through all the worst possible scenarios he could think of. If Ana woke up regretting it, he would send her back to Aspen and stay in New York. Maybe after a while, he could contact her to see if she wanted a friendship. She knew nothing about him, his haphephobia and scars were just the tip of the iceberg.

 _Would she really want to stick around after she's heard the whole sordid detail that was his life?_

"You really need to learn to shut your brain off." She admonished looking up at him. "You haven't slept, have you? She turned on her side, threw a leg and an arm over him and buried her face in his neck. "You promised me breakfast, and I'm going to get it whether you've had any sleep or not." She murmured falling back asleep. Surprisingly after that little admonishment, he had slept like a baby waking up feeling refreshed. True to her word she was up and ready for breakfast.

That week in New York had changed everything, she had walked into a chemist after their breakfast and picked up a pack of condoms. He had gone back to Aspen with her and had spent another blissful month together before he flew her to Vancouver.

His doubts had hit him after they parted ways. He questioned everything and nearly ruined what could be a beautiful relationship by staying silent. There was a God on his side, she had called after a few days, and over the last couple of weeks they had talked and texted a few times. Now there he was sitting outside her apartment building feeling foolish with every minute that ticked by.

 _Who just shows up on a girl's doorstep without warning?_

…

"Hey, Ana," Damien called out as he jogged towards her.

"Damien." Ana greeted impassively earning a sigh from him.

"I've been trying to call you all summer." He said running his fingers through his hair. The action reminded her of Christian and a smile graced her features before it quickly disappeared. She certainly couldn't have Damien thinking she was smiling at him.

"I know." Was her response. "I was busy." She added.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" He begged.

"Simple… go back in time stop your younger self from cheating on me and then I guess there will be nothing to forgive because I wouldn't know. Then again if I were still with you, I wouldn't have met Christian." She said walking away from him. It took Damien a second to comprehend what she said.

"You met who?" He asked after catching up to her.

"I met someone… I have moved on. I have forgiven you, but I don't want you back in my life."

"Ana, I made one mistake."

"That is all it takes." She retorted with a shrug.

"I bet you gave it up to him while you made me wait?" Damien snarled, his anger and jealousy getting the better of him. He didn't want to believe Ana had sex with her new boyfriend, but something about her attitude told him he was wrong.

"Yes, the difference is he waited, and a hell of a lot longer than you did." This time he didn't follow her as she walked away.

Ana had always trusted her instincts, it was always spot on, and it was about Damien. He had been great when they first met on the fishing trip in Montesano, but the minute college started he changed and Ana's desire to be with him waned. Finding out he had cheated on her the first week of college had not surprised her at all, if anything it had made things all the more clearer. She'd never been the kind to rub anything in anyone's face, but it felt good to tell the lying cheating scumbag about Christian.

…

Christian was about to give up and leave when Ana knocked on his car window. She waved shyly at him with a beaming smile. "Hey, Ana…" He mumbled stepping out of the car. "I was in Seattle for a meeting, and I thought I'd come down and say hello." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Ana knew that move well and moved to quickly assure him.

"I'm glad you came down to say hello." She closed the small space between them and leaned up to give him a kiss. Christian still feeling unsure of himself kept his hands by his side until Ana pressed her body against his going as far as wrapping her arms around his neck carefully, remembering his fear of being touched. Though she could touch him, she knew he didn't like to be caught unawares. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, Christian finally feeling emboldened returned her kiss with equal fervor. His tongue dueled with hers not for dominance, but just for the sheer pleasure of it. "Hi." He said breathlessly.

"Hi." She responded with a giggle. "Are you staying?" He saw the hope in her eyes.

 _She really wants me here._

"Yeah, if your roommate doesn't mind."

"She doesn't." She responded quickly. "In fact, she is dying to meet you." She added pulling him towards the building.

"Can I at least get my bag out of the car." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah." She mumbled sheepishly. He loved the fact that she was that pleased to have him there and eager to get him behind closed doors.

"Okay, now you can drag me up the stairs." He teased earning a blush in return. Ana couldn't quite believe he was there, a small part of her was sure she would never see him again despite what he said. They'd had a lovely summer together, but he lived in New York and she lived in Vancouver. They have talked a few times and texted quite a bit, but distance could be a bitch on relationships and she wasn't sure if that was what he even wanted. They hadn't had a conversation as to what they were to each other, and that worried her.

"The guest room is this…" Christian wrapped his arms around her bicep and pulled her gently towards him.

"I came here for you." He said then sighed rather loudly. "I guess we haven't really talked about what we are." She nodded in response. "Come, let's talk." Ana took a seat on the couch and was surprised when Christian knelt down in front of her. "I haven't had the best of luck when it comes to my personal life. There was a brief moment in my life when I thought I had found it. Deep down I always knew it wasn't going to last… maybe that is why it came to pass because I willed it. Ros forced the trip to Aspen on me and even then I had every intention of working as always. I remembered thinking I hoped Mrs. Bentley had something good for me to eat, and then I recalled she wasn't there, but a house sitter was. I had every intention of sending you away for the two weeks thinking you might actually welcome it. Then I walked into the house and do you know the first thing that hit me?"

"No." She shook her head for emphasis.

"The smell of home. The smell of a home-cooked meal. The smell of freshly baked goods. It felt like home, something I hadn't had in years since my grandparents went back to Seattle. I walked past your bedroom to put my bags away when I saw you sleeping. I couldn't see your face just your hair, your back, and your legs, and I will admit I stood there and stared rather lasciviously." She blushed at the statement. "I couldn't see your face, but I knew you'd be an angel. Only an angel would have me feeling like I was home after walking through the doors of a house I just had built. I have never felt more at home, had so much fun or laughed as hard as I did during the summer, and that was all down to you. I had long ago resigned myself to a lonely life, a life without a family I could call my own because I didn't think I deserved it. You, Anastasia Rose Steele, have changed my worldview… you are my home and I will take you whichever way I can have you." She made no effort to brush away her tears.

"I will take you whichever way I…" She didn't finish her sentence when he leaned in and kissed her. He poured every emotion he was feeling at the time into it, his love, lust, the feeling of acceptance into it and she accepted it.

...

Christian run his finger up and down her spine, there was still a light sheen of sweat on her body and she was breathing hard. "It's only been a couple of weeks and I missed you greatly." He admitted.

"I missed you too." She turned to look at him. "I missed our conversations… I know we talked on the phone…"

"But it wasn't the same." He finished.

"Yeah." She said with a contented sigh.

"I realize that even the fastest mode of transport we are still over five hours apart. We can make it work… I can come see you on Thanksgiving."

"What about your grandparents." She asked.

"They will be on a cruise by then." He said with a chuckle. "Old as dirt but still as adventurous as ever. A cruise sounds like a relaxing thing to do, but with the two of them, you never know." He added still chuckling.

"Okay, Thanksgiving… I am going to Montesano to see my folks."

"You don't want me to come?" He asked looking a little upset.

"Oh believe me I do, I just want to prepare you. My mother will love you, my dad on the other hand… well, you might turn up to find him cleaning his guns."

"Thanks for the warning. I think I will purchase a bulletproof vest when I get back to New York." That earned him a giggle.

"There is always your head." She deadpanned. Before he could respond, they heard a commotion coming from the living room.

Ana reluctantly got out of bed and threw on her dressing gown. Christian smiled, as it was the dressing gown he got her while they were in New York. "Be right back." She said planting a rather indecent kiss on him. Ana wasn't surprised to find Damien arguing with Kate as she had heard him from the bedroom, after all, she knew his voice well. "You are beginning to piss me off," Ana shouted her irritation getting the better of her.

"Ana, I made a mistake, a stupid, drunken moment… please do not let it destroy something that could be wonder…" His words trailed off at the sight of Christian coming up behind Ana. She wasn't sure what had stopped Damien until Kate's jaw dropped looking over her shoulder.

"Baby, is everything okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers.

"No, Christian, this is Damien." He looked at her perplexed as her tone indicated he was meant to know who Damien was. "My bad, you know him as the lying cheating scumbag," Ana added dryly.

"Oh." He said with a smirk. Damien was rendered speechless at the sight of Christian Grey, the Christian Grey. Ana was dating him, the man he idolized. He had every intention of applying for an internship at GEH in the next few weeks. His dream was to be a close associate or more preferably a friend of Christian Grey, someone who would come to rely on him. When Ana had told him about a new boyfriend, he thought it might be another senior he could intimidate or better yet someone he knew he was superior to. Now he was the one feeling intimidated and inferior, and Grey hadn't said a word to him yet.

"So you are the guy I have to thank for fucking up so badly I got a chance with this beauty."

"It was a mistake." He whispered.

"Yes, one I feel you will come to regret for a long time." Something told him Grey wasn't just talking about Ana. He got the feeling Ana had told him his desire to work for him. In fact, some thought he was obsessed with the man in front of him.

"Mr. Grey…"

"Dude, I really don't care what you have to say. My girl has made it clear she wants nothing to do with you. I mean… how long has it been?

"Since May," Kate interjected with delight.

"It's October, at this point it's harassment. If you want any future at all, the last thing you want is for her to file a restraining order. Good luck getting a job after college with that hanging over your head." If that didn't get Damien to back off, nothing would.

"I'm sorry, I just thought given time she would forgive me."

"If I haven't by now you should know it was never going to happen. I can't trust you, and if I can't trust you, I can't be in a relationship with you." With a dejected nod, Damien turned to leave.

"I hope this won't affect my application for an internship at GEH."

"I don't make the decisions regarding interns, my COO does." At that, he finally left.

"What a way to meet Ana's boyfriend," Kate said with a smile.

"You must be Kate." He said walking over to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He added.

"Likewise." She said eyeing him up. "Anyway, I'm heading out soon, so you have the place to yourselves." She uttered disappearing into her room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Ana asked rather innocently.

"I am hungry." He said with a leer.

"I meant food." She harrumphed.

"So did I. What did you think I meant?"

"Uh huh," Ana said ignoring his booming laughter.

...

"I think I need to look at some form of birth control." She moaned as Christian continued to grind his erection into her.

"Yes, it will add some spontaneity to our…" He didn't finish his sentence as Ana shuddered beneath him as she came.

"Get a condom." She practically ordered.

"What time does Kate get home?" If she was going to be back soon, he wanted to take things to the privacy of her bedroom.

"Not until morning. Condom." He chuckled and reluctantly pushed himself off her, but then his attention was turned to the TV playing quietly in the background.

 _...Seattle socialite Elena Lincoln was this evening arrested at her place of business for several crimes against minors. Police received a package that detailed her abuse of teenage boys going back at least a decade…_

"I wondered when he was going to do it." Christian murmured.

"Christian." Ana sat up looking at him concerned as his eyes seemed glued to the TV as he watched a blonde in cuffs is helped from the police cruiser and matched into the station.

"They are cigarette burns." He said without any preamble.

"What are?"

"These." He pointed to the scars on his chest. She sat up realizing where the conversation was going. "My birth mother was a prostitute who was so high most of the time she didn't know I was there. Her pimp kept her drugged up, while he abused me. When he wasn't burning me with his cigarettes, he was beating me up with his belt. He had no issue raping and beating her in front of me… you name it he did it to her. I only really understood it years later." He stopped talking finally looking at her. He didn't see pity he saw anger and understanding.

"I was four when she overdosed. It took four days for the pimp to turn up… he was so angry he kicked me across the room.

I was taken to the hospital, that is where I met Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, who became my adopted mother. Despite the adoption, I struggled to get over my early years, and it got worse when I hit my teenage years. I drunk and fought all the time because I couldn't stand to be touched. By the time I was fifteen I had been suspended from two schools and was on my way to the third. Her best friend told her I needed to be kept busy, so I was given a job that summer clearing rubble in her backyard. That first day I made a comment she didn't appreciate, she slapped me kissed me and slapped me again. I don't know why I kept quiet, worse why I went back for more. She introduced me to BDSM. I was so sexually frustrated I took what I was given even if it came with canes, whips, belts, and floggers… I was so fucked up I thought I deserved it."

"Fuck." Ana murmured.

"Indeed. I was her submissive until I went to Harvard… that was the thing, I actually got my act together enough to get to Harvard, so I never saw anything wrong with it. I didn't want to go to college, but getting my trust fund was dependent on me going. I didn't come home during the holidays because I felt so out of place, it was easier to stay in Boston even though I didn't want to be there. As a child, I never felt I belonged with the Greys, in the back of my mind I was always waiting for them to send me back to foster care. I went home that summer with no intention of going back to college. Instead of going home I went to her, told her my plans, which she supported and even offered to give me the startup capital. I felt it was time I took control of my life in all aspects. I no longer wanted to be a sub, I wanted to be in control, the dominant force in our fucked up arrangement. Surprisingly, she agreed and even offered to train me." He sighed as the next part was rather difficult for him. She could easily react as the Grey's did.

"I had her tied up, with a ball gag fucking her rather brutally when my parents walked in on us because we had somehow neglected to lock the front door. I was looking at my parents, but I was so gripped by fear and shame I didn't hear a word they said until I heard the word rape. With the scene in front of them, I wasn't surprised it was the conclusion they jumped to."

Ana bolted up from the seat. "I'm sorry… WHAT?" Christian panicked momentarily, but then he got angry. This was precisely what he had feared, he had feared she wouldn't be able to see past this.

"Who in their right mind jumps to rape…" The rest of her words were lost on him when he realized her anger was for him not because of what she believed he had done.

"Ana, considering what they walked in on, I understand. What I don't understand and hurt by was their refusal to listen. If you had walked in on us, you would have come to the same conclusion."

"No, no, no, no… There are a million conclusions I could jump to, but rape is not one of them."

"And why not?" It was easy to say in hindsight, but he truly wanted to hear her reason.

"These people had front row seats to the effects the first four years of your life had on you. They are privy to you witnessing your mother getting raped, and yet they accused you of perpetuating the same crime the pimp subjected her to. I understand some abuse victims grow up to become abusers of a similar nature themselves. So let's stretch our fucking imagination as far as we can…. you were burnt with cigarettes and beaten not raped. Why the fuck would you result to rape after witnessing your mother go through it.

So no, I would not jump to rape nor do I understand how a doctor and a lawyer trained to read a situation accurately and quickly can jump to such conclusions." She finally looked at him and he was frozen with a look of absolute dejection. "Oh God… that never crossed your mind, did it." He looked so broken as tears run down his face she rushed over and wrapped herself around him.

No, he had never thought of it that way, his anger was about their refusal to listen. Never once had he thought of his childhood and what he had witnessed. His own mother had repeatedly been raped, and the Grey's knew that and yet tarnished him with the same brush. Ana was right, how two people who knew how much he'd suffered and in their respective line of work even accuse him of rape. For so long he had understood the accusation, but taking Ana's words into consideration now he found he no longer understood it. For years he had questioned running away, but now he knew he'd made the right decision. His head fell on Ana's shoulders and he wept bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace took a deep breath before stepping out of her car. Every time she had to see Elena she was reminded of the terrible abuse her friend had suffered. She knew what it did to most people, most wished for death instead of having to suffer from the daily reminder and nightmares of what had happened to them. She was just about to cross the road when several police cars pulled up in front of Esclava. She hurriedly crossed the street to see if she could help but stopped short when she heard Elena been read her Miranda rights.

Abuse of minors, videos, and pictures of teenage boys. Her legs went from under her, and she fell on the sidewalk. He had been telling the truth, all this time he was the abused one. Everything he said that night was true. "Ma'am, are you alright?" She looked up to find an officer looking back at her with concern.

She looked over his shoulder to find Elena smirking at her. They abandoned their son when he needed them the most. She had to go home, she had to tell the family before they head it on the news. Her best friend had indeed been abusing her son for years, and when he told them, they turned their backs on him. They turned their backs on him because of what they walked in on.

"Ma'am." The officer tried again.

"My son..." She whispered as she struggled to hold herself up.

"I see… please, have a word with him and come down to the station…"

"I can't… I didn't…"

"You didn't believe him when he told you." The shame that settled in her gut had her gasping for breath.

"Ma'am, you are not the first and unfortunately you won't be the last. This is why so many children stay silent. Why would they report it when their own families don't believe them? Do you need help getting home?"

"No, I will call my husband." She staggered to her car and collapsed behind the wheel. After fifteen minutes of willing the tears and cries to stop she finally got herself together enough to drive home.

...

Carrick was getting ready to leave for the day when a partner, Adam walked in. "Carrick…" he looked up and immediately knew it was going to be bad news. "Look… I know she's your wife's best friend, but this firm will not be presenting her." Carrick looked perplexed at the statement.

"Shit, you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Elena Lincoln was arrested for child molestation, it is believed it's been going on for nearly a decade." Carrick fell back in his chair in shock. "Carrick, I have no right to tell you anything when it comes to your family… look talk to your boys because according to the timeline your boys would have been in the age group the other boys were." Still, he said nothing as Adam left his office. He buried his face in his hands and cried for his son, the one he had called a liar and a rapist.

 _Oh God, what have we done?  
_

He rushed out of his office to his car and drove home like a man possessed. He burst through the front door to find Grace in the living room crying her eyes out. "Cary, what have we done?" She wailed as he walked across the room and took her in his hands.

"We will get in touch and apologize unreservedly. We made a mistake, a huge one but a mistake nonetheless. It might take Christian a while to forgive us, but in time I'm sure he will." Grace wished with all her heart she could believe his words, but she knew it was highly unlikely.

"How could we not believe him… how could we think he could do something like that?" She continued to wail.

"The sight before us said it all, but we read it wrong… very wrong." He thought back to that day, the day they walked into Elena's living room to find her and Christian. She was tied up with a gag in her mouth. He watched his son go at a woman in a way no man should. He was sure she was unwilling, she had tears running down her face, her backside was red raw. Now, he realizes the tears were tears of pleasure and that the shock on Elena's face was because they had walked in on them, not because their son was abusing her. They had thrown the word rape at him so flippantly and without thought. Deep down he knew Christian more than likely would never forgive them.

"We have to call Elliot and Mia, and tell them the news." Carrick lamented the news he was about to break to them, this ordeal had already fractured his family. Elliot was now a barely functioning alcoholic. Mia's sweet disposition had changed to that of a bratty child. She had made it clear she didn't believe Christian raped Elena. Somehow their fourteen-year-old daughter had seen something they had missed. She argued that she didn't like the way Elena stared at Christian.

…

Ana had held him until she fell asleep still wrapped around him. He gently got himself off the sofa and made his way to her bedroom. He finally understood his grandparents' anger, they had more than likely come to the same conclusion Ana did and couldn't fathom his parent's reaction. She was a fucking revelation, had believed him without question. A twenty-one-year-old English literature student had seen the obvious, while the doctor and lawyer missed it. She immediately dismissed his notion that he understood why his parents had jumped to rape because of his childhood trauma. He knew he had to call his grandparents in the morning and… "I am supposed to be comforting you, not fall asleep on you." She moaned earning a chuckle from him.

"I feel comforted." He held her a bit tighter.

"The woman on the news…"

"Yes, it was her, her name is Elena Lincoln. Initially, I tried to get my parents to believe we were having an affair while they screamed rape. She just sat there looking numb and shaking so viciously they took it as further proof."

"Her shock was down to you two getting caught and your parents throwing the blame your way." Christian couldn't help but agree with that assessment.

"She could have backed my story after the shock wore off, but she played along. Carrick told me to get out… he couldn't stand the sight of me. He threatened to call the cops if I didn't, that was the first time she spoke stopping him. I was about to encourage him to do so when he hit me. I was so taken aback by the action I just left in a daze."

They really didn't give you a chance, did they." Ana whispered, the disgust evident in her voice.

"I went home and stayed in my room wondering how I came so close to having it all and then losing it all so quickly. When they finally came home, they pulled me in front of my siblings and told them. My brother just bowed his head and avoided eye contact... Mia, on the other hand, was indignant and was about to pipe up when I beckoned her to stay silent. I sat there while I was berated and told what a disgusting and pathetic human being I was. Grace cried about the trauma her friend had suffered at the hand of her own son, a friend who had been nothing but kind to me." He took a deep breath willing himself not to cry, he'd cried enough.

"I told them about the dungeon and what was really happening and how long it had been going on for. I was called a liar and an embarrassment. Carrick said I was lucky she cared about me enough to excuse my behavior as trauma from my childhood. I knew without proof they would not believe me and I knew Elena had it. She liked taking pictures of me when she had me tied up or when she was particularly pleased with her handiwork." Ana flinched, she couldn't fathom enduring that kind of pain.

"That night I broke into her home, but by the time I got to the dungeon and looked around, I realized it was no longer just about proving something to my parents… no, I realized what she had done to me. She had manipulated me, her friendship with my parents and used me for her own pleasures. She didn't give two shits about helping me, it was the lie she sold to keep me coming back and keeping my mouth shut. I needed those pictures, but I couldn't have her knowing it was me…"

"You didn't want her to have time to fabricate some story about the pictures."

"Precisely, Elena was resourceful… who knew what tricks she had up her sleeve, I wasn't willing to find out. If she were under the impression it was a simple robbery, she would feel safe in the knowledge the thief would simply keep the things of value and toss the rest. How many times have you heard someone's bag stolen, only to be recovered without their money and phone? Thieves only want items of value. So I emptied her safe, she just had under a quarter of a million dollars and some jewelry along with the pictures. l took her laptop, smashed her home computer and pretty much most of the house…" He hesitated to admit the rest.

"You did more, didn't you?" Ana asked picking up on his hesitation.

"Yeah, I used her favorite belt on her. I left her in her dungeon bleeding from the top of her back to the back of her thighs." He whispered.

"Shame. I would have turned her around and done the same to her front." He chuckled knowing she more than likely would. "You had the pictures why did you leave instead of telling your so called parents?"

"I wasn't her only victim, there were pictures of several other boys, but worse, I couldn't prove I was underage in them. The other boys looked older, but I knew better. I knew that my parents would now believe me, but she would get away with it." He rubbed his face and let out a sigh that could be head across the Atlantic. "One of the boys in the pictures was my brother." Ana sat up looking at him in disbelief.

"Your… brother." the words caught in her throat. "You mean to tell me…"

"He could have come to my defense but chose to keep quiet. Elliot sat there while I was labeled a rapist and said nothing, knowing full well what she had done to me. He knew every word out of my mouth was the truth… I looked up to him, he was Lelliot… as children, he always told me he was my protector. Even in our games, he took on the role of my protector, my fort master, defender of evil... and when it came time for him to live up to those names he avoided looking at me and watched me fall." This time the tears fell.

"Your little sister…" He laughed through the tears.

"Yes… Mia without proof was ready to go to war for me. I realized that night she was truly my family, the rest without pause had thrown me under the bus. I didn't care what they thought of me anymore, with a family like that…"

"Indeed." Ana murmured.

"I went to see Mia that night and told her I was leaving. She cried, but didn't ask me to stay, at fourteen she understood." He held out his hand for Ana, her closeness was the solace he needed to keep talking. "I took a bus to New York and called my grandfather. I don't know what I expected, but him turning up in New York with my grandmother in tow was not it." He stared at the ceiling waiting for something, what it was he wasn't quite sure.

"I have never wanted to be fly, but I would give my right hand to be one just for today, so that I could be a fly on the wall when they find out you had been telling the truth all along." Christian's body shook with laughter. Her reaction to all this was what he was waiting for. She as always surprised him with her level of acceptance, understanding and her compassion for the damaged boy that he still was.

"You and me both." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. "Anastasia Rose Steele, you are a revelation."

"You have overcome so much." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I focused on my work and ignored everything else. My grandparents got me help as well, but building and running GEH kept me from falling apart. Ana, if it weren't for Ros and Gwen who made an effort to get to know me, I doubt I'd have a single friend. Until you, I hadn't had sex since that day… I existed, not lived."

"What about Mia?"

"Don't get me wrong I had her and my grandparents, but… I don't know... I always held them at a certain distance. I feel I can never relax and enjoy my circumstances because if I do something might go wrong and I'd lose it all."

"You forget your loss wasn't by your own hands, but by others who had little faith in you and by a pedophile no less."

"The people in your life now, stuck by you even at your worst, you have to know we are highly unlikely to abandon you now unless you abandon us."

"We?" he questioned in surprise.

"Yes, we because I include myself in that list. I know the worst about you, and your worst is not your doing as I said before."

"You should call your sister more. Since I've known you, I've not heard you talk to her or about her."

"I have talked to her and even seen her… she moved to New York a few days ago, she just started college. I told her all about you the day we met."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I told my grandparents as well. We are all hoping you will join us in New York for Christmas."

"I'd love to. I really can't wait to meet them."

"They can't wait to meet you too, I had to stop my grandparents from showing up when we were in Aspen." She giggled as he rolled his eyes. "It's two in the morning we should go back to sleep."

"I do not feel tired in the least… can you think of anything to wear me out?"

"Yeah, we could always go for a jog." He teased.

"Something that doesn't require me leaving this room." She retorted.

"Give me a minute I have to…" he didn't finish his sentence as she wrapped her fist around his cock. She shuffled down his body cock in hand.

"I'd rather get a quicky in." She quipped before her tongue run over his cock. He looked down as she his cock disappeared into her mouth inch by inch.

"That never gets old." He groaned. The first time she had done that he lost is mind and came within seconds, he didn't even have the grace to be ashamed. The sight was too damn much. She kept a steady rhythm as she sucked him off, occasionally she'd run her tongue over the head as she came up. "Ana…" he called out as his ass came off the bed. She knew he was close to cuming and picked up the pace. In no time at all, he emptied himself down her throat.

"I thought I was supposed to wear you out, not the other way round."

"I'm getting there." She teased crawling her way back up his body. Shel straddled his thighs and took his semi in hand. She hovered his erection and slowly lowered her body. They both groaned at the feeling. Christian gripped her hips as she started bouncing rapidly on him chasing her pleasure. "Oh, that… feels… feels so good." She moaned as the bounce turned into a furious grind. Christian sat up planting a long hard kiss on her before flipping them around onto Ana's back. He kept the grind hitting her g spot on a continuous motion that quickly sent her over the edge. "Oh God, yes, yes, yes… oh fuck." She whimpered as she came.

Just when she thought they were done, he flipped her on all fours pushing back in. His fingers came around playing with her clit. "Christian..." She wailed struggling to stay upright.

"That's it, baby, just one more." He groaned as he slammed in and out of her keeping a fast pace. This time he came at the same time she did. They both collapse on the bed giggling like school children. "That should help you sleep." He groaned with a satisfied sigh.

"It should." She sounded as though she already there.

…

He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Kate stumbled in looking worse for wear. "Good morning Miss Kavanagh." He said with a smirk. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please." She collapsed on the stool with a sigh.

"Sugar, cream?"

"Black, plenty of sugar."

"How was your night?" He asked as he placed the coffee in front of her.

"It was interesting… one minute I was on a great date, the next one of the biggest news stories in Seattle's history broke. I ended up driving to Seattle to see my family as a friend of my mom's was arrested for child molestation." If Kate expected to get a reaction from Christian, she was sorely disappointed. "I believe she is also a friend of your mother." She added eyeing his back.

"Yes, her best friend." He answered without pause. "I can tell you it didn't come as a surprise to her." He added as he started on the bacon.

"They told everyone you had fallen out with the family because you dropped out of Harvard and they refused to give you your trust fund, so you left," Kate said astonishment marring her features. She wasn't quite sure if Christian was saying he was a victim or not.

"I'm sure they did." He said sarcastically just as Ana joined them. "Good morning, baby." He gave her a swift kiss.

"Morning." She grumbled.

Christian had known who Katherine Kavanagh was the minute Ana had introduced them. He had after all grown up with them around. Kate had a thing for Elliot who thought she was smoking hot, but too young for his taste, as Elliot was the love and leave them type of guy. He remembered her from the Coping Together galas. He also didn't need her telling her family where he was, who in turn would more than likely tell the Greys. "I don't need to tell you that my personal life is just that… personal." His warning tone was not missed by anyone.

"No, you don't. I know you disappeared four years ago and your family doesn't talk about you, not even when you make the news." She took a sip of her coffee as Ana watched the two of them silently. Christian had of course, told her he knew Kate, and she would likely remember him.

"So you remember him then." She asked.

"Yeah." Was all she said. "Seattle's high society is reeling from her arrest. My parents called my brother grilling him about Elena. Hell, my mother was in tears even though Ethan assured them Elena never laid a finger on him."

"If only we were all so lucky." Nothing was condescending about his tone, just wishful thinking.

After breakfast Christian settled on Ana's bed while she took a shower to make a few phone calls. "Hey, old man."

"I felt the timing was right." Christian didn't need any context to understand what he meant.

"It was, it gave me an opportunity to talk to Ana. I finally understand your anger."

"After what you went through as a child why would you do that to anyone. I'm struggling to understand how Gracie could miss such a vital clue."

"I missed it until Ana got really angry with them. I…" He chuckled humorlessly. "…defended them, but she refused to listen and when she told me her reason it all made sense."

"I knew you were with her, I have been prepared for some time, but I wanted you to have an established relationship with her before we piled on more shit onto your life." Had this happened when he first met Ana, he would have indeed pulled away.

"You know me well."

"And as someone who knows you well forget about that pathetic excuse for a woman and enjoy your weekend with your little lady. Your grandmother is not here right now, so call this evening and assure her you are well." Theo advised.

"I will, old man."

Next, he called Mia, he wasn't sure if she knew. "Great minds think alike." She said in answer. "I was just about to call you." She knew.

"I gathered from your greeting."

"They called." He wasn't the least bit surprised by that.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't answer. I know, but I just started college I don't have time to hear about how wrong they were or how guilty they feel."

"How is life at Cornell?"

"Hectic." She groaned.

"If it wasn't then you are not doing enough." She knew he was laughing at her even if it was silent. "I'll be back tomorrow night, we can have dinner on Tuesday if you are free."

"I'm free, see you then. Love you." She sang.

"Love you too, Mimi." He tossed the phone on the bed and laid back with a chuckle.

"What's the plan for today?" Ana asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"We could go for a walk."

"Under one condition." She said sternly.

"Okay."

"You do not buy me anything."

"I only…"

"No, no, Mr. Grey… I arrived at Aspen with one suitcase and left with five. You've bought me enough."

"All essential things." She couldn't disagree with that. "Ana, if the position were reversed wouldn't you buy me things I needed." She pouted and refused to answer because she knew he had a point. He smirked enjoying his small victory.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." She growled while he laughed. Life, as it stood, was full of wins and he was certainly enjoying it.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot stumbled down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't remember how he got to his parents the night before, but there he was. Morn…" his greeting was cut short by the sight of his mother. Even in his state, he could tell there was something wrong. Grace Grey looked a state, probably looked worse than he did and that was saying something. "What happened?" Carrick pushed a newspaper in front of him.

' _ **SEATTLE SOCIALITE ELENA LINCOLN ARRESTED ON SEVERAL CHARGES OF CHILD MOLESTATION AND POSSESSION OF CHILD PORNOGRAPHY.'  
**_

Elliot ran over to the sink and emptied his stomach, which at that point was just bile. Of course, his parents attributed his reaction to the news and consequences in regards to Christian.

No, Elliot Grey was terrified his picture was among those found. He had years ago hung his little brother out to dry because he couldn't admit he was one of her victims. The thing was he had profited from his time with Elena. As far as everyone was concerned Grey Construction was started with his trust fund. In reality, he had made a fool of himself and lost it all in an investment that turned out to be a confidence job. Too ashamed to go to parents with the truth he instead resulted to blackmail. He had found out that Elena had got her hooks into Christian and instead of stepping up, he had accepted money for his silence. At the time he had justified his decision with the knowledge that with Christian in Harvard his days with Elena was over. After all, his days with her had ended when he went to college. College kids were too old for her, she'd joked a few times.

The day his parents accused Christian of rape he knew he should have said something. After all, he knew what they had walked in on was a BDSM scene. He knew the right thing to do was to speak up, tell them the truth, tell them about his own experience with her, but he didn't. He sat there with his head bowed unable to look at his brother who had been torn to shreds for a crime he had not committed. The next morning he had decided to come clean. Yes, his parents would more than likely be eaten up with guilt for not believing Christian, but that was better than them thinking his little brother was a rapist. When he got to their home that night, he found out that Christian was gone and he chickened out. Why make things worse when Christian was no longer there. For a time they all thought he had gone back to Boston.

Two years later he made headlines when his company hit the billion-dollar mark. That night no one had a thing to say as they listened to the news about him and his company GEH. He had thanked grandpa for his help in building his dream. Grandpa had already made it clear he didn't believe what he heard. Grace had been pissed at them for siding with Christian and had refused to talk to them until they came to their senses. Deep down Elliot had been ecstatic that Christian at least had someone in his corner.

"We called your sister last night, but she hasn't called back," Carrick informed him.

"We will be going to New York as soon as your mother can clear her schedule. We have to find a way to talk to him… apologize…"

"I have to call my parents," Grace whispered her eyes red from all the crying, and it appeared she wasn't done.

"You didn't even give him the benefit of the doubt, do you really think he wants to hear what any of us has to say. The only people who believed him have been the ones by his side for the last four years. I will tell you this for nothing, Christian wants nothing to do with us, and I for one don't blame him." Grace let out a whimper as her tears started anew.

"We have to at least try." Carrick protested. "Elliot did she ever…"

"No, I had enough girls my own age for her to ever pay attention to me. It wouldn't surprise me to find she went for damaged boys, boys who no one would believe even if they told the truth… case and point, Christian." With that, he walked out of the kitchen feeling the bile started to rise again.

Carrick got out his phone and called Mia, there was no answer, so he sent a text. "Grace, we are leaving for New York tomorrow evening." He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of the house like a man walking to his execution.

…

For once Christian found the drive to GEH somewhat pleasurable, his thoughts were of his weekend with Ana. The idea of going to Seattle at first unnerved him, but business was business, and he had to go into the devil's den if need be. When Ros and the team had requested to spend the weekend in the city, he saw an opportunity to go visit Ana. Of course, the trip there filled him with nothing but trepidation. All that worry turned out to be nothing but a waste of brain matter with all his negative thoughts.

He packed in his designated space next to the elevators and stepped out with a spring in his step. His phone had beeped while he drove, so he decided to check it now.

' _They are coming to town.'_

He wasn't surprised by the message, he knew the Grey's would make an attempt to contact him. He also knew they could never surprise him as Mia would keep him informed of any plans they had. As far as they were concerned, he and Mia did not have a relationship either, so Mia would be included in all plans to talk to him.

' _Are we still on for tomorrow?'_

Maybe it was time he considered personal security. He exited the elevator, and as always Andrea was ready for him. "Good morning, Mr. Grey."

"Good morning, what time is my first meeting?"

" Nine, sir."

"Excellent, get me Welch and a strong cup of coffee." It was going to be a long day.

"Coming right up." She said. He checked his phone when he reached his desk and chuckled at Mia's response.

' _Of course, we are. Our lives_

 _haven't changed we go on_

 _as is.'_

He checked his emails while waiting for Welch, he didn't have much as he tackled most of it on the trip from Seattle. He smiled when he saw one from Ana, he opened it to find they were mostly pictures she had taken during the weekend, it was all she ever sent. He was unaware in most of them, as he was asleep. He forwarded all of them including the ones he took to Barney with a note to print them in the best quality he could. Welch came in just as he opened the Amazon website. "Give me one second." He purchased a couple of photo albums quickly before shutting his Mac.

"I believe it's about time I considered personal security." He said with a smirk as Welch blew out a sigh of relief.

"About time, sir." He had spent the better part of two years trying to get Christian to consider security to no avail. "I have three ex-marines and a fed, I will advise you to interview them to decide who you would like attached to your hip." That was the reason he had been reticent about security. They have to move to the penthouse while it was undergoing a few minor cosmetic changes. He'd bought it after the old couple who had lived there moved out just because he loathed the idea of anyone else living above him. He had no intention of moving until he met Ana, and now he was planning on moving in just before Christmas. Ana had changed his worldview, he never thought he needed a place that big, but every time he looked into her eyes Christian saw a family he had never dared to dream off. There was no two ways about it, he was going to marry Anastasia Rose Steele.

"Arrange it for the end of the day." He hated the idea, but the Greys now rearing their ugly heads he needed a buffer because Mia insisted she continue to stay undercover in a sense. Frankly, he felt Mia was taking too much pleasure in it, but he couldn't begrudge her her fun.

"Yes, sir… it is the right decision. Your average John and Jane Doe don't care about your business moves or the write-ups about GEH, but with Miss Steele now…"

"I'm sorry… what?" He had no idea anyone knew about Ana.

"A couple of small outlets wrote about you and Miss Steele when she visited the city with you. It was so small no one really picked it up, but if she is going to become a permanent fixture in your life…"

"I or rather we will make the headlines." He groaned.

"Yes, people care about who one of the youngest billionaires in the world is dating when he has never been seen with one." He tugged at his hair in frustration.

"Carrick Grey, Grace Trevelyan Grey, and Elliot Grey are persona non grata. I want any and all attempts made by them to contact me directly or indirectly documented in detail. Make sure all the relevant personnel know they are not welcome in my building. I will also like the guest list for every function I'm attending checked for them. I don't care what has to be done to keep them the fuck away from me, but do it."

"Consider it done." With a nod, Welch left him to it.

The rest of his morning went on us most Mondays did. After his last appointment, he called Andrea to his office. He pushed the names of the Greys towards her. "Under no circumstance are you to allow a phone call through from these names or any appointments. They are not allowed anywhere near me."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, get me, Anders." He said dismissing her. He wanted to call Ana, but checking his watch, he realized she was still in lectures. "Mr. Grey, Mr. Brava is on line one."

"Anders, I want to know if there is any legal recourse Carrick Grey can take to try and get me in the same room with him." Anders Brava was a good friend of the old man and knew Christian had no contact with his family due to some deplorable events.

"None a judge would take seriously."

"What wouldn't a judge take seriously?" He still wanted to know.

He could file a lawsuit, but the grounds would be petty, and quite frankly, it would make him a laughing stock if it got out. He could file on the grounds of monetary compensation… or he could go down the personal route and file for some form of emotional distress. He could say your refusal to speak to them has caused them a great deal of suffering, but if he does that he would have to reveal why you are not talking to them in the first place. All that is pointless because you can send your legal team and never show your face." He sat back and smiled.

"That is all that matters, he can sue me all he wants as long as I don't have to be in the same room as them is all I care about. Thank you, Anders."

"No need, the man has never beaten me and he never will. Honestly, I wish he would try something, I'm getting bored." Christian laughed before hanging up. Within seconds he was dealing with Welch and the security team.

All four men were either around his height or taller, all built slightly bigger as well. The interviews didn't last long before he picked Jason Taylor, the man had a certain stoicism that appealed to him. He didn't need a talkative attached to him he already had Mia.

…

Mia was rendered speechless by the sight of the man holding up a sign with her name on it. She had insisted on coming to Manhattan for dinner and leaving the following morning. She had promised Christian she'd make it back in time for her class in the afternoon. "Hello." Mia greets in near whisper.

"Good evening Miss Grey, my name is Luke Sawyer Mr. Grey sent me to pick you up. Do you have any luggage?" He asks politely.

"No, just my carry on." Sawyer takes it from her before she can utter a word.

"This way, Miss Grey." Mia follows wondering what the hunk of man did for her brother.

"So what department do you work in?"

"Security, Mr. Grey has decided this is now needed." That didn't surprise Mia as she had expected it years ago. The drive to the restaurant was quite pleasurable as she found Luke to be somewhat engaging. She didn't know what she expected from her brother's security personnel, but this wasn't it.

Sawyer stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. "Enjoy your evening Miss Grey."

"Thank you, Luke I will." She sauntered into the restaurant hips swinging as she knew Luke was watching.

"Grey." She said to the hostess.

"Right this way."

"Ana, I will call you later, Mia just arrived." She heard Christian say as she got to the table. "I know…" she was taken aback by the wide smile that graced his features. "Are you now… okay, yeah, I will." He asked for a minute, she waved it away. "Okay, baby… I will." He hung up looking at her with the smile still on his face.

"How is Mimi?" He asked as she stared at him as though she'd never seen him before.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" She joked.

"Your brother is starving, lets order." He said instead.

"So you finally relented and got security." She said as they walked back to the apartment.

"Yeah, we both know they will come calling and… honestly, I don't want to deal with them. I do not have it in me to forgive them. They have no idea what those four years did to me." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, a sure sign of just how beat down he felt about the whole ordeal. "I have just got to a point in my life where I feel I can actually have a life and now they want back in. No, not going to happen. If I wanted their forgiveness, I would have shown them the proof four years ago instead of leaving." Mia understood, by that point, the damage had already been done.

Her phone vibrated against her skin, she knew it was them. This time she answered the phone. "Hello, dad." She murmured, then promptly rolled her eyes much to Christian's amusement.

"I have been trying to get hold of you since yesterday, did you not see my miss calls? And don't tell me you are busy because you clearly have time to take a flight into Manhattan." Carrick seethed. She wasn't surprised to learn they were in her dorm looking for her.

"I didn't answer because I knew why you were calling. I told you years ago Christian didn't do it, but because I was a fourteen-year-old child my views did not count. What is calling me to tell me what I already know going to achieve? I told you there was something wrong with the way she was around Christian. What do you expect me to say?" Her tone had softened considerably by the end. She didn't feel sorry for them, she was just tired of it. She had known what they now knew for years and had already made her peace with it. It was their turn she just wished they'd leave her out of it, but that was highly unlikely, and since that was the case she would make the best of it.

"Mia, we need to beg your brother for forgiveness."

"Why? I wasn't the one who labeled him a rapist, what do I have to apologize for? Look, dad… I don't know what you want me to say."

"We should have listened to you," Carrick admitted, all the anger at her attitude having drained out of him. If he was honest with himself he was angry with himself, he had been for years, and he had no one to blame but himself.

"It's too late now. Dad, I'm with others, I will see you at Thanksgiving."

She looked up at Christian." They are not going to give up easily, be ready." She warned him.

"Yes, I can see that." He mumbled as they entered the apartment building.

"Now, let's talk about that hunk of a man you had pick me up at the airport."

"Let's not." He groaned hitting the elevator's call button a little too hard making her laugh.

…

Carrick stared at his phone perplexed as to what to do next. He had hoped with the addition of Mia, Christian would be more receptive to the idea of talking to them. "She says she has nothing to apologize for." He mumbled.

"Oh." Was the only response Grace could manage.

"Let's get back to Manhattan, I have a favor to call in. This might be our only chance." He took Grace's hand who seemed to be having difficulty holding herself up. He was a desperate man because if they didn't find a way to work things out with Christian his family and marriage might not survive.


	8. Chapter 8

"So they are still in New York," Ana said surprised.

"Yeah, they haven't made any calls to the company, or made any personal visits, they are up to something, and it worries me," Christian admitted.

"Well, they don't know where you live, so that is out of the question, do you have any public functions you have to attend?"

"Yes, there is a dinner for a children's charity this Sunday, but they are not on the guest list."

"Could they have gotten invites but somehow managed to stay off the list?" She inquired.

'I doubt…" Then it hit him, the organizer, Robert Sadler cut his teeth working with Coping Together when it first started. "I believe you are right, they will be at the charity dinner. They know the organizer they gave him his first big break." He tried not to let the anger seep into his voice, but he failed.

"You can be angry, no one can begrudge you that… I know it's not me you are angry with."

"You, my little darling are an angel." He droned seductively.

"I know." She remarked. Thanksgiving was over a month away, and he knew he couldn't wait that long to see her. He had to think of something quickly, maybe with the Greys in town it might be the perfect time to get away from the city. "So are you still going to go?"

"I will write a check." He said nothing for a beat. "Do you want to meet me in Seattle." He blurted.

"When?" Her excitement was all the encouragement he needed.

"Tonight, I will have a suite booked at The Fairmont under your name. I will not arrive until midnight…"

"I will wait up for you." She squealed, and he laughed at her exuberance. As she gushed about seeing him again, he booked himself on the next available flight to Seattle. He didn't need Taylor to accompany him for this trip, which he knew would not sit well with Welch or Taylor, but he really didn't care. The reason he'd relented and allowed security was because of the Greys, they were now in Manhattan, and he was going out of state.

"Will your car make the trip or will it be easier to rent one for the weekend?" He asked concerned about the deathtrap she called Wanda.

"No, you will not…"

"One will be delivered in forty-five minutes." He said before she could even utter those dreaded words.

She sighed. "Of course it will." After a beat, she added. "Thank you." He just smiled on his end

"See you soon, Miss Steele."

He packed his laptop and all the necessary paperwork. He could get a lot done on the flight and when Ana was asleep. He realized the idea of meeting just during the holidays wouldn't work for either of them. They had to find ways of seeing each other more often. Maybe if her workload permits she could visit him in New York. He smiled knowing she would love the idea. She loved the city, and there was so much more they could do together. The more he got her loving the city, the more she'd be inclined to move there after her graduation.

…

Ana packed a small suitcase with a smile on her face. She contemplated adding an evening dress to her things just in case. She really didn't want to give Christian an excuse to buy her any more clothes. She had gone from having a lot of space in her closet to an overflowing closet that Kate seemed to love. She had to admit she had geared herself up for fending numerous questions from her regarding Christian and so far nothing. She had not spent time processing why tenacious Kavanagh hadn't asked a single question about Christian.

"Kate." She called as well as knocked on her door.

"Come in." Kate was sitting on her bed furiously typing away on her laptop.

"I'm going to Seattle for the weekend," Ana informs her, and for the first time she looks up.

"Oh, right… well enjoy your weekend, I will see you…

"Sunday night." Ana finished.

"Alright." Kate leaped off the bed and gave her a hug. "I have to tell you… I am really happy for you. I have always told you, you deserved the best and I'm glad you finally see that for yourself." She took Ana's dress bag and helped her all the way to the rented car, which was waiting on the sidewalk with a driver.

"Miss Steele?" The driver inquired.

"Yes."

"I am Armand, I will be driving you to Seattle." Ana was under the impression Christian just rented a vehicle, and she would be driving herself.

 _I should have known better._

"Have fun." Kate cheered before skipping back to the apartment.

"Okay then." She murmured. "I need to stop off somewhere first to pick up a package.

…

"I would have thought you would have filled that application and sent it off already." José looked over Damien's shoulder as he spoke.

"Yeah, that was when I was sure I stood a chance of getting one of the spots on the program." He groused tossing his pen on the paper.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Take it you haven't spoken to Ana recently."

"I have, she asked me to enlarge a picture for her," José responded looking at the wrapped package in the corner of the room.

"Her boyfriend is Christian Grey… I went over last week when she told me she'd moved on and there he was. Ana told him what I did and… well, he made it clear I was going to regret it for a long time."

"Oh, shit… so you think he…"

"Would you give me a job if you were in his shoes?" He asked José annoyed at the circumstances.

"No, no, I wouldn't. Hell, just knowing you dated my current girlfriend would be enough reason to not give you a job but to know you hurt her as well." He knew some of José's words were because he was angry with him. He had long suspected José was the one that told Ana he cheated. José had been the one to take him to Montesano for fishing, where he met Ana, they hit it off. He also knew José had a thing for Ana but had never done anything about it.

During the two weeks they spent in Montesano, Ana was not ready to have sex, and all those make-out sessions were just building to more frustrations. At a frat party, he got drunk and ended up in bed with a girl he did not know. Ana had been cold towards him for weeks before telling him she knew he had cheated. She kicked him out of her apartment, and that was that as far as she was concerned. He had tried for months after and she just wasn't having it, and now with Grey in the picture, he was sunk.

"I'll be right back," José muttered picking up Ana's picture after checking his phone.

"You taking that to Ana?" Damien stared at the picture as though his eyes could see through the bubble wrap to the image itself.

"Yeah." José was out the door before he could ask any more questions. He picked up the pen and started filling out the application. Maybe, just maybe, Christian Grey was telling the truth, and the internship program had nothing to do with him.

"Hey, Ana," José says as he steps out of the building with her picture. "Here you go, it came out pretty well if I do say so myself." He added.

"Thank you." She took the picture that he had also framed. Armand stepped out of the car and secured it in the boot.

"Where you off to?" José asked.

"I'm spending the weekend in Seattle." José nodded in response.

Ana got back in the car with a wave before Armand took off. She spent the two and a half hour ride reading 'The Gift of the Magi' as she had a small paper to write about the book. Ana knew she would have it written before Christian arrived. No longer having to work at Clayton's thanks to the money she made housesitting, she had a lot of time on her hands. She could use that time to get a lot of papers written giving her time to occasionally surprise Christian in New York. With this impromptu trip to Seattle, she could go to New York in two weeks. She leaned her head back on the headrest and shut her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Miss Steele, we are here." She was surprised by how quick the time went.

"Thank you." She stepped out of the car and was quickly met by a bellhop who took her small luggage. She walked up to the reception desk feeling slightly intimidated by the grandeur of the hotel.

"Hello, Ana Steele checking in."

"Oh yes, Miss Steele, welcome to The Fairmont. Everett will show you to your suite." She was surprised she didn't have anything to sign.

The elevator ride up was quick, she soon found herself in her suite. After tipping the bellhop, she shut the door with a sigh. She looked around the suite that felt more like a one bedroom apartment. She checked her phone to find a text from Christian.

' _I will be boarding in a few minutes._

 _Please, order some food and enjoy_

 _yourself. I will be with you soon.'_

She decided to do just that, she ordered some food and took a long bath. She plugged her iPod into the entertainment settled down in the living room to write her paper.

A knock on the door startled her, she looked at the clock and realized it was almost one. Knowing it would be Christian she practically run to the door and yanked it open. "Hey, baby." He greeted with a smirk.

"Hi." She wrapped her arms around his neck inhaling his unique scent. "This was such a good idea." Her voice sounded muffled as her face was buried in his neck.

"I wouldn't call it an idea, just a kneejerk reaction to missing you." He carried her into the room and shut the door behind him with his feet.

"Well, your kneejerk reaction was a good one." She finally set her feet on down the floor but kept her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't wait until Thanksgiving." He admitted.

"Neither could I, I actually had plans to come to New York and surprise you." His smiled down at her.

"It would have indeed been a great surprise. You are welcome to do that anytime. I will let you know if any business trips keep me away from home." She hadn't thought of that.

"Good thing I told you then." He sat on the couch, and she sat on his lap resting her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers and blew out a breath of satisfaction. For the first time, he realized music was coming from her iPod. He was glad to see her enjoy it, it had been a labor of love loading the thing with music he hoped she would like. His taste was somewhat eclectic, and he hoped she'd be open to different genres.

"Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

Waiting (however long...)  
I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...)  
It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...)  
Seems like waiting (makes me love you even more...)"

Ana looked up surprised to hear him sing. "You have a beautiful voice." She whispered. He looked embarrassed as he hadn't realized he was singing out loud. "Don't be embarrassed, if I had your voice, I would never shut up." He smiled at that.

"Would you like to surprise my grandparents tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would love to meet them." They are the reason she had the man she had, they stood by him when his own parents had slapped him with one of the worst labels imaginable. She hadn't met them yet, but she thought the world of them.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed, it's far too late."

"I'm not tired." She argued earning a laugh from him because she yawned as she said the words.

" I'll have a quick shower, and then we can lie down and catch up then." He offered knowing she'd be out cold by the time he got back from the bathroom.

Much to his surprise, the stubborn woman was still awake when he came out of the bathroom. "Miss Steele, we both know you have trouble getting up in the morning so why are you fighting sleep." He teased.

"I only have two days with you, I don't want to waste it sleeping." Well, fuck if that didn't tug at his heartstrings. "Oh, I have a gift for you." She jumped out bed and grabbed a large package in the corner of the room.

"Can I open it now?" He couldn't remember the last time anyone got him a gift just for the sake of doing so. He ripped open the bubble wrap to reveal a large picture of him and Ana sat underneath a tree in Central Park. Ana had asked a complete stranger to take their picture that sunny afternoon. "Oh, wow… we look good together." He whispered.

"I thought so too." She added watching him as he took in the picture.

"This will have pride and place in my bedroom." He realized he had quite a few pictures of them he could have blown up and framed just like this one.

"Thank you… this was unexpected and just perfect." He placed it on the chair and stepped back to admire it.

"You are welcome."

His eyes did not leave the picture on the chair, the light in both their eyes, especially his caught him by surprise. This had been their first full day in Manhattan, he wasn't sure that day where their relationship was going. Looking at the picture, it appeared her presence alone in his life had lit it up.

His attention was brought back to her as she mumbled something in her sleep. She as always had an arm and a leg over him, while her head was buried in his neck. He knew she did it after sex not for her but for him, he had needed that assurance and a telling off after their first night together. There was no hiding the fact that he was so unsure of himself around her. He went back to staring at the picture until he finally fell asleep.

…

"Theo, we are going to have to talk to her at some point." Adele watched Theo as he ignored his cell phone. Between the house phone and their cells, the ringing was incessant.

"I'm not ready to hear anything any of them have to say," Theo responded, his head buried in a newspaper. Before Adele could reply the doorbell rung.

"I'm not advocating we listen to them, I'm just saying we should tell them to stop calling until we are ready to talk to them."

"That is a good idea."

"What is a good idea?" Christian asked from the hallway.

"Christian?" Adele stood up with a speed that belied her age.

"Who else would it be?" He teased as he lifted her off the floor.

"Oh dear boy, this is such a lovely surprise."

"Indeed, it is," Theo said coming up behind his wife.

"And you, young lady must be Ana. We have heard so much about you." Adele added pulling Ana into a surprise hug.

"Ana, my grandparents Theodore and Adele Trevelyan," Christian said by way of introduction.

"Hello." She greeted shyly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We didn't think we would see you until Christmas." Theo took her hand in the crook of his and led her to the kitchen. The move was so reminiscent of Christian.

"Yes, this is what Christian calls a kneejerk reaction to missing me." She giggled. "It's a short trip for me compared to Christian."

"It was worth it." He mumbled stuffing his face with his grandma's sandwich.

"Christian, you just had lunch." Ana admonished.

"Yeah, but I'm still angry." He pouted stuffing the rest in his mouth.

Theo and Adele looked at each other noting the man in front of them was very different from the man they had known. There was something playful about his demeanor, which they had never been privy to. "You two sit down, and Christian would you like Chicken or pulled pork in your sandwich."

"Can I have both?" He asked with a smile that would have anyone cutting off a limb if he asked just to please him.

After a lively two-hour lunch Ana walked round the Trevelyan residence until she found the music room. There was a baby grand piano in the middle of the room. The walls were lined with vinyl records and CDs. There was an extensive entertainment system in the corner of the room. She lifted the piano lid up and stroked several keys. "Do you play?" Adele asked startling her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I don't, I'd love to learn though." She admitted.

"Christian used to play quite a bit, and he was very good at it. He stopped after…" Adele's voice trailed off.

"Why?" Ana surprised he would let go of something as healing as music in the face of it all.

"Because Grace was the reason he started playing. He was so traumatized when they first adopted him he didn't speak for years. He'd sit next to Grace for hours as she played, she soon started teaching him. He was good, very good and it wasn't long until they realized he needed a tutor." Adele walked around the room looking at her husband's record collection.

"Despite all that…" Ana didn't finish her sentence she didn't need to. The Greys were privy to his problems and yet where so quick to label him a rapist. Ana had spent more hours than she would admit wondering why his parents had been so quick to jump to the conclusion they did.

"They have done nothing but call since the story broke, Theo is still too angry to talk to them, and I will admit I am as well. She's our daughter, and in time we will forgive her, I just hope they don't expect the same from Christian. Theo and I, it didn't remotely affect us as it did Christian. At one point I didn't even think GEH would be enough to pull him out of the darkness he descended into. We had to force him to get help before we saw signs of hope. You, my dear girl, you and your belief and encouragement has done more than we could ever have hoped."

"I do wish he would see what I see." She murmured.

"He will in time." Adele truly believed her words because she knew Ana would make it possible.

…

It was Sunday afternoon, and in a few hours, they'd be going their separate ways. Ana was trying not to think about the inevitable and enjoy the now, but it was hard not to. Christian had brought her to a seafood restaurant by the pier, as much as she had enjoyed the food she was in a hurry to get back to the hotel. She had every intention of spending the next few hours naked, wrapped around Christian like a vine. "Well, hello little lady, haven't seen you around here before." Ana didn't bother looking up from her phone.

"I'm visiting with my boyfriend, and definitely not interested in what you are selling." She retorted.

"Can I get your name at least, mine is…"

"Elliot Grey." Christian interrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana's head snapped up and stared at the brother who had betrayed Christian. "Christian." Elliot's voice shook. He stared at him, awe and disbelief warring to dominate his features. His brother looked good, incredible in fact. The sight made him ashamed of the way he looked, he was a drunken mess most of the time, he knew he looked no better right then.

"Baby, ready to go?" Christian asked ignoring Elliot. Deep down he knew what it was like when Elena had her claws firmly in you. A big part of him understood Elliot keeping quiet. Fear and guilt were strong emotions all on their own, but combine the two, and you were sunk. With the Grey's refusing to believe him why wouldn't his brother keep his mouth shut, it didn't mean he wasn't deeply hurt by it. Right now, he just wasn't ready to deal with him.

"Yes, let's get out of here." She quickly shuffled out of the booth and into Christian's arms.

"Christian, please… I…" He wasn't sure what to say. Should he admit to his brother he knew he wasn't a rapist, but a victim? Should he say he was sorry he made no effort to contact him in the last four years because he was ashamed and drowning in guilt? In the end, he said nothing but followed them out of the restaurant hoping something would come to him.

"Christian, just one minute." He tried again as his brother helped the girl into a town car. "I should have said something, looked for you after you left… I don't know why I didn't do anything to help…" that stopped Christian in his footsteps just as Elliot rushed forward and gripped his arm.

"Take. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off me." Elliot couldn't believe the look of disdain staring back at him.

Without a word, Christian reached into his back pocket pulled out his wallet and took out a folded picture and tossed it at Elliot before getting into the car.

He watched the car disappear around the corner before he bent over and picked up the picture. He quickly dropped it and sunk to his knees. The knowledge that Christian had known about his time with Elena shook him to his core. Christian was the reason his pictures had not been among the other victims. His brother had taken it, he had proof the entire time that he had hung him out to dry. And just now he had lied about why he had done nothing, why he hadn't come to his defense or looked for him.

Elliot recognized the town car as part of a fleet belonging to The Fairmont. He picked up the picture, got to his feet and walked to his truck. After driving to The Fairmont, he found it impossible to get out of the car. His phone vibrated on the passenger seat, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody but Christian and yet he had no idea what to say to his brother. He had the perfect opportunity to tell him why, and instead he had lied. After another hour he drove off and headed for the nearest bar. If what he felt before was guilt, he had no idea what he was feeling now. Whatever it was, it was eating away at his insides.

 _Can't say you don't deserve it._

…

Christian was surprisingly calm about his encounter with his brother. He had no intention of revealing what he knew about Elliot and Elena, but to have Elliot lie as to why he did nothing was a step he couldn't ignore. Christian had carried that picture as a reminder of the level of betrayal his brother was capable of. As much as he was angry and disappointed with Elliot's behavior, he also remembered the brother he had growing up. He had kept Elliot's pictures out the stack he gave to the old man. He knew the old man would not have kept quiet about Elliot's involvement had he known. The Grey's would have found out years ago about their mistake had the old man known about Elliot. He knew that wasn't the reason he didn't tell him about Elliot, for some odd reason back then he wanted his brother to save face, or at least that is what he told himself.

"Christian." Ana drew his attention to the here and now. He looked around to find they were back at The Fairmont. "Are you okay?"

"I always thought I was too hard on him… right then he had a perfect opportunity to come clean, but instead, he chose to lie. He had no idea I knew about him and Elena and attempted a way back into my life with a lie. Who in their right mind wants to build a relationship on a bed of lies? There was a part of me that knew I would always forgive him, that was also part of protecting him… keeping his secret. That little bit of guilt I had left about running away instead of facing the truth with them… today his actions just evaporated that. I want nothing to do with the three of them, and you know what I am really at peace with it." He smiled down at her, and indeed she could see it.

Back in the suite Christian still couldn't shake something about Elliot. He knew what been under Elena's claws could do to a person. He wasn't the only boy, he wasn't the first and more than likely the last boy to fall for Elena's machinations. That afternoon, after his parents walked in on them, he was still in the mindset of defending Elena so he could understand Elliot keeping quiet. Today something just didn't click, why would he not tell the truth, if he genuinely wanted a relationship with Christian why not tell him why he had kept quiet. Christian could understand guilt, understand the anger, understand the shame, but today that was not what he saw. He saw some form of guilt and shame, but what he certainly didn't see was anger. Why the hell is Elliot Grey not angry about what Elena did, why is he still keeping quiet? Carrick and Grace know who Elena is so why is Elliot not telling them his story.

 _What possible reason could he have to keep quiet?_

"Welch, I need you to look into Elliot Grey."

"What am I looking for?" Welch asked already on his computer.

"Everything, go back at least ten years." Somewhere in that time, he knew he would find the answers he was looking for.

"On it, I should have something for you by the end of business tomorrow."

"Thanks, Welch." He tossed the phone on the armchair across from him and slumped sideways on the couch.

"You think he took money to keep quiet," Ana uttered the very thought he'd been afraid to give voice to. If that was true, there was forgiving Elliot, not today, not ever.

"I don't know if that makes it worse or better. I find myself hoping Elena gave him the money like she intended to do with me when I dropped…" he yanked his hair and let out a loud yell. "Except, Elliot didn't drop out of college and therefore got access to his trust fund.

"Maybe it's not money." Ana murmured.

"You don't believe that any more than I do." He said with a humorless chuckle. "No point in speculating I have Welch looking into it. I will call you when I know." He put his hand out for her. She joined him on the couch laying her head on his chest. "This is not the weekend I had in mind when I asked you to meet me here." He apologized, not that she felt he needed to.

"There is nothing wrong with our weekend, we still have a few hours left and can make the most of it." She runs her fingers under his shirt.

"That's an idea I can get with."

…

"What did Robert say?" Grace was on her feet eager for news.

"He's going to be there tonight, GEH bought six plates," Carrick said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We have to have a few minutes to apologize and hope he will understand why we jumped to the conclusion we did," Carrick mutters.

"I think he does… our refusal to listen when he tried to tell us what had been going on is the issue. How do we make him understand? How do you make anyone understand our reasons for not listening to our child?" Grace found herself on the verge of tears.

"I don't know… I was in shock with the sight before us, and then we chose to listen to Elena. When he left, she sat there and she told us it wasn't the first time. She told us he had been forcing himself on her for over a year. We had no reason to believe otherwise considering everything we saw." Carrick sat down, his elation at getting to talk to Christian that evening was quickly evaporating. "We chose to listen to Elena, but refused to listen to our son… why didn't we give him a minute to tell us his side of the story." He added.

"My parents will not answer my call," Grace whispered.

"When we get back to Seattle we can go and see them." Carrick wondered if they'd even open the door.

Grace couldn't care less about the décor, or indeed what the charity was in aid off. She wanted a moment to beg for forgiveness. She didn't care what she had to do, she just needed to admit to Christian she now knew she was wrong. "Aren't you a long way from home." Anders Brava commented strolling over to the Greys with his wife on his hand. Carrick knew Brava well, he was a protégé of Theo and a very well respected litigator. He had wiped the floor with Carrick a few times. Carrick knew he moved to New York a few years ago and was now in mergers and acquisitions.

"Brava, I heard you were applying your trade in these parts." Carrick griped looking around for any sign of Christian.

"Yes, you must have blown out a huge sigh of relief when you heard the news." He quipped.

"Enjoy your evening, Brava," Carrick mumbled through gritted teeth as he pulled Grace away to their table. He had managed to get a table next to GEH's, it cost a considerable amount of money, but it was worth it as far as he was concerned.

He had the shock of his life when Brava pulled his wife's chair out of her at the very table he was keeping an eye on. "That is Christian's table…" Grace started.

"I know," Carrick whispered. After another fifteen minutes and with no sign of Christian, Carrick spotted Robert and made a beeline for him.

"Carrick, I was just coming over. I've just been informed that Christian will not be attending." Carrick shut his eyes trying to stamp down on the disappointment threatening to overwhelm him. This had been their one real chance to talk to him.

"Carrick," Grace called out. He turned around knowing something was wrong. "It's Elliot… we should go. It's Christian… I think it's about Christian." Carrick took her hand but was stopped by Robert.

"You are going to leave two chairs up front empty. You asked for a huge favor, and I burned bridges to make it happen. Now you are going to leave me hanging.

With a sigh, Carrick turned them back to the table, it was the last place either of them wanted to be, but Robert was not a bridge they'd want to burn.

Over an hour and a half later they were on their way back up to their room. They had booked a room at the Ritz Carlton the same place the charity dinner was held. "What did he say?" He asked Grace.

"I couldn't hear him, there was too much noise in both backgrounds. It sounded like it was about Christian. I told him we would call him back. Carrick shrugged his suit off and called Elliot. "Elliot." He could hear him crying.

"He is in town… Christian is staying at the Fairmont with his girlfriend… he called her baby…. so yeah…"

"Christian is in Seattle." Grace slumped on the couch in disbelief. They flew all the way here to accost him at a charity function, and he was in Seattle. Carrick put the phone on speaker.

"He looked at me with so much hatred…" Elliot wept. "I couldn't get a word out of him until I touched him… the disgust… like I was the worst kind of vermin… told me to take my fucking hands off him. He really hates me... I didn't accuse him of a damn thing." He still couldn't bring himself to admit why Christian couldn't stand the sight of him.

"We are coming home," Carrick said hanging up. Grace was already up and packing while Carrick called the airline to get the first flight home, but stopped. "He will come back here. This is his home, Seattle was temporary, and if we go back, we will more than likely miss him. I say we stay for the planned week."

"And what if he doesn't care to hear what we have to say. You heard Elliot, he didn't accuse Christian of rape… we did. Why would he want to see us when he couldn't stand the sight of his brother?"

"We have to at least try."

…

"Ana, you already showered," Christian warned as she sauntered into the shower.

"I know, but I don't feel clean enough." She runs a finger over his fast growing erection.

"And you think this will do it?" he moaned as she gripped his cock. "Oh, fuck it." He lifted her up and held her against the glass. She giggled and lowered herself on his erection with a moan. Pinning her against the wall, he started undulating his hips slowly. Ana threw her head back against the glass as she felt every bit of him against her walls. "Christian, please… more." He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly, but before her frustration could get the better of her, he really started to move. He kept pumping his hips until she came hard and loud. With a few more thrust he followed with a grunt.

"There is something to be said for spontaneity." He remarked while she climbed down his body. She chuckled as she got cleaned up. When she had told Christian he didn't need a condom the look on her face had her laughing for the better part of fifteen minutes. She certainly didn't understand the big deal until they had sex and he was the one laughing then. She loved it when he had that carefree look about him. The look that showed his past wasn't on his mind in the least bit. Of course, there were moments when he would sit there with a far off look. She'd immediately know he was back in his head and that was never a good thing.

She looked through the digital camera he'd got her when they were in New York looking at the pictures she'd taken of their weekend. There were several with his grandparents as well, she looked forward to sending him those.

"Ana, your driver is here." Her shoulders dropped. Even though she knew this moment was coming it wasn't any easier.

"I will see you in a couple of weeks or next week if you decide to surprise me." He looked so hopeful she would visit New York the following week, she decided to do just that.

"I can't wait for college to be over." It sounded very much like she would be moving to New York after she graduated.

"Come, let's get you to the car before I can't let you go." He realized her leaving or him leaving wasn't getting any easier for either of them.

The walk to the elevator, the elevator ride to the lobby, the walk through the lobby was all done in silence, each dreading the moment they will part.

"I will call you before I board the flight, you should be home by then." He wanted to say so much more.

"I will see you soon." She also wanted to say so much more. She got in the car and shut the door willing herself not to cry.

 _It's only a week, seven days_.

The minute the car drove past the block, she knew she had to do it. "STOP." She opened the car door. "Circle the block." She rushed out as she bolted back to the hotel. She found him just as he entered the elevator. She ran after him and jumped in before the doors closed.

"Ana, what the…"

"I love you." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you. I had to tell you even if you are not there yet, I needed you to know where I stood." She blubbered.

"I love you too." The elation he felt from uttering those words could not be adequately described. "I love you so fucking much." He said again. She finally let him go and looked at him. She saw the tears swimming in his eyes. "I have loved you since you startled me in the kitchen." He admitted.

"I have loved you since you moaned at the taste of my meatball marinara." He lifted her off the floor and kissed her. Ana opened her mouth and welcomed the kiss, her tongue dancing around his, as he held her tight afraid she would disappear. His life had been one fucking nightmare after another. By all accounts, if real life was a nightmare, this must be a dream. Things like this didn't happen to him, and yet there she was in his arms, telling him she loved him.

 _This isn't a dream, she is not going to disappear… this is indeed your life now.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

It was Monday evening as he walked through the penthouse for the first time with the interior designer. His thoughts drifted to Ana again, all he could think about was if she would love it. He had surreptitiously found her taste in everything and was going to incorporate all her ideas into the penthouse. Taylor and Sawyer were now settled in the staff quarters, which didn't need any work done. An hour before coming to meet the designer, he read Welch's report on Elliot. Just as Christian had suspected, Elliot had taken a quarter of a million dollars from Elena for his silence. He had stolen almost that much from her and therefore knew how much you could do with that amount. As far as he was concerned it wasn't nearly enough to buy someone's silence. A part of him wondered if Elliot's silence was bought, or if he sold it.

Elliot had lost three and a half million dollars in a scam. The idiot had tried tripling his trust by investing in a deal that wasn't legal from the get-go. Elliot had been led to believe the scammers had insider knowledge and therefore he could not lose. He had transferred his entire trust into an account, then the people vanished. He had fallen for one of the oldest confidence trick in the world.

What surprised him the most as he spoke to Ana was the fact that he didn't care. Now more than ever he knew he was loved, it took him loving Ana and her loving him back to realize that. His grandparents loved him, Mia loved him, and so did Ros and Gwen. When he thought back to everything they had done for him, he realized it wasn't out of obligation. They did it because they loved him and wanted the best for him. He had love and acceptance and didn't give a shit what those Greys did then or now.

It was Tuesday morning when the Greys turned up at GEH only to be escorted out by security. They were warned if they stepped foot in the building again they would be arrested. Whether that got through or not remained to be seen. He hadn't heard from Mia, so he knew they hadn't called her… yet.

Apart from his nightly phone calls with Ana, the rest of his week went as it always did. He would begrudgingly admit he liked having a CPO, he liked not having to drive himself to work, even better not driving home. Jason Taylor was a man of few words, and he also managed to do his job without imposing. It wasn't until that morning that he realized the Greys had made several more attempts to get to him. He could honestly say thanks to his security team he hadn't been aware of any of them, except for their futile effort on Tuesday.

...

"Apparently, you've got goons that visited them in their room and told them to get out of town," Mia tells him struggling to keep the humor from her voice.

"I do?" he genuinely didn't know that his security team had done that. "They need not worry about my goons because any more attempts and I'm getting a restraining order.

"Well, I'm about to board so I will see you soon."

"Looking forward to it." He thumbed through his emails answering a few, as he wanted a work-free weekend.

"Sir, I'm afraid your threat to get a restraining order will soon be put into effect. The Grey's just pulled up outside your apartment building."

"How the fuck…"

"Hold on, sir," Taylor said as he pulled out his Bluetooth out and put the phone on speaker.

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm afraid unless we have the express permission of the resident, we cannot give away their details."_ He heard George tell them. George had been made aware of them, if they were speaking to George, then they hadn't been allowed past the front doors.

 _"Can you tell me if he lives here?"_ Carrick begged.

 _"I'm sorry, I can't. Please leave before I am forced to call security."_ George warned.

"How did we get this?" Christian asked surprised.

"Welch has Reynolds following them. We also put listening devices in their coats… all of them." He really was beginning to like having security. "A Robert Sadler, I believe gave them your address," Taylor added.

"Thank you, Taylor." He got a sharp nod in return. He decided to wait until he was in his apartment before he called Robert. All he had to do was threaten to pull all GEH contributions from any event Robert handled, and Robert would no longer be handling any events. He gave his address away that alone was breaking the rules regarding donor information. He didn't have to worry about seeing them, built in the seventies the building fortuitously had underground parking.

When he and the old man first started he used to walk to work, but then he appeared in Forbes and his walking days were over. Nineteen months after starting GEH he was able to buy the office building in Bryant Park. The old man had purchased a few floors in the eighties when no one wanted to go near the place. A decade or so later it was worth more than he could ever imagine after it became one of the signature examples of the revival in the city.

"He tossed his keys on the breakfast table, took his coat off and called Robert Sadler. "Good evening, Mr. Grey." Robert greeted. "I was sad to hear…

"Robert, care to explain why you gave my address to the Greys." There was silence on the other line.

"I… I… know you are estranged from your parents…"

"Yes, and do you know the circumstances surrounding that?"

"No," Robert whispered.

"And yet, you thought it prudent to give away the address of one of your biggest contributors. How long do you think you will have your job if it became common knowledge that GEH will longer contribute if you are in charge of organizing any more charitable events." He'd never take away from charities, but this he could not let stand.

"Mr. Grey, your parents…"

"They are not my parents. Hence the reason I want nothing to do with them and you gave away my one place solace. I do realize they gave you your start, but that did not give you the right to hand over my address. Either you fix this or find yourself another line of employment. I was willing to forgive you keeping their names off the guest list to aid their planned ambush, but this… I will not forgive."

"Mr. Grey…" he didn't wait for the half-assed response he knew was coming.

"He looked at his watch even though he knew he had hours to go before he could call Ana. He decided after wandering around the apartment for almost an hour to head up to the penthouse. He wanted to see how the work was coming along. It was better than what he was doing now, which was nothing. He shrugged his suit and tie off and headed for the door just as the doorbell rung. Thinking it was Mia he didn't bother looking through the peephole. He yanked the door opened and was rendered speechless by the sight before him. "Hello, baby." Ana crooned with a giggle. "Surprise." She sang biting her lip waiting for him to get over his shock. Next second she off her feet and his lips were on hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the wall in the corridor kissing her with all he had.

"Christian." She whimpered when he started grinding his cock into her.

"We… are… good." He said between kisses. Ana ripped his shirt open just as the elevator doors opened.

"I thought we were good." She whispered as they froze. They both turned their heads to find Mia and Sawyer staring at them with amused expressions. He set Ana down and cleared his throat.

"Is it that time already?" He gave up trying to button his shirt when he realized there were no buttons.

"Hello, I am Mia, the little sister." Before Ana could respond, Mia barreled into her with a hug. "It's such a pleasure to meet you." She forced the words past the ball of emotions that had been bubbling up since Christian first mentioned Ana.

"Nice to meet you too… and for standing by him when at your age it would have been so easy to agree with your parents." Ana whispered, but by the look on Christian's face, he heard it.

"Okay, let's get this inside before we all start crying out here," Christian said picking up their luggage.

"Really, you had no problem humping your girlfriend out here." Mia teased making Ana blush. "He didn't tell me you were coming, I would have made some plans for us," Mia added excitedly.

"He didn't know, he expected me next weekend." Ana says as Christian wrapped his arm around her."

"You are a Godsend, Ana." Mia gushed.

"Try not to put me a pedestal." Ana teased.

"Too late." Both Christian and Mia chorused.

Oh great." She groused.

"Don't worry I will still love you even if you fall off." He quipped planting kisses along her neck.

"I love you too." Ana was all smiles as was he. Mia just rolled her eyes at the pair, but in truth, she couldn't have been happier for them.

"How was your flight?" He led her to their bedroom and shut the door.

"Speaking of flights. Do you know anything about the automatic upgrade I got?"

"Erm… no." He said avoiding eye contact.

"You are a terrible liar." She giggled at his hurt expression. The minute he entered the bathroom she sobered up, he could never look her in the eye when lying. How could his parents have missed that, he had a tell when lying. If he lied about the pedophile it would have been obvious to her, so why wasn't it obvious to the people that raised him.

…

After a month of trying to reach her parents with no results, Grace Grey went to their house. They were going to see her if it was the last thing she did. Thanksgiving was only a week away, and she wanted to spend it with them for the first time in years. They made a mistake and were asking for forgiveness she felt she deserved from especially her own parents. She knocked on the door and was surprised when it opened. "Dr. Grey." Agnes, her parent's housekeeper was clearly surprised to see her.

"Agnes, how are you?" She asked pleased to see the woman who had helped her parents around the house for the better part of two decades.

"I am well Dr. Grey, thank you. How are you, it has been a long time." She said politely.

"I've been better." Agnes, of course, knew about the rift between parents and daughter. "Are they in?" she finally asked.

"I'm afraid they are not, they went on a Caribbean cruise three days ago for their anniversary." She had forgotten her parent's anniversary was that week.

"Do you know when they will be back?"

"Yes… give me a second." Agnes went into the house and got a sheet of paper. "Here it is… they will be back on the third. They decided to stop off in New York for Christmas and ring in the New Year." Grace nodded and walked back to her car. Christmas and New Year in New York meant Christmas and New Year with Christian. She took a deep breath and held it together. She had over two hours before her next appointment. It was two years before she realized all the time her parents had been spending in New York was with Christian. The day her father made it clear he believed Christian, she had lost it and said some things that will forever haunt her. Worse, she wondered if Christian was there and heard any of it. Her father had obviously helped Christian start his company. A move she was now grateful for even it resulted in her estrangement from her parents.

She made the drive to Gig Harbor in just over an hour, she stopped off at the Devoted Kiss Cafe for something to eat and kill a little time.

Ten minutes before her appointment she arrived at her destination with some trepidation. Thanks to the connections she'd made with Coping Together she had managed to get a visit and a private one at that. She was led to an empty room with four grey walls, and a small window so high up it wouldn't really be classed as a window. She didn't have to wait long when Elena Lincoln was led in cuffed at the wrist and a chain going around her waist. The chain was removed, but her hands were handcuffed to the table.

When Grace finally looked at the woman she had considered her best friend for almost twenty years she saw a smile that could only be described as cruel. Elena looked a little worn-down, her trademark platinum blonde hair now had brown roots with streaks of gray. She had accepted a plea bargain and was given twenty-five years. Had she dragged it out in the courts she would have died in prison. "Why?" Grace whispered.

Elena chuckled. "Because I could." Grace's jaw dropped in astonishment. "What did you expect… did you think there was some elaborate answer as to why I did what I did? No, Grace… the answer is rather simple. I did it because I could and got away with it for over a decade. Hell, getting caught never even crossed my mind…" She smiled. "But of course, I was caught, and instead of my world falling apart, my victim's did."

"Why didn't you just tell us it was an affair like he said at first?" What she would give to go back to that moment and believe that. It was not rape, but she also knew it was not an affair. His lies also went to cement what she first suspected.

"Why would I when you'd already jumped to rape. I mean, I spent years telling Christian you wouldn't believe him if he ever told you I was beating and fucking him since he was fifteen. I never once actually thought it was true. I mean you came off as this mother hen who would do anything for her kids, so can you imagine my shock and surprise when you immediately jumped to rape."

"It was what I saw." Even to her ears, her defense sounded weak.

"Really." Elena tried leaning back, but the cuffs prevented it. "And what did you see that made you jump to rape. Did you hear me screaming or moaning with pleasure? Did you see me trying to get away from him? That boy knew how to fuck, the best I've ever had, even better than…" Elena stopped when she realized Grace had no idea about Elliot. Elliot's pictures hadn't been among the pile given to the police. She wasn't surprised he kept his mouth shut. She didn't buy Elliot's silence he blackmailed her, and that wasn't information he wanted out there. That was information she would keep to herself, maybe years down the line it would come in handy.

"Please…" Grace pleaded not wanting to hear what Elena did to her son. "You were tied up, a gag in your mouth, your back was red and tears streaming down your face." Elena chuckled in such a way that made Grace flinch.

"Oh Grace, you really are green when it comes to sex. What you walked in on was a scene. We were playing… your son for the first time was dominating me and doing a magnificent job of it. The tears… were tears of pure unadulterated pleasure, the likes of which you clearly haven't experienced. Carrick obviously isn't up to par in that department." Grace wasn't quite sure what she was going to achieve with this visit. Although she expected to see at least some semblance of remorse. Evidently, none would be forthcoming.

"I have spent years wondering why you were so quick to accuse a boy who had seen his own mother repeatedly raped of the same crime." The gasps that left Grace and tears that streamed down her eyes told Elena she had never made the correlation. "Oh my, his childhood trauma never crossed your mind, did it. How interesting, the doctor and the lawyer walked in on a scene and without looking at all the factors and parameters jumped to a conclusion that was so far from the reality it shocked a pedophile." Elena cackled. "Not that it would have made much of a difference because I have come to the realization that… Christian as a rapist was the lesser of two evils." Grace looked at her with disdain.

"You think I would prefer to have my son as a rapist than him being a victim of abuse." Grace barked her anger beginning to surface. Anger was so much better than self-pity.

"Yes, I do. As a pediatrician for three decades, how could you not see your own son was a victim of abuse again. I mean, you sent him to my house to clear rubble, and within days he's a changed boy... yet you never questioned it. No, the great Dr. Trevelyan Grey couldn't have all of Seattle knowing she had missed her son been abused for four years. That is surely not a good reflection on her celebrated career. She could live with questions about her parenting skill, but not the kind of questions that would impact her career."

"You are insane…"

"Oh please, protest all you want, but there was nothing about that scene that screamed rape. If you can't tell the difference between pleasure and pain… then again they are different sides of the same coin. No, you didn't even wait to access the scene before jumping to rape. Okay, let's forgive that. Why would you not listen to your son when he protested? He tried until he was blue in the face to tell you it was not rape, but you just wouldn't listen. Worse, Carrick nearly knocked out an already abused boy. You kicked him out allowing me to weave a story that went with your narrative. You gave me a way out, you gave me the opportunity to cane, whip and belt more young boys. Because of you, I had four more years of such pleasures bestowed on my body…" Grace stood up unable to take any more of Elena's diatribe.

"You are evil…"

"No more evil than the mother who turned her back on a boy so badly abused he suffered from night terrors years after the event. No more evil than the mother that tars him with the same brush as the man who tormented him and his birth mother for years. What did you expect coming here? Did you think I would take the blame for you labeling your son a rapist despite his protestation? Hell, he offered you proof, he offered to show you my dungeon, but you just wouldn't listen. Why not Grace? You didn't because it was easier to label him a rapist than to admit that the esteemed Dr. Grey missed years of abuse." Grace banged on the door unable to hear anymore because the more she heard, the more she began to believe it. "After all, unless I agreed to press charges, who would know your son was a rapist. You could make up stories as to why you were estranged from him… which I believe you did. Hell, you and Carrick paid me to keep quiet." The look on Grace's face told her she had gotten her point across. She smiled triumphantly at the look of utter dejection on Grace's face.

"That is not why we gave you the money." She protested weakly.

"Then why did you?" It wasn't a question she could answer because she really didn't know why they paid Elena.

She broke down completely in the car, she cried until she feared her heart would break. A big part of her will welcome death than to believe she had hung her son out to dry to save face in her career. She knew Elena had gone to the extremes with her theories, but at the same time, subconsciously that is precisely what she may have done. After all, she hadn't taken into account the abuse he had suffered before he was adopted. She had been so quick to label him a rapist. Since the truth came out, she had racked her brain trying to find out why. She refused to believe Elena was right, but what other explanation was there.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your mother tells me you are bringing a boy home." Ray's gruff voice came over the line.

"Yes, dad and please be nice. Daddy… I love him." She waited for however long it took for him to process her revelation.

"I see."

"Dad, he's a wonderful man."

"And how did you meet this wonderful man?" His tone told her she still hadn't worn him over. Her mom had been the opposite gushing about Christian as though he was the second coming of Jesus. They both knew Ray was only to be told when she had no choice.

"It was his house I housesat in Aspen."

"Oh, Grey, the man Cecelia and Rick work for." She blew out a breath of relief, knowing that information could have been taken negatively. "Right…" Ray's voice now had her curious.

"Dad… what do you know." She sat up straight waiting for an answer that wasn't forthcoming. "Dad, we both know I'm not going to let this go so spill."

"Ana, you know I can't." That was all the answer she needed. "You have got yourself a very resilient young man who has gone through adversities that would end most people." Yep, Raymond Steele knew more about Christian's past than Ana could have ever imagined.

"So… you know what you know because of your job."

"Yes, I did a job for his grandfather. Took a while before it came together." She nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Does his grandfather know…"

"Theo doesn't know about our familial relationship." He admitted.

Okay dad, I will see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and groaned into her hands. She was going to have to tell Christian before he met her dad. She looked at her bedside clock knowing he'd be arriving any minute.

Those few minutes waiting had her staring out the window waiting for a car to pull up in front of her building. It was then that she saw Damien's Volvo parked some way down across the street. She didn't give it much thought as a town car pulled up, and one of Christian's security guys got out. She was too impatient for him to make it out of the car and made her way down. "Hey, baby." He greeted as she jumped into his arms. "Miss me."

"A lot." She murmured with her head buried in his neck. With great ease, he carried her and his bag up the stairs to her apartment. "I stood at the window looking out for you." She admitted shamelessly.

"And I can admit I called Ryan every few minutes after your plane landed the last time you were in New York." That earned him a giggle and a lip bite. He leaned in sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before biting it himself.

"What a pair we make." She mumbled breathlessly.

"A lovely one." It sounded somewhat cliché, but he didn't care.

...

"Did I ever tell you what my dad does?" She asked avoiding eye contact, which was easy to do with her head on his chest.

"No, I don't believe it ever came up."

"Well, when he's not fishing or in his workshop, he is rather good at uncovering things and finding people."

"He's an ex-marine… right?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She finally looked at him. "I told him about you and… well…"

"You waited until you had no choice." He chuckled.

Yeah, daddy can be somewhat overprotective even when it's not necessary." She sounded exasperated.

"It is never not necessary." His thumb brushed over her knuckles. "So what did he say?"

For a minute she struggled to find her words. "He knows you… or rather he knows all about your past and your estrangement from the Greys." Before Christian could ask any questions, she quickly finished. "He was the man your grandfather hired to look into Elena Lincoln." Christian's jaw dropped.

"What a small world." He murmured more to himself. "Did he tell you?"

"No, he never discloses what he does for his clients, but over the years I've learned to read between the lines. He said he did a job for your grandfather that took a while." Christian nodded knowing it had taken Theo almost a year to bring Elena to justice. Those pictures he had stolen weren't absolute proof of her crimes. He still hadn't asked the old man how exactly Elena was caught.

"What did he say… about me?" Ana hadn't heard that lack of confidence in his voice in some time.

"You have got yourself a very resilient young man who has gone through adversities that would end most people."

"Oh, okay." Ana giggled at the look of satisfaction on his face.

"You are incredible Mr. Grey… one day you will believe it without me having to tell you." She held him tighter.

…

Unfortunately, he had a lot to get through, so the two-hour drive to Montesano was done in silence. GEH had the opportunity to acquire a small firm in Silicon Valley, and it wasn't something Christian could allow to slip through his fingers. The numbers looked good, but he really wanted their R and D department. He could easily incorporate it into the current department at GEH seamlessly. After Thanksgiving, he had to go to San Francisco for a few days for what he hoped would be the signing of the paperwork. He knew though that things in his world never went that smoothly.

Ana used that time to write the outline for her next paper. She often found herself staring out the window wondering how a housesitting gig ended with her coming away with the most wonderful and yet tortured man. He, for the first time today told her in great detail the time between his adoption and the pedophile getting her hooks into him. She knew he suffered from nightmares because she heard him the first few nights in Aspen. Those nights she had gone into his room and found her mere presence and a touch alleviated the worst of it. He would then go back to sleep and seemed to not remember the following morning. After their conversation this morning she realized he truly didn't because he was completely surprised by the revelation.

Her phone vibrated against her thigh snapping her out of her head. She smiled when she saw Mia name. "Hi." She answered cheerfully drawing Christian's attention.

"I thought you two would be on your way to Montesano by now. Wish I could join you two." She sounded rather chirpy so things must be going according to plan.

"We are, and no you don't." Ana retorted with a giggle. Mia told Christian she be staying in Ithaca, but Ana knew she was in Manhattan determined to get Sawyer in bed. "I take it things are going well." Ana shot a surreptitious glance at Christian who was busy working, but she had no doubt he was listening.

"He's in the living room as we speak… I did manage to get him to keep me company with the promise of food. I am hoping my lasagna, a few beers will do the trick." Ana giggled. "Honestly, how did you get my celibate brother to decide you were too hot for his celibacy to continue?" Ana burst out laughing so hard Christian abandoned all pretense of working.

"We will have to talk about that later." She managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was there with you. Okay, say hello to Christian for me and talk to you later."

"Bye Mia." She muttered still laughing.

"So I take it Mia's plans to seduce Sawyer is going well," Christian asked nonchalantly. Ana's jaw dropped, she stared at him in shock.

"How did you know?" He chuckled and went back to his work. Yeah, he wasn't about to reveal his secrets. She wasn't concerned about Mia and Sawyer in the least. Mia was too young as far as Sawyer was concerned.

"Miss Steele, is this it?" Ryan asked as he pulled up in front of her parent's house.

"Yes, it is." She smiled brightly. "Come on, let's go meet grumpy and happy." She teased as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Annie," Carla called out as she stepped out onto the porch. "Oh honey, it is so good to see you. Her parents hadn't seen her during the summer due to her job. She understood why her daughter had, between the compensation she got from the military for Franks death, her partial scholarship and her job she wouldn't owe a cent after she graduated. Of course, Carla and Ray had helped as much as they could, but Ana loathed to take any money from them. Sometimes Carla had to wonder where she got that streak of stubbornness. Ray joined her looking as gruff as can be. "I don't care what he's been through if he hurts my little girl, I will kill him." Carla just rolled her eyes at him and walked down the stairs to hug her baby girl.

"You look wonderful." She held Ana at arm's length admiring her glow. "You're not pregnant are you?" Carla teased nearly giving Christian a heart attack.

"NO." She screeched. "Are you trying to get Christian killed?" She murmured angrily. She looked up to find Ray giving Christian a deadly glare.

"I'm joking… just trying to break the ice." Christian couldn't help but think she just strengthened it.

"Didn't need breaking to begin with," Ana grumbled.

"Hello Christian, welcome to our home." She gave him hug which he received still looking slightly stiff. Ana had to contain her giggle at the sight of him looking like he could bolt at any minute.

"Well, get in before we all freeze our butt out here," Ray grumbled.

"Where is Ryan staying?" Ana asked as they made their way into the house.

"Ryan's family lives not far from here in Brady."

"Oh, that is convenient." He murmured. "Dad, stop behaving rudely and say hello to Christian." She chastised as Ray was already back in his armchair watching TV.

"The boy and I will get to know each other later." Neither of them liked the sound of that.

"Come, come… I will show you to the guest room." Carla dragged him out the living room before Ana could say another word.

Christian was shown a guest room that was across the hall from Ana's room. He found that he was grateful to be in the guest room, he didn't need any more glares from her father. The man knew his history, but it meant nothing where his daughter was concerned. Yeah, Anastasia Rose Steele was not on his list of things to do. He quickly unpacked and pulled off his sweater, leaving him in a shirt and jeans. Christian went down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where he knew she was as he had texted him telling him. He found her in the kitchen and realized she hadn't bothered going up to change.

"Can I give you a hand?" He asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Yeah, could you make mac and cheese?" According to Ana his mac and cheese was better than hers. He found it hard to believe, but Mia had insisted it was brilliant without knowing he made it.

"Sure."

"Now, you stubborn mule, come and look at this." Carla dragged Ray from his chair down the hallway to the kitchen. He stood just out of sight of the couple and watched them cook. The ease in which they moved around each other told him this wasn't the first time the two had cooked together. He was surprised when Annie hadn't called him to cut up the chicken. He knew it was childish and downright petty to be angry with the boy for cutting up a whole chicken, but damn it, it was his job.

...

"I can't believe you let me cut up the chicken when you knew your dad loved doing it for you," Christian grumbled as they walked out the backyard into the woods.

"I prefer the way you do it." She said with a shrug.

"I understand that, but for the sake of my health couldn't you just for today accept your dad's." Christian pouted much to her amusement.

"Next time, I will let him butcher the chicken wasting large portions of it for the sake of your health." She acquiesced. "Or you could teach him how it's done." She added with a giggle.

"I think you and your mother are plotting my demise." He came to a stop at a large pond and looked at his surroundings in awe. "This is beautiful." He whispered.

"Yeah, I loved coming here as a teenager, it was perfect for reading especially in the summer. Right now it's too cold to really enjoy it."

"You don't get this living in the city." Despite the sun having gone down, the night sky was filled with stars, which illuminated the place once you cleared the tree line. "Are you warm enough?" He wanted to stay out there a little longer.

"I'm good."

"Come sit with me for a while." He sat with his back against a tree, and she settled in between his legs and leaned back against his chest. They did nothing but stare out at the still waters. "Does your dad own this part of the land?" Ana knew if the answer had been no, Christian would have soon purchased it.

She chuckled. "Yeah, he does… the access point to this place is through our backyard. I believe he made enquires soon after we moved in and got it for a steal."

"I suppose it would be considering there is no way to get here but to go through his home. It would have been silly of the county not to sell it to him. They can't exactly utilize the land themselves, can they?"

"No." She murmured relaxing further into him.

"Let's go back before your dad comes out here with his gun."

"He is not that scary." Ana teased.

"Speak for yourself, you are his little girl you could cut his nose off, and he'd just shrug."

"That is something of an exaggeration." She looked up at him. " He'd get the first aid kit out first." She was full out laughing at this point. "I love you, he knows hurting you means hurting me. As you've said, he'd never hurt me." He had to admit that logic was sound.

"I see your point, but forgive me if I'm still not as relaxed as you are around him."

"Well, I don't expect that you to be that comfortable around him so soon." She admitted. Her father could be intimidating when he wanted to be. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." She murmured when she found her dad on the back porch clearly waiting for them.

Daddy." She called out in a singsong voice.

"Annie, you go inside I want to have a conversation with Christian."

"Sure." Though it sounded flippant, it was anything but. "Just keep in mind I love him… very, very much." She gave him a warning glare.

"I just want to talk." He defended.

"Okay." She nodded and left them to it.

"It is good to see you," Ray said surprising him. "When your grandfather approached me… I don't think I have ever felt as angry as I did about your situation. So yeah, seeing you now and knowing you came out the other end the victor…" Ray shook his head as though getting rid of the negativity.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Ray." Christian nodded with a small smile.

"Can I ask how you got her?"

"I agreed with Theo the pictures weren't enough, and more than likely she could talk her way out of it. He needed me to find the people in the pictures, and I did. Elena, after your… the Greys walked in on you two put her activities on hold for the better part of two years. Oh, she still frequented the clubs, but her subs were of age. Theo didn't come to me until just over a year and a half ago, it took that long to find everyone."

"How did you convince them to talk?"

"Oh, I didn't, that was all Theo." That didn't surprise Christian.

"Did she… erm…"

"Yeah, pedophiles don't stop unless you stop them. Theo had her watched and the minute she made a move to get her hands on another young man he intervened. I believe he went to the boy's parents and told them all about Elena. He informed them he was in the process of getting evidence to get her arrested. Apparently, there was an altercation with the mother of the boy at one of her salons forcing her to stay well clear of the boy.

It was a real shame, that altercation could have been everything, but at the time she was going through a nasty divorce, and that overshadowed everything. People were more interested in that than the possibility of her abusing an underage boy. I have come to realize there is nothing human beings won't turn a blind eye to. If it will destroy their world, they'd rather pretend it wasn't happening. I have no doubt we weren't wholly successful in keeping her away from the young boys." Christian could tell that thought bothered Ray. "A few months ago we managed to get all of her victims to agree to come forward. Theo got them to sign affidavits and with the promise that if Elena was arrested they all testify if need be, it was enough."

"He didn't ask me."

"After everything you'd been through he wanted to spare you more pain, and we had enough. You, my boy got the ball rolling by getting those pictures… you did your bit."

They walked back to the house to find Ana standing in the kitchen pretending she wasn't spying on them.

"Not a hair out of place." Ray teased kissing her forehead with a chuckle.

"It's late, and I am worn out, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She admitted sheepishly.

"I am." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to call my grandfather and hit the sack myself." A quick kiss goodnight turned into a game of tonsil hockey before they broke apart both wearing 'the cat that got the canary' looks.

After a lengthy conversation with the old man, he was just drifting off to sleep when he heard his name. "Are you asleep?" Ana whispered sneaking into his room. This woman was trying to get him killed.

"Yes." He whispered despite the fact that he didn't really want her gone.

"It's weird been in the same house with you and sleeping in separate rooms." She whispered.

"Yeah, we haven't done that since Aspen." She slipped into bed with him. "Ana, if your dad finds you here in the morning, someone will bleed, by someone I mean me." Despite the jovial tone, he was serious.

"I will be up and out of bed before he wakes up. Who do you think has to prep all that food?" She had a point.

"Okay, I will get up with you and help." She as always threw an arm and leg over him before they both drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Carrick, you cannot possibly be serious."

"Carmela, I am at my wit's end… please, you have to help me." He pleaded.

"This will turn the both of us into laughing stocks, and you will end up on the vexatious litigator list. You cannot ask me to risk my career and not tell me why." Judge Carmela Santini had known Carrick Grey since Harvard. She respected the man a great deal and could see the desperation on her friends face. But asking her to allow him to sue his son on the grounds of emotional distress due to lack of communication was frivolous at best. "And please do not tell me it was because he dropped out of Harvard. If that were truly the case, you would have tried this two years ago when it became obvious that dropping out of Harvard was the best decision he ever made. Will this have anything to do with Elena Lincoln?" Carmela asked in her no-nonsense tone. The timing of Elena's arrest and Carrick's desperation to talk to his son by any means necessary was too much to just be a coincidence." The look on Carrick's face was all the answer she needed.

"We made a mistake." He mumbled hanging his head.

"Are you telling me that when he told you she was molesting him, you chose not to believe him? My God Carrick… why would he make something of such magnitude up? Did he have a history of making up outlandish stories?" Carmela sat back and stared at her friend in disbelief. Carrick couldn't bring himself to admit it was much worse, so much worse. "I'm sorry Carrick, but I can't force him to talk to you if he doesn't want to. I can't help but feel there is more to this story. I have known you too long to miss the look of utter shame you are wearing." He knew it was a long short, but right it was the only recourse he had left.

"Carmela, please…"

"Carrick, you can't in private tell me exactly what happened. How do you expect to get around revealing everything when opposing counsel asks. You have not thought this through…" she sighed. "Christian doesn't have to show up, and you can't force him. Have you considered the logistics of filing a suit against someone in another state? Coming to me with this is a waste of time, and you know it. You simply want me to tell you it's a good idea and I can't. Henry is retiring at the end of the year, you are the favorite to replace him. Don't throw that away for this because this suit will not get you what you want. If anything, it will only serve to further alienate Christian." She leaned forward in her chair. "It's Thanksgiving tomorrow, go home and celebrate with the family you have."

…

"YOU DID WHAT?" Grace bellowed giving Elliot a headache.

"We are out of options, I was looking at another avenue…"

"An avenue that will have the whole of Seattle knowing a doctor and a lawyer couldn't tell their child was molested for four years. Worse when he told them they didn't believe him. As if that isn't bad enough they could reveal we accused him of rape." Grace was incensed, she wanted a chance to talk to Christian just as desperately, but this was beyond foolish.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to that… I think he wouldn't want that out there as much as we don't."

"But if it did, we will be the ones paying for it. Do you really think anyone will turn against Christian if any of this came out? No, he'd be the poster child of ignorant and stupid parents. We will be the people that saved him only to hand him over to another abuser and then abandon him. We are the villains in this story, and we want to sue him. Have you taken leave of your senses?" She didn't wait for a response storming out of the living room.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Elliot murmured to himself. He had the distinct feeling Thanksgiving wouldn't be happening the next day. He squinted at his phone and realized it was late. He dialed Mia's number wondering where she was. "Hello." Her less than warm response made him pause.

"Are you on your way… I just realized it was getting late and you weren't here."

"Ahh, sober enough to care about your little sister." She snarked. "And no, I'm not coming... I already told mom." Maybe that was a good thing as all their parents did lately was argue.

"Not…" He realized she had already hanged up. Mia's attitude toward him was worse than her attitude towards his parents. She had made it clear she had expected him to stand up for Christian. It was clear she was disappointed in him for not doing so. He wondered if they'd even have a semblance of a relationship if she found out he had without a shadow of a doubt known that Christian was innocent.

Grace stood on the dock struggling to hold herself together. She hadn't stormed out because she was mad at Carrick. No, Grace had done so because she was ashamed that her first reaction had been how about her. Ashamed about how she'd look if it all came out. Carrick was doing everything he could to have a chance at apologizing to Christian, but her first thought had been about her and her reputation. She realized her thoughts regarding Elena's crimes had all been about her. She was grateful Elena had been caught now because come June she'd be old news and Coping Together can go on as usual.

My God, Elena was right about her, she might not have accused Christian of rape to save her reputation, but her behavior right now was so much worse than that. She hadn't told anyone about her visit to the prison. She was afraid Carrick would agree with Elena. Hearing the same words from him would destroy her.

When Christian had appeared on the cover of Forbes, and that interview with her father sat next to him. Coping Together that year had been all about them. She had people telling her she did the right thing having her father support Christian. At the time she said nothing because it went with their narrative of why Christian was estranged from them. She had heard the rumors for months. Carrick had been the father that had kicked his son out for dropping out of Harvard. It was easy to see why because Carrick had made it clear he pinned his hopes on Christian becoming a lawyer. She had tried quashing that rumor by saying Christian left because they had refused to give him his trust fund for dropping out. Back then she didn't know the truth and was trying to save her husbands reputation. Now that she did, did it mean they had to ruin their reputation to get a chance at apologizing? They had tried for weeks, and it was clear Christian was never going to forgive them.

For months she had consoled herself with the fact that Christian would understand why they had jumped to the conclusion they did. Now, she wasn't so sure. Taking his childhood into consideration, who in their right mind would accuse him of rape. She and Carrick knew first hand what the boy had gone through and yet they were quick to label him a rapist. Why would he forgive them?

He wouldn't. So why ruin further lives along the way. For four years they had gone about their lives without him, so why should that change now.

…

Christian found himself with the odious task of peeling potatoes for the mash. He'd instead make the pastries for the pie, but apparently, he took too long. He was a measure twice cut once type of guy so he could be forgiven for taking too long. Ana had clearly given him all the crap jobs she didn't want to do. He was also tasked with cutting the core of a shit load of sprouts because she wanted a few leaves to fall off while roasting. Ana liked roasting instead of boiling them because the charred skin was yummy. What Ana had failed to mention was the large number of people coming to the Steele's for Thanksgiving dinner. So yeah all those shitty tasks was a lot of shitty tasks. With all the prep work done they decided to go for a picnic in the clearing. "Are you sure you don't want to watch the game?" Ana asked for the second time.

"No, not interested in any of the teams playing, if the Seahawks aren't playing I don't really pay attention until the playoffs, then all bets are off." With GEH, he didn't have that much time to watch his team more or less any other.

"Okay, can you grab some wood and the portable fire pit?" She grabs an ice chest, a blanket, and some throw pillows." Uh." She murmurs. "So your home gym isn't just for show." She teases.

"We both know it's not." He retorts with a seductive leer. She had walked in on him one morning working out, they ended up having a different kind of workout on his bench-press. "I'm looking forward to you walking in on my workout in the future." He teased. Every time he entered his home gym his eyes drifted to the bench. Thoughts of Ana holding the barbell while she rode him will forever stay with him.

"You are thinking about that morning, aren't you?"

"Yep." He said without a hint of shame.

Christian had to admit the clearing looked incredible during the day. There wasn't that much sunshine, but the little available bounced off the surface of the pond showing a perfect reflection of the trees. "Do you want to start the fire?" She asked as she laid out the blanket.

"I have never started a fire." He admitted.

"It's easy just set the wood in a crisscross pattern and then add the small pieces. Light one of the small pieces then you can add more firewood." It wasn't as easy as it sounded, but he managed it. Ana had the blanket and the pillows laid out against the tree they sat against the previous night. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." She pulled out a bowl covered with saran wrap. "Thanks, all that peeling, and chopping really worked up an appetite." He teased digging into the mac and cheese he made. "Nothing better than leftover mac and cheese. I don't know why, but it tastes better the next day… to me anyway."

"Hmm-mm." She murmured in agreement.

...

"While you were in the office with your grandfather I talked to your grandmother." She had her head on his lap looking up at him.

"What did you talk about?" He had a pretty good idea.

"You." He finally looked down at her. "You made the first couple years after moving to New York sound easy… well, not exactly easy, but you…"

"I know." He murmured interrupting her. "The first few months knowing I had my grandparents were easy. Working on the start of GEH didn't give me time to think about what had happened. Then on the old man's birthday Grace called… I didn't hear most of the conversation, but I got enough to know she had refused to speak to them unless they… effectively sided with her. I'm not sure if she knew they were with me in New York or not. I was doing so well up until that point, but knowing they would also be alienated from the family because of me put me in a dark place. I tried talking to them, tried convincing them to go back. They refused, grandma told me they were exactly where they needed to be. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for me. I tried to work around how I felt about it, but I was failing miserably.

I started drinking again. Don't get me wrong I still managed to maintain my focus when it came to building GEH. Shit like that only goes on for so long before someone notices, and the old man did. The timing couldn't have been more fortuitous… because that day I was going to end it all." The gasps that left Ana had him shutting his eyes to avoid looking at her. He knew what he would see, he'd seen the look on his grandparents. It was a look of someone who loved you so much the idea of you not been in the world was beyond excruciating. Pain was something he never wanted to see on her, especially one he put there.

"Christian." She forced his name past the ball lodged in her throat. He didn't have to look at her to see the pain. He heard it in her voice.

"I didn't, I didn't, I didn't." He chanted finally opening his eyes when she straddled his lap and hugged him tightly. "I got help, and I got better." He added softly. "My grandparents made a decision and the right one, but I thought it was wrong because I didn't deserve them standing by me. They lost their daughter in the process, and I struggled to…"

"It was their decision to make, not yours. Your grandparents made their decision, who the fuck are you to question them. They haven't been around this long by being idiots. What were you thinking?" He hadn't gone ahead with it she knew that. Her brain and heart just couldn't get over the fact the thought had even crossed his mind. "I didn't think it was possible to hate those three more than I do, but I just found I can." He chuckled, happy she was no longer mad at him. "I didn't think I was capable of hating anyone." She mumbled.

"Over time that hate will fade, and you will not care about them. A point will come when they will mean nothing to you. You can't summon anger, hate, grieve or any other emotion because it is simply a waste of time. It takes too much energy to hate, and I don't have any to waste on them."

"It's a beautiful sentiment, but I still hate them." She murmured petulantly earning a chuckle from him.

"The day I found out Elliot had accepted money for his silence. I realized I was still holding on to the anger, hurt, betrayal… you name any negative emotion, and it was more than likely coursing through my veins. While I was telling you about the money, I realized I no longer felt that way. I actually found myself feeling sorry for them, but that quickly turned into nothing. I'm in a place where those three Greys don't factor in my life in any way shape or form. You will get there… eventually."

…

The first thing Ana did when they got to the house was to check on the turkey. She had Carla basting the bird, it was a simple enough task, but knowing Carla, she could mess it up. "Looking good, mom." She praised in a teasing tone.

"It's not rocket science." She retorted.

"Neither is cooking spaghetti, but you managed to make a mess of that." She muttered to herself. Carla rolled her eyes having heard her daughter.

"What happened?" Christian whispered.

"She forgot about it and despite been just down the hall couldn't smell it burning. By the time she realized, the spaghetti was charred and stuck to the pot. Had to throw the pot away." Christian chuckled but knew if grandma hadn't put her foot down that could easily have been him. "We tried at first to save the pot, but the pot could not be saved." She quipped.

"I'm sorry, did you know the pot long?" Christian asked with a straight face.

"Yes, all my life… she was my favorite too." She struggled to keep a straight face.

"I can hear you two, you know," Carla shouted from the living room.

"Excellent hearing, but can't smell shit to save her life." Christian was getting a good idea of the relationship between mother and daughter. Sometimes it took seeing someone else's relationship to open your eyes to your own. He realized he had the same relationship with his grandparents. Especially now or maybe because of Ana he could finally see it for what it had always been.

He and Ana spent the next few hours in the kitchen preparing dinner. He couldn't wait for the day when they could do this in the penthouse for their family. Next Thanksgiving he was inviting the Steele's to New York to celebrate with them. Theo and Ray could properly catch up then. "We are almost done," Ana said with a tired sigh.

"Why don't you go and take a shower while I finish up here." Christian offered. There wasn't much left to do just a little bit of clean up.

"No, you both go, I will clean up." Carla offered shooing them out of the kitchen. "I will also make sure your father doesn't take a bite out of the pumpkin pie.

"Is that why you made three of those?" Christian wraps his arms around her waist as they make their way up the stairs.

"Yep, she is just as bad as he is. She knows I always make an extra one so why not indulge. Over the years I have begun to suspect she was the one taking cuts of the pie and blaming dad for it. They are as bad as each other."

"They make a cute couple, very suited to each other." Christian loved the pair and their antics. Things like that, the old man said kept you young.

…

Christian came down the stairs to find quite a few more people in the Steele's residence. "Christian, there you are. Come and meet a few of our friends and neighbors." With a nod, he followed Carla.

"José, this is Christian, Ana's boyfriend." José Sr. already knew about him from his son. He had always hoped Ana would see his son the same way his son did, but it wasn't to be.

"Christian, pleasure to meet you. Where is Annie?" He asked looking over Christian's shoulder.

"I'm here." She sang coming down the stairs. When she saw José, she remembered Damien's car down the road while she looked out for Christian. She reminded herself to talk to him about it.

After an hour of drinks and chat, the table was set up, and everyone sat down for dinner. "This year we thank Annie and Christian for all their hard work preparing this feast," Ray said lifting a drink in salute.

As per tradition, everyone went around the table saying what they were thankful for. "I am thankful for love, understanding, and acceptance," Christian said. The Steele's understood what he meant even if nobody else did.

"Christian, did you like the picture?" José asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"That was your handiwork?" He was thoroughly impressed by the boy's talent. "That was impressive work, I love the framework. I'd like to hire you for some work if you are available." Christian added.

"Yeah, I'm available." He wasn't so keen about Ana dating him, but he wasn't going to turn up his nose at a paying gig.

"Excellent." Christian smiled. He had several pictures he'd like to enlarge for the walls of the Penthouse. The one Ana had given him was currently in his bedroom.

He had one that would be perfect for the fireplace. It was of he and Ana on his balcony, the backdrop was the Manhattan skyline. It would do until their wedding portrait.

 _Don't get ahead of yourself, Grey._


	13. Chapter 13

Ray arrived at the diner and settled in the booth in the farthest corner. He quickly sent a text to Carla letting her know he'd arrived safely. Almost two decades later Carla never truly got over the way Frank died and worried every time he left the house. The man left the house in the morning and never came back. Worse, it was the day after Annie was born. Ray had seen them on the base for about a year and was somewhat friendly with the young girl. She had tried to deepen whatever friendship they had, but considering he found himself attracted to her, he kept his distance out of respect. After Frank died that distance vanished as he offered help to the young mother. He knew base rules meant she had a short time before she was kicked out.

As they say, one thing led to another, and just over a year later they married and where soon on another base. He was surprised to find Carla actually loved the life he provided. He wasn't so keen on the constant moving, never settling in one place long enough for any of them to make friends. Eventually, they agreed that that life wasn't suitable for Annie, so he left the marines and got an MP (Military Police) post until he retired and went to into the private investigation business.

He only took a job or two a year, and this year his two jobs had come from two unlikely sources. Annie and Christian both needed something done. Christian's was straightforward, as it would be done by the New Year. Annie's, on the other hand, was near impossible, as she had little to no information. He also believed she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She had agreed to only move forward depending on what he found.

"Sir." He looked up and smiled.

"It's Ray, just Ray." He stood up and greeted the woman. "Claire, how are you?"

"I'm good… great in fact." She chuckled.

"I need a favor… if it's not possible, you say so." Ray sat up straight.

"Sounds reasonable," Claire whispered.

"Good, because it involves breaking the law."

…

He hadn't seen Ana for three weeks, and he was getting irritable by the hour. The trip had been very successful, four Asian countries and everything GEH needed to be done had been achieved. Taiwan and China had been pretty straightforward as he merely went to introduce himself to the management and staff. It was needed after purchasing the plants from Ardent. Singapore and Malaysia, however, proved to be somewhat tricky, but in the end, he got what he wanted. It had taken two and half weeks of negotiations for that to happen.

He and Ana spent hours on the phone talking and somehow managed to cement their relationship despite the distance. She had finally straight out told him she would be moving to New York after graduation, that had put a smile on his face for hours, even during one very hostile day of negotiations. Also, the Greys hadn't made any further attempts to contact him. All was good in the world, except he had to wait a week before he saw Ana again. That was the longest they'd gone without seeing each other since they met. He had wanted to go visit Ana for the weekend, but unfortunately, he had a charity dinner to attend, he couldn't just cancel because he was the guest speaker.

 _Yeah, can't bail on that one._

Life was good, but life was better with Ana in it. Couldn't he just write a big check and send his sincerest apologies. He knew he couldn't and sighed in irritation. He pushed open his office door a little too hard. The recoil almost had the door hitting him in the face. "Is my love having a bad day?" She teased with a giggle and that lip bite.

"Ana." The look on his face was worth all the effort it took to finish the semester a week early.

"Surprise." She was enjoying every second of it.

"Yes, you are good at that." He whispered.

"With the look on your face each time I surprise you, I will continue to do so." He finally picked up his feet and was in front of her in a couple of steps. He got on his knees in front of her taking her hands in his.

"I cannot begin to tell you how wonderfully delighted I am to see you. I have done nothing but thought of you today. I was so close to blowing the gala off to come and see you." He admitted.

"I realized a few weeks ago if I worked a little harder I could finish the semester early. I only have one class this week I spoke to my professor, and she approved." She said with a shrug.

"Baby, thank you." Christian run his fingers through her hair then pulled her in for a kiss. He shuffled forward settling between her legs and deepened the kiss.

"Christian."

"We. Are…"

"Uh huh, the last time you said that we soon found out we weren't." He chuckled getting up to lock his office door.

"Now, will my girlfriend whom I haven't seen in weeks make out with me?" He sauntered over to her and again got on his knees and settled between her legs.

"Yes, she will." She murmured her lips swiftly on his.

"You are going to have to be quiet." He drawled pulling down her jeans.

"I would have thought your office would be soundproof." She moaned as Christian run his fingers over her panty-clad sex.

"It is soundproof, but not to the extent that if you screamed my name, Andrea wouldn't hear you." He rolled her panty down her legs.

"You are just as loud." She retorted.

"Is that so?" he threw one leg over his shoulder, then smirked at her for a beat before he gave her pussy a long languid lick. He then flicked his tongue against her clit. She bit her lip trying to stifle the moan she knew would soon leave her.

He took his time, licking, sucking, and fingering her, enjoying her attempts to be quiet. Between sucking on her clit, the occasional lick and his fingers torturing her g spot, when she erupted no amount of lip biting could stifle the scream that left her. She had known it was a losing battle from the beginning, but she really did try.

Christian, on the other hand, wasn't done. She tasted too good for just the one orgasm. He gave her three before he brought his head up for air smiling triumphantly. "You were determined to make me scream." She accused even though she knew he wasn't entirely to blame. She had been an active participant riding his face for all it was worth.

"I was determined to give you an orgasm… or three. The screaming was just a delightful bonus." He teased.

...

"Did the lying cheating scumbag show up again?" He asked on their way home.

"He did." She muttered her head on his shoulder. She had indeed seen Damien that day. He had evidently taken to stalking her apartment building every Friday waiting for Christian to show up. That day since he knew it was Thanksgiving week he had guessed Christian would show up early and had therefore started his stakeout on a Tuesday morning.

Initially, they had thought he was stalking Ana, but it soon became evident with José's help he was waiting for Christian. Damien had borrowed one of José's cameras and had pictures of her and Christian over the weekend when he had first visited her. Effectively, Damien went home after realizing whom Ana was dating and came back with a camera in hand. José informed them that Damien became angry the weekend he saw Ana leaving for the airport knowing it meant Christian wouldn't be there. Last weekend was the same when Ana left again for the airport this time unknown to Damien she went to visit Mia.

Today as she left for the airport she again saw him but ignored his very existence. She was fully aware that by now Damien would know they knew all about his stalking tendencies.

"He should be getting that restraining order any minute now." Christian murmured as he thumbed through his emails. With Ana there, he didn't want to have to work. He was hoping there would be nothing that couldn't wait until Monday. "So, how long do I get you for?" He finally thought to ask.

"Three weeks." She murmured feeling sleepy. He smiled knowing he had her for Christmas and New Year. With Mia and his grandparents joining him this year as well. He was for the first time in his life looking forward to the holidays.

"We are here. Would you like me to carry you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not that tired." She said even as she stumbled out of the car.

She was so tired she didn't notice the elevator they entered. When they finally arrived, she looked around a little startled. "Surprise." It was his turn to get that look.

"You moved." She stated a little thrown.

"Not entirely. It was the plan to do so next week, I had every intention of us spending Christmas here. With Mia and my grandparents joining us I thought it would be perfect." He walked to the double doors and opened it. She found herself in a huge living room and a kitchen with a breakfast bar. It was very different from his apartment downstairs. It was warmer, more welcoming… "Oh." She exclaimed surprised. The pictures she had taken hanged on the walls as though it was in a gallery display. He did indeed get José to enlarge and frame a lot of the pictures. There were pictures of her and his grandparents, pictures of them with Mia, of them alone. He even had the one she took of them and her parents at Thanksgiving. This, she realized was home.

Half an hour after stepping foot in the penthouse Ana felt as though she was in her dream home. The décor, the colors, everything was what she would pick if she ever bought a house of her own. She'd never planned for something this big, but it worked all the same. He had decorated the penthouse with her in mind. "What do you think?" He asked looking a little nervous.

"It is perfect… absolutely beautiful." The cream and brown accents that run through the living room. To the white and gray bespoke kitchen with its state of the art appliances. Christian loved his gadgets, so she wasn't surprised by all the tech in the penthouse.

"Do you want to take a nap while I put a quick meal together?" Christian asked as Ana rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not tired, all of a sudden I'm very awake." She assured him. "Could we order pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese sounds good." He admitted getting out his phone to put in an order. "What would you like?" He asked.

"What was that soup you had the last time?"

"You mean the soup you ate more of than I did." He teased.

"Yeah, that." She made no effort to deny it.

"It was the steamed dumpling soup with vegetables. Should I get you that and your usual?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to get changed." She skipped off to the bedroom.

"Since you are here, will you go to the gala with me tomorrow?" He asked as she dished out their meals.

"Of course, I left my blue gown here, will that do?"

"A flour sack will do." She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Good, after last weekend with Mia the idea of shopping makes me sweat." She giggled at the look of horror on his face.

"I did warn you." Christian murmured shivering at the memory of his own experience with his sister.

"Yeah, and she said you were exaggerating. You weren't exaggerating. You greatly understated your experience. Your sister is not human when it comes to shopping."

"You think. I don't know what I was thinking when I offered to take her shopping before leaving for Asia. I mean shopping with you is an enjoyable experience. It's actually fun."

"Because I don't like shopping all that much." She groused.

"You see something you like, you try it, it fits you buy it. Mia sees something she likes, she tries it, it fits, but…"

"…no, she has to go to ten different shops," Ana finished.

"Ten… now, who is understating things?"

"Okay, every shop available, only for us to end up back at the first shop and her buying the first thing she saw." She could live for a century and still not understand the logic behind that.

"You are lucky, at least when you came back the dress was still there. She saw a pair of boots, I urged her to buy it, after all, I was paying for it, but no. When we finally got back three hours later, her size was gone. She looked at me as though it was all my fault." Ana was struggling to keep it together. "I remember thinking she better not blame me. In the next second, she did just that. The shop assistant looked at her as though she was some demon spawn from hell.

"She's not far off. Mia isn't Mia when it comes to shopping." Ana said between bouts of hysterical laughter. Her phone rang, but she ignored it finishing her meal.

The two settled down in the entertainment room flipping through channels. "Oh, Time Cop." She cheered. "Jean-Claude Van Damme."

"Oh, come on… really." Christian lamented.

"Yes really." She took the remote from him before he could change the channel. "Have you seen the movie?"

"No, but its Jean-Claude Van Damme. Ana. The man, granted can actually fight, but I can do a better job of acting than he ever could."

"I don't always expect Citizen Kane level of acting when I watch a movie, sometimes you just want to escape, the corny, shitty acting would do. How about you watch it before you complain." She suggested.

As much as he tried to stay indifferent about the film, he found himself enjoying it. "That should teach him a lesson." He mumbled when JCVD delivered his trademark roundhouse kick to a bad guy." Ana said nothing but her smug smile was enough.

"You know I think I'm going to take up kickboxing." He said giving up all pretense of not liking the movie.

"You'd be good at it." Her phone rang again, she didn't recognize the number.

"Answer it, whoever it is, is not giving up."

"Hello." She answered, her exasperation showing.

"Ana." She immediately put the speakerphone on.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"A restraining order, but I'm not stalking you." Damien pleaded.

"Then will you explain why you are parked down the road from her every Friday? Or why you were parked on Tuesday during Thanksgiving. Could you also explain why we found numerous pictures of Ana and myself on José camera when Ana borrowed it." Christian's level of anger was one Ana had never heard.

"Mr. Grey, I wasn't stalking her… I was… I…" he was stalking Christian, but he couldn't admit what they already knew. Christian was Damien's target, but it was easier to get a restraining order with Ana as the victim.

"I'm all ears… explain." Christian said with a smirk.

"I… I… was following you," Damien admitted.

"What did you hope to achieve by doing that?"

"I don't know." He whispered. "Please, Mr. Grey a restraining order doesn't look good…"

"Yes, I clearly remember warning you about that. You should have heeded my warning. You didn't then, and I hope you do now. If Ana tells me you broke the restraining order or you called her again, that order will be least of your problems. This phone call was recorded." He hung up before Damien could say any more.

Christian got his phone out and sent a text. He looked up at Ana and smiled. "I'm not even going to ask." She said with a chuckle. "Come on, let's go to bed I haven't had you in three weeks." He was up and behind her in a flash.

…

It was Thursday night, and Christian was desperate to get home. The week with Ana had been nothing short of perfection. They had a made a real splash at the gala, and Ana's face was now in a few papers, so Sawyer was to be her full-time CPO while in New York. Kate Kavanagh had confirmed there would be no such worries in Vancouver, as the news hadn't reached them.

They spent the weekend getting a few more things for the penthouse, and also decorated for Christmas. Ana also filled his pantry, they cooked enough to last them a few days. He realized he would need help for the upkeep of the penthouse. He had a cleaning service come in twice a week to clean his previous apartment, but the penthouse would require a full-time house manager. He had tasked the cleaning service to find him a few candidates. Hopefully, he'd have someone after the New Year.

The drive home was taking too long as far as he was concerned even though it was no different from any other day. He had worked his ass off all week to get Friday off. Ana had kept herself occupied while he was at GEH dealing with the library. He knew when she eventually moved in, the library would be her space, so he was having her arrange it how she wanted it. She had also brought his clothes up from the apartment and sorted it all out in his new closet. One side was mostly empty, again for her when she moved in.

The elevator finally arrived, and Christian practically run into the living room to find them all amassed in the kitchen looking at his photo albums. Ana took a lot of pictures, and until recently she hadn't seen it all together. He had arranged them in chronological order. "He will need to buy another photo album," Theo said.

"Already ordered." He drew attention to himself. They had all arrived while he was at work. "How was your flight?" He asked hugging them.

"Short and boring," Mia responded her eyes still on the pictures.

Uneventful." Theo answered.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Ana asked as the others stared at the pictures Ana had taken.

"Sounds good." She murmured into her neck. Having her there every time he got home was pure heaven.

Christian run a bath hoping to entice her into joining him, but apparently, Mia had taken her to get her hair done, she didn't want to get it wet. She wanted a night out with her new hair before it was ruined by her getting it wet. She sat on the end of the bath and kept him company. "Have I told you how much I love this bathroom?" She took his washcloth from him and was running it over his back.

"Every time you step foot in here." He moaned enjoying the feeling of being washed.

"Lean back so I can wash your hair." She instructed. He scooted down into the bath and tipped his head back. He moaned as her fingernails lightly scratched the scalp. "Don't' fall asleep on me." She teased as her fingers continued to work his hair clean. She grabbed the detachable showerhead and washed the studs out his hair and his eyes.

"A man could get used to this." He moaned as Ana run the washcloth over his torso.

"I'm sure he could." She retorted.

"You missed a ball." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Stick to your day job, Mr. Grey." She countered.

….

"Grace." She turns to see an old friend waving at her frantically.

"Patricia." She smiles kissing her cheeks.

"Don't you look lovely." She smiled back. "To think I saw your father yesterday. It was the first opportunity I've had to thank him for warning us about Elena." The smile disappeared on Grace's face.

"He warned you about Elena."

"Oh yes, she showed an interest in Jackson… turns out she was grooming him." Patricia laid her hand on her heart and took a deep breath. "Two years ago he turned up on our doorstep out of the blue. He told us he believed she had been grooming underage boys for years and that two years earlier he had finally gotten evidence."

"My father knew about Elena four years ago?" Four years ago was when everything with Christian had happened. She wondered if he knew before or after Christian. Why didn't he tell us?

 _Did you give him a chance to tell you?_

"Oh yes, he said the evidence he had wasn't enough, but in the meantime, he had someone watching her that was how he knew about Jackson. I confronted her in her salon threatened her if she didn't stay away from my son. She told me it was all lies Lincoln was spreading due to their divorce. Since she wasn't aware I had information from your father she thought she could lie her way out of it."

"We never heard about it." Grace murmured.

"Of course not, she had everyone focused on the divorce by fueling more rumors that overshadowed my accusation."

"I'm not surprised, she got away with her crimes for over a decade. Anyway, Angela tells me you are headed for New York say hello to your dad for me. I hope you patch things up with Christian. There are worse things than dropping out of Harvard. I understand Carrick was disappointed he didn't go into law, but that kind of pressure should have never been put on the boy. The past is the past let it go, he has proven dropping out was the best thing he could have done."

"Did you see him?" she hadn't seen any of them in four years, except on TV.

"Yes, he was having dinner with your parents and his girlfriend at Daniel. Have to run, I have to get a few things for tomorrow. Merry Christmas Grace." Patricia intoned cheerfully, but as she was about to walk away, she stopped. "I said I would not ask this… I didn't know Elena she was your friend. What I knew of her I knew because of you. Did you ever suspect something?" The question threw Grace. She also knew she was about to lie in some shape.

"No, never once did I think the woman I had befriended and considered a dear friend was ever a pedophile."

"Did she go after your boys?"

"Not Elliot, but I haven't spoken to Christian, so I don't know."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but a lot of the ladies are questioning a lot about you."

"What?" This was her biggest fear.

"I heard rumors you knew and that it also had something to do with why Christian left." Grace stumbled and had to hold onto her shopping cart to right herself.

"How could they…"

"Apparently the day Elena was arrested you were outside. Elizabeth Marshall said she overheard you saying your son and something about you not believing him. Then there is Elliot."

"What about Elliot?"

"Grace, the man is an alcoholic." Patricia looked at her with such pity it made her sick to her stomach. Her biggest fear had just been realized. She stood there wondering how she could salvage this. "I just thought I'd give you a heads up." I've really got to run.

Grace was rooted to the spot as Patricia left. What Patricia had viewed as an innocent conversation had heaped more misery on Grace. She realized there was no putting this behind them and moving on.

 **AN: Forgive the mistakes I'm not feeling well, which makes staring at a computer screen for hours difficult. CJ.**


	14. Chapter 14

A month ago Grace Trevelyan Grey had made the decision to move on with her life, but that wasn't happening. Every time she thought she could go on and forget about it all, she was reminded of it in the worst way possible. She wondered if they should cancel the trip to New York, she really didn't need a reminder that she had family nearby who wanted nothing to do with her.

With Mia deciding she will now be moving to Manhattan after college… she felt all her kids were deserting her. Elliot was an alcoholic who at least showed up on the weekends to be fed. Ever since his run-in with Christian, Elliot drank more. They hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving. His foreman said he sends instructions but hasn't shown up on any site.

Maybe it was time she and Carrick sat him down and had a word with him about his drinking. Considering the uptake in the amount of alcohol Elliot consumed after he run into Christian, it was apparent though he said nothing, it was evident Elliot believed his brother was telling the truth. He was feeling guilty for not standing up for him like Mia did. His relationship with Mia suffered because Mia thought he had let his brother down. It was clear they had lost Mia too because of it. They'd all made mistakes, but it didn't mean he had to throw his life away.

She looked at the large turkey in her shopping cart wondering who was going to eat it. With a sigh, she put it back and picked up a lamb shoulder instead.

Thanksgiving had been a sad affair with just them and a drunk Elliot. In truth, it wasn't all that different from the last few years. Elliot was always drunk. Mia though present was absent in every way. She didn't make conversation and answered with a shrug more often than not. For years she blamed Christian for it, but now Grace knew she and Carrick had been the ones to blame all along. Everyone it seemed knew it except for them. Though Mia and Elliot might not have had the knowledge she now possessed they always believed in their brother's innocence.

Carrick was also pulling up in the driveway when she arrived home. "Mia isn't coming," Carrick muttered angrily. Grace wasn't all that surprised by the news. "I tried everything I could she insisted she'd rather stay on campus. We ended up shouting at each other…" His family was falling apart, and he didn't know how to fix it. He knew, just knew that if Christian forgave them, all would be well again.

"I think we should cancel the trip to New York…"

"NO." Carrick bellowed. "This was the plan long before recent events. We are going, Grace. We need to reconnect… we need to spend some time together and forget our troubles, which right now is likely to bury us if we are not careful. You said it yourself, Christian has made his decision and we have to accept it and move on." She wasn't so sure it was going to be that easy.

Carrick helped her unload the shopping from the car into the kitchen. "I run into Patricia Monroe, they were just in New York."

"Oh," Carrick muttered wondering where the conversation was going.

"She run into dad, mom, Christian and his girlfriend." Carrick froze in front of the fridge. "She said it was the first real chance she'd had to thank dad for warning her about Elena. Elena went after Jackson and because dad had her watched he was able to warn them. He'd known about Elena for four years and even had proof." Carrick finally understood.

"They stood by Christian because they knew he was telling the truth." He collapsed on the stool.

"What difference does it make whether they knew or not. The truth is, my parents supported Christian when we his own parents wouldn't." Grace knew she was lashing out due to her own failures.

"You are right." Carrick's voice was barely above a whisper.

 _Will the hits never stop coming?_

"Christian offered us proof, but we wouldn't hear of it. Your father insisted Christian was telling the truth, and we just wouldn't listen. We were prepared to listen to the pedophile, but not our own son and not your father, one of the most celebrated litigators in the world. Why was that?" He didn't wait for an answer before storming out of the kitchen.

That night Grace barely got an hour of sleep. It was Christmas morning, but you wouldn't know it. Oh, they had decorated the house, but it was just for appearance sake. But after what she'd learned today, it appeared the cracks were beginning to show. Carrick hadn't come to bed, she understood why, who could sleep knowing they ripped their own family apart.

Elliot didn't show that day, Mia didn't call, and neither of them could be bothered with celebrating Christmas, us there was nothing to celebrate. Worse, she had yet to tell Carrick about the rumors circulating regarding her knowledge of Elena.

In Manhattan, it was a very different story.

…

Christian stared at the clock willing the second hand to move faster. It was just past seven, he knew he would be in for a world of hurt if he woke Ana up now. Mia had offered to put the turkey in the oven, so Ana didn't have to worry about getting up early. It was Christmas morning, and he was desperate for once to get up and celebrate. He had gifts to open and gifts to give. He was itching to find out what Ana got him. "Ana." He whispered his willpower having deserted him. "Ana, baby…"

"Christian, if you know what is good for you, you will go back to bed," Ana warned. With a sigh, he fluffed his pillows and tried going back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later he gave him and decided it was best to keep himself busy. Keeping busy meant doing the very prep work he hated.

By the time Ana got out of bed an hour later, Christian had peeled the potatoes, cut up the vegetables that needed cutting and was starting on the pastries for the pies. "I can do that." Ana murmured.

"No, no, no, I didn't do the shit you hate only for you to come and take away the things I like doing. Want to make yourself useful you can cook breakfast." She held her hand up in surrender though she struggled to wipe the smirk off her face. She knew the offer to make the pastries would set him off.

Soon Mia and his grandparent joined them. Sat at the kitchen island, they chatted with the couple moving around the kitchen with ease. "I remember a time when you didn't want to learn to cook. Now, look at you." Adele teased.

"I still don't like cooking on most days, but these days it's quite enjoyable." He smirked rolling out his dough for the pie dish.

"Mia could you keep an eye on the bacon for me. I want to call my parents before I forget." She felt weird saying that, as she was the only person with someone to call. Even though most of the family was there, it wasn't all of them. Mia had made it clear the night before after her argument with Carrick that she was not talking to them today. They had been at dinner when one of Grace's friends found them. Mia was in the restroom at the time. She didn't care when she came out, and Christian informed her. At this point, everyone believed she was only making an effort with the Grey's because Christian insisted.

"When are you going to propose?" Mia asked when she was sure Ana was out of earshot.

"Propose?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I propose?" They all looked at Christian in disbelief.

"I thought it might be in the works," Theo uttered nonchalantly, although internally he hoped the boy was joking.

"You expect me to marry my first girlfriend?" He asked with a chuckle. "Come on, I'm twenty-four, she's twenty-one neither of us is ready for that kind of commitment."

"Has she told you she's not ready for that kind of commitment? And what is wrong with marrying your first girlfriend." Adele let her anger show. "That girl has made you whole, look at you for the first time in forever you look alive. For all that is holy… you are standing here rolling pastries for Christmas lunch." By the time Adele was done with her tirade Christian was struggling to hold back his laughter.

"You were joking?" Mia asked with a ridiculously hopeful look.

"Of course I am. I figured I'd give Ana six months after she graduates then pop the question." He said with a shrug.

"Boy, that was not funny." Theo chastised, but he couldn't help his relieved chuckle.

"Had you seen the looks on your faces you'd be laughing too. I fell for Ana the minute I laid eyes on her, whom else am I going to marry. She believed in me and opened my eyes to just how much my so-called parents let me down. If I don't marry Ana, then I won't get married at all." He avoids eye contact, instead focusing on rolling out his pastries. Had he looked at them he would have found happy faces looking back at him.

"Christian, I'm so happy for you." Mia gushes.

"I haven't asked her yet. We are some way off, Mimi." He said more focused on lining the pie tray. "And aren't you supposed to be watching the bacon." He said when he smelled it burning.

"Oh, shit." She runs to the hob, but its too late.

"I take it the bacon is no good," Ana said as she walked back in.

"If you like it extra crispy, then it's perfect." Mia quipped.

"More like if you want to break your teeth," Ana replied.

"Sorry, Ana I got distracted."

"Uh huh," Ana muttered scrapping the bent bacon off the pan.

…

"Mia, are you done now?" Christian asked again as Mia sipped the last of her coffee.

"Yes, yes, I'm done." She rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"Gifts." Christian jumped up and run for the living room. By the time the rest made to the living room he already had his gifts out.

"Christian, it's polite to wait for yours to be handed to you." Adele chastised.

"I'm saving us time." He grumbled much to Ana's amusement. He could be such a child when he wanted to be.

"Ana, this is for you." Christian handed her a small box. She knew him too well to think he'd gotten her something reasonable.

"You bought me a car." She said in astonishment.

"It's a Mercedes SL Sport convertible. I hope you like it. It will be delivered on the fifth."

"I know you've been looking for an excuse to replace Wanda, but this is…" she shook her head. "Thank you, Christian." She crawled over to him giving him a kiss.

"You are welcome." He smiled a mile wide. He gave Mia a credit card and his old apartment. "You have a place when you graduate. I'm sorry, but you are impossible to buy for." He still remembered her sending everything she got for her thirteenth birthday back to the shops because it was all wrong. With Mia, it was best to keep the receipt or hand her the money.

"This is perfect." She squealed. Though she hadn't said anything, he knew Carrick had threatened to stop her funds if she didn't tow the line. He had already made arrangements to pay her tuition and everything else if he carried through with his threats.

"And this is for you two." He handed three packages to his grandparents. It was the keys to an Audi Q7, a set of diamond earrings and necklace from Cartier, Adele's favorite jeweler, and a Rolex Daytona for the old man.

"Thank you, dear boy. I will be wearing this to the New Years gala." Adele intoned.

The rest exchanged presents among themselves. All leaving Christian out, who merely thought he was being taught a lesson.

"Now, baby…"

"About time." He grumbled.

"This is from all of us. It's because we love you… and I hope you will see this as it is intended. You shouldn't have to give up anything you love because it has been sullied by other people's actions. I… we hope this moment will replace whatever ill feelings you have about this. I also hope you will accept this as a token of the love and appreciation we have for you." Ana said staring intently at him. He shifted uncomfortably wondering what it was all about. Ana handed him a manila envelope. He opened the envelope with some trepidation to find a letter. The letterhead was that of Steinway and Sons, and immediately he knew what it was about.

 _Dear Mr. Grey,_

 _I have been informed by your family that you are an excellent pianist but gave it up due to the very person that got you into playing in the first place letting you down. Music, as you know can evoke memories like no other. You more than likely gave it up because you don't want to remember the pain. Well, you also know music is a great healer of pain. I hope this helps you forget the pain and helps you heal. Make new memories, Mr. Grey, allow yourself to be healed by the music you play. Let your family and the new love in life hear your soul through music._

 _I leave you with this. 'One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain.' Bob Marley._

 _Ronald Losby_

 _President of Steinway & Sons-Americas, __Steinway Musical Instruments Inc._

"They will deliver and tune it on Monday… if you want it." Ana said never taking her eyes off him.

"If I had done this I'm sure I could have got it delivered today." He quipped wiping his tears. The relief that shot through the room was palpable.

"I'm sure you could have." Theo chuckled.

"Which model is it?" He asked eagerly.

"It's in there." He found another paper in the envelope. "Model B classic grand." He whistled.

"That is one expensive piece of musical instrument."

"How would you know?" Ana caught on quick.

" I may have seen it in a magazine or something." He avoided eye contact.

"Sure, you did," Mia said with an eye roll knowing he was lying. They also gave him individual gifts, those paled in comparison to the piano, but he accepted them with the enthusiasm of a child high on sugar.

"Okay, people lets get lunch finished and get ready Ros and Gwen will be here soon." Adele hustled everyone up and into the kitchen. For the first time in four years, she truly believed Christian was completely out of the darkness. This felt like the last hurdle. That was why his joke about not marrying Ana worried her so much. It felt like a step backward.

Mia was all smiles when Christian insisted Taylor and Sawyer join them. Both their families had gone on holiday, so it was only fit to include the guys. "Ana, how about we go shopping tomorrow," Mia asked rather innocently.

"No, sorry I can't. I have a surprise for Christian." She said quickly.

"What surprise?" Christian asked as he knew she had lied to get out of shopping. She stared at him as he stuffed a slice of turkey into his mouth.

"Like I said… it's a surprise." She said with a look that told him to play along.

"I don't know if I will have time." He retorted avoiding her stare.

"Make time." She said through gritted teeth.

"Please don't tell me you are working?" Mia voiced. "Make time for your girlfriend's surprise." She added innocently.

"Thank you, Mia," Ana said with a saccharine sweet smile. "You will regret that." She whispered into his ear.

"I look forward to it." He purrs sitting back. He looks around his dining room to find happy, relaxed faces enjoying their meal. The old man and Taylor were talking about fishing boats and the best places to fish. Mia was chewing Sawyer's ear off. Grandma found herself between Ros and Gwen talking animatedly about what, he had no idea. Ana was sat back staring at him as he stared at everyone else. He had never had this, never felt this comfortable in a group of people. He didn't feel this comfortable around the dinner table with the Greys. For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged.

It was six in the evening, and everyone had spread out around the living room. Christian was making himself a sandwich. "How are you hungry again?" Ana gawked at him in disbelief.

"This turkey is so good." He moaned licking his fingers. "You should try some. I can make you a sandwich." He looked up at her.

"Okay, why not." She conceded.

"While you are at it, make me one as well," Mia shouted.

"Yeah me too." That was Ros.

"I wouldn't mind one." The old man piped up.

"Let me help you." Ana offered, looking thoroughly amused at his expression.

"By the time we are done there will be a hole in my stomach." He grumbled.

"Sit down and finish your sandwich then you can help me. We can't have you walking around with a hole in your stomach." She quipped. "Who would have thought a hole would be worse than the bottomless pit you already have." He glared at her taking a huge bite.

"You are not taking my condition seriously." He whined earning an eye roll in return.

It was almost midnight when their guest left, Taylor and Sawyer returned to the staff quarters. He collapsed on the couch next to Ana. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked although she knew the answer.

"More than I'd ever imagined." He yawned. "Having fun is exhausting." His phone rung and he reluctantly answered it. "Grey."

"You sound like you've had a long day." Ray teased.

"Hey, Ray." Ana raised an eyebrow. "Merry Christmas to you and Carla." He added with a smile. "Yeah, it's been a long day of fun and food." He laughed.

"I have some information to give you." He stood and excused himself even though he knew he would have to tell Ana about it later. "Okay, I'm in my office."

"How much would your trust fund had been if your parents had given it to you four years ago?"

"Around three and a half million." He answered.

"They gave the money to Elena Lincoln." That didn't surprise him. "She was also stealing from the business and her husband. Though he could never prove it during the divorce proceedings. Between your trust fund and the money she stole, Elena Lincoln is sitting on around eight million dollars." Christian whistled. "Indeed." Ray concurred.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, this gives us leverage to get the information you need." Ray smiled.

"How so?"

"I not only know about the money, but I also have access to it." Christian's jaw dropped. "She didn't do a good job of hiding her information. I'm guessing getting arrested and been put behind bars so quickly didn't give her enough time to get her affairs in order. When I found out she still owned her home and the salons. I realized there was information to be found at either place and I did." Though Ray made it sound easy, Christian knew it wasn't. "She also has a two-bit attorney on retainer. He sends her care packages twice a month and visits her under the pretense of family visits."

"She is effectively buying friends and protection."

"She is." He scoffed. "Threaten to take that away, and I believe she will give us the information you need."

"Thank you, Ray," Christian said with a deep sense of gratitude.

"No need, I understand why you are doing it. Merry Christmas." He hung up.

 **AN: Thank you for all the messages wishing me a speedy recovery. I'm feeling much better. CJ.**


	15. Chapter 15

Christian knew he should be getting ready to go to work, but it wasn't happening. He would go, but after the guys from Steinway had delivered and tuned his piano then he would go. He looked at the alarm clock it was still too early, but he was up, and there was no going back to sleep. He made his way to the kitchen hoping he remembered to set the coffee machine the night before.

"Thank you." He murmured when the old man handed him a cup of steaming black coffee. "Why are you two up so early?" He asked as he blew on the liquid.

"We knew you'd be up early… despite the fact that you have no intention of going in this morning." They didn't say it, but he knew what they meant. He was waiting for his piano. "And there was something we wanted to give you."

"Oh, okay." He put the cup down.

"This isn't us trying to push you… we just thought it was the perfect time to give it to you." The old man pushed a small box in front of him. He didn't need to open it to know what it was.

"We thought we'd start a little tradition. If you want it, that is." His grandmother added.

"I want it. Of course, I want it." He opened the box to find his grandmother's ring nestled inside a new Cartier box. He knew the story behind the ring. The old man had bought it in Paris during their honeymoon. When they had gotten married, he was still in law school and couldn't afford a nice ring. In fact, they waited a few years before taking a real honeymoon in Paris. "Are you sure?" He asked feeling choked up.

"Yes, we took it to Cartier yesterday to get it cleaned. I think something from their collection from over half a century ago had them quite excited. They cleaned it for free and even gave us a ring box." Adele smiled at her husband.

"We have been waiting for the right time to give it to you or your brother…" Theo's voice trailed off. "Truth be told we never thought we'd live to see either one of you get married. "So yeah, we are sure."

"Thank you." He took the ring out of the box and held it delicately. "I was actually going to ask you to help me find a ring." He added.

"Well, it's done," Theo said with a finality. "Since you are not going to work you can get started on breakfast." He winked at him before leaving the kitchen. Christian raced to his office and hid the ring in his safe before Mia or Ana woke up.

With a spring in his step, he got out the necessary utensils and started on breakfast. It took him a while to mix batter for the crepes. He always struggled with getting the consistency right if he rushed. It would have been easier to just make pancakes instead, but he wanted to surprise Ana.

"How long does it take to make breakfast?" Theo teased when he found Christian still at it.

"I'm making crepes."

"Oh, that's worth the wait. I haven't had them in so long." Adele murmured joining her husband. He remembered the days in his previous apartment when they would sit in the kitchen and watch him make a mess of whatever he was trying to cook.

"If you ever find yourself in Paris, you should try the crepes from the street vendors, not whatever posh hotel you are staying in. They have so many different filling you could try a different one every day for a week or two." His grandparents visited Paris every other year.

"I will, I will see if I can take Ana as a graduation present before she starts looking for a job." He liked that idea very much.

"I smell breakfast." Ana yawned shuffling into the kitchen.

"Christian is making crepes," Adele informed her with a chuckle.

"How is that going?" she asked wondering if he was going to need help.

"Very good." He murmured just as he flipped the first one.

"Could you get Mia, breakfast is almost ready."

"Sure." Ana murmured happily.

At half-past one, he was already getting agitated as he waited for the piano to be delivered and tuned. He never thought a moment would come when he would be itching to get back behind the piano. He already had a long list of classics he wanted to play. He heard the elevator and rushed to see who it was to find Ana and Mia coming back from their swim. "Baby, they said two, it's not time yet." Ana tried to keep the amusement out of her voice, but she was failing.

"Don't laugh at me." He pouted.

"I'm not laughing." She laughed as she said that.

"I need a shower, come and scrub my back." That took his mind off the piano for all of twenty minutes when Mia called him.

"They are here." Still soaking wet he attempted to pull his clothes on.

"Christian." Her warning tone and the towel said it all. He dried himself faster than anyone could have thought possible and went out just as the delivery men came in through the service elevator.

"Mr. Grey." One of the men greeted. "I'm Allen, this is Mark, we will be tuning your piano."

"Excellent." He said smiling from ear to ear. His enthusiasm was so infectious everyone was smiling.

"My God, she is beautiful." He murmured to no one in particular.

"So it's a she." Ana teased joining them.

"Yep, I'm going to call her Rose."

"Oh!" All teasing was done.

A tuning and a pitch correction later, which took almost three hours, he had his piano. "Mr. Grey, she is ready."

"He got behind it and took a deep breath. "It has been a while." He said with a chuckle. He started hitting keys randomly, pressing the foot pedal none of which made sense to Ana but she watched with rapt attention like everyone else. Then he started playing. He played for about fifteen minutes then suddenly stopped.

"You clearly haven't lost it," Allen said. "We will leave you to it." He added.

"Thank you," Christian whispered. Taylor showed the two men out. After a beat, he carried on playing as they sat around and quietly listened to him play. Despite the joy of the situation, it was a stack reminder of what had brought on this moment. He might no longer feel anything towards the Greys, but it was clear they would forever affect his life.

An hour later he took a deep breath and turned to face his family. "Thank you." He breathed.

"You play beautifully even though I had no idea what you played." She chuckled.

"I played a combination of things." He shrugged.

"You did mess up Brahms's second concerto in B flat major," Theo added.

"Like I said it's been a while." He laughed.

…

"Mia, are you sure you won't come with us?" Christian asked.

"Nope, I'm in Manhattan on New Year's eve I'm going to watch the ball drop." She insisted. In truth he couldn't blame her, at her age it stood to reason it was where she'd want to go.

"Alright, you are taking security with you." He insisted.

"Actually, that's a good idea. I will let Sawyer know." She did a good job hiding her smile, but Christian knew better.

"Sawyer is Ana's CPO, and since we are also going out, Sawyer will be accompanying us. Ryan will escort you." Her jaw dropped but quickly shut. Since she had not only agreed to security but insisted it was a good idea she couldn't back out.

"Sure, whoever is fine... as long as they don't stand out." She griped.

"Stand out? You wanted to go with Sawyer, he is the tallest and biggest guy on the team, if anyone is going to stand out, it's him." She really didn't like her brother at the moment.

"Whatever." She mumbled storming back to her bedroom.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Ana asked.

"No, but it was fun."

"Keep at it, and I am going to tell her you know about her liking Sawyer." She threatened.

"Baby, I am your boyfriend, the love of your life. You are meant to side with me even if you think I'm wrong."

"That is your argument?" She laughed.

"No, if you tell her I know, I will tell her about the number of lies and excuses you come up with to avoid going shopping."

"Go ahead." She challenged with her arms crossed.

"So okay I won't, but neither will you." He stuck his tongue out. "We are at an impasse." He added cockily.

"Dear boy, you will soon learn there is no such thing when it comes to women," Theo whispered as Ana walked away. "We need to talk before we go." He added.

"Sure," Christian said as he headed to his office.

"I know you were trying to protect Elliot, but I've always known he was one of her victims." Christian's jaw dropped. "I understood why you did it, but it seems things have changed."

"It has." He said with a sigh. He went on to explain his run-in with Elliot and his suspicion.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with you," Theo said looking completely dejected. "I thought his keeping away from us… in truth I don't know why he stayed away. Mia always found excuses to see us. Mia would call us to meet her when she could. We never heard from Elliot, I thought guilt played a part, not standing up for you or defending you as avidly as Mia did. Mia fought with them so much she was…" His voice trailed off. "Anyway the reason I brought it up was that I know you have Ray looking into things. Christian, I hope you are ready to hear whatever information he finds." Theo warned.

"Sadly, I know Elena Lincoln well enough to know she is holding onto the information about Elliot and me for a reason." Theo's eyes widened.

"I never thought about that," Theo said. Elena had kept quiet about Christian and Elliot been victims for a reason. In truth revealing they were among the boys would have made no difference to the sentence she was handed, so why did she keep quiet?

"I want to know that whatever info she thinks she has means nothing to me. I just don't want to be blindsided. I think there is so much more to her story when it comes to Elliot and I want to know what it is."

"Good, come on… two gorgeous women are waiting for us." Christian chuckled at the old man's enthusiasm.

As they got into the car, the four were in a world of their own chatting happily. They missed the figure standing in the shadows staring at them.

Carrick Grey insistence on coming to New York wasn't about celebrating the New Year with his wife. There was nothing to celebrate, he had been hoping to get into the building and talk to Christian. So far he had found no way in, he was stood in the shadows of the building across the street when they came out. They looked so happy and carefree while his world and life fell apart. He realized his best chance was to follow them and hope to get into whatever event they were attending.

He stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with a man mountain. "Mr. Grey, it is a free country, and you have every right to go where you want. What you are not allowed to do is follow that car. You cannot and will not enter that building so please do yourself a favor and go home." Reynolds said kindly though he was prepared to be less kind if this man pushed him. "Stalking is a crime, I really don't need to tell you that." He added before walking away knowing Carrick will get into his rented car and head in the other direction. Forty seconds later that was precisely what he did.

…

Elena Lincoln doubted anyone ever uttered the words 'life in prison wasn't so bad.' But you did when you had expected the worse because of the nature of your crimes. Everyman and his dog knew pedophiles were considered the worst of the worst. This was what Elena had expected, she had expected to spend if not all most of her time in the infirmary and then protective custody when the warden finally had mercy on her. Her crime as far as her inmates were concerned was money laundry and embezzlement. She looked like the type who would commit such crimes. She had made arrangements with a lawyer who she paid a ridiculous amount to sent care packages every two weeks and come visit her once every month. The care packages had made her very popular. No one crossed her because she always had something they wanted. She had enough shipped to feed had an army. She had so much shipped for the purposes of effectively buying friends and protection in there.

"Lincoln, you have a visitor." Monroe wasn't due for another week, maybe something had come up, and he was visiting today. Then again the last time she had thought that Grace Grey had been her visitor. When she was led to a private room usually reserved for legal visits she knew it wasn't Monroe. Excitement crept down her spine at the thought of who it could be. When the doors opened, she had no idea who the man was.

She gazed at him as her cuffs were removed. This time she wasn't cuffed to the table. Of course, she had no hope of overpowering him as she did Grace. He would snuff her out like a bug if she tried anything.

"Who are you?" She asked as she continued to stare hoping something about him would jog a memory.

"That is not important. What is important is what I can do for you?" Ray said pushing a single sheet of paper in front of her. She picked it up and read the contents. She didn't get beyond the first line when her hands started to shake. "As you can see that is every single bank account you have and all the pertinent information one would need to bleed you dry." She looked up at him and swallowed. "Imagine if that were to happen… come October Curtis Monroe will no longer be visiting or sending those care packages you buy your relative peace of mind with." Whoever he was he knew far too much. No one knew about these accounts, and no one knew about Curtis, no one. "Yes, I know it's had to fathom how I know as much as I do when all the people your ex-husband hired couldn't find it. Let's just say I am very good at my job."

"What do you want?" Ray sat back with a smile.

"Tell me about Elliot Grey." Elena recoiled from the table.

"Anything but that." She whispered.

Ray now knew more than ever that Christian had been on the right track. He knew her well and had used that knowledge once, though knowledge is only good when others are willing to listen. Raymond Steele had been more than ready to listen. "There is nothing you can give me that I don't already have. What I don't have is what I'm asking you to give." He stood and slowly paced the small room. "You are spending the next twenty-five years in here. By the time you are released, you'd be in your seventies and would still have a few years left. Those years could be lived in the lap of luxury with all the money you have stashed away. I mean the interest alone on some of those accounts could take care of most for a month or more. If you don't give me what I want it will be a very different story." He threatened. "Keep in mind I know a lot so try lying to me at your own peril."

Elena had no intention of lying even if she had no idea of the consequences of telling the man in front of her about Elliot. She had hoped the information about Elliot and Christian was something she could use to her advantage at a later date. She was well aware of how well Christian was doing. He was on the cover of Forbes magazine, a copy she still had. "What do you want to know?" She asked with a resigned sigh.

"Did Elliot sell his silence or did you buy it?" Yep, the man in front of her knew more than he was letting on. He already knew Elliot was one of her boys that much was obvious, or else why ask about him. Knowing about the money that was an entirely different kettle of fish.

"He sold his silence, but not about himself. He sold his silence regarding…"

"His brother, Christian Grey." Ray didn't like this at all. Elliot selling his silence was one thing. Knowing about Christian and profiting from it was another.

"Yes." Elena went on to explain how long Elliot had known even though she suspected he had known a lot longer than he let on. The more she talked, the more he feared Christian would not handle this revelation well. Christian had a strong suspicion about the money, but this was something else.

"So, he gets conned out of three million and all of a sudden what you are doing to his brother is wrong. Where was that indignation when he first found out." He knew Christian wouldn't allow it, but if he would Ray would have had the shit kicked out of Elliot for good measure. The asshole was not suffering enough as far as he was concerned.

"It seems you already have your answers," Elena said with a humorless chuckle.

"Of course I do. After all, I was the one who put you in here." If Elena was pale before, she was now translucent.

"Wh… what… why?"

"Well, that's about as stupid as a question can get." Ray snarked. "You are a pedophile that's why. The day the Greys walked in on you with their son and chose to believe he was raping you was the beginning of the end. Christian no longer had any desire to protect you after you not only said nothing in his defense but went on to weave a more elaborate tale of multiple assaults. After all this time you still haven't figured out he was the one that broke into your home and stole your blackmail material. I was hired to find the boys in those pictures. It took some time, but I did."

"Christian," Elena whispered. She didn't understand why she was feeling betrayed. After all, she had been the first to betray him. She had truly never once considered Christian as part of the reason she was caught. Elliot and Christian's pictures weren't among the evidence the police had. Now it made sense, Christian had not only protected himself but his brother.

"I take it Christian didn't know of Elliot's betrayal when he kept Elliot's pictures to himself."

"No." Ray sat back. "He put the pieces together recently, but not everything."

"But he wanted confirmation." Elena surmised. She was reeling from the revelation Christian had been instrumental in her demise.

"I have what I need. Good day, Mrs. Lincoln." Ray stood and banged on the door and within seconds was out of her sight.

"One more thing, your history with Christian stays in the past. Make any attempts to extort money from Christian or anyone else with what you know, and it will be the last thing you do." Ray was worried about how Christian was going to take the news. The young man had come a long way, and he was afraid this news would set him back. Christian was going to need all the love and support he could handle.

As Elena waited for one of the guards to come for her, she was hit with a feeling of dread so strong she started shaking. There was no guarantee her accounts would not be drained. Without her money the care packages will stop, Monroe will stop visiting. If Christian were behind it why would he let her keep her money? Something told her, her life just took a turn for the worse.


	16. Chapter 16

"Your car will be delivered tomorrow evening," Christian said as they drove to the airport. For a direct flight to Vancouver, it was best to go to Newark international.

"I will be home." She murmured staring out the window. She'd never been the kind to wish days away, but that is what she found herself doing. She graduated in May, it was just five months, and it would be May before either of them knew it. It didn't mean the distance still didn't hurt. As it stood, they saw each other every two weeks. This time though she stayed for weeks, Christian still had to go to work. He made an effort to be home by six, but as far as he was concerned it wasn't enough. Of course, he wouldn't hate going into the office so much when she moved to New York permanently.

"Here we are." He mumbled with a dejected sigh.

"Okay, let's stop behaving as though we will never see each other again." She teased.

"I know, but after so long together it feels depressing to go back to every other weekend." He admitted.

"I'm there with you, but we have the Easter holidays. That's a long week together. Before you know its graduation." She cheered.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He smiled before planting a rather indecent kiss on her.

He consoled himself with that fact he had his grandparents for a couple more days. He knew the old man stayed because he was worried about the News Ray was going to give him. Truth be told he had been delaying calling Ray because he wasn't so sure he would take the news in his stride. He still hadn't told Ana why her father had called and she hadn't asked. Ana always waited until he was ready to talk about whatever was bothering him. He always eventually told her everything and this time would be no different no matter how he felt.

Having put off calling Ray for the better part of the day, Christian finally caved and called him. "I was wondering when I was going to hear from you," Ray said with a laugh.

"I suppose now that the information is available, I'm not so sure I want to hear it." He admitted.

"You don't have to if you don't want to hear it. We can carry on with the other part of the plan. I will be in Seattle tomorrow. I will be visiting Curtis Monroe and strongly persuade him to drop Elena Lincoln as a client. I can have the money out of her account by the end of business today. Carla is ready to make a few phone calls." He could hear Carla agreeing with her husband in the background. "What do you want to do with the money?" Ray asked.

"Give it to charity. We could give half a million each to several children's charities."

"Consider it done," Ray said.

"What about her living situation in prison?" Christian was determined that Elena Lincoln should suffer for her crimes. Not killing time in a medium security prison. She couldn't be allowed to come out and profit from her crimes.

"She wouldn't, there are few letters headed for the prison that will make it through the security checks without a problem." Claire had agreed to help even though she would be breaking the law. The prison did not like information about other prisoners sent to inmates, so letters were checked and read to make sure no content would prove harmful.

"I want to know." He blurted out.

"You were right Elliot Grey sold his silence..." from the silence he knew he was not going to like the next sentence. "He knew about you. He didn't blackmail Elena Lincoln because of what she did to him… he sold his silence regarding you."

"How long did he know about her and me?"

"I believe for over a year, but Lincoln believes he might have known from the very beginning. Apparently, it was something he said that clued her in. She believes he saw no need to talk until he was in dire need of funds." Effectively Elliot kept the knowledge about Christian quiet until he needed something. His brother sold him out for a quarter of a million dollars. Now it all made perfect sense. The shame Elliot felt wasn't in regards to Lincoln. It was in regards to having profited from his brother's abuse.

"I see." Christian murmured.

"In the back of that brilliant mind of yours, you always suspected there was more to your brother's story," Ray said trying to ease the impact this news was clearly having on Christian.

"I never suspected he knew about me. I never suspected my abuse was filed away like some kind of rainy day fund." He spits out his anger beginning to show. "Go ahead with Elena… unleash hell. Thank you, Ray." He hung up before Ray could say anything.

He was giving the boy twenty-four hours before he called Annie.

…

It was late when Ana got to Vancouver, so it was a quick text exchange with Christian, which was normal for them when it was too late to really talk. The next morning she had classes, so she didn't think about calling him until the evening, but then her car arrived. Ana called to say thanks, but his phone went to voicemail. She called the house phone and Adele said he had a headache so went to bed early. She was happy he wasn't his usual stubborn self and had gone to bed. Christian was the type of man that got sick and yet would argue he wasn't even if he was on death's bed.

"Oh my God," Kate screamed when they pulled Ana's car off the flatbed. She expected someone to be driving the car, but no, it came on a flatbed. She signed the necessary papers and took the fob. Apparently, it was a Key-less Go system.

"So this is your Christmas present." Kate murmured as she admired the car. She had a Mercedes as well, but not like this.

"Yeah, Christian tends to go overboard." She said absentmindedly. She got into the car opened the large booklet and started reading just what she needed to know for the first time. "Okay, let's just go for a drive and figure this thing out while we drive." Probably not the best decision she'd ever made, but she was impatient to drive her new car.

An hour and a half later they found themselves almost in Seattle. "Okay, I think its time to turn back." Ana laughed enjoying the drive a little too much. They found José in front of the building when they got back.

"Ana… wow." José muttered admiring her car.

"I know right. It's such a dream to drive." She admitted. She didn't think she was going to enjoy having such a fancy car, but Ana had to admit she loved it more than she thought possible.

"Christmas present." José surmised.

"Yeah, Christian wasn't a big fan of Wanda so any excuse to get rid of her."

"Can I have Wanda then?" José asked.

"Sure, I wasn't sure what to do with her." She shrugged.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about…"

"José, if this is about Damien I don't want to know." The last thing Ana wanted to hear about was another stupid move from the lying cheating scumbag.

"No, believe me, he is staying well clear of you if those men that visited the apartment are anything to go by." José chuckled.

"What men?" Ana asked surprised.

"Just before Christmas they showed up and asked to speak to Damien. They warned him to stay well away from you and Mr. Grey. He was told if you or Mr. Grey remotely suspected he was up to his old tricks he would wish he was dead. They weren't playing. I didn't quite hear what else they said, but Damien about peed in his pants. For days after he kept looking over his shoulder every time he left the apartment, still does." José admitted. It didn't take a genius to know it was Christian's doing.

"Okay then." She couldn't summon an ounce of will to feel bad for the scumbag. "What did you want to talk about then?" She asked as they walked into the apartment.

"The pictures and erm... the check." she looked perplexed. "He didn't tell you. Mr. Grey said you took some pictures during Christmas and he wanted me to enlarge the one with everyone at the table having lunch. Apparently, there was one you also loved, and he wanted me to enlarge that as well. As well as pick up the payment for the work I did the last time."

"Oh right, he did tell me… it completely slipped my mind. I will email them to you just give me a minute." She raced to her bedroom to grab her MacBook. "Here we go." She murmured. She scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for and then emailed them to him and handed him a check for the work as well. "You should have them now."

"Okay then." He stood to leave.

"No, stay for dinner. You had to sit out there waiting because I forget the least I can do is feed you."

"So, things are clearly going well between you and Christian," Kate mumbled as they watched TV. José left soon after dinner, he had a lot of work to do.

"Yeah, they are. He's the best… it would be so easy to be a mess after what he's been through." Ana said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, well… his parents are paying for it now." Kate intoned.

"What!" Ana exclaimed.

"The rumor going around is that his mother knew and not only that when she told him, she didn't believe it. There is a video going around of the day Elena was caught. She was there, word is... she collapsed from shock and when the police tried to help she admitted she knew and mumbling about her son. The also said she didn't believe him when he told her. The officer said she wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last."

"Wow." Was all Ana managed.

"It's not looking good. There is this woman, Elizabeth Marshall, she is leading the charge to have Dr. Grey fired. They are saying if a woman of her profession and position couldn't tell her own son was being abused how can she for her patients. I think the fact that she didn't believe Christian is what is giving their argument credibility. Elizabeth Marshall is wealthy as sin, and between her and her husband, they have donated tens of millions to the hospital…"

"So they have some say." Ana finished.

"Not just some say, they are on the board of Seattle General. If they want Dr. Grey gone, she is gone. This is completely going to ruin her reputation, and she knows it. She was at our house after Christmas saying it wasn't true and that Elizabeth has had it in for her ever since their annual charity eclipsed Elizabeth's. Worse, she doesn't even know the board is meeting to effectively fire her. My parents didn't believe her and frankly, neither do I. We are all human, and miss things, but her not believing her child, well that is unforgivable."

Then it hit Ana, the one thing nagging her about the Greys behavior that day. "Maybe that was why she chose not to believe her son. I mean, for someone in her position if it came out that her child was being abused and she missed it…"

"It would have ruined her reputation." Kate surmised. "If that is true… that is cold." Kate added.

 _It was no colder than accusing your son of rape and refusing to listen when he tells you he's innocent._

That following morning the incessant ringing of her phone woke her up. "Ana, it's Theo… I hate to do this, but he has left me with no choice."

…

Christian felt as though his tongue was made of sandpaper, he couldn't produce an ounce of saliva to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Worse, he had a headache the likes of which he didn't know was possible. He knew to drink so much was a bad idea, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. The revelation about Elliot had affected him more than he was willing to admit. He thought saying those words out loud was an admission of the fact that he wasn't as over what they did as much as he thought.

He rolled out of bed with a groan. He found a large glass of orange juice and two tablets of Advil. He swallowed the pills and downed the juice in no time. It was just what his body and mouth needed. He turned and was utterly surprised by the sight before him. If he were so inclined he would have laughed, then again, the look on her face told him this was not a pleasant surprise.

"Ana." He forced her name past his lips. He coughed to clear his throat.

"Christian." Oh, she was not happy. She was leaned back in the chair by the door facing the bed. She had been watching him sleep. "We have an understanding… it's not verbal, but we have an understanding."

"I know." He whispered. They had never sat down and hashed out the parameters, but they had an understanding. No matter what was going on, he will talk to her before it got worse. She was patient, she understood about him coming to her when he was ready. He should have called her the minute he hung up the phone with Ray instead of grabbing a bottle.

"Then why…" she took a deep calming breath. "Then why didn't _you_ call me? Why did your grandfather and my dad call me minutes apart worried about you?"

"I thought I was doing better… I thought I was over it."

"How can you be over something you knew nothing about? How can you be over something you haven't had a chance to deal with?"

"I… didn't look at it that way." He muttered.

"I doubt you looked at it at all considering you decided the best way to deal with it was to get blind drunk for the better part of two days." She was shouting now. His head was now pounding, but he didn't dare tell her to keep her voice down. "Why didn't you call me?" She asked again her voice much softer, but he could hear the hurt in it.

"You just left, your classes just started I didn't want to worry you or have you getting on a plane… His voice trailed off when he realized it was precisely what she had done.

"I'm your girlfriend, not just that, I'm also the girl who is in love with you. If I can't take twenty-four hours and help the love of my life go through a difficult time then…" Ana runs her fingers through her hair. "I can't begin to express how angry I am with you. At the same time, I know you are not used to others helping you. I know you are used to being the lone wolf, but you are no longer on your own. I also understand you need to adjust to that new reality. Getting blind drunk was not the way to go about this.

I cannot begin to understand how you feel finding out Elliot betrayed you not once, but twice. Where I in your shoes I might not know how to deal either, but I…"

"You wouldn't get drunk." He finished. "I'm sorry, baby. I just panicked, all of a sudden it felt as though all the progress I had made was for nothing if I admitted this affected me. I just never considered that I was allowed that because it was new information." He still struggled to get his head around the fact that Elliot not only knew about him and Elena, but also used it to claw back some money. "I find myself questioning if he ever cared for me… if he ever loved me." He whispered.

"I wish I had an answer for you." She got up from her chair by the door and walked over to him.

"This is what I should have done." He admitted. He could have even done it over the phone. He was sure if he had given his grandparents a chance they would have told him exactly what Ana just had. You can't be over something you haven't dealt with. "I'm sorry you had to fly all the way over here for my drunk ass." He joked.

"You are lucky I was calm by the time you woke up. I had thoughts of kicking your ass while coming over."

"I'm sure you did." He muttered. "I think this is the first time either of us has been angry with the other." He added.

"We will have more, and more than likely have one where we are both pissed beyond reason." She chuckled.

"As long as we talk and don't go to bed angry we will be fine." It had been his grandparent's advice when they visited. Theo and Adele had their disagreements, but never to the extent of going to bed angry at each other. They always talked it out and came to an understanding. Theo had said, as humans you will have disagreements. You will not always agree on certain things, but as long as you reach a compromise or agree to disagree you will be fine. This was just a dose of stupidity on his part.

"I love you, and no matter what you call me because if the shoe had been on the other foot, I would call you. I will have Andrea drag you out of whatever multibillion deal you are negotiating just so you can comfort me." He smiled at her knowing she wouldn't. She would leave a message and Andrea would pass it on after his meeting. He had taken to telling Andrea to pull him out of whatever meeting just so he could talk to her when his phone was charging on her desk.

"I love you too." He felt as though the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

"We can talk a bit more while I make you lunch. My flight is at nine tonight." It hurt that she was leaving so soon, but he understood.

"How is the car?" She quickly became very animated.

"It drives like a dream. When your foot touches the gas, the car actually moves forward."

"Who knew it did that?" He quipped earning a punch to the bicep.

"It's so easy to drive, and thank the lord for automatic transmissions. Do you have any idea how pleased my right arm is, as it does not have to maneuver the stick shift in Wanda any longer? My foot is also very pleased with the lack of a clutch pedal. Best part, I turn heads for all the right reasons." That had him belly laughing.

Christian found his grandparents in the kitchen cleaning up. "There is mac and cheese, you haven't eaten anything of substance in two days." He felt as though his grandmother had just ratted him out. He avoided Ana's stare, as he knew she was glaring at him.

"You haven't eaten since I left."

"I was too drunk to notice the lack of food in my stomach." He admitted sheepishly. "I am noticing it now though." He added trying to lighten her mood.

He sat down while Adele piled a plate high with food. "I can't believe you called Ana." He grumbled.

"And we will again if you put us in this position again. I will not apologize for it so don't expect one." Theo groused. "You might want to call Ros, she has been trying to get in touch with you for the last two days," Theo added.

"I'm sure Ana has already said everything I want to say about your…" Adele sighed. "The last time you got this drunk you almost did something incredibly stupid." His fork froze midair when he realized the implication of his drinking to them at least.

"I had no intention of taking my life… I just wanted to wallow in misery for a few days that was all. Even if Ana hadn't turned up, I was done… honestly, I was done it was getting me nowhere. I wasn't going to find the answers at the bottom of a bottle."

"Do you have to go?" He held onto her naked body for dear life.

"I'm afraid so, I have a presentation tomorrow I can't miss." She admitted sadly. "You can always can with me, there is a chance Ros will kill you when you get back to work on Monday." She said with a giggle.

"You know what I will risk it." He jumped out of bed and pulled his jeans on.

"Christian, you can't be serious." She said sitting up.

"I can, and I am." He leered at her as the sheet had dropped down revealing her breast. "What seat do you have? If I can't sit next to you, then we are taking a private charter. My grandparents are leaving tonight as well… we might as well all go." He said nonchalantly, but in truth, he didn't want to be left in the penthouse on his own. He was afraid he would disappear into his head left to his own devices.

Half an hour later he had a seat next to Ana and two others for his grandparents. Who he had forced to take a different flight than their planned one for earlier that night.

"What?" Adele asked when Theo chuckled.

"Remember when you told me to remember her name because he'd marry her?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I am never wrong you should know that by now." Their conversation centered on Ana as Ryan drove them home. With the flight they had taken they had ended up in Vancouver. Not that they cared, a few more hours with Christian left them feeling assured, especially with him spending the next few days with Ana. He had also assured them he would be over on Saturday for Lunch. Little did they know that visit would prove to be rather memorable.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello, Ana." Ros greeted knowing Ana was the reason Christian had become so distracted.

"Hey, Ros, sorry for the interruption, I will leave him to work." Ana's face was the color of blood orange as she blushed.

"Nonsense, anyone would be distracted by your presence." Ros replied and her blush got redder.

"Bye," Ana muttered running out of the room much to Christian's amusement.

After an hour with Ros, she let him go as she deemed he had done sufficient work to make up for his absence. He bolted out of the bed and made his way to the living room. Ana was in the kitchen with Kate, each with a glass of wine in hand.

"Christian Grey's girl," Ana said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice." Christian poured himself a glass. He had gotten a personal license plate 'CGS GRL.'

"I saw it on my way back from class, took me a second to work it out." She admitted. "We are getting take out. Do you have a preference?" she asked.

"No, if it's pizza as long as it's not Hawaiian I'm good." He muttered as he grabbed the remote control. Kate joined him on the couch.

"How are Edmond and Agnes?" Christian stared at the TV as he asked the last question Kate expected.

"My parents are doing very well." She answered absentmindedly.

"I'm glad to hear, I do remember they went through a bad patch. I'm glad they came out of it." Kate thought he sounded rather diplomatic considering the bad patch was her father getting caught with another woman.

"Yes, my mother forgave him eventually." She chuckled, and so did he.

"Yes, I heard he jumped through several rings of fire to earn it and rightly so."

Kate wondered if she should tell him about his mother's potential loss of her job come Monday. "I should warn you there is a video with your mother admitting she knew what Elena had done because of you, but hadn't believed you." He didn't take his eye off the TV.

"Who did she tell?" He asked. Kate went on to explain the circumstances surrounding Grace's taped confession.

Are you okay?" Ana asked having heard the conversation.

"The shame is Elizabeth isn't doing this because she cares. She's doing it because it's a way to bring the Greys down a peg or two. Grace isn't lying about one thing. Elizabeth Marshall has had it in for her ever since Coping Together eclipsed her own charity."

"But its charity, shouldn't…" Ana started.

"No, it's about status for some of them," Kate answered before Christian could.

"The Greys for all their faults actually gave a fuck. I also think the recognition and status symbol that came with it went to their heads." Christian added.

"No wonder you are always looking for an excuse not to go to these things." Christian nodded.

"How many times have I said I'm going because it's good for business? When the old man and I first started, we spent as much time working on building GEH as we did at one function or another to get my face out there. These galas work because it pays to be seen. I'd never fault it because at the end of the day several charities benefit." Ana had lost count of the number of times she had to walk around with Christian as he networked. "M&A takes place as much in the boardroom as it does at functions. Someone will decide to sell you their business simply because his wife liked your girlfriend. Thought she was an astute young woman." Christian winked at Ana. "Thank you, by the way." He said with a smile.

"Wait, you were sold a business because somebody's wife liked me?" Ana asked in astonishment.

"Oh yes, Norman Basset sold me Basset Construction because his wife wouldn't stop singing your praises. There was another firm in contention, but he sold it to me because his wife liked you and apparently Edwin Carmichael is an asshole."

"I don't remember a Basset," Ana admitted sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter, what mattered was that you made that much of an impression on them." He winked.

"When was this?"

"The New Year's Eve gala."

"I talked to a lot of people that night." She murmured.

"Yes, and I'm still getting patted on the back for my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend. Evidently, I know a good thing when I see one." He chuckled.

"Isn't Bassett Construction on the Pacific Northwest?" Kate asked surprised. "I didn't know GEH was in construction."

"We are in manufacturing, we manufacture so much of what is used in construction I figured it was the next step." He said with a nonchalant shrug, but Ana knew better.

"Isn't his biggest competitor Grey Construction?" Kate asked.

"It is," Christian answered as the doorbell rung.

…

"You are thoroughly enjoying this." Christian teased as Ana bobbed her head to the music as she drove.

"I am, as much as I'm looking forward to seeing Theo and Adele I wish the drive were longer."

"Sure two hours isn't long at all." He muttered sarcastically.

"I won't get to drive her all that much in New York, so I'm taking advantage now." She pouted.

"We can always leave the city during the weekend. There are lovely little bed and breakfasts in Westchester we can check out on occasion." He placated.

"I would love that." She cheered as Salt and Pepper's Let's Talk About Sex graced their ears.

"Please tell me I didn't put that on there." Christian murmured feeling slightly mortified.

"Yes, you did," Ana said laughing as she sang along.

"That was rather presumptuous of me." He whispered.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it presumptuous, I'd call it hopeful optimism. Anyway, we'd already talked about and had sex before you gave it to me." He was sure he had already loaded the song on the iPod before they had sex.

For the next few minutes they drove in silence, then he bit the bullet. "Are you going to ask me about Basset Construction?"

"I understand they are in trouble and your purchase is saving hundreds of jobs." That was not what he wanted to hear. "Or would you rather we talk about the fact that you purchased it because it's the only direct competition to Grey Construction. We both know it wasn't your primary reason for doing so."

"I'm not going to go out of my way to put him out of business."

"After what you just learned about him, no one would blame you if you did. And I know you… your idea of putting him out of business is putting him in a position where he'd have to sell. We both know you would swoop in and buy it then." She looked at him. "Let's be honest, whoever bought Basset Construction would have been in competition with Grey Construction no matter what. You just happen to be in a position to own them both in however long it takes for Grey Construction to decide to sell. And if the rumors about Elliot are to be believed, it should be in no time at all." Kate had informed them of Elliot's drinking.

"So you don't think less of me?" He asked, and her response was to laugh.

"Less of you?" she didn't answer until they were at a traffic stop when she turned and looked at him. "You are a fucking saint. Were I in your position and having the money and power that you have. I would have systematically destroyed them. The doctor would have lost her job long ago. The law firm would have fired him as well. The construction company would have shut down long ago. I would have hired my dad to find ways to rob them blind till they had nothing, not even a shack over their heads. Do I think less of you? No." She answered. He stared at her in disbelief.

"It never even crossed my mind." He admitted.

"Like I said, you are a saint." She groused as she pulled into the Trevelyan's driveway. "And I love you all the more for it." She added with a smile.

"A year ago if someone had mentioned that it would have been something I might have more than considered it, but now. In the end, Basset Construction isn't even about Elliot." Yes, a small part of him wants to stick it to Elliot, but not at the cost of hundreds of jobs. At the rate Elliot was going if the rumors were indeed true, his going into construction was a godsend. He'd save Grey Construction when the time came, but not his brother. He owed him nothing.

"There you are." Adele greeted with long hugs. "Come in, lunch will soon be ready. In the meantime, there are sandwiches on the table." Christian hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich.

"Someone would think I'm not feeding you," Ana complained.

"Like you said… I've got a bottomless pit for a stomach." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"How did your presentation go?" Theo asked.

"Very well, it was a walk in the park really." She shrugged as she grabbed a sandwich.

Adele was putting the lasagna in the oven when the doorbell rang the same time as Christian's phone alerted him to a message. "Grace is here." Sawyer had warned him, as he wasn't sure he had the right to stop Grace. Just then they heard a commotion at the door and loud footsteps heading into the kitchen.

Grace had had enough of her parent's cold shoulder and was determined to speak to them today. Her loud and determined footsteps faulted when she found Christian in the kitchen with them. "Christian." She whispered in awe and shock. He looked good, happy and relaxed she noticed.

He though couldn't be bothered to even grace her with a glare. "Grace, I think it's best if you leave. When we are ready to talk to you, we will call you." Theo said politely.

"I made a mistake." She yelled.

"Is that what you call it," Adele asked her tone far from polite. "Was it also a mistake when we tried to tell you you were wrong, but you refused to listen. You cut us of… you ignored all attempts to talk to you. Even if you refused to believe Christian, you should have at least listened to us. We did everything to tell you… everything, including sending you numerous letters with evidence after we left Christian in New York. You sent every single one back as though we didn't mean a thing to you. Two and a half years… we kept trying for two and a half years. I have to wonder why you wouldn't listen." Adele asked her daughter who wouldn't look at anyone but Christian.

"What I saw…" Ana scoffed in derision. Grace finally turned her attention to someone other than Christian.

"Young lady, I don't know who you are, but stay out…"

"Be careful," Christian growled menacingly. "Be very very careful how you talk to her because she means so much more and knows a hell of a lot more than you do." Christian finally looked at her. "She believed me when my own so-called parents didn't. She had a long list of reasons why she would never have accused me of raped. As a four-year-old, I watched my mother repeatedly rape, and you and Carrick knew that and what it did to me more than anyone else…"

"Christian…" Grace looked distraught.

"Yet you accused me of rape. I offered proof of her abuse, but you didn't even want to hear it. Grandma asked why you wouldn't listen. The only thing I want from you is the answer. Why did you not listen when I offered proof? Why did you not listen when your own parents offered you proof?" Grace stared at him as he stared back with so much disdain.

"Christian, how else could we explain what we saw…" She started.

"But I offered proof it wasn't what you thought." He growled unprepared to listen to her flimsy excuse.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Really?" Ana asked. "It had nothing to do with your career." Christian, Theo, and Adele looked at Ana. "It had nothing to do with the fact that it was easier to accuse your son of rape, pay off the pedophile with his trust fund so you could hold your head high. I mean what would it had done to your career if everyone learned that one of the most honored and well-respected pediatricians missed her own son's abuse for years. I mean it might not have ended your career, but your reputation would have taken one hell of a hit." All eyes were back on Grace.

"Who the hell are you?" Was the only response she could think of.

"Is that your response?" Theo asked disgustedly. "If any of that is true, which I suspect on some level it is the truth. I can't believe you would stoop so low to save your career." Theo shook his head in disbelief.

Grace stared at Ana in anger. "You can be angry with me all you want for revealing the truth you are too ashamed to face. But I am right, the fact that the hospital board is meeting on Monday to decide whether to terminate you on the fact that a pediatrician not only missed the abuse of her children but also refused to believe her own child. Hell, if I were a mother, I wouldn't want you near my kid either. You had two sons, both abused by a pedophile and you missed it." After talking to Ray when he called regarding Christian, she was far more pissed at the Greys than she was willing to admit to Christian. Elena had revealed so much more than Ray had told Christian.

Elena believed Grace knew something wasn't right with Christian, but because he was behaving, had stopped drinking and was now focused on school, she let it go. Grace had apparently once admitted to Elena she didn't care what it was. Elena had also divulged the conversation she had with Grace about her suspicion of why Grace had accused Christian of rape. Elena said that conversation only occurred to her after Grace had visited. Ray had admitted that thinking that not only did it have merit, but also seemed to be the explanation that fit.

"Oh yeah, your best friend was also abusing your older son two years before she got her hooks into Christian."

"No, Elliot had girlfriends, one girl after another… there was no way… it's just not possible."

"You can accuse him of rape too if it makes it you feel better." Ana sneered in contempt.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP." Grace bellowed.

"Get out," Adele growled. "Get out of our house and stay out." She moved towards Grace. "The fact that you are not making any effort at all to deny Ana's claims says it all. You sold out and abandoned your son because of what the truth would have done to you. Did you even think about him and what it would do to him? How did you sleep at night, Grace?" Sawyer entered the kitchen then. "Leave, or you will be escorted out," Adele warned. Grace stared at them as tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry. I should have listened. It wasn't about my career… you have to believe that. It's all lies Elena is spreading… please, Christian… I am sorry, I ruined my family because of this. Please forgive me…" she babbled as Sawyer pulled her out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Ana, is there something you want to tell me?" Christian asked as though all that happened hadn't remotely affected him.

"The night before Ray and Theo called… I was talking to Kate. She told me what she told you and more. When Kate talked about her career and the meeting on Monday… why she wouldn't believe you. I started wondering if maybe it was the reason for her refusal to listen. Truth be told, I dismissed it later on that night, then Ray and Theo called. While I was waiting for my flight, I called dad and asked him to tell me everything. He said Elena always suspected Grace accused you of rape to save her career." Ana knew she wasn't telling them everything, but right now it no longer mattered.

"My question is why did Carrick also believe rape. Why would he not listen when you offered proof? He is a lawyer, he should have been elated to know his son was not a rapist and could prove it," Ana questioned.

"Right now… I don't care. My own brother made money of my abuse. My mother accused me of rape to save her reputation. It wouldn't surprise me if Carrick also had an ulterior motive, but I really don't care anymore." He looked at them straight in the eyes one at a time repeating the fact that he truly didn't care. "Carrick emptied my trust fund and gave it to Elena, so if it came out he had an ulterior motive I wouldn't be all that surprised. If I decide to dwell on why those three did any of what they did I would drive myself insane." A big part of him was grateful that Ray had kept this piece of information to himself. Finding out while Grace stood there unable to defend the accusation was the best possible way to learn the truth. Had he found out any other way he would have driven himself crazy with the what ifs. Christian would have questioned if it was true, or if it was Elena trying to get into his head. This way he knew the answer, and he was surprisingly okay with it. Deep down maybe he always knew he never truly belonged. The people he always felt he had connected with, were Mia and his grandparents, and what do you know? They were the ones that stood by him.

"You barely knew me, and you stood up for me… you went on a rant about the Greys. And today you not only stood up for me, but you also stood up to Grace on my behalf. I love you just doesn't do my feelings justice, but I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too." They looked up to find Theo and Adele staring at them unabashedly.

"Adele and I have been talking about moving to New York." Theo blurted. The smile that broke out on Christian's face was like the sun itself.

"Hell yes, when?" Christian was practically bouncing in his seat.

"We have to get our affairs in order, but I think in a few months. We saw a place in Rye, Westchester…" Ana and Christian looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess there will be no need for bed and breakfasts anymore," Ana giggled.

"Did we miss something?" Theo asked.

"On our way here Ana and I were talking about leaving the city on the weekends and spending them in Westchester... checking out the various bed and breakfasts."

"No, there will be no need for them," Adele said with a smile. She and Theo had discussed moving to New York but dismissed it because they had hoped in time things with Grace and Carrick would improve. They didn't see a reason why they couldn't be in Christian's life and their daughter's even if the two parties were still estranged. But with today's revelation, they weren't sure that time would ever come. Adele knew her daughter well enough to know she was guilty of something. Even if she hadn't accused Christian of rape to save her reputation, she believed Grace's refusal to listen was because of her reputation. Maybe at some point, Grace had begun to suspect she was wrong in her belief but refused to acknowledge it knowing the alternative would destroy her. Haven't had time to think of the consequences of her child been abused by her best friend Grace decided it would be easier to let the accusation of rape stand. Adele wished with all she was that was wrong, but deep down she knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"With you and Mia in New York…" We have nothing keeping us here. "I think its time to move," Adele added.

"I spoke to Anders a while back about it and said he knew someone who could arrange it all for us and we wouldn't have to lift a finger." His future great-grandchildren were going to be in New York. Why stay in Seattle hoping to mend things with a daughter who appeared to be hiding so much. The chickens were coming home to roost, he and Adele weren't going to be around for it.

Grace and Carrick would have to deal with the fallout of their decision on their own. So far they were lucky the rape accusation hadn't been made public, but he knew that would eventually rear its ugly head.


	18. Chapter 18

Elena barely got a wink of sleep and was eager to call Monroe. The visit from the man whose name she still didn't know kept her up that night. She wanted Monroe to stop his visits. Many of her fellow inmates didn't get visitors, it did not affect their standing. She was hoping without that she could extend her parcels to two years instead of one. She would be a fool not to plan for the loss of her money. That morning she was the first to the phone. She called, and he was actually happy to stop making the visits, it suited him very well.

She sighed in relief, she was at least covered for the next couple of years. When the time came, she would think of something to account for the lack of provisions. Maybe it was time she started earning some money. Then it hit her, she could tell them her visitor was a Federal agent, they had found her money and would be taking it leaving her effectively broke. That was genius, and she had to give herself a pat on the back. But she would keep the news to herself for the next few weeks, she would walk around with a defeated look and finally when they had pestered her enough, she would break down and confess the loss of her stashed funds. She doubted any of them would truly feel sorry for her, she knew they would be sad because they would not be getting their share of the large parcels she received.

Elena's sole concern was her money, never once did she consider the other inmates finding out about the true nature of her crimes.

…

Curtis Monroe always knew he would never cut it as a lawyer, but when your parents are paying for your education, you do as told. Just before he finished law school, it was revealed that his father's investment firm had been nothing but a Ponzi scheme. The entire time his father was giving him but lectures on the value of education and hard work, he himself had been nothing but a crook.

Despite his despise for the law, he graduated second of his class with several offers, then his father's crimes came to light, and all those offers disappeared. He eventually got a job with a less than reputable firm because it paid.

Elena Lincoln just about made his skin crawl, but with the kind of money she was paying him to buy provisions for her and visit, he scratched the debilitating itch and did what he was paid to do. Her phone call that morning had been a blessing like no other. He hated having to sit in front of her time and time again pretending he was a friend. He stayed at home that day and later that night he went on a date. He didn't give two shits about his date, but he needed to get laid. His day was looking up, she was somewhat dim, but had a body to die for and fucked him till his balls were empty.

He came home with a spring in his step and a tune on his lips. So finding a man in his apartment with a gun pointed at him wasn't on the cards in the least bit. "Mr. Monroe, please have a seat," Ray said politely. He knew better than to even hesitate. "He sat down and waited. "I know you are wondering who I am and what I want?" Ray waited for a response. Curtis simply nodded. "Who I am doesn't matter. What I want does. I simply want you to stop doing whatever it is you do for Elena Lincoln. Keep the money, ignore her calls… in fact, block her number. If you don't ever want to see me again, you will do as instructed." Ray ordered.

"Consider it done." Just the excuse Curtis needed, that money he was using would fund his move, and he would still have some left over.

"I knew I could work with you," Ray uttered sarcastically.

"No problem, in fact, I'm leaving the country." Ray didn't care what he did as long as Elena Lincoln was no longer receiving packages or visits from him.

…

"Elena, what's going on?" Her cellmate, Adina asked.

"I don't know." She muttered. She had tried calling Monroe only to find the number disconnected. She then called his firm and was told he had resigned. That afternoon she hadn't received her parcel, and now she couldn't get hold of Monroe.

"No goodies then." Another prisoner whose name she hadn't bothered to retain asked standing in front of her cell.

"I can't get hold of my friend. His phone is disconnected. I knew it, I knew the minute the Feds got involved he would balk." She figured it was time to start selling her story.

"What Fed," Adina asked.

"They found the money I stole. I'm guessing they leaned on him till he broke." She sighed falling back on her bed.

"Oh yeah, I will admit I was surprised you kept hold of the money for this long. The minute you told me you had someone who knew where your money was, I knew it wouldn't be long before they got to him. I bet they were watching the prison and saw him come visit you enough times." Adina surmised little realizing there wasn't a single truth to anything Elena had told her.

"Shit." Elena sat up. "That was my mistake… I blatantly showed him off."

"Yep." Another prisoner responded. It was as though the whole wing had come to check why her parcel hadn't arrived.

"What's going on?" Someone asked out of sight.

"Feds found her money," Adina answered.

"That sucks." Another voice said. Soon she was left alone, and she smiled to herself. That smile soon faded when she realized she would leave prison with nothing. The prospect of that alone had her feeling as though leaving prison was the prison sentence. She had spent more time than she would admit wishing she had gone the lie of them having an affair. Having found out that Christian was the one who robbed her, and left her back, ass cheeks and thighs with more welts and deep gashes that took months to completely heal. Those injuries was the final straw that broke the camels back in her marriage.

Now more than ever she found herself wishing she had backed Christian after she got over her shock she should have defended him. Maybe now, she'd be the woman behind the man. He was one of the world's richest men, and he wasn't even twenty-five years old. He was a gold mine, and she blew it up before she got a single piece of nugget.

She had one place to turn for money and considering she hadn't been warned against it she would be going after it full force. "What are you smiling about?' Adina enquired.

"You didn't think I stole all that money by myself, did you?" She chuckled. "I had a partner in crime, and if they want me to keep quiet, they will pay me to do so."

"That is a sure fire way to get money." Adina agreed. Of course, Elena didn't have a partner in crime, but she knew the Greys would pay to keep her quiet. All she had to do was threaten to reveal all and they would more than pay to shut her up.

Five days later she woke with a spring in her step, Grace should have received her letter by now. She stayed in her cell after refusing breakfast reading an old copy of Vanity Fair. The prison didn't get the latest edition of magazines, just the papers. Her cellmate came back into the cell with a scowl the likes of which she had never seen. "Care to explain this." She tossed a paper at Elena.

' _ **SEATTLE SOCIALITE ELENA LINCOLN ARRESTED FOR MULTIPLE COUNTS OF CHILD ABUSE.'**_

At that moment she knew life in prison just became deadly. "Do yourself a favor, ask for a new cellmate." Adina threatened. Elena would soon discover the entire wing knew. Therefore, a new cell or cellmate was rather pointless.

…

Grace didn't wait to get home after she was thrown out of her parent's house. She called the one person she knew would take her phone call if the rumors were true. "Alex, it's Grace." She was met with a deafening silence that answered her question. "So, it's true." She murmured.

"I'm afraid so, Elizabeth Marshall is leading the charge. With the amount of money she and her husband give the hospital you know things will go their way come Monday. I saw the video Grace, and now with rumors that it wasn't just Christian, but Elliot as well… how did you miss years of abuse in your own home?" Alex questioned, and Grace knew he wasn't going to stand for her in that meeting. "How can I defend this, Grace? You can't expect me to… because I wouldn't want you as my children's doctor if I knew this. If you can't see it in your own children how will you see it in a kid you see for a few hours."

"Alex, I am human… aren't I allowed to make mistakes."

"For a doctor of your caliber… no, and certainly not at a hospital of this level. You are not an intern, Grace. You have thirty years of experience… almost twenty when your boys were being abused by your best friend. Yeah, it might be easy from my end to ask how you missed it. Remember when I ask about Christian's sudden change in attitude and what had caused it. The difference with you Grace is, the signs where there, you simply chose to ignore them." Alex sighed.

"Put your personal mistakes aside. The fact that you allowed a prolific pedophile access to so many at-risk children in the hospital is another issue entirely. Some of the parents remembered her with you, and we received calls from parents wanting assurances. I understand on some level you are being made the scapegoat, but you understand why it's you. I'm sorry I can't help you." Alex hung up without so much as a goodbye. As much as Alex was a friend, he was also so far up Elizabeth Marshall's ass she wasn't surprised by this.

Grace knew the lack of fallout from when Elena had been arrested was down to pure luck. Her friends could have easily turned on her. She was, after all, the one who brought Elena into their circle. Elena Lincoln was the woman she introduced as her best friend to all of Seattle. What she now realizes was that there had a been fallout, it had happened behind her back. Elizabeth Marshall had systematically worked to destroy her secretly. You can't fight against something you knew nothing about, and Elizabeth knew that. If Grace had any idea her circle of friends was questioning her role as a mother and a pediatrician she would have fought hard to squash it. Now, it was too late, the damage had been done, so much so a complete stranger knew she was about to be fired before she knew.

When Carrick got home, Grace was well on her way to being drunk. "Grace, what is the meaning of this?"

"Did you know Elliot was also abused by Elena?" Carrick didn't move, he didn't even breathe and then as though a strong wind just blew past he collapsed onto the floor.

"How did you…"

"Christian is at my parents…" Despite her state, she told him everything, but as always she left out the accusation of her accusing him of rape to save her reputation.

"So this girl told you about Elliot?" Carrick asked having finally managed to get off the floor.

"Yes, and from the looks on Christian and my parent's faces, I believe they also knew. Elliot knew his brother was telling the truth and he said nothing… why?" Carrick lamented.

"I don't know… there is only one person that can answer that question." They hadn't seen Elliot since Thanksgiving, and maybe it was time to call on him.

Carrick wasn't waiting for Grace to sober up. He got in his car and drove to Elliot's condo. He had a key for emergencies and this as far as he was concerned was an emergency. The stench that hit him as he opened the door nearly knocked him off his feet. "ELLIOT." He bellowed as he made his way through the condo. There were takeaway boxes everywhere. Some were so old maggot had infested the leftover food.

Carrick found him the bedroom passed out with an empty bottle of scotch still in his hand. Attempting to wake Elliot up was an exercise in futility. He went to the utility closet and found a large cleaning bucket. Carrick filled the bucket with cold water, emptied the ice from the ice chest into it and gave it a minute. He carried it into the bedroom and slowly poured it over Elliot's head. He woke up screaming and trashing as he tried to get away from the ice-cold water. Carrick kept at it even though Elliot was out of bed and hurdled in the corner.

"Go and take a shower I will be in the living room." Carrick didn't wait for him to respond.

Forty-five minutes later Elliot entered the living room looking somewhat human. "Let's go, I'm not talking in this maggot infested hovel." Carrick was at his wit's end when it came to Elliot. Today's revelation was the final straw. He had no intention whatsoever of having the conversation they were about to have in public. As much as Grace thought he was in the dark, he was fully aware of the video of her confession doing the rounds.

"I could do the long-winded routine of asking why you are drinking, but I won't waste my time. Frankly, I am questioning my ability as a father and a lawyer. I missed the obvious with Christian, you… you hid it well. Christian not so much, all the signs were there now that I think about it." His shame and guilt was eating him alive. "You started drinking the week he disappeared, and it was easy to think of all sorts of reasons, but the truth." Carrick looked at him square in the eyes. "You knew about Elena and Christian, not only that, you were one of her victims." Elliot started weeping then, his shoulders shook, his breathing was labored as he loudly wept into his hands.

"I promised to protect him, I swore I would always watch over him. He was so damaged when he first came… I swore I would be… I sold him out. I kept quiet while you tore into him as though he was some…" Carrick felt his own shame then. He had missed so much that was obvious now. "I hate to heap more misery onto you, but the word is out. People know about you and Elena now. Your mother and I have failed spectacularly as parents. I can't force you to get your act together. Drinking so you can forget is only going to cause you more pain in the future. We have all made mistakes when it comes to Christian. Your mother and I failed you as well. I can only tell you just how sorry I am, and implore you to seek help. See someone Elliot before its too late. " Carrick sighed. "Let's go and get some healthy food into your stomach, hopefully, soak up some of that alcohol." Carrick knew there was so much more to Elliot's story, but right now, it could wait.

…

Despite knowing by the end of the day, she'd no longer have a job Grace still decided to go in. Her mind wondered to Elliot and their conversation. She was careful not to make him feel as though she blamed him in any way. But in truth, she thought if Elliot had spoken up from the beginning none of this would be happening. She wouldn't be losing her job today.

She walked into Seattle General with her head held high. She considered staying at home, but on second thought decided she didn't want to give Elizabeth Marshall the satisfaction of hiding away. Immediately she knew something was different, her roaster was light. In fact, she had no patients that day compared to the fifteen to twenty she saw on what would be considered a slow day.

"Dr. Grey." Chambers called as he knocked on her door.

"Michael." She greeted.

"Grace, the board has been made aware of some rather disturbing events. Your friendship with Elena Lincoln and the access she had in this hospital is now causing a lot of questions. For months we have had parents asking questions, and in truth, we did our best to assure them that she didn't have access to their children. Except, evidence given to the board has had us now questioning the assurances we gave to several parents. Elizabeth Marshall is using the argument that a doctor of your caliber should have spotted the fact that your boys were being abused. According to her if you can spot it in your children how can you in your patients. But frankly, I think that is horseshit." Grace finally looked at him in disbelief. "Oh come on Grace, you are human. We all make mistakes, and I'm not going to let anyone use that in the boardroom. Elizabeth Marshall has always had it in for you and is using this to get her way. I don't care about her money that is not going to happen in my hospital.

What is troubling though was your refusal to believe your son when he tried telling you the truth." Chambers stared at her hoping she had something to say, anything, he could use to fight on her behalf. He sighed in frustration realizing the woman in front of him had nothing to say.

"As per hospital policy, your service has been suspended with immediate effect. The other doctors will cover for you until further notice. You will receive the board's final decision in writing. Please clear out your office and hand the key over to security." Chambers walked away in disbelief. Thirty years of work down the drain and she wasn't even putting up a semblance of a fight. Had Grace fought, asked to come to the board meeting to have her say, he would have done so for her. Evidently, there was so much going on than Chambers knew. It was such a shame to lose a doctor of such repute.

Grace showed no emotion as she packed up her office and left the hospital. She had no idea how she made it home in one piece, as her mind wasn't on the driving she was doing. The weekend at home had been one of uncomfortable silences interspaced with awkward conversations and revelations. She herself was hiding so much from Carrick, she knew she had to tell him but couldn't face the thought of him walking out if he knew. He would find out one day that much she knew and she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

She walked through the front door and was surprised to find Carrick at the kitchen table with a letter in hand. He couldn't even summon the energy to act surprised at her been home less than two hours after she left. "You might want to sit down and read this." He put the letter on the table and poured himself some more coffee.

The letter was simply this, Elena Lincoln wanted money and a lot of it for her silence. Of course, Elena was clever enough not to put it so plainly. She had simply referred to what they had previously done with Christian's trust fund and expected them to repeat it.

"Let me make my position clear," Carrick growled. "We are not giving this woman another cent." He'd already broken the law with what he did with Christian's trust fund. He wasn't about to hand a pedophile more money to cover up his shame.

"Car…" Grace started.

"We. Are. Not. Paying. Let her do her worst." He slammed the coffee cup down and stormed out of the kitchen.

She had to find a way to pay off Elena without Carrick knowing. He had no idea what Elena's worst was.


	19. Chapter 19

"Christian, I can't be late for my graduation," Ana moaned as he kissed his way down her body.

"You won't, it's still early." He moaned.

"No, it's not, its half past nine." Christian bolted up. "I changed the alarm." She bit her lip sheepishly. "We can get a quickie in the shower." She placated.

"I can't believe you'd rate just an extra half hour of sleep over sex. It's the day you graduate… someone would think you'd want a couple of orgasms to get your day started." He complained. "Come on let's get in that shower."

Half an hour later she was sorely regretting changing the time so she could get more sleep. "Why are you pouting?" He asked with a straight face, but internally he was gloating.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"We didn't have time to get one more in." He tried to sound contrite, but from the look on her face, he knew he hadn't pulled it off.

"You two better be decent because the Steele's are on their way up," Mia shouted. Both Mia and the Steele's had arrived the night before staying at The Heathman. Christian opened the bedroom door for Mia as he buttoned his shirt.

"As you can see we are almost ready." He grumbled.

"Excellent." She breezed past him to give Ana a hug. "I am really looking forward to you moving to New York. It will finally be complete with you there." Christian couldn't argue with that. He had been waiting with bated breath for this day. By Saturday Ana would be a permanent resident of the state of New York. With his grandparents having moved there just before Easter, the only person missing was Ana and now that was soon to be fixed.

"Where is my graduate?" Ana rolled her eyes.

"Hey, mom." She called out.

"Oh look at you, don't you look just stunning. Christian, doesn't she look just stunning?" She held Ana at arm's length.

"She does." He answered sincerely.

"Carla you saw her last night." Ray's gruff voice said although he took Ana from Carla hugging her to him as though he hadn't seen her in years.

"Look who's talking," Carla muttered.

"Oh, let's go before all the good seats are taken. Considering how short your mother is, I'd have to carry her on my shoulder if we end up at the back of the auditorium." Ray teased earning a giggle from Mia who couldn't keep it to together like the rest who were used to Ray and Carla's banter.

…

Ana found her seat and relaxed. It was going to be a long ceremony with all the speeches and then every student going up for their degree. She turned to find her family in the front row, her mom waved frantically at her, and she waved back with an eye roll. She also found the Kavanaghs, and it appeared Mr. Kavanagh was busy trying to engage Christian in what she knew was business talk. From Christian's demeanor she could tell he wasn't interested and yet Mr. Kavanagh didn't take the hint.

Christian's patience was wearing thin, Kavanagh's inability to notice his lack of interest in the conversation was stupendous. Success in business was predicated on the individual's ability to read people and situations as much as having the knowledge in one's field. He turned his attention to the stage when someone cleared their throat. Kavanagh understood that hint and shut up, at last going back to his seat.

Christian would admit he paid very little attention to the speeches, his mind on the joy of finally having Ana in New York with him. It had been almost a year, and in truth, it has gone quicker than he had thought. Of course, while in it Christian felt the year was dragging. Someone nudged him and when he looked up, he realized Ana would soon be heading up to receive her degree. Ray got his camera out just as Christian had Ana's ready.

Ana accepted her degree, hugged Kate and walked off the stage been careful not to trip over in her impossibly high heels. Christian from his seat was glaring at the commencement speaker, some local businessman he had never heard off. He didn't like the way he kept hold of Ana's hand a little too long or how he stared after her as she walked off stage. He was sure he whispered something to her as well.

Soon the ceremony was over he made a beeline for his girl. He didn't miss the man's eyes on Ana as the chancellor and the dean spoke to him. "Congratulations, baby." He crooned before swinging her around. Soon he was forced to let her go as others came to congratulate her as well. Just when he thought he only had one douche bag to worry about, Ethan Kavanagh showed up pawing at his lady. "Ana banana, congratulations… and what is this I hear about you moving to the big apple? What could you possibly be going to do in that overhyped, overpopulated cesspool that you can't do in Seattle." "Hey, Ethan." She greeted trying to keep her voice neutral though she was seething. "Meet my boyfriend, Christian Grey," Ana introduced. "I'm moving in with him… you know make a life in that overhyped, overpopulated cesspool." Christian actually struggled to wipe the smile off his face, especially when Ethan looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. Of course, they were both aware Ethan knew why she was moving because Kate had informed him, so to make that comment in front of Christian was just insulting.

"Come on Ethan, mom and dad are ready to leave," Kate called coming to his rescue. He waved awkwardly before bolting out of sight.

"Okay, everybody, we have reservations, and we are going to be late if we don't leave now." Ray barked in his no-nonsense voice. Christian happily started leading Ana away as the commencement speaker walked towards them. "What did that man say to you?" Christian asked as he led her to the car.

"He said 'congratulations, Miss Steele,'" Ana answered nonchalantly. It was evident she had been oblivious to his attraction to her. "Why?" She asked.

"He's done nothing, but stare at you since he laid eyes on you." She shrugged, as she clearly hadn't noticed. He helped her into the SUV and walked around.

"Find out who he is." He ordered Taylor.

"Already on it," Ray answered. He sent a picture, and before they made it to the restaurant, he got a response.

' _Jack Hyde, CEO of Seattle Independent Publishing._

 _Age 30 years old._

 _More to follow._

Just like Christian he had noticed the man's less than welcome interest in his daughter. There was no need for more as Ana was moving to New York on Saturday, Hyde didn't stand a chance, but caution was Ray's middle name.

…

"Remember, you promised you will come and visit for Thanksgiving." Ana reminded her parents, something they knew she'd be doing until November.

"Ana, we wouldn't miss it for the world, and if that promise of fishing on Christian's new yacht doesn't get us there this summer, then my name is not Carla." She smiled indulgently at Ray.

"What new yacht?" Ana asked surprised.

"It's meant to be a surprise so act surprised when you see it," Carla whispered although her idea of a whisper left a lot to be desired.

"Knowing him I wouldn't have to act," Ana murmured.

The last of her things were in the truck with her car. She had several pieces of luggage she was taking with her on the flight. Christian had insisted saying they had more than enough baggage allowance as they were flying first class.

After saying goodbye to her parents and Kate, they headed for the airport. Mia had decided to spend the rest of the weekend in Manhattan before heading to college Sunday night. Christian was grateful she used the apartment below, he had plans, and they included a lot of nudity and loud noises.

Ana was sure she was smiling after all the next phase in her life was starting brightly. Christian, on the other hand, was positively beaming. He had a look so welcoming everyone stared at him with a smile. She was sure if they weren't already in first class they'd get an upgrade just from his smile alone. Of course, there were those that smiled back in a flirtatious manner even though he had his arm around her.

"If ever there was the cat that got the cream look, it's you two." Mia teased.

"I am happy, sue me," Christian mumbled still beaming.

"You deserve it." Mia returned with a smile of her own. Sometimes he wondered if he did truly deserve the happiness he felt since Ana came into his life. He often wondered how different his life would have turned out if he had turned Elena down that day. At fifteen would the Greys have believed him, would Elliot had said something. He doubted it as he now knew Elliot was still under Elena's clutches then.

He knew disappearing into his head with what-ifs scenarios was detrimental to his wellbeing, but he couldn't help it. These days he didn't do it as much as he did during the years he was on his own. He had for a long time resigned himself to the life of a bachelor, and as much as it hurt to think he would forever be on his own, he saw past that and accepted his fate. He never truly made an effort to meet anyone or remotely try to have a life. To think if Ros had not forced the vacation on him he would not be where he was in his life at the moment. When he thought back to the number of times he was so close to messing things up with Ana before it even got started made him shudder. He would spend hours talking to her, laughing and for once enjoying life. Then in the solitude of his bedroom or office disappear into his head and think the worst. He'd then try to avoid her because he would always believe his thoughts were also hers. She was bold, brave and sure of herself when it came to him and never allowed him to pull away, at the same time never truly pushing him. She allowed him to flourish at his own pace,

This sex-obsessed teenage brain had led him so easily to Elena's clutches. He was so sure BDSM was what he wanted. The day the Greys found hem he was on his way to becoming a Dom, now he couldn't imagine himself in that lifestyle. He had nothing against BDSM, in fact, thanks to Ana he had recently researched it and found that what Elena did to him was nothing like BDSM, she simply used the lifestyle as an excuse to abuse and torture him. There was nothing safe, sane or consensual about what she did to him. He was a child and wasn't old or knowledgeable enough to give consent.

"Christian… Christian." He bolted upright to find Ana trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, just thinking." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I noticed, you've been in your head for over an hour. Our flight is being called." She said just as the flight was called again.

Where is Mia?" He looked around for her.

"Restroom," Ana answered putting her Mac away.

"Oh, okay." He answered with a yawn. "What were you doing?" He asked pointing to the Mac.

"Job search… time to join the workforce." She smiled clearly looking forward to the prospect of working. Thanks to Christian she didn't have to worry about accommodation and bills, but it didn't mean she was going to be living off his hard earn dollars.

"Any chance I can convince you to put that on hold for a couple of weeks." She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I have a surprise for you in a week, and it involves leaving the country." That pretty much gave it away.

"A vacation." She surmised.

"You will love Paris," Mia exclaimed thinking Christian had told her.

"Paris?" Ana questioned with a radiant smile.

"Oh shit." Mia sang realizing her faux pa. "Sorry." She added in a singsong voice earning an eye roll from her brother.

"Yes, Paris. I thought a week's rest in France would be great before you started your job search."

"Oh that's wonderful, thank you, Christian." She hugged him tightly.

"Excellent." He said blowing out a relieved sigh.

"You thought I was going to give you a hard time." She teased as they made their way to the plane.

"Well, you do have a track record." He returned with a chuckle.

"Come on, lovebirds lets got home," Mia said putting away the last of her purchases.

…

"Mia, are you coming up?" Ana asked much to Christian's annoyance. He had plans that didn't involve his sister been in such close proximity.

"No, I'm in need of a shower and a nap. I will see you later since I can't be bothered to cook. Knowing Gail there would be food in your fridge." She smiled when Christian growled.

"Stop raiding my fridge. You can cook so cook." He replied.

"I will see you later." She ignored his ranting exiting the elevator.

"You two crack me up," Ana said with a giggle. "As an only child, it was the one thing I wanted…"

"What! Mia. You can have her." Christian jibed.

"No not Mia." She rolled her eyes. "A sibling."

"They can be a blessing or a curse." He knew better than most. One sibling sold him out, the other stood by him without proof of his innocence or guilt. The elevator opened, and he let out a whoop earning a giggle from her. "FINALLY." He bellowed and without warning picked her up bridal style. "My girlfriend has finally moved in with me." He shouted at no one in particular.

"Christian, you are acting silly." She tried chastising but failed as she was laughing.

"What do you want to do first?" He finally put her down.

"We can watch So You Think You Can Dance tonight in the entertainment room."

"Oh yes, it premieres tonight. That is perfect, just perfect." He still remembered the night in Aspen when they had spent hours in front of the TV watching the dance program.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele," Gail called out surprising them. "What can I make for the two of you?" She asked.

"Gail, it's your weekend off." Christian reminded her.

"I know, but with Miss Steele moving in today I thought I'd make you something." She offered. "I insist." She added before either could protest.

"We are not fussy, we will eat whatever you make," Ana said in thanks.

"Should be ready in an hour." Gail said.

"Come on baby, we can relax in the bath." Christian leered at her.

"Frankly, I'm obsessed with your bathroom, so any excuse to be there is good with me. Even though we both know you have an ulterior motive for having a bath." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would have thought you'd want me to finish what I started this morning." He teased. He shut the bedroom door and pushed her up against it. "Words cannot begin to express what you mean to me. Nor can they express how happy I am to have you here with me. Who knew I could derive such joy in knowing I don't have to count down the days until you left or until I saw you again." Before she could respond to his heartfelt confession, he was kissing her.

She still found it hard to believe a housesitting job led to him.

…

"We have to put the Lincoln woman in protective custody." Officer Becker grumbled.

"What's happened now?" Claire asked as she walked into the control room.

"She was attacked during lunch. A bowl of porridge found it's way to her face. It was hotter than usual." Becker announced.

"Right, well, unfortunately, there isn't a bed available in protective custody. I put in a call to the director about transferring her out, but so far I've heard nothing back." Claire announced. She knew Lincoln wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. By the time she was moved her life wouldn't be worth living. Ray was getting a kick out of this and quite frankly so was she.

"Okay, warden." Becker sighed. Keeping an eye on Elena Lincoln had become a chore no one wanted. Becker was confident one of the officers leaked the information about Lincoln. She made friends with the prisoners with the parcels she received at the same time angering a lot of the officers with her flaunting. Jealousy was a dangerous emotion, and Lincoln was learning that first hand. Of course, Lincoln was now learning friendship couldn't be bought either. Those same people she lavished with goods are the same people beating the shit out of her now. Becker watched the monitors like a hawk following Lincoln's movements, as she was escorted back from the infirmary.

The last six months of Elena Lincoln's life had been plagued by injury after injury. The day she realized everyone on the wing knew she was pushed down the stairs. Considering the stairs were made of metal, that fall hurt like a bitch. It was a miracle she broke nothing. She did hit her head pretty had and spent two nights in the infirmary. Less than a month later she took a beating in the prison yard, followed by two weeks in the infirmary. She had spent more time in the infirmary than she could count. Right now, she was walking back to her cell with an ointment for the blisters on her face, which according to the doctor weren't severe enough to warrant a stay. Truthfully she would have welcomed the stay in the infirmary, it was the only time she felt remotely safe.

The attacks weren't that frequent, but the psychological effects did more harm than the physical. She jumped at every sound, every voice, and every move she caught out of the corner of her eye.

 _This is no way to live_.

With everything going on she had completely forgotten about the letter to the Greys and the lack of response. They needed reminding, right now she was desperate for money, and they had it.

 **AN: I have an implant that helps a great deal with my migraines. Unfortunately, it is currently malfunctioning, so the whole thing has to be replaced. Since I have to travel for the procedure, I won't be able to update for another two weeks. CJ.**


	20. Chapter 20

For a second Christian ignored the question while staring at the view. He had specific instructions as to how he wanted the room as it was their last night in Paris. The balcony doors were open, the only light in the room came from a few strategically placed candles, the lit fireplace and the city of Paris. The Eiffel Tower loomed in the background. This was not the place or the moment to be talking about his birthday.

"June 18th." He answered reluctantly.

"That's less than two weeks away." She responded as she finished her dessert.

"I'm not all that interested in my birthday." Christian grabbed her fingers playing with them the minute she was done with her meal.

"What do I even get you that you don't already have?" She lamented. "I'm really going to have to be inventive." She added. He stared down at her fingers and in a moment of bravery or stupidity he blurted out the answer.

"You could always agree to marry me." Ana laughed thinking he was joking, but one look at him and her laughter ended abruptly.

"You are serious, aren't you?" He nodded as his mouth felt too dry to answer verbally. The moment he had pocketed the engagement ring as they left New York he knew he wasn't going to give her the six months he had initially told himself he would give her to settle into life in New York.

"I have it all because of you." He got on his knees then. "I had a company. I had a family I kept at a distance. I had a couple of people who considered me a friend, but I didn't really see it. What do you give me that I don't already have? I have it all because of you. What I want… no, what I need, only you can give. I need to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to be your husband. I need to be the father of your children. I need you in my life, Anastasia Rose Steele. Will you have me?" He could feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

She wanted to ask him if he was sure. She wanted to ask him if he truly wanted to marry his first girlfriend. She wanted to ask if he was sure he wasn't too young to get married. She also asked herself those same questions, but then she understood need far outweighed want. What he needed outweighed want he wanted. She also realized she needed what he needed. "I need to marry you. I you need to be my husband. I need you to be the father to our children. I need you in my life, Christian Trevelyan Grey. So yes, I will have you." The relief he felt made him light-headed.

"Oh, thank God." He pulled her to him and hugged her a little too tight.

"Christian." She groaned.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly. "Just a little relieved. Who am I kidding? A lot relieved." He blew out a breath.

"Did you think I would say no?" she looked at him incredulously.

"I wasn't sure. I thought maybe you'd think it was too soon." He admitted.

"I just wanted to be sure you were sure." She answered.

"I am sure, I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Ana, the truth is… you opened my eyes to the reality of my life. For the longest time, I wasn't even sure of Mia and my grandparents. You opened my eyes to them. There was so much I didn't understand until you came along." She kissed him then, her tongue dueling with his as she grabbed at his clothes, impatient to get them off. She needed to feel his skin on hers. She needed him so much right then and there, only action could show just how much.

Feeling her eagerness to get close to him, he ripped his shirt off. His belt and trousers followed swiftly. He pulled her dress over her head, her panties and bra followed. His eyes fell on the fireplace and without a word picked her up and moved them to the soft rug in front of it.

There was a time in his life he thought sex, dominating sex was the only way to function. When that fell apart he avoided sex altogether, he never once thought there was a middle ground, one he could have. Ana had completely turned his life around, and in ways he didn't think possible. Now sex for him didn't have any negative connotations. It was a beautiful thing, it wasn't the be all and end all of their relationship, it was a wonderful experience that affirmed their need and love for each other.

As Ana's body moved on top of his, as her breathing became loud, as her nails sunk into his skin. He couldn't help the tears that run down the side of his face. As if knowing how he felt she leaned up and kissed his closed eyes. "Look at me." She whimpered. His eyes snapped opened. They stared into each other's eyes as her body undulated on top of his. All he saw was her love for him, and it was all he needed at that moment. The feel of her would never get old, her labored breaths every time she was close to her orgasm would forever be music to his eyes. The light sheen of sweat on her skin was something he looked forward to kissing, licking. He sucked on her skin feeling the slight saltiness of it on his tongue. Nothing ever tasted so good.

He grabbed her ass cheeks thrusting upwards as he felt his release creeping up on him. "Christian." She moaned as she was close to cuming. "Oh… god… Christian." She cried as she finally fell over the edge. He kept thrusting into her prolonging her orgasm until he followed with a groan.

"There is nothing sexier than the way you say my name when you cum," He murmured running his finger up and down her spine.

"I love the feel of your finger on my spine. You do that every time after we have sex." He thought about it and realized it was true. They lay there in front of the fireplace talking about nothing and everything. He started playing with her fingers and then bolted up startling her. "I will be right back." Seconds later he was back and kneeled in front of her. He took the ring out of the box and without a word slid it onto her finger.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Glad you like it, it's my grandmothers."

"I love it. I thought it looked familiar." She was still staring at the ring on her finger. "It fits perfectly." She said in awe.

"Yeah, I actually checked to see if it will fit and was surprised to find that it was damn right perfect." He chuckled thinking back to the time he had found the ring was a perfect fit. He only tried it while she was asleep, and remembered how nervous he was as he slid the ring onto her finger praying she wouldn't wake up. He'd gone philosophical about what it all meant. Theo had shut down his musing with 'boy, its just luck that it fit without needing to be resized.'

"I kept thinking you were going to wake up and find me putting a ring on your finger." He chuckled.

"What would you have done if I had woken up?"

"I would have asked. I mean it's a shitty way to ask, but the element of surprise was gone so what would have been the point in waiting." He shrugged, his fingers his still trailing the length of her spine.

"Wish we had a few more days here," Ana murmured.

"I thought you were eager to join the workforce." He teased.

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell you. I got a job." He stared at her in surprise. "From the look on your face, I take it, it had nothing to do with you."

He shook his head. "No, I don't know anyone in publishing. Which house is it?"

"Mason Publishing." He shook his head. "Yeah, I got an email two days ago offering me an assistant's position to Stella Mason."

"Since you are saying you've got a job, it's safe to say you accepted their offer." Christian looked at her with a smile.

"Faster than you can blink." She giggled.

"Why did you think it had something to do with me?"

"Well, apparently they received a couple of papers I wrote from Theodore Trevelyan and thought they'd be fools not to snatch me up," Ana said with a shrug.

"What papers… and when was this." The surprises kept coming.

"My Bronte paper and my presentation on the turn of the century female authors. It was just after they moved to Westchester. I remember he offered to proofread my Bronte paper for me turns out he made copies and sent it to David Mason."

"That's the old man for you. He kept that one quiet." Christian chuckled.

"Best part…" she looked up with a mischievous smile. "I will be working just two buildings away from yours."

"That is indeed the best part. I will certainly be taking my lunch breaks more often."

…

"What happened to giving her six months after she graduates before asking?" Theo teased as they headed for the marina. They hadn't seen Christian since he and Ana got back from Paris.

"It was the setting, the question about my birthday and my trademark kneejerk reaction." He shrugged. "Okay, and I just couldn't wait, that ring was taunting me."

"Yes, blame the ring for your lack of patience." Adele teased. The two had managed to keep their engagement to themselves for all of two days before Christian broke down and called his grandparents to tell them. Mia, who was with their grandparents at the time had reacted as expected, nearly bursting their eardrums with her excitement. That meant Ana had to call her parents and tell them. She was surprised to learn Christian had already asked Ray for his blessing. Though it wasn't planned, Christian had hoped he would have a moment in Paris where the conditions would be perfect for proposing. The night he proposed was their last in Paris, by that point he had funnily enough given up asking. Who would have thought talking about his birthday would lead to him proposing. He was in something of a mood that day because he hadn't had a chance to ask and was getting irritated by the birthday question. Things happen when you least expect it, the old man told him. In the end, that night had proofed perfect for popping the question.

"When he asked for my blessing after Annie's graduation I knew the boy wasn't going to wait," Ray admitted.

"When is the wedding?" Carla asked the question on everyone's lips.

"We haven't really thought about it." Ana murmured absentmindedly.

"Maybe you haven't, but I assure you, my dear brother has." Mia quipped earning a glare from Christian.

"Christian," Ana looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought a quiet ceremony on a beach somewhere tropical would be ideal. Wedding, honeymoon wrapped up in one." He shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You really have thought about it." Theo teased.

"I think that it would be easier than having one in New York. You invite one person another would expect an invite before you know it all of Manhattan is at our wedding and we truly only know ten people." Christian moaned.

"Tropical island with family and friends it is." Ana's words made Christian smile.

"So I invite Ros and Gwen, Anders and Marisa… that's it for me." Christian said.

"I'm inviting Kate and José. He can also double as our cameraman." Ana had to admit she loved the idea of a small wedding. She and Christian had attended one in May with four hundred other people. The bride knew no one, and the groom had invited mostly business acquaintances. Even Christian admitted he had only agreed to go because he could network.

What about the date?" Carla asked eagerly for a wedding soon.

"There is no rush," Ray grumbled earning a chuckle from Ana as they pulled into the marina.

"Wow," Mia exclaimed as they walked up to Christian's new yacht. It was an M-class hundred and fifteen feet yacht built by Princess.

"Wow, indeed." Ray murmured. Just as Carla had predicted Ray had flown down the minute Christian mentioned taking his yacht out for the weekend. The weather was going to be lovely that weekend, and it was a perfect time for a bit of fishing.

"Welcome onboard the Annie-Rose." He said with a wide grin as he took the cover off to reveal the name that was 3D printed with backlighting on the yacht.

"I am seriously going to develop a complex if you keep naming everything after me," Ana teased.

"At least it's a positive one." He quipped.

"I don't know… I could start thinking I'm better than everyone else." She retorted.

"Like I said, at least it's positive." That made her chuckle.

"Everyone, this is Captain Edwin Ramsey and his first mate Julian Guest." The Captain and first mate received a smattering of hellos.

"My and Ana's cabin is on the main deck. The rest is on the lower deck. The back three cabins are for the staff. You guys can have the rest. Julian will show you the way."

"Sir, shall I put your bags in your cabin?" Ramsey asked.

"Yes, thank you, Ramsey." He said absentmindedly as he stared at Ana who was looking out at the Hudson. "It's a beautiful day to be out." She murmured when she felt him behind her.

"It is." He stepped closer his body flash against hers.

"Sir, we are ready to depart when you are," Ramsey said interrupting their moment.

"We are ready to depart." Christian waved him on. "Come on baby lets check out the bridge."

"So it's actually called the bridge," Ana chuckled.

"Yes, why?"

"It's called the bridge on Star Trek… I didn't realize the terms were from actual sea fairing ships." She explained.

"It's pretty much the same terms, Bridge, engine room, cabins." He said with a shrug.

"Except, we don't have any photon torpedos." She teased.

"Now that you mention it, I think I should get the guys in the R&D department look into it." He retorted making her throw her head back in laughter.

"That wouldn't surprise me." She said still laughing.

…

"Ana, how is the world of publishing?" Theo asked.

"It's everything I hoped it would be." She gushed. "My boss, Stella, she is the best. She doesn't have me fetching coffee and just writing rejection letters. We spent hours going through manuscripts discussing them. She even encourages me to disagree with her, which I find I do on occasion." She giggled.

"So you prefer the small publishing house." Ray enquired.

"Yeah, I have a real opportunity to grow, and there is room for promotion." Ana pulled her wide brim hat over her eyes and relaxed. Christian planted himself next to her and turned on his side staring at her.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?" Ana asked her eyes still under the hat.

"Nothing, just relaxing next to my fiancée." He smiled wide for no reason other than she was his fiancée.

Ana finally moved her hat back and looked at him. "It's your birthday tomorrow, we both know Mia is not going to let the day pass without acknowledging it," Ana warned.

"I know." He sighed.

"Why don't we do as planned, enjoy the day and in the evening we have a nice family dinner and toast your birthday."

"Okay, that doesn't sound too painful." He admitted.

"Of course, can't have my fiancé feeling any pain." She quipped. "Now, go away… go fish or something." She waved him away. He chuckled and left her to it, not before planting a kiss on her.

…

"Coming to bed?" Ana wrapped her arms around him.

"In a minute."

"Okay." She decided to leave him to his thoughts.

"Stay with me." She kept her arms around him.

"I will never leave." She whispered kissing the back of his neck.

"Would you object to my wanting to get married soon?"

How soon." She asked after a beat.

"The minute you can get a week off work. Mia is taking a six-week summer session, but she should be free from mid-July till the beginning of September." With his back still to her, she couldn't see him, but his shoulders were around his ears, and that said it all. He expected the worst.

"I will ask Stella." He blew out a breath so large she felt it. The tension in his body dissipated like the clouds on a sunny day.

"Or… we can take a weekend at the Hamptons and get married there..."

"Then take our honeymoon later," Ana added.

"I don't want to rush you… so if you feel I'm rushing…" She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"If I felt rushed you would know. I love you, and I want to marry you. Don't get me wrong… love isn't the only thing that makes a marriage work…" She finally let him go so she could turn him around and look at him. "We don't have to worry about money, we trust each other, we talk… even though you can be something of a bonehead when it comes to communication, but you've learned your lesson." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I totally have." He tried to tamper his smile, but it still escaped as the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Good." She giggled. "What I was trying to say… I don't feel rushed in the least bit. We have what it takes to make a marriage work."

"Our sex life is pretty awesome too…. You forgot sex." He added earning a punch to the bicep.

"Ouch." He moaned in a rather unconvincing tone. "Is there anything I can bribe Stella with?"

"Christian, I am close to kicking you in the balls. The only reason I haven't kneed you in the balls is that I am quite fond of them and I want to play with them tonight. Let's go."

"This is what our marriage will be like? You bossing me around."

"Yep, and we both know you love it." He chuckled and dutifully followed.

 **AN: Thanks for all your messages. Though I was in two minds about the implant, I did get a new one. It's been closely monitored to see how it fairs. Thanks again. CJ.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Have a good day, baby." Christian kissed her soundly before letting her go.

"Someone would think you haven't been dropping me off most mornings," Ana teased as she got out of the car.

"I don't get to have you for lunch today." He leered at her.

"Christian, you have lunch with me… there is a big difference. I really can't have my colleagues hearing that. I already get winks and leers every time I get back from lunch." She warned with an exasperated sigh.

"You for lunch… lunch with you, same difference." He shrugged knowing it was going to earn him a glare. "See you tonight." He got an eye roll followed by the smile he always got even when he was annoying her, and he annoyed her a lot.

Due to driving in with Christian in the mornings she was always early. She was half an hour early this morning, though she didn't drink coffee, she got the machine going. Ana had gone through her emails. Had the new manuscripts ready for review. She was on the rejection letters by the time Stella came in. Even for a small publishing house, they received hundreds of manuscripts a week. Ninety percent of those were rejected. Sometimes too, authors didn't like the recommended changes and parted ways with the publishing house midway through the process.

"Ana, in my office," Stella called from the doorway. She grabbed her notepad and a pen. "This weekend there is a three-day conference on publishing. It's a chance to partner with a tech firm… if we want to move with the times, we have to start looking into eBooks. Digital media is the way forward, and we have to get in there." Stella handed Ana a brochure. "So on Thursday go straight to the NYC Conference and Seminar Center. Monroe and Brent will be going as well." Ana smiled, it was a real opportunity to learn more about the publishing industry as a whole.

That night she was on cloud nine when she got home. "Hello Ana, can I get you a drink or a snack." Gail greeted as always.

"Yes, a glass of orange juice would be great." She said following her into the kitchen. She knew Christian was going to be late, so she had walked home with Sawyer. She knew soon enough she wouldn't be able to walk home like she does now. It was the season of galas and charitable dinners, and Ana knew by the end of the summer she would be a well-known face. She was hoping since she wasn't a business mogul, but just marrying one, she would be left alone.

Gail placed a large glass of orange juice in front of her. "Thanks, Gail." She said before knocking it back. "I'm going to get changed and then do a little reading. When Christian gets…

"You are in the library," Gail said with a knowing smile.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the library for when Christian arrived. "Sorry, I'm later than expected. Monday's are always the worst." He grumbled giving her kiss on the cheek. "Gail said dinner should be ready in ten." He added pulling his tie off.

"You look a little stressed," Ana murmured running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, it looks like I might have to go to Seattle for a few days," Ana nodded in understanding. In the past he'd had people there he could visit, spent time with when not working. It was no longer the case.

"You'll be fine." She assured him. "And I will be here when you get back." She added. "Why don't you call Ray, I'm sure he will be more than happy to come spent a couple of days with you." She knew her dad would meet him in Seattle if he asked.

"That's an idea." The brochure then distracted him. "What is this?" He picked it up.

"Oh, that." She smiled radiantly, a complete opposite to her nonchalant tone. "It's a publishing thing happening this weekend." She added.

"We both know you are giddy about it so be giddy." He teased. "I love a very happy you. A very happy you loves doing nothing more than riding my cock until it taps out."

"I believe that is true for most people." She said hitting him with her book. He was sure it was the case for most people. But for the longest time anger and sex went hand in hand as far as he was concerned. It was how he was introduced to sex, a kiss, a slap and another kiss. There was nothing passionate, happy or positive about that. "Come on, I'm starving." She murmured when she noticed the telltale signs of him disappearing into his head with negative thoughts.

…

Elena stared at the letter in front of her. So that she wasn't in any way confused by who had sent it. The return address was that of the Grey's address in Bellevue. The letter was a blank sheet of an A4 paper. It was effectively a fuck you without saying it. If she knew the upper echelon of Seattle's society as well as she thought she did, Grace Grey had more than likely been ostracized by them. As far as the Greys were concerned her threats meant nothing. She was sunk, and she knew it. It had been a month since the hot porridge ended up on her face. She had kept to herself as much as she could. There wasn't a bed in protective custody, but she was allowed to spend the day there eating her meals and getting her exercise. Child rapists and true pedophiles surrounded her, and she found herself feeling superior to them. She never forced herself on anyone or touched anyone who wasn't at their sexual peak. Now more than ever she truly did not see herself as a pedophile. She had done those boys a favor, and most of them knew it. Christian was a perfect example of someone whom she had saved. Without her, his drinking and fighting would have killed him long before he hit eighteen.

She would admit she had made a huge mistake in allowing his parents to think it was rape. She was being treated like a criminal simply because society didn't see the benefit of what she did for those boys. She was a better motherly figure than Grace Grey. That woman should be right next to her in prison.

After her day in protective custody, she was being escorted back to general population for the night. With a single cell to herself these days, she could on some nights get a good night's sleep. They were on the corridor back to gen pop when the alarms went off. Elena had never heard them before, therefore had no idea as to what was happening. "This is Reyes. What is going on?" After a few seconds there was still no answer.

"Control, this is officer Reyes. What is the situation? I'm on an escort."

"This is control, take Lincoln back to protective custody, and get back ASAP. O'Connell and Maguire kicked off again, and the entire wing decided to get involved."

"Let's go." Officer Reyes took her by the arm and was dragging her back to protective custody when a few inmates managed to get through the doors and then all hell broke loose.

…

Elliot stared at the paperwork in front of him in disbelief, this was the kind of shit that could drive a man to drink. Grey Construction was barely keeping its head above water, and he had no one to blame, but himself. He for the better part of four years had hated his company. He had left the running of it to a management company because he couldn't stomach the thought of being anywhere near it. It was a company built with money from a pedophile. It was the company he sold out his brother for. It was the company that had torn his family apart. He sold his soul to the devil for Grey construction.

He had spent the last six months in rehab facing his demons. It has been hard at first to open up and voice what he had done and the subsequent result, but he had done it. All that felt like a waste of time because he came out to learn his grandparents had moved to New York without so much as a word to his parents.

Carrick had gone over to speak to them to find the house had been put on the market. Carrick had tracked down Agnes, his grandparents' housekeeper and learned they had moved to Westchester. Elliot didn't know what had transpired at his grandparents' home when his mom ran into Christian and his girlfriend, but something had. For his grandparents to up and leave without a word despite their estrangement had alarm bells ringing for Elliot. He himself had cut off his grandparents, not for the same reasons as his parents, but out of shame and guilt. He couldn't face them knowing what he had done to his brother. He was well aware that Mia still had a relationship with them. Sometimes it made him wonder if she had one with Christian as well and was just hiding it. She didn't seem the least bit concern about trying to get back in Christian's good graces as the rest of them.

Now, the company he had sold his soul for was going under. "Basset Construction was looking to sell last I heard about them. What happened?" Elliot found it hard to believe what he was reading.

"Well, they found someone, and instead of breaking it up like we all expected, they invested and strengthened. They have been outbidding everyone on the Pacific Northwest in the last six months." They have leaped frogged his company in using sustainable and renewable materials in their builds. They have their own in-house architect. They poached Gia Matteo and a few of her colleagues From Carmichael and Partners designs." Gia Matteo was the architect he used, and at one time dated.

"Who is behind Basset Construction now?" He asked the management team.

"We have no idea." One murmured.

"Have you looked?" Elliot nearly shouted.

"If you wish we can do that, but what is that going to achieve." Good question, what was it going to achieve. His company was sunk if it didn't win the next three bids they had. Going by the evidence that was highly unlikely. The only thing that pained Elliot was just how much this would affect his crew.

"I'm not going to get out from underneath this. Find out who now owns Basset and see if they are interested in what is left of this company. Maybe my guys would get to keep their jobs. The management company handled areas such as finance, HR and legal so he didn't have to worry about that, as those were the areas that usually went in mergers or acquisitions.

 _At least you retained something form grandpa Theo._

It was days like this he wished he had stayed in rehab. While he had stopped drinking, his mother had picked up the mantle. Of course, she was discreet about it, but he could tell, after all, he had been there before.

The mighty Grace Grey's social circle had abandoned her. It was apparently status suicide to be seen with her. None would return her phone calls and as it stood the worst wasn't out when it came to Christian and Elena. After all, they had accused Christian of rape. This was the time of the year when his parents' social calendar would be breaming over with invites, but not this year. This year they had yet to receive a single invitation to any function. They had also taken the difficult decision to cancel Coping Together. Hell, no one would come so why waste money. Their fall from grace had been nothing short of spectacular.

He pulled up at his parents' driveway but struggled to get out of his truck. He really didn't like visiting them, they had nothing but bad news to give. Today he was the one with the bad news. With a sigh, he heaved himself out of the truck and made his way inside. "Elliot, what a lovely surprise." It was shit like this that made him feel guilty because they were always so happy to see him.

"Hey mom, how are you?" He asked making conversation. It wasn't really why he was there, but he couldn't just brush her off.

"I am well, retirement isn't so bad." She started off on a tandem he had become used to since he got home from rehab. "And oh, Elena Lincoln is dead." She lifted her glass of wine in a toast. "To our dearly departed pedophile. May she never rest in anything resembling peace." She chuckled humorlessly.

"How… what happened?" Elliot asked still in shock at the news.

"Don't know, don't care." Carrick walked in then.

"Dad, what is this about Elena…"

"I don't know the details. I only know because I heard a colleague talking about it. I called the prison, but they wouldn't confirm her death, but I read between the lines." Carrick uttered with no emotion.

"Dad, can we talk… I need help." Carrick's head snapped up.

"Sure." He made his way to his office, with Elliot behind him. "What is it?"

"Someone bought Basset Construction and… well, we cannot beat their bids. I made a few calls, and they can outbid anyone because their parent company is a manufacturing company."

"In effect, while you are paying for products they are getting it for next to nothing," Carrick muttered in understanding.

"They are the leading manufacturing company in sustainable and renewable products." Carrick's jaw dropped.

"You don't think…"

"Christian." Elliot sighed. "From what I've read he is leading the way in sustainable and renewable energy. His R&D department alone is worth billions."

"Why would he buy a construction company on this side of the country? He's on the other side of the country." Elliot didn't know if his father was been obtuse or in denial.

"First of all dad... where you are based doesn't determine what you buy, you know that." Elliot managed a chuckle. "And because that's where my company and I are based," Elliot said the words Carrick didn't even want to think more or less utter. Carrick sat back hoping Elliot words were far from true, but a small part of him thought why wouldn't Christian buy a company that will sink his brother's. Revenge, after all, was a dish best served cold. Was he next on his son's list?

…

"Miss Steele." she whirled around and found an unfamiliar face waving. "Sorry, I'm Barney, I work at GEH."

"Oh right, you are Barney. Christian speaks very highly of you. It's finally nice to put a face to the name." Barney was practically preening from the praise. "What are you doing here?" She enquired. Christian had nothing to do with publishing.

"Mr. Grey allows as tech guys to develop whatever we see fit."

"He does?" Ana had to wonder if that didn't take time away from their work at GEH.

"Yeah, because at the end of the day fifty percent of the revenue goes to GEH. I mean we use GEH's set up to build and sell our products, so it's very fair."

"Oh right." Ana had to admit it was smart.

"It's a hell of a lot better than most companies where you get nothing for your inventions." Barney groused. He sounded as though he was speaking from experience.

"So what are you selling?"

"It's a…"

"Miss Steele." She looked up to see another unfamiliar face and by the look on Barney's face, he wasn't from GEH. "Jack Hyde." He was hoping for a sign of recognition to grace her features.

"Sorry, you have me at a disadvantage." He looked a little disappointed by her lack of recognition.

"I gave the commencement speech at your graduation a few weeks ago."

"Oh right." She nodded.

"Had I known you intended to go into publishing I would have made you an offer," Jack said with a smile that bordered on a leer.

"Well, considering I had already made plans to move to New York, the answer would have been no."

"Ana." She was incredibly grateful to hear her name been called.

"Hey Monroe, you and Barney here should talk. I have to go find Stella."

"That's why I came to find you. She is in seminar room C."

"Okay, thanks." Ana was grateful to be walking away from Hyde.

"Why don't I walk with you," Ana sighed and stared at him.

"What do you want Mr. Hyde? First and foremost I have a job and don't need another. Second, I am engaged to be married and looking forward to it. I believe you saw my fiancé on the day of my graduation. So what else could you possibly want?"

"Engaged?" He asked looking down at her finger. "I had no idea. I am clearly backing up the wrong tree." His smile didn't fool her one bit.

"Now you know." She muttered just as Sawyer made himself known.

"Is there a problem?" Sawyer 's eyes remained on Jack although the question was directed at Ana.

"Not now there isn't. I believe Mr. Hyde here now knows there is nothing here for him. Isn't that right?" she looked at him.

"Honest mistake." He walked away keeping an eye on Sawyer.

For years Jack had wondered about the little boy adopted by the Greys. He was old enough to now know the boy's adoption was in the works long before he came to live with the Colliers, but it didn't stop him from looking. When he eventually found the Greys, the boy was nowhere to be seen. He found pictures of him and the family from six years back, but nothing since. He had been shocked when out of the blue Christian Grey showed up at a graduation in Vancouver. The shock of seeing him for the first time in years brought back questions he had given up on. He knew there was a story there, what had made Christian Grey cut all ties with his family and move to New York? He had heard the rumors about his estrangement, the story was, it was because he dropped out of Harvard, but knew there was more to the story.

For years he had wondered what happened and he felt the girl could answer that burning question. Jack knew there was a story there and whatever it was, he was determined to find out. Whether the fault lay with Christian or his family. They were both prominent enough to make money from the story. Someone knew, he just had to find whoever it was. He had after all made his money from finding stories in places no one thought to look. The girl was out of the question. If he went near her again, he would end up showing his hand or worse, be asking for trouble.

The answer lay in Seattle and he knew just who to target. Luckily for him, it was his base. There was nothing like a home court advantage.


	22. Chapter 22

They stared at the stick for an age, and neither uttered a single word. Ana didn't think Christian was even breathing, she knew she wasn't. "My dad is going to kill you." She finally whispered.

"It takes two to tango." He argued still staring at the stick.

"Yeah, but I'm his little girl, the apple of his eye I can do no wrong. You are the man that knocked up his little girl, and worse… out of wedlock." He looked at her with a smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun.

"And yet…"

"You don't care." She finished with a laugh of her own. Finally, they both let their emotions free, and he lifted her high in his arms as she laughed in delight.

"We are going to have a baby." He whispered.

"Yes, we are." Ana sighed wrapping her arms around him. "Is it me or does it just keep getting better."

"It's not just you. This is unexpected, but just so fucking brilliant." He practically squealed, but he was too happy to care about sounding like Mia just then.

"Language…"

"The baby can't hear me, I don't think she even has ears." He chuckled.

"She?" Ana looked up at him.

"Well, I don't want to refer to the baby as it." She nodded in understanding. I really don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl as long as she… or he is healthy." He added.

"I couldn't agree more." Out of the blue, she let out a little squeal of her own.

She had been feeling a little out of sorts for the last few days. She had blamed her period for it, as the symptoms were the same. Sensitive nipples, slight stomach cramp every time she ate, bloated tummy and the occasional headache. She ignored them until the end of the month arrived and she realized her period was late.

Christian had tried to keep his exuberance to himself when she informed him of her suspicions. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, and then he started to worry, though it was not for him. He had feared it was all too much too soon. She had just graduated, just joined the workforce. He had sprung a marriage proposal on her and then wanted to get married so soon after. Now he had knocked her up. She was only twenty-one, and in truth, he had plans for her that didn't involve children. He wanted to show her the world and all the wonders in it. He wanted her to enjoy her freedom for a couple of years before the idea of kids remotely came up.

And yet, he didn't feel a twinge of panic, the emotions he felt was sheer bliss at the thought of the little bundle of joy they had made. He was calm about becoming a father but was worried about how Ana might feel.

But before he got ahead of himself, they needed to know if she was truly pregnant. So Ana bought a handful of tests and right now every single one was positive. They had held on the one that said **pregnant**. That didn't need explaining.

"I think we should tell everyone after the wedding. It's not as though anyone will think it's the reason we are getting married. We already have those plans in place."

"Do you think that is going to prevent Ray from killing me?"

"Yes, but he might still maim you," Ana joked.

"You are not funny." Christian retorted.

"Who said I was joking." He tried glaring at her but was too elated to pull it off.

They both jumped when his phone vibrated loudly on the vanity. "It's your dad."

"Well answer it." She chuckled. "It's not as if he knows." She added.

"With that man, you never know." He murmured as he answered his phone.

"The findings into Lincoln's death were released this morning," Ray uttered with as much enthusiasm as a man told that Sex and the City was on by his girlfriend.

"Okay." In all honesty, he really didn't care either.

"She was stabbed with a crudely made knife, but due to the riot, there is no clear suspect in the stabbing. So it will go down as an unsolved murder." Ray said.

"Well, thanks." Christian murmured.

He was having dinner with Ray and Carla in Seattle when Ray got the phone call about Elena's death. He had been surprised when not just Ray turned up, but with Carla in tow. He was incredibly happy to have them there. They stayed for the duration of his trip, and he couldn't thank them enough. Despite the years since the incident, he still couldn't handle that city without support. It was a damn good thing Bassett Construction was Ros's baby.

"How is Annie?"

"She's well. I believe she was rather envious of our time in Seattle together." Christian chuckled.

"She says that, but leave her with us for a few hours and she wants to bolt," Ray admitted.

"That 's life… you miss people until they are in your company."

"Indeed." Ray laughed. "Carla wants to know how the wedding preparations are coming along," Ray asked, and Christian could tell he rolled his eyes as he did so.

"She going to have call Mia about that. Our wedding has actually turned into one of her projects to boot." Christian grinned at the memory of telling Ana about his time with her parents.

"Well, Carla and I will be down on Wednesday, if that is alright."

"No, it's fine, it will be nice a have a few more hands on deck before the weekend."

"Tell Annie I said hello, and we will see her soon," Ray said before hanging up.

"Ana, we need to find an OBGYN and soon." There were several in Manhattan, it didn't mean they were all good. He knew whom to call to find the best.

"Anders, is Marisa available?"

"Yeah, Christian, give me a sec," Anders responded.

"You couldn't even manage a simple hello," Ana whispered glaring at him.

"Next time I will say hello." He placated.

"Hello Marisa, it's Christian." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hello, Christian how can I help you?"

"You could give me the number for your OBGYN." Marisa was quiet for a few seconds.

"I will text it to you, and I will let her know to expect your call. Congratulations to you and Ana, by the way. Tell Ana I will be over tomorrow for lunch." Since Ana could hear her, she laughed.

"See you then." She said loud enough for Marisa to hear.

"Thank you, Marisa." Christian ended the call with a sigh of relief. That was one thing out of the way.

"What did my dad want?" Ana asked with a yawn, she did that a lot these days.

"The inquest into Elena Lincoln's death…"

"She's dead, I really don't care about the how, why or who. As long as no one is asking us questions about it I don't care about an inquest or anything else in relation to her." Ana murmured annoyed. Christian chortled then turned his attention to his phone.

"Marisa sent the number for a Dr. Gregory."

"Call her," Ana said enthusiastically.

"Dr. Gregory, this is Christian Grey, I believe you are expecting my call."

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid the earliest I can see you is... Thursday at quarter past four." That was almost a week away, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Thanks, Thursday is fine." He answered.

"Excellent, I will put you on with my receptionist who will take your details and give you the necessary information." Ana laid her head down on his lap while he gave their details and got the address for Dr. Gregory's office. He was still on the phone when she dozed off.

…

It's been three days since they discovered Ana was pregnant. Christian had been stuck in his head more often than not. He'd be a fool to think Ana hadn't noticed, he knew it was time to talk to her, allay any fears he might have. As expected he found her in the library with a stack of manuscripts at her feet and on her desk.

"Ana…"

"Ready to talk." She said putting her manuscript aside.

"I suppose it has been rather obvious." He chuckled. "I am thrilled about the pregnancy… I'm just concerned it might be a bit too much and all too soon for you." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "You just graduated." He starts.

"I'm aware of that."

"You…"

"I just started working, we just got engaged, we are getting married, and now I'm pregnant. Is there anything else?" He doesn't get a chance to answer. "I know it sounds like I'm being dismissive of your concerns, but if I truly believed they were valid, I wouldn't haven't waited three days for you to talk to me about them. Would I have preferred that my pregnancy came a year or two from now? Sure, but I am pregnant, and I am actually ecstatic about it." She sighed staring at him for what felt like an age. "You keep questioning my commitment to you." She whispered.

"No, that's not what…"

"It feels like it. You question every step we take. After every milestone, you disappear into your head, and when you come out, you question if I really want it. If I really want to be here with you."

"I do that." He admitted.

"It puts a real downer on everything." She could feel the tears building behind her eyes. "After our time in New York, you asked me if I wanted to go back to Vancouver instead of Aspen with you. The entire plane ride back you didn't talk to me under some misguided notion that I no longer wanted you around. When you went back to New York, and I went back to Vancouver, I didn't hear from you, and if I hadn't called, we wouldn't be here today. When we moved in together, you kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to move in together. You offered to get me my own apartment. After the engagement, you spent our last day in Paris questioning if I really wanted to marry you. I still have to assure you that I want to get married in a couple of weeks. Now you are looking for reasons why I might not want to have this baby." He stared at his feet because he didn't have a response. Every word was the truth. He was aware of pulling away when he assumed the worst about everything. He never realized how much he questioned every major decision she made in regards to him. He didn't question her about her job or any other decisions she made in her life.

"In all honesty, I didn't realize I questioned every decision you've made so far regarding me. I don't know why I do that." He looked so lost, and she wasn't sure how she was going to help. She curled herself on his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it." She said softly. He finally looked at her. "I love you, and everything I do in regards to you is because I want to. Please, trust that I am wise enough to know my own mind." She pleaded.

"I know, but clearly deep down I still feel the need to question it. I will talk to someone to try and figure out why." He held onto her as though his life depended on it.

…

"Dear boy, you have trust and abandonment issues, and no one can blame you for it," Theo said as they strolled the length of his backyard. His property overlooked the Long Island Sound.

"I trust Ana." He argued.

"Would you say you trusted your grandmother and me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I trust you." He looked incensed.

"Except we never saw you after we left New York. If we didn't come and see you, you didn't bother. You kept us at a distance because you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. New York was your haven, so it was easier for you to see us there. Until Ana came along, you hadn't stepped foot in Seattle since you left. You only felt comfortable to do so because you had an anchor. When it comes to everybody else, Ana is your anchor, but when it comes to Ana, you seem to think you have none. You seem to be anticipating her leaving so you give her a way out every time your relationship moves forward. Your birthmother abandoned you. Your adopted parents abandoned you, and worse shattered the trust you had in people. Elena, as messed up as your relationship was, had your trust and your loyalty. When push came to shove, she broke that trust and abandoned you to your fate.

You may not realize it, but you seem to preemptive the rest of us doing the same. First, you kept us at a distance so when we did as you expected, it wouldn't hurt as much. But Ana came and shattered all that. In a sense, she has affirmed your relationship with us. Now, it seems you think you need that with Ana.

That girl will never leave you unless you push her away." Christian struggled to find the words to respond to that. He couldn't deny he had kept them at a distance or avoided going to Seattle until Ana came along. He had knowingly stayed well clear of that state. Now those very people had moved to be close to him.

"OH." At that moment it hit him like a wrecking ball. Ana had changed lifelong plans and moved to be with him. Before him, she had plans to move to Seattle with her best friend. Before him, she lived a couple of hours drive from her parents. She had left her safety and everything she knew to be with him. She had taken one hell of a plunge to be with him so why did he question her every move. She had taken the plunge because he was her safety net. "Thank you, old man. I will see you at the weekend." He said as he bolted out the back gate to his car.

He really needed to let the past go and get on with his life. Yes, the specter of the Greys will always hang over him, but it didn't mean it had to weigh on him. Every time he thought he was over their betrayal something happened to remind him it was an ongoing process.

"When they got back to Manhattan it was almost lunch. He picked up a couple of sandwiches from a French restaurant Ana loved and headed for Mason Publishing. As he entered the building, he realized he'd never actually been inside. He found the floor he was looking for and took the elevator.

The sign for the publishing house loomed large behind the receptionist desk. Mason Publishing was etched on what looked like a scroll. He thought it rather clichéd, but what did he know. "Good afternoon." The receptionist did a double take when she finally lifted her head.

"Good afternoon…" He could have sworn he heard her say indeed at the end of that.

"Could you tell Ana Steele her fiancée is here." Her smile deflated somewhat, but she dutifully picked up the phone to call Ana.

Within minutes he could see her through the double glass doors. "Hey, baby." He crooned with a smile.

"Christian, it is a surprise." She looked it too.

"Yeah, I got back just in time for lunch so I thought I'd surprise you." He looked somewhat unsure of himself.

"Kelly, could you please give Christian a visitors badge, thanks." She smiled at him taking his hand in hers. This is a wonderful surprise." All of a sudden he looked taller with his chest puffed out. She stifled the giggle threatening to erupt. Kelly handed over the visitors pass and winked at Ana. She knew after he left she'd be fielding question after question for the rest of the day.

"Come this way, we have a really nice and large staff room, we can sit there." Ana wasn't kidding, it was a rather comfortable looking area with lounge chairs and couches. Ana sat them in the far corner away from prying eyes. With it been lunchtime there were a lot of prying eyes. "I really wasn't expecting you, you did say you might be gone all day."

"I thought so too, but it didn't take the old man long to knock some sense into me." He opened the bag and took out their sandwiches. "I didn't realize what I was doing was detrimental to our relationship. Past events have me seeking assurances more often than it's healthy. Problem is I need to learn when to seek them and when I already have it. You have been nothing but brutally honest with me about everything… so when you tell me how you feel about something I should trust it. I never meant to give you the impression I didn't trust you, or because it was too much too soon, you will leave. If anything…"

"I need you more than ever." She finished. He sighed, grateful that somehow his ramblings made sense to her. He didn't need an anchor for her because he was her anchor.

"I will be there for you… always." He whispered when some of Ana's colleagues took seats too close for comfort. "I do need to see someone because I still need help getting over some issues." He admitted.

"Were we at home I'd be on your lap right now." She murmured.

"I'm sure I will find a reason to get you there later." He chuckled.

"Oh, there's my boss," Ana waved at Stella, who made her way over to them. "Christian, this my boss Stella Mason. Stella, my fiancé Christian Grey."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey. What you have achieved with GEH is phenomenal."

"Thank you, nice to meet you as well. Ana speaks very highly of you. You have exceeded every expectation she had of the publishing world."

"We are glad to have her, she knows her stuff. I will leave you two to it. Please say hello to your grandfather for me."

"I will." They both watched her walk away before getting back to their lunch. Turns out David Mason was Anders Brava's cousin and had asked the old man to help secure the financing for their publishing house. The old man had gone as far as investing in the venture when he saw their business plan. The old man had nothing to do with the day to day running of the place, but when he read Ana's paper, he knew he'd be a fool to let her go somewhere else. Why make money for a stranger when you can for family.

"So… are you ready for this weekend?" He bit the inside of his mouth hoping it would prevent him from smiling.

"We both know you are enjoying the prospect of your sister torturing me this weekend." She groused. The thought of shopping with Mia made her skin break out in hypothetical hives. Unfortunately, she couldn't get out of this one. She, after all, needed a wedding dress. "I'm just grateful for the fact that I just need a white dress." Getting married on the beach in the Hamptons meant a beautiful, but a simple white dress would do. Christian was wearing a white linen shirt and trousers. She had a pair of white sandals Mia had deemed acceptable for the occasion.

"Just put your foot down." Christian shrugged as though it was that easy.

"Why don't you come and we can present a united front." She suggested.

"I'd love to baby, but its bad luck to see the dress before the day." He couldn't even manage to look disappointed.

"Oh, how convenient." She groaned glaring at him.

"I believe your lunch hour is up." He sounded as forlorn as she felt. This was one of the things she loved about their relationship. They could spend hours talking and still not want to part. She knew this part of it had developed as well as it had because of the distance they had to deal with for almost a year.

"You are right." She quickly packed up the empty containers and tossed them in the bin. "I will walk you out." He took her hand as they walked through the office and out to the reception area.

"I will see you tonight." He gave her a chaste kiss before entering the elevator. It was enough to have Kelly swooning.

"Please tell me he has a brother," Kelly begged.

"Not the kind you would wish on your worst enemy," Ana grumbled.

"Shame." Kelly pouted. "You are one lucky girl." She added.

Ana knew this was the kind of afternoon she was in for.

...

 **AN: There are going to be a few time jumps for the rest of the story. I thought that was best because if I decided to write filler chapters we'd be here for some time. There are six chapters left. CJ.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Where do you think you are going?" Mia had her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Fuck," Christian muttered under his breath.

"Looking for the kitchen." From the look Mia was giving him, it was obvious she wasn't buying it. "We got here last night I'm still trying to find my way around the place."

"Fair enough… but how did you miss the grand staircase that takes you downstairs, where the kitchen is?" He sighed knowing it was no use. "Christian stay on your side of the house," Mia warned.

"Ana doesn't care if I see her before the wedding. Hell, she invited me to the dress shopping." He argued.

"Stay. On. Your. Side. Of. The. House. I will not warn you again. " With a dejected look, he shuffled past her back to his side of the house. The men had been secluded on one side of the house and the females on the other. Had he thought it through he would have bought a smaller house.

"Didn't get far, uh." Ray teased as he walked back looking as though someone had killed his dog.

"That sister of mine is a tyrant. If Ana doesn't care why does she?" He slumped onto the couch with a defeated sigh. "Should have bought a smaller house." He grumbled.

"Yeah, and you would have been forced to rent another place," Theo argued. "Dear boy, some fights are not worth picking. You are not going to win this one." He added.

"Have you told Annie you bought this place?" Ray asked.

"Not yet, I figured I'd tell her after the wedding… like on our way home." He mumbled. Ana had been so overwhelmed on Thursday when Anders turned up with a mountain of legal documents for her to sign. No one wanted to have something tragic happen to them at a young age, but just in case it did, he wanted Ana covered. She was the sole beneficiary of his estate. He had set aside a large sum for Mia. His grandparents didn't need a dime from him nor did they want it. Ana and his kid were covered if anything were to happen to him in the immediate future.

Finding out he was a billionaire had shocked her. He was under the impression she knew, but apparently, she had him firmly in the millionaire section. She had never once bothered to Google him. He wasn't about to spring another property on her, one in the Hamptons to boot. He had loved the venue for their wedding so much he had bought it. He loved the idea of coming here in the summers with their children. It had a private beach, which added to its appeal. It was an eight bedroom, eight and a half baths with a state of the art kitchen, a formal dining room, cinema room, a basement gym with a pool. It also had an outdoor pool next to a large patio where the wedding and the reception would be held.

"How is living together?" Theo asked with a knowing smile.

"We have our moments," Christian admitted with a sigh. "For two years I lived on my own. I had a way of doing things… or rather not doing things. I will admit I can't even be bothered to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I kind of like to pile them up in the sink before I clean them. I don't always put my dirty clothes in the hamper." He admitted sheepishly.

"And you decided to fall in love with a neat freak." Ray teased.

"I blame your grandmother," Theo mumbled. "As much as she taught you to survive on your own, she also let you get away with your sloppiness." He added.

"Ana is patient… she understands it will take time to change. Not that it stops her from looking at me as though she wants to strangle me." Ray cracked up laughing. "It's not so bad with Gail there, but on the weekends I tend to forget she is not there and leave things lying around." He wasn't going to admit with Ray in the room that certain privileges were put on hold when she found his dirty bowl in the sink or his gym clothes on the floor. He was doing so much better with cleaning up after himself as the incentives were very much worth the effort. "But… I love it I love living together. It's a wonderful thing to come home to someone every day. On the rare occasion I'm home before her… just hearing the elevator announce her arrival is enough to wash away whatever stresses I felt throughout the day. I love the fact that we drive in together most mornings. Everything about life with Ana is just precious. I should write that down it might come in handy when I find myself in the doghouse." He chortled grabbing his phone to write it down. Theo and Ray stared at each other with identical smiles. They both knew those feelings all too well.

…

Ana on occasion found herself actively avoiding putting her hand on her stomach. As it was, she couldn't feel much, but she couldn't help it. She was seven weeks pregnant. They had calculated trying to figure out when they conceived, but they couldn't pinpoint it. The kid as Christian had taken to calling the baby was nothing more than a pea-sized blob from what she could see. Strangely, even seeing the image didn't really register with her until they heard the baby's heartbeat. The fast-paced thumping sound brought it all home. She made no effort to hide her tears as she listened to her baby's heartbeat for the first time. She ran her hand over her still flat stomach as Mia was outside fending off Christian's attempt to see her. She wasn't all that bothered by tradition and the superstitious hoopla expected before you got married, but it seems Mia did. Mia clearly wasn't about to let anything derail her brother's happiness, even said brother himself. The wedding didn't start for another few hours, but Mia and Kate had already invaded her room that morning just to gossip. They attempted to fend off whatever nerves they thought she'd be feeling, but she was surprisingly calm.

She'd had a large breakfast as she found she was surprisingly lucky in the department of morning sickness. She felt none whatsoever. Her diet was much the same, and she was grateful for it. Of course, there had been a few changes, but those were changes she could live with. What she did feel though was the fatigue that came during the first trimester. She often napped especially when she wasn't working. She told Stella she was getting married even though she didn't really need to. She had assured her boss she would be back on Monday. Stella had stared at her in disbelief. Ana would now admit she had thought Stella didn't approve of her getting married at such a young age. It wasn't it. Stella simply couldn't believe Ana was just going to come back to work on Monday as though nothing of importance had taken place during the weekend. Stella had given her the week off which she refused to accept. In the end, Stella had pulled not only the boss card but the owner card as well. She had in the end begrudgingly agreed to take three days off, as Christian was free until Thursday as well.

Gail woke her up with lunch. She was the only person outside of Ana and Christian who knew she was pregnant. Gail, after all, prepared their meals and she had to be made aware of Ana's new dietary requirements. She decided to take a walk after her meal and run into Kate sneaking out of José's room.

Kate jumped when she turned around and found Ana standing there smirking at her. "Good Afternoon, Katherine." She greeted her smirk still firmly in place. "How is José this fine afternoon."She teased. Kate was saved from having to come up with a response when Mia bounded in.

"Excellent you are up." Mia was completely oblivious to Kate's awkward demeanor, or Ana's rather triumphant look. "We have two hours to get you ready." Mia blurted out.

"It doesn't take that long to get ready. It's a beach wedding no one expects me to look as though I'm getting ready for a photo shoot in Vanity Fair.

"You do realize you will be releasing a photo when GEH makes the press announcement," Mia argued. Ana sighed and said nothing. Christian had already made it clear he wouldn't be releasing any photo, but Mia didn't know that and Ana wasn't about to tell her that now. She would eventually find out on her own.

"Sure, whatever." She mumbled. "I'm going for a walk... I will be back in ten." She was headed for the stairs before Mia could complain.

…

Christian was finishing his lunch on the balcony when he caught sight of Ana. "You must have a death wish." He teased.

"Mia isn't the least bit suspicious. Unlike someone I know I made no pathetic attempts to sneak into someone else's room." She quipped. "How are you?" She asked all humor disappearing.

"Honestly, I am a little nervous." The reason for his nervous disposition was absurd at best, but he just couldn't help it.

"Christian, I will see you in a couple of hours. I can't wait to marry you… you have no reason to be nervous. This is just the beginning of our very long life together." It was just what he needed to hear.

"You always know what to say." He whispered, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

"I know… I'm just brilliant like that." She giggled at her own joke, and so did he. "I will see you soon Mr. Grey... I can't wait to be Mrs. Grey." She blew him kiss before she continued with her walk. He watched her until she disappeared around the corner. The smile on his face grew as he leaned back and relaxed on the balcony. She always knew just what to say to get him to stop with his needless worrying. He nodded off for about an hour and only woke up when Anders knocked on his door.

"I wish I was this relaxed on my wedding day." Anders teased as Christian roused himself from sleep.

"You should have seen me an hour or so ago," Christian mumbled.

"Talked to Ana," Anders said knowingly.

"Yep."

"A few words from your future bride would do that. It was the same for me." Anders admitted. "Anyway, I hate to talk shop today of all days, but Grey Construction got in touch. They are selling… I need your John Hancock on a few papers."

"Sure," Christian mumbled stretching his slightly stiff body. "Are we keeping his employees?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Ros says with the number of jobs we have lined up we will need them and more."

"Wow, who knew Ros was this savvy when it came to construction." Christian teased.

"It's our manufacturing line that has given us a leg up." Christian knew that. For two years Ros had been trying to convince him to dabble in construction, but he'd always balked at the idea. But then when Bassett approached him, it was an offer he couldn't turn down. He would admit for a moment he entertained the idea simply to screw Elliot over, but his business mind prevailed. "Oh, Ros was sure you wouldn't want to go with Grey Construction. What do you want to go with? We can't continue to use Bassett Construction for too long."

"It's Ros's baby, she can give the company whatever name she pleases." Christian shrugged.

"Okay, I will let you get dressed before Mia comes in here and catches us talking shop." Anders quickly gathered everything, Christian guffawed when Anders stuck his head out checking the coast was clear before he bolted to his own room.

He stared at the white linen shirt and trousers and decided against it. According to Mia, there was nothing simple about Ana's dress. After ten or so minutes he decided to go with a baby blue linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up, paired with cream-colored trousers and waistcoat. He could later ditch the waistcoat if he wanted. He paired that with a brown pair of John Lobb City II leather oxford shoes.

 _Yes, much better._

Christian made his way down the grand staircase and out the door into the large patio area where the reception would be held. He strolled down the stairs to the beach area and found everyone with the exception of Ray waiting for the ceremony to begin. Thanks to the old man, Judge Julia Randolph, a family court judge would be presiding over the ceremony. It was easy for her as she owned the house next to theirs and was also on holiday.

"I can't wait till you see her. She is just breathtaking." Carla gushed.

"Me neither." Christian smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Theo asked.

"Eager to get going." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet absentmindedly.

"Relax, take a deep breath and try to enjoy every second of it because it will be over before you know it," Adele added.

"I will." He said just as the music started signaling the start of the ceremony.

"Calm down, boy." Theo teased when Christian craned his neck hoping to see Ana. He was soon rewarded for his effort. Mia had been right, hers wasn't a simple dress, but a V-neck, sheer back diamond beaded dress from what he could see so far. The closer she got, the more impatient he became wondering why wedding marches had to be so slow.

Ana smiled radiantly at him as she got closer, she found herself wondering why they had to walk so slowly.

 _You'd think you run to the man you want to marry._

"Finally." She whispered as she got to him. He chuckled as the very word run through his mind.

"I know you'd take good care of her," Ray said shaking Christian's hand.

"I will." He murmured then turned his attention on Ana. "You look incredible… just stunning."

"Not so bad yourself." She teased. The two stared at each other and uttered the words required of them. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people there at that moment. Christian slipped the ring on Ana's finger with his chest puffed out. His stance was so dramatic it earned a laugh out of everyone. Ana slipped her ring on with less drama, although Christian could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

Christian found himself eagerly waiting for the final act of the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride." He gripped Ana around the waist and leaned in for a kiss. Ana's fingers found his hair as usual as they kissed to the delight of their small audience who cheered them on. Christian picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled freely. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Judge Randolph introduced with a laugh of her own.

The reception area was beautifully decorated. It was a long table covered in white and gold linen. The patio area was covered in mixed roses and white and gold silk drapes. "At some point, someone is going to notice my lack of drinking," Ana whispered.

"Just have the occasional sip, Dr. Gregory did say a little alcohol was okay. You hardly drink, so I doubt anyone will notice." Christian assured her.

The conversation flowed freely around the table, the atmosphere was light and fun. For the first time in his life, he truly believed he had family and friends. All he heard was laughter around the table. The idea that it was his wedding day and a day filled with such love and happiness astounded him. There had been a point in his life when a day like this didn't seem possible.

He stood and tapped his spoon against his glass. He had everyone's attention. "For the longest time… today didn't seem remotely possible to me. The life I have lived for the past year had not seemed possible for so long, and then I got a house sitter." He shook his head in disbelief as his audience chuckled. "My life has never been the same since and I couldn't be happier. Having you all here… looking at the smiles on your faces makes everything that happened pale in significance to this moment. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am… how happy Ana makes me." He turned to Ana. "There is no amount of words that could accurately describe what you mean to me. If action speaks louder than words, then I hope I can at some point in our live show you just what you mean to me. Love… is such an inadequate word to describe all this, but it's the best I can come up with. I love you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much." Ana stood and kissed him. "Thank you for been here with us to celebrate our day with us." He kissed Ana again as he sat down.

"To Christian and Ana." Ray bellowed.

"To Christian and Ana." Their small party chorused cheerfully.

Several hours later, the cake had been cut and devoured. More dancing and drinking had followed. Ros and Mia had rendered everyone deaf with their singing.

Christian had surprised Ana with the song he chose for their first dance. It was the only thing he asked to be given cart blanche on. Christian had chosen Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me. A song he felt said it all when it came to Ana's love for him. It was the song that came close to describing the impact Ana's love had had on his life.

...

Ana had her feet on Christian's lap as they both watched their friends and family revel. From the corner of her eye, Ana could see José snapping away. She could wait to see the pictures of their big day.

"I think we can sneak off and no one would be none the wiser," Christian whispered.

"Yes please," Ana said quickly sitting up. Still barefooted, she and Christian quickly made their way into the house and up the stairs giggling all the while.

"Freedom." Christian cheered when he shut and locked their bedroom door behind them.

"Indeed," Ana murmured collapsing on the bed.

"Mrs. Grey, have I told you how happy you make me." He sat on the bed next to her looking down at her with a smile so radiant her heart skipped a beat.

"Everyday and you have made me just as happy. I love you." She beckoned him close for a kiss. "Traditionally, this would be the time to consummate the marriage and make a baby…"

"We've Already made a baby, and I have spoiled you for other men..." she giggled. "How about we just affirm our love for each other." He said with a smirk.

"You mean you are going to fuck me senseless." She teased.

"If you are not screaming my name in the next few minutes, I'm doing something wrong." With that, he flipped her on top earning a squeal and then a giggle. "Thank you for seeing past my past... thank you for seeing the man I've become." His eyes shined brightly as he stared at his wife.

"Like I had a choice, you were just too goddamn good looking and an incredible man. I saw that even if you didn't." Deep down they both knew he still wasn't entirely sure of himself, but with time and patience, he would get there.


	24. Chapter 24

Christian's left leg kept bouncing as Taylor drove them to the hospital. Ana was surprisingly calm for someone about to give birth. While he looked somewhat calm as well, internally, he was a mess. His mind wandered to the last few months of Ana's pregnancy. It had been an easy pregnancy for her, and he hoped the birth would not be too hard on her either. They had finally told everyone when it only became apparent they could not hide it any longer. Mia had as expected squealed and screeched. Hell, it beat the squealing and screeching they got when they announced their engagement. Adele had not been the least bit surprised, she had apparently known since the wedding. She refused to divulge what it was that gave it away. He had worried about Ray, and all that worry turned out to be for naught. Ray bellowed so loud his ears rang for hours. Carla insisted on coming to New York to see her baby, so they did. If Ana thought Christian was fussy, Carla would be the Olympic champion and world champion when it came to fussing.

Ana's sex drive also went through the roof and then in the last month dropped to non-existent, not that he cared. As long as she was about as comfortable as she could be, he was a happy man.

"Fucking Christ," Christian grunted as Ana gripped the life out of his fingers.

"I am in fucking labor here, and you think it's the time to disappear into your head." She chastised through gritted teeth. "We are here, so get your head out of your ass and pay attention." She added glaring at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

The last few hours Ana's patience was slowly being eroded with the contractions. The closer her contractions got, the more irritable she became and Christian Grey was the unfortunate soul on the receiving end of it. One minute she was all loving and shit, the next she was ready to rip his head off.

Reynolds had found a wheelchair, and Ana gratefully got into it. Christian grabbed the bags and followed. "I'm Ana Grey, my contractions are ten minutes apart, and I'm about ready for this baby to pop out." Ana moaned as another contraction hit. Reynolds dutifully offered his left hand.

Within minutes they were in their private suite, and Ana was settled on a bed that belied the fact that they were in a hospital. Then again he was paying for the privilege, but it was worth every cent. Her short fuse didn't seem so short, and she didn't sound as irritated, but Christian it was the calm before the storm.

…

"Relax Mia, Ana is still in labor," Sawyer said with a chuckle as Mia practically ran through the airport.

"It's not every day I become an auntie." Her reply was more of a squeal.

"No, I suppose not." Sawyer acquiesced. "Your grandparents and the Steele's are at the hospital waiting just as impatiently as you are." He quipped.

"How is Ana?" Mia asked as Sawyer got the door for her.

"Let's just say your brother is receiving the kind of abuse that makes me question ever becoming a father." Mia laughed at that.

"All men go through it from what I heard. I remember grandpa warning him about that." Her phone vibrated then. "Don't tell me she's had the baby." She pouted fishing the phone out of her pocket. "Just what I need," Mia grumbled when she saw the caller. All of a sudden she wished it was her grandparents or the Steele's telling her Ana had had the baby. "Dad." Her chirpy demeanor quickly disappeared.

"Hey Mia, how are you?" Carrick asked a little too cheerfully.

"Same," Mia answered as always.

"For once… could you at least try and actually…" Carrick sighed in defeat. "Never mind, your brother will be in New York for work…"

"What work, you mean to tell me he has stopped drinking long enough to actually be of some use." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Elliot has cleaned up his act and gotten his life back on track. He is in the program and doing well." Carrick answered. "Maybe if you acted as though you were a part of this family you'd know that." He barked.

"Dad, what do you want?" She wasn't in the mood for that conversation today of all days. She was already a part of the family she wanted.

"Like I said your brother is going to be in New York next week, I would appreciate it if you'd come back with him for the weekend. It's your mother's birthday, and I'd like this family to celebrate something."

"I have classes." She countered.

"Not on the weekends you don't. Mia, I expect you home next weekend." Carrick slammed the phone down before she could protest.

"I'm sure you will find a way to get out of it." Sawyer placated.

"I doubt that very much. This time I don't think I'm being given a choice." Mia murmured. The last thing she needed today was this. Now she was going to have to tell Christian. She was well aware of Elliot's stint in rehab and his going to AA meetings. She was also mindful of the fact that he no longer had a company or a job. Elliot had no reason to come to New York for work. He had actually made quite a bit of money from the sale of Grey Construction. So what was his real purpose for visiting the state? She wouldn't be at all surprised if Christian were the reason. The last thing he needed to hear on the day Ana was giving birth was this.

Mia cheered up considerably when she arrived at the hospital. "Ah Mia, you are here. You haven't missed anything." Carla assured her.

"Good." She took a seat next to the old man.

Theo noticed Mia appeared somewhat subdued considering the occasion. The Mia he knew should be bouncing off the walls. "Anything you want to tell me?"

He knew her so well. "Yeah, I'm afraid so." Mia relayed the conversation she had with Carrick to the old man.

"This can't be about his company, he sold it fair and square… and that was months ago. I believe you might be right. He is coming here hoping to see your brother." Theo murmured.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't," Mia grumbled.

"We will inform your brother in a couple of days. He doesn't need to know about this today. I'm sure Sawyer is already briefing Taylor." Theo ruffled her hair. "Don't let this spoil your night, it's inconsequential." He added.

…

Two hours later a beaming Christian Grey walked into the private waiting room. "I'm the father of a healthy baby girl weighing 7lb, 3ounces, and 19inches long." Nothing prepared him for the cacophony of noise that hit him before he was engulfed by several bodies.

"Okay, okay, I didn't do anything." He teased.

"Can we see Ana and the baby?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, She is all clean and fed and resting now… they both are." He couldn't stop smiling even if his life depended on it. "This way." Christian eagerly led the way back to their birthing suite.

Ana was lying on the bed staring down at their girl. She wasn't ready to part from the bundle of joy as tired as she was. "Hello," Mia whispered.

"You are actually capable of whispering." Christian teased. "Everyone meet Lauren Mia Grey."

"You… you… named…" Mia was lost for words as she just stared at them.

"I do realize a fearless cat has got your tongue at the moment, but come meet your namesake." Mia moved closer to the bed and peered down at Lauren.

"Ana, she's got your nose and mouth. " Mia gushed.

"She really does." Carla beamed.

"Hey grandma," Ana teased.

"Oh, I am." Carla cried.

"I always knew you were capable of great things, Annie." Ray managed past the ball of emotions lodged in his throat.

"I hope you feel the same in a few years when we ship the kids off to you for the summer." Christian quipped.

"Never thought we'd live long enough to have a great-grandchild." Adele's eyes were glued to Lauren who was fast asleep at the moment. "Who would have thought this would be the result when I set you two up." She chuckled.

It took a few seconds for what Adele said to register. "When you did what!" Christian exclaimed.

"Oops," Adele whispered.

"Grandma, you have some explaining to do." Mia sang.

"You know old age has me saying some outrageous things. Don't listen to me." She said waving away any attempts to question her.

"No one is falling for that," Ana said staring at her. "I for one just want to say thank you for however you managed to get us together in Aspen. Now my been given a list of Christian's favorite foods makes sense."

"You were given a list of my favorite foods?" Christian looked bemused.

"The best way to a man's heart." Theo murmured as Lauren opened her eyes.

"Her eyes are gray." Mia gushed.

"Yeah, that might change. The color doesn't really settle until babies are around six to nine months old." Christian advised.

Ana was too exhausted to follow the tread of conversation and was out before she knew it. When she woke up sunlight was streaming into the room. She wondered what woke her and soon the crying baby answered that question. "Okay, now you are clean and fresh." She watched as Christian put on the diaper with the help of the nurse. "This is not as easy as it looks." He said as he struggled to get the diaper on. "There we go… now let's see if it stays on. He lifted Lauren up, and to his surprise, the diaper stayed firmly on.

"Nicely done, daddy," Ana joked.

"How are you feeling?" Christian enquired.

"Well rested. I'm surprised I slept so well." She stretched. She realized she was still sore.

"Dr. Gregory said if all is well we could actually go home today." That put a smile on her face.

All was indeed well, and they were discharged with a bundle of information. For three days despite the work involved with having a child they couldn't stop smiling. That was until Theo revealed the phone call Mia had received.

…

Elliot knew things couldn't go on the way they had been going. If life had thought him anything, it was the fact that nothing stayed hidden forever. He needed to talk to Christian he needed to tell him everything. His brother knew about him and Elena, but things were so much worse. Elliot swore the day he laid eyes on Leila Williams again he was going to kill her. She had been instrumental in him getting conned out of his trust fund. She had introduced him to her brother who apparently worked on Wall Street. He had been a fool who ended up falling for the oldest trick in the book.

He had been so desperate for money, he hadn't thought of the consequences of his actions. He never once thought his parents would walk in on a scene and cry rape. He still found it hard to believe it was the conclusion they jumped to. Every time he thought about it and realized the chain of events began with him he picked up a bottle. If he could go back in time, he would have told Elena to fuck off and ran straight to his parents. Everything that followed would not have happened.

He didn't bother going to the hotel, he made his way straight to GEH. Today he was going to talk to Christian if it was the last thing he did. The entire family, well with the exception of Mia had fruitlessly tried to get in touch with Christian to no avail. Christian was now married with a child, and they still knew nothing about that. He wondered if it was the same girl from the restaurant. His parents were particularly distraught at the thought of never knowing their granddaughter. Every milestone in Christian's life was only known to them through his press releases. They found out the same time the rest of the world did. That wasn't right, and it needed to change.

Elliot knew he wasn't going to get better unless he made amends somehow. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but he couldn't live with the shame and guilt any longer. He knew saying sorry wasn't going to cut it, but he had to at least say it.

To say the imposing building that was Grey House shocked him would be an underestimation of his emotions. He knew Christian was doing well, but this was a shock to the system. He took a deep breath and made his way inside. He approached the receptionist desk with a stiff smile. "I'm Elliot Grey, I'm here to see Christian Grey." The receptionist looked up in surprise because of the name. She was new to Grey House and had no idea Mr. Grey had any family aside from his grandparents, sister, wife, and daughter. Had she been at Grey House for more than a few months she would have known to call security instead of entertaining Elliot Grey.

"Ermm… do you have an appointment." She asked clearing her throat.

"No, but could you at least tell him I'm here… and I am not leaving until he sees me." She looked up at him and nodded before making the call to Andrea.

Elliot turned his back to the receptionist and looked around the lobby, it was vast with quite a few people going and coming. He noticed several elevators at the far end of the lobby, with one clearly marked private. He wondered if he could make it to the elevators before anyone stopped him. "Sir, Mr. Grey is currently in a meeting, and can…"

I'll wait." Elliot said before she could finish.

…

"Mr. Grey, he says he will wait."

"Okay, thanks, Andrea." Any other day he would have had security escort him out, but he needed to deal with their incessant attempts to get in touch since he announced the birth of Lauren. He gathered the necessary paperwork and headed for his meeting. He was on maternity leave but had to come in for this one meeting. He found Ros outside his office with a scowl on her face.

"Christian, we can't delay this meeting." He raised an eyebrow.

"I have no intention of delaying anything. Where do you think I'm headed?" He showed her his files.

"I heard Elliot Grey was downstairs waiting for you."

"Yes, he can wait until I'm ready to speak to him." Christian groused.

"Okay then." Ros murmured following him into the conference room.

"Get the restraining order ready," Christian whispered to Anders before sitting down. There was something to be said for having friends in high places. Thanks to Mia, he knew Elliot turning up was a possibility.

Despite Elliot's presence and this meeting, his mind was firmly on the two people at home he so desperately wanted to be with. These bastards were already on his shit list with their insistence he'd be at this meeting. He'd love nothing more than to tell them to shove their shipping yard up their asses, but he needed it if GEH's plans for expansion were to succeed. He still didn't understand men who saw women as inferior to themselves. Ros was just as capable as he was at handling this meeting, but because she was inferior in their eyes, he had to be there. Though he was there, Ros was handling the entire meeting. He'd show this face, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to kowtow to them by actually getting involved. It didn't take long for them to realize he wasn't the one running the show.

"Thank you for coming," Ros said as handshakes went around. He stood and nodded as they left, but didn't bother shaking hands. He was too pissed off at them for taking him away from his wife and daughter.

"I doubt they will insist on your presence going forward." Ros cackled.

"No, I don't believe they will. I am going home." He practically cheered.

"I take it you have forgotten about Elliot Grey."

"Fuck." He had indeed forgotten about Elliot.

"They will be served with the restraining order tomorrow," Anders informed him. Despite his refusal to acknowledge their attempts to get in touch, they were persistent, and this was the last straw.

He sent Taylor a quick text then headed to his office. He shut down everything in his office as he wouldn't be back for another month and headed out. "He's in conference room B," Taylor informed him.

Elliot stood by the floor to ceiling glass wall staring out at the park below. It was reasonably warm even though it was only April, so there were a few people in the park. He heard the door and turned to find Christian looking none too pleased.

Christian took his usual seat at the head of the table and waited for Elliot to say whatever he had to say. "Christian…" Elliot cleared his throat as he struggled to contain his emotions. He didn't think he would actually get to see his brother. "You look well... very well. Family life suits you... congrats on the marriage and daughter. You deserve no less." He cleared his throat uncomfortably when he realized Christian wasn't going to respond. "Okay... well, I'm in AA, and one of the steps is making amends. I don't know how to actually do that except explain myself. I'm not here to make excuses… I'm just hoping when you hear the entire story…" he struggled to find the words required to ask his brother for forgiveness.

Any other day Christian would have been happy to sit there and listen to Elliot's tale, but not today. Today he had a less than a two-week-old baby at home, with a wife who had gone through hours of labor to bring their daughter into the world. He was eager to get back to them, spend some quality time before his maternity leave was over. "Despite how despicable Elena Lincoln was… there is one thing I do know. She didn't lie about your knowledge of her and me. She didn't lie about you blackmailing her because you were conned out of your trust fund." Elliot's jaw dropped followed swiftly by his head in shame. "There isn't a single word you are about utter that is going to come as a surprise to me. I know everything, and I have known it for a long time. I have dealt with it and have moved on. I don't need you to make amends… there is nothing to be amended. Right now, my life is about as perfect as anyone's life can be. I am happily married with a child, who despite knowing nothing at all smiles at the sight of me.

There was a time I thought about destroying you, but then I quickly realized there was nothing I could to do that would top the shame and guilt you already feel. You nearly drank yourself to death because you were unable to live with the guilt. I long ago forgave you, if I hadn't I'd still be wallowing in a pit of despair. Been there, done that and I have the memories to prove it."

"Thank you." For the time in years, he was getting somewhere with his brother. He felt a little bit of that weight lift off his shoulders. Finally, there was some hope. "I could stick around, and maybe in a few days we could go…"

"I have forgiven you, but I do not want you in my life. I'm sorry if that seems harsh, but I have no place or space for you in my life. I loved you… there was a time when there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. Even now I have kept my mouth shut about the extent of your betrayal. I only wish you'd felt the same about me. Goodbye Elliot, and please do not show up here again." Without a backward glance, he walked out of the conference leaving Elliot, who looked on miserably after his brother. For years there was a small part of him that always thought he'd at some point have his brother back, but now he knew better. The finality of Christian's words hurt more than he could process. Whatever little hope he had left had been thoroughly trampled on. He'd lost his brother, and it was the reality he had to learn to live with.


	25. Chapter 25

Despite the depressing news Elliot delivered when he came home, Carrick felt some hope when Mia showed up a few minutes ago. She hadn't come with her brother, but at least she was there. He knew they had to make a real effort with her or else she'd be lost to them too. Mia, he would say was even angrier than Christian was at them for what they accused him off. It was apparent she didn't like Elliot and could barely stand to be in the same room with him. He had hoped a plane trip together would heal some of the rift, but that didn't happen as Mia avoided Elliot at all cost.

Their week had been horrid, starting with running into the Marshalls. Elizabeth Marshall had taken great joy in congratulating them on their first grandchild. The grandchild they didn't even know they had. As it turned out Christian and his wife had announced the birth of his baby girl a few hours earlier. He had a Google alert for Christian but hadn't received an alert. It came when he and Grace got home from their lunch.

The rest of week he'd had to deal with whispers at the firm, it had been the same when Christian got married. The whole of Seattle knew his wife's best friend had abused both his boys and he had no clue. Worse, they didn't believe their son when he told them. Everyone knew they had lied about Christian leaving because he dropped out of Harvard. His standing in the firm and the community at large had taken a big hit.

None of that hurt as much as knowing he had a granddaughter who he would never meet and she would never know them.

Elliot's trip had given him some hope, but that hope was dashed when he came home with the news that Christian although forgiving wanted nothing to do with them. That information was confirmed that morning when a sheriff's deputy delivered a restraining order.

"Dad, dinner is ready." Elliot bellowed. With a sigh, Carrick turned his laptop off and headed for the dining room. Dinner was a silent affair, an uncomfortable one at that. He had news that was not appropriate for the moment, but there was never going to be an appropriate time to deliver that news.

"I was served with a restraining order this morning." All eyes turned to him except for Mia's.

"Restraining order from whom." Grace was indignant. Did someone in her former social circle go that far to keep them away? She'd bet every last cent it was the Marshalls.

"From Christian... I guess Elliot's visit was the last straw." Carrick lamented.

"So that's it… we made one mistake, and he really is not willing to try. We have a granddaughter... is he just going to cut us out of her life. What is he going to do when they ask about us? I can't believe he can be that petty. Talk about cutting off your nose to spite your face. He will sorely regret this in the future… mark my words." No one responded as none of them believed her words. They didn't think Christian would regret anything at any point. No, the regret lay squarely on their doorsteps. "I can't believe he got a restraining order against us." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Can you blame him? I mean after everything he went through as a child… you chose to believe he was a rapist rather than believe your best friend was a pedophile." Mia made no effort to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Mia, shut up… everyone makes mistakes, but Christian is choosing to hold a grudge after years of us trying to make amends. Please, get off your high horse… last I checked he wants nothing to do with you either." Elliot barked.

Mia sat back with a smug smile that only served to annoy Elliot. "And that would make you feel better, wouldn't it." Mia snarked. "Are you less likely to reach for another drink in the knowledge that he wants nothing to do with me either? Well, as much as I hate to burst that bubble, I will… because I am sick and tired of you and this woe me attitude. You brought this on yourself so fuck off. I have a relationship with Christian…" they all stared, but it was clear they didn't believe her. "His daughter's name is Lauren Mia Grey. Unlike you…" she sneered at Elliot. "I was ready to stand up for him, but he beckoned me to stay quiet. Later, he told me it was clear where you all stood and that you had proved the pedophile right. Did you know Elena did nothing but drum it into his head that you would abandon him and turn your backs on him if you ever found out? She had him so sure you wouldn't believe a word he said if he ever told you. And what did you do you proved the pedophile right. Grace knew that tidbit of information, but Carrick and Elliot didn't. Why do you think I went to college in New York, why do you think I live in Manhattan? I'd rather be closer to Christian than any of you. The only reason I make any effort is that Christian insists I don't turn my back on you… why I don't know considering you turned your backs on him." In truth, Mia had been waiting for this moment. She didn't expect it to come that day, but there it was. She could finally stop pretending she was clueless about everything. She didn't care if her dad cut her off or stopped paying her tuition and accommodation. Christian had already made it clear he would provide for Mia if the day ever came.

"You've been in contact with Christian all this time?" Grace's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, he came to my room the night he left to say goodbye. A few days later I received a phone from him and stayed in touch. Did you know he had proof of Elena's abuse of him? Elena took pictures, and Christian found them." Elliot paled, he finally understood Mia's attitude and why she was colder towards him more so than their parents. Mia knew his history with Elena.

Carrick and Grace stared at each other in disbelief. Elliot had bolted from the table feeling sick. Mia left without a word after dropping that bombshell on them. Had they given Christian a minute they would have known the truth, but after the scene they had witnessed, they were so sure they knew the truth, after all, it stared them in the face.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Grace mumbled. It was clear Christian was instrumental in Elena's arrest. He had proof the entire time. They had always believed the evidence had come from Theo. No, Christian had given Theo the proof he needed to make Elena pay. Grace realized it was what her parents had sent her several times. She had thought they'd bought whatever lies Christian was selling.

"He tried, but we had our minds made up. Mia is right, we chose to believe our son was a rapist rather than believe he was being abused… again." Carrick said staring off into the distance unable to look at his wife.

Grace bemoaned the fact that Elena had been proved right and they had indeed turned their backs on Christian. Somehow Elena had known the makeup of her family and had predicted their reaction. Would they have reacted the same had they walked in on them having regular sex? Would Christian have told them the truth, and how would they have handled it if he had? Deep down Grace knew the answer, and she didn't like herself very much for it. "How many years are we going to lament this mistake?" Grace mumbled. "How many years are we going to say the same words over and over again?" Guilt ate away at her, but she tried to move on, and every time it was met with an obstacle of more revelations that shed a blinding light on their epic failures as parents. Both her sons abused by her so-called best friend. Where was she when all this was happening? A doctor who was trained to spot abuse missed it for years in her own children. No wonder she was forced to retire early. Who would want her as a doctor for their child when she couldn't care for her own? Mia, a mere child then, saw it. Somehow it had so apparent to her, and she was making them pay now as well. Mia's revelation wasn't all that shocking when she thought about it. Mia had a very close relationship with Christian, so if anyone in this family was going to stand by Christian no matter what it would be her. She had gotten him to say his first word after all. For the longest time she had been the only one that could touch him, but from the few pictures she saw of Christian, that girl could touch him as well. She wondered if the girl she met at her parents' house was the one she married. Grace found her incredibly disrespectful and worse, poking her nose where it didn't belong. If they ever manage to make amends with Christian, Grace knew she would have trouble with the wife. Then again making amends with Christian was purely wishful thinking on her part.

...

Mia had had enough of this charade and was ready to head back to New York. She'd known there would be nothing to celebrate, as they would have received the restraining order by the time she got there. Carrick revealing the information at dinner had surprised her. She was done with them and was ever coming back here. With that decision made she sat outside waiting for Luke to come and pick her up. She had taken a later flight to spend as little time with them as possible. "Mia." She groaned annoyed not only by the intrusion, but also the sight of him.

"What do you want Elliot?"

"I panicked, I didn't know what to say... how to say it..."

"Don't insult my intelligence, insult yours all you want but not mine. Let's be honest, you sold your silence. I know all about you losing your trust fund and the money Elena gave you to keep your mouth shut. How much was it? How much was your soul worth, Elliot?" He didn't answer, he couldn't. No amount of money was worth the subsequent grief it caused. "I have known about you and her since that night. It was easier for you to keep quiet rather than admit you let her abuse you and then shut you up with money.

You took her money and let mom and dad believe Christian was a rapist when you knew exactly what they had walked in on. You just sat there and watched them label him a rapist. Tell me something, how well do you sleep at night knowing what she did to all those boys when you could have stopped it. You had the perfect opportunity to stop her, come to Christian's defense, but instead, you thought of the money and yourself and hung my brother out to dry. If you believed the bullshit you were just trying to sell me you wouldn't have drunk yourself into a stupor every night. Mom and dad, I can almost understand, you… you just disgust me. All these years and counting and you are still lying about the part you played in all this." She threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed towards the SUV that was just pulling up.

"She promised to leave him alone. He was at Harvard he was away from her…" Mia stopped and whirled around staring at Elliot with her jaw hanging.

"You… you knew what she was doing to Christian before that night. Oh my God, Elliot… it wasn't just you knowing she was into underage boys, but you knew Christian was one of them. She didn't buy your silence, did she? You blackmailed her." So much was beginning to make sense now. I mean why else would Elliot have kept quiet all this time. "That is why you didn't defend Christian. Your blackmailing her would have come to light. This was all about protecting yourself and nothing else.

"Mia…"

"No, there isn't a damn thing you can say that will make this alright. Do they know?" She pointed to the house.

"Yes." He could barely look at her. "They know I was one of her victims, just not…"

"The fact that you sold your brother out for money and then kept quiet when you knew he hadn't raped that fucking pedophile. You, Elliot Grey… are dead to me. The next time you see me pretend you don't know me. Say one word to me, and mom and dad will find out just the kind of brother you truly are. He kept your secret… despite your betrayal, he was still a brother to you. I fucking hate you." She stormed off towards the car without looking back.

She was steaming when she got into the car. Even Sawyer knew to leave her alone. She got out her phone to call Christian, but then tossed it on the seat and sighed loudly. If she spoke to him now, she'd take her anger out on him. How could he not tell her about the extent of Elliot's betrayal? She had allowed him to talk her into coming here and sitting at the same table as him. As though Carrick not giving her a choice would actually get her to show up. "Don't do to them what they did to me." She scoffed. "That was the line Christian used to get her to agree to come to this farce of a birthday dinner."

"He doesn't want you to make a decision you'd regret in the future," Sawyer said in an attempt to placate her.

"Regret... no, the only thing I regret is falling for Christian Grey's puppy dog routine." Sawyer chuckled, he knew the puppy dog routine well, Ana and Gail fell for it on a daily basis. If Sawyer was honest with himself, he'd taken to using the same method on his mother and sisters lately.

"Look on the bright side. You get to spend the rest of the weekend in a beautiful suite, with room service and an award-winning spa."

"Did you read the brochure?" she teased.

"Of course, I am looking forward to a massage tomorrow morning. I am going for every treatment there is."

"My room would be all the better if you spend the night with me," Mia said lasciviously. He stared back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Mia..."

"If you are worried about my brother... don't. You were included in the incentives to get me here." She smirked at him. "I'd understand and leave you be if you weren't the least bit attracted to me. You don't date... I'm aware you have the occasional one night stand, but you don't want any of them because you want me. I am twenty years old. I am old enough to know my mind. Hell, Ana was the same age when she met my brother and married him a year later. " He couldn't find an argument to counter, not that he was trying very hard to come up with one. He had a semi every time she was around. She could be rather silly when she wanted to be but was fiercely loyal and very intelligent.

"Would you join me for a late dinner. I know you've..."

"Actually, I didn't have much of an appetite, which wasn't a surprise considering the company." She admitted. Deep down it hurt her that she couldn't summon an ounce of forgiveness to try and have a type of relationship with her family. Their betrayal of Christian was too much for her to overcome. After everything he suffered through as a child, they abandoned him when they should have embraced and helped him. She had to wonder what else she didn't know about the whole sordid affair. Why would they not believe grandpa when he tried to tell the truth? Did her parents also have an ulterior motive? Christian had a lot of explaining to do.

...

Elliot watched the SUV disappear down the driveway. In the space of twenty-four hours, he had lost both his siblings. He'd give his right hand for someone else to be at fault for all this. He knew there was no point in going back inside the house. He got into his truck and drove around aimlessly for a couple of hours ignoring his vibrating phone. Eventually, he pulled up outside a bar, one drink wouldn't kill him. He switched off his phone and tossed it in the glove compartment.

It had been over a year since he walked into a bar, but it felt as though he hadn't left at all. His life very much felt the same, while Christian had everything any man would want he was stuck in limbo. Despite rehab and AA meetings, he was stuck. He scanned the bar and spotted a gorgeous blonde and made a beeline for the stool next to hers.

"Can I get you another."

"No, thank you... I already got..." Kate's voice trailed off when she realized whom she was speaking to.

"I'm Elliot..." He started.

"Grey... yes, I know who you are. My best friend happens to be married to your brother. Then again, I can't really call him your brother. I don't recall seeing you at his wedding." Kate snarked.

"Oh," Elliot mumbled.

"Yes... oh." Kate got off the stool picking up her order and disappeared further into the bar.

Elliot had come to the bar to forget about the fact that he was the worst brother anyone could ask for and gets reminded of just that. He couldn't wait for the week to end.

"Struck out I see. Don't worry you are not the first and I doubt you'd be the last." A stranger murmured with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Elliot mumbled getting the bartenders attention. "Beer, whatever you have on tap, and whatever my man here is drinking." He ordered.

"Thanks, beer on tap." He answered with a smile. "I'm Jack Hyde by the way."

"Elliot Grey." He shook the proffered hand.

' _Oh, I already know that.'_ Jack thought as his smile widened.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ana, you love me, right." From his look, she knew he wasn't having one of his moments.

"More than you'd ever know." She answered with a smile.

"You will protect me from Mia... right." There he was trying the same puppy dog routine that had gotten him into the mess he was in.

"Ahh." She sighed in defeat. "I really do love you, but I'm afraid you are on your own with this one. I'm sorry, baby." She struggled to keep the laughter out of her voice. It wasn't because he was in trouble with his sister. No, it was that ridiculous routine she found funny. The defeated posture, the soft blinking eyes, the almost childlike voice he adopted when he wanted something he knew he wouldn't otherwise get. She and Gail had cottoned on to his routine long ago and pretty much let him think he was getting away with it. Mia had fallen for it, but Ana knew that was the last time she would ever fall for it.

"I just became a father... I can't get mutilated now." He pleaded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, but according to Taylor, she was there for all of thirty-five minutes before she called Sawyer to come and pick her up. She is also in a very foul mood. And there was ranting and raving about my puppy dog look." Yep, Mia was never falling for it again.

"I knew this was a bad idea. There are certain things you shouldn't force. She has either found out about what Grace Grey did." Ana moved Lauren to her other breast. "Carrick giving Elena your trust fund or the full extent of Elliot's betrayal or worse, all of the above. You, my dear husband, are screwed. You shouldn't have kept it from her, she had to right to know and then make a decision. You sent her there under false pretenses and well... now you have the pay the piper. I understand what you are trying to do, but you can't force it. You stood by Theo and Adele when they made their decision... you struggled with it, but in the end you accepted it. You did so because they made up their mind after having all the facts. Give Mia all the facts and let her come to her own conclusion."

He sighed knowing she was right. As much as he didn't want Mia to lose her parents, she was old enough to make that decision for herself. Truth be told, he felt guilty. Her sticking by him meant she might just lose the rest of her family. "I'm going to buy her some shoes with matching bags." He stood then sat back down on the bed. "Maybe a car as well and a few diamonds." Ana couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Talk about an expensive omission. I think it might minimize the rage, but you will still be on the receiving end of some." She smiled at his look of trepidation. If there was one thing Christian couldn't stand. It was the women in his life mad at him for any reason.

"You are enjoying this." He accused.

"Of course I am, who wouldn't?" She shamelessly admitted. Mia would shout and rage, but they all knew she could never stay mad at her brother for too long. Christian didn't do well with the silent treatment, and lucky for him Mia was not the silent type. "Why don't you burp your daughter while I take a shower?" She snickered as she headed for the bathroom. The Grey siblings were a riot.

Christian watched as she stripped, he felt a twitch in his dick and quickly stamped it down by focusing on burping his daughter. "Your mother is my salvation, but she is also going to be the death of me. I know right now you don't understand a word I'm saying which is good because there is no argument from you. You simply coo and I take that us you agreeing with me. If you turn out like your mother or aunt Mia... God help me." Lauren burped in response. "Thank you, nice to see someone in his house is on my side." He looked down at his daughter and felt so much love for someone that had only been in his life for such a short period. She was so small in his hands it was hard to believe that she would grow up someday. "Just don't grow up too soon." He whispered.

She was so reliant on Ana and him for everything, and he would make sure that she could always rely on them. Every day he vowed to be the best father humanly possible. No one was perfect, and he was bound to make some mistakes along the way. But one thing he would never do was jump to conclusions. He had learned firsthand that seeing wasn't always believing.

"You two okay." He looked up to find her wrapped in only a towel.

"Yeah, just talking." He murmured as his eyes took her in.

"How about I make us dinner, and we watch a movie when she falls asleep tonight." For the last two weeks it had all been about Lauren, as much as that was right as parents, they also had to focus on themselves and their relationship. Sex was the last thing on her mind, but it didn't mean they couldn't just have a few hours where it was all about them.

"Sounds great actually." He said with a smile. "We do need a little us time."

"Good." Oblivious to the effects she was having on her husband she pulled the towel off and walked into the closet. He groaned looking for something to focus on when Ana's phone rang.

"Ana, its Kate." He prayed she wouldn't come out and answer the phone naked.

"Answer it." It's the third time she's called in the last hour.

"Hey Kate, Ana is just getting dressed." He said in answer.

"Actually, it's you I need to speak to."

"Oh, okay. What's up?" He smiled down at Lauren who had gripped his finger and now chewing on it with her gums.

"Elliot Grey is drunk and telling his life story to a complete stranger." Christian sat up then. "Here is the thing... Christian, it's Jack Hyde, Ana told me about her run-in with him at the publisher's conference. This might be nothing, but I just thought you should know. He's telling him everything about Elena Lincoln..." Kate struggled to find her words. "About what your parents walked in on and... accused you off." Christian shut his eyes and internally cursed Elliot Grey.

"Kate, thank you very much, I will deal with this."

"No problem... I'm sorry about this... this was the last thing you needed." She sympathized. They had just had a baby.

"Not your fault, if anything you have averted a crisis. I'm not at fault here, but I still do not need this. We will see you next week."

"You will." She said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Ana asked having heard Christian's end of the conversation.

"Elliot got drunk and spilled his guts to Jack Hyde, and I mean everything," Ana stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I know. Kate was at the same bar and heard it all. Thank fuck for small mercies."

"You better call Ray." She sighed in annoyance. Thank heaven Ray was only a couple of hours from Seattle. "I thought we were keeping an eye on him?"

"Both Ray and Taylor were monitoring him, but it appeared his interest was in you and when you shut him down... we thought that was that. He was monitored for the better part of six months. Nothing came of that, so we dropped it. Clearly, that was a mistake."

"Do you think this was what he was really after?" Ana asked.

"I don't know, but we will soon find out."

...

Persistence and patience were the keys to his success, and once again, it had paid off. Jack couldn't believe his luck when Elliot Grey walked into his local watering hole. He had been trying to orchestrate a meeting with Elliot for months and just when he decided to take a break and let nature take its course. He watched as the blonde turned him down, but it was the blonde's words that cemented what Jack had always believed.

Jack had also heard the rumors about Elena Lincoln and his abuse of the Grey brothers, but he knew there was still more to the story. If Elliot was also a victim of Lincoln, why were the brothers on the outs? It was time to find out.

Three hours later Jack was practically salivating at the possibilities the information he had would provide. It wouldn't do a damn thing to Christian's reputation if anything it would make him more of a media darling if his PR people played it right and they would. No, Jack couldn't sell the story as it was. He needed something that would actually bring all the Grey's down, Christian included. If he accused Christian of actual rape, his family would likely come to his defense and reveal the truth. Guilt was eating away at Elliot Grey, and he would do anything to redeem himself even if it destroyed him in the process. Maybe just destroying Carrick and Grace Grey should be enough. Those fools should have adopted him as well. He begged them to adopt him, but they apparently only had room for one more. A couple of years later they adopted another child, a little girl. _Don't have room for one more my ass._

Jack stumbled out of the cab and bumped into a couple walking past. "My bad... sorry." He apologized.

"No problem." The man dismissed him and walked away with his girl. He was still whistling happily as he entered the elevator. When he got off the elevator, he looked for his keys finding them. Then something occurred to him. He patted himself down again and realized his phone was missing. He frantically looked through his pockets again. "No, no, no... fuck... NO. Shit... Jack, think... think." He retraced his steps in his head. The last time he had actually seen his phone was when he had it on the table at the bar recording Elliot Grey. He couldn't actually remember putting it in his pocket. "Fuck, fuck, fuuucck... you stupid idiot. You had it all, and then you do the most asinine thing by losing your phone." The opened his door and stormed in angrily.

Ray Steele watched as Hyde stumbled from the cab into a couple and into his apartment building. He watched the lights in Hyde's condo come on and watched it remain on for an hour before he made his way towards the building. The couple Hyde had bumped into came out of the shadows and handed Ray Hyde's phone. "It's deleted, there is no recovering the recording."

"Nicely done," Ray said with a nod. He headed up the stairs and hit the buzzer and waited.

"What?" Came Hyde's irate voice.

"I think I found your phone. Are you Jack Hyde? Your name and address are engraved on the back."

"Yes, yes... yes I am. Please come in." Hyde buzzed Ray in. Always better in such surveilled buildings when they let you in.

Hyde was standing in front of the elevator when the doors opened. "You, my friend are a life saver. You have no idea what this means." He extended his hand to take the phone.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see some I.D." Ray needed to get into the apartment.

"Yes, of course... my jacket is inside." Ray followed a beaming Hyde into the condo and shut the door behind him. Jack grabbed his jacket turned around to find a gun pointed at him.

"Please take a seat," Ray said politely. Jack did as he was told. "I will make this short. Some things are best left alone... for example, the true reason why Christian Grey no longer talks to three members of the Grey family. Am I making myself clear?"

Jack swallowed. "I... erm..."

"Mr. Hyde, this is a simple yes or no answer. I certainly have no qualms about using more persuasive methods to get the answer I want. But I'd like to think you are a clever enough man to prevent me from going there. What happened with the Greys is none of your business, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Glad we have an understanding." Ray turned to leave. "Oh, here is your phone I'm going to be really pissed if I have to come back here," Ray warned before shutting the door behind him.

Jack's whole body sagged with relief. He opened his phone to check the recording. Of course, it was gone. Yeah, it was time to mind his own business.

The following morning Ray got a phone call from Taylor that made him chuckle. Elliot Grey had sobered up and realized his colossal mistake. He had called Grey House in a panic, after scaring the girl at the front desk with his doom and gloom ranting, was put through to Welch. He admitted telling Hyde everything, thinking he was simply bearing his soul to a stranger who appeared to have had no motive. Apparently, Hyde, thinking Elliot was too drunk to do anything or remember had thanked him for the information that would destroy Christian Grey and the Greys. He told them what he knew about Jack and hoped they could stop him before it was too late. Eliot informed Welch he didn't give two shits about himself, but he caused Christian enough grief and didn't want to add to it.

Ray would begrudgingly admit he had developed a little respect for Elliot Grey. That didn't mean he would not fuck him up if he ever did anything of the sort again.

...

Mia futilely blinked back the tears as she learned the truth in its entirety. "I'm sorry, I really thought it was better to protect you from all this." Christian held her close.

"No, I'm glad I know... makes my decision all the more easier." She was done with them, and this just solidified her decision.

"Mia, I don't want you to lo..."

"I was done with them when they turned their backs on you. But after what I have learned today, you can't truly expect me to go back to them. I had little respect for them to begin with, now... I have none. I'm sorry Christian I wish I had your capacity for forgiveness, but I don't... not yet anyway."

"I understand." He truly did.

"I think I'm going to drop the Grey from my name." Christian chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought about doing it as well." He admitted.

"Why didn't you... you even named your daughter a Grey?" The thought only just occurred to her.

"I thought about it, and for a few months I did drop the Grey, but then the old man reminded me that Grace was also a Trevelyan."

"I forgot about that." She murmured.

"So did I. It wasn't just about her in the end. Grandpa told me that someday they'd feel shame and guilt when they heard my name. He said their shame about me having their name was based on a fallacy, and they'd eventually learn that. That day me being a Grey would be the very thing that eats away at them. Those words have come to mean so much more since I met Ana. I got engaged, got married, had a daughter, and they learned all that because I had my PR department release statements. Each of those statements read Christian Trevelyan Grey... there was no denying who they were reading about. There wasn't a chance to bury their heads in the sand and pretend it wasn't the son they accused of rape and turned their backs on. Every time they hear my name they are reminded of just how much they fucked up." Mia chortled at the thought. "You shouldn't change your name because it will only make them feel better, not you."

"When you put it like that." Mia had to admit his argument was sound.

"I didn't, the old man did." He smiled.

"Is that why Elliot is ignoring all their attempts to get in touch with him?" Mia asked sadly.

"Until he came to Grey House, Elliot had no idea I knew everything... so why he's ignoring the old man I don't really know." Christian sighed. "Am I forgiven now?"

"Yes, we both know I can't stay mad at you." And because she couldn't help herself. "Luke put me in a very good mood." She smirked as he glared at her.

"I didn't need to know that." He grumbled.

"Payback's a bitch." She sang as she left his office.

"Is my husband still alive?" Ana quipped.

"He knew what he was doing when he had Luke accompany me." From the smile on Mia's face, Ana knew Mia had made progress with Sawyer.

Ana burst into laughter. "No wonder you look so happy. Here I thought a tornado was about to tear through my husband."

"There is something to be said for staying in a ridiculously luxurious suite with a rather fine man," Mia muttered with a satisfied sigh.

"SAWYER." Christian bellowed.

"Christian," Mia warned.

"He works for me, I have reasons to talk to him outside..." he waved his hand in Mia's direction.

"And you can't lie to save your life." Mia bit back.

"I am your brother, we need to have the big brother talk." He conceded.

"If he starts giving me a wide berth..."

"He won't," Christian assured her. "Oh Ana, that problem Kate alerted us to has been dealt with. Ray is going to be in Connecticut in a couple of days. He says he will stop by when he's done. He has something to talk to us about."

"Okay, you want anything in particular for lunch?"

"Whatever you make is great." It was the answer she expected, but she'd still asked and will continue to do so.

...

"Annie asked me to find someone a while back, in fact, the same day you asked me to deal with Lincoln. " Christian looked at Ana then, who was looking at anyone and everything but Christian. "We agreed if he turned out to be dangerous, she would leave it alone. Well, he turned out to be anything but dangerous." For the first time, Ana actually looked confident in her decision.

"Who was it?" Christian finally asked.

"His name is Darrell O'Neil, and he was your birth mother's pimp." Christian stared at Ray for what felt like an eternity to Ana.

"Christian... say something." She pleaded. He had no words, this day was never supposed to happen. How did Ray even manage it?

"Darrell O'Neil was a student at the University of Michigan. He was struggling to get by, and also happened to be surrounded by boys with money. Darrell had a girlfriend, your birth mother. Somewhere down the line, he went from being your mother's boyfriend to her pimp. He kept her drugged up to keep her working. When that stopped working, he turned his cruelty on you. If she put up a fight, you paid for it. I believe it got to a point where he just loved been cruel to a defenseless little boy."

"How old was he?" Christian's voice was barely above a whisper.

"He was nineteen when he first met your mother." Ray took a big breath. "Darrell O'Neil is wanted by the Detroit police department for the murder of your birth mother."

"WHAT!" Christian exclaimed.

"Yes, your mother didn't overdose, the son of a bitch cut her drugs with cyanide. He couldn't afford to leave her alive after he graduated. He couldn't take the chance she would clean up her act and come after him."

"But he was so mad when he found us," Christian whispered.

"No, he was mad you had somehow survived after four days with no food and water."

"Right... I see." Christian looked at Ana with a small smile. A smile to let her know he wasn't mad or annoyed at her for what she had asked Ray to do.

"Couldn't the dealer had cut the heroine with..." Ana started to ask.

"If he had more people would be dead," Christian answered.

"Yes, of course," Ana nodded.

"The police didn't have a good description of him to begin with. And in those days crime was rife in the neighborhood, and people generally didn't talk to the cops. The officer in charge was very helpful... he was the reason I got so far so quickly. Though he's retired, he kept looking into it because of Christian." Ray gave Christian a warm smile.

"So where is O'Neil now?"

"He lives in Connecticut alone, never married. Seems to enjoy the playboy lifestyle... he can afford it. He wrote a program for data analyzing that has made him some money. He was recently made redundant, although he does have money to fall back on it would not last long at the rate he spends. I haven't contacted the police... I believe what happens to him is up to you."

"What does he do?"

"He's a computer programmer." Christian's smile was as broad as could be.

"Please, give Taylor everything you have. If he's out of a job, I believe an interview with GEH is in order. Not just any job... something that he cannot possibly turn down. I have to think about it."

"Brilliant." Ray chuckled as he left them alone.

"You were worried I wouldn't take it well." Ana's shoulders dropped as Christian chuckled at her look. "You are very much privy to the night terrors I occasionally still have." Whenever he slept alone, he had nightmares of the pimp and his cigarette. "It is always about him, always. Lately, Lauren has taken my place, and that is more terrifying than anything that had..." Ana practically leaped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So that is what has been bothering you." He nodded.

"This couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Funny thing is, had Ray brought this news before we had Lauren I would have been so mad at you for digging up a past I wanted to stay buried. Truth is, it's not buried, and it's plaguing me more than ever. Putting that son of a bitch behind bars would go a long way to putting my mind at ease. Never knowing who he was was what made the nightmares all the more terrifying. He could have been standing in front of me, and I wouldn't have known it." He leaned back looking at his angel. "Thank you for having the courage to do something I could never bring myself to do."

"There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you." She muttered into his neck.

"Even have ten children." He teased.

"You can have three, and then we can revisit the number. You might be able to talk me into four if your timing is right. It's all about timing you know." He snorted with laughter.

"Indeed it is." He concurred.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: There are three time jumps in this chapter.**

As Christian stared at the pictures of Darrell O'Neil, he questioned if he was indeed the pimp. The man in the pictures was medium build, it was obvious he worked out as he had some muscle tone. From the stats, he was 5-foot 7inches tall, he had dark blonde hair, which had begun to recede. This was the man that had plagued his nights for over two decades. This was his boogeyman. In his nightmares O'Neil was a giant, the small apartment shook with every step he took, and his voice was so loud it made his ears hurt. His childhood imagination had built up the pimp until he was insurmountable.

Yet, the man he was meeting today was average at best. The idea of moving to Manhattan alone had been enough to get Darrell O'Neil to apply for the job of heading his new programming department. It had taken almost a month and a lot of favors to maneuver things into place. In the end, it had been worth it as Darrell O'Neil was currently waiting in one of the conference rooms for his interview to begin.

Christian stood and buttoned his jacket with a confidence he felt. He made his way to the conference room. "Mr. O'Neil, I'm Christian Grey."

"Mr. Grey, thank you so much for this opportunity." With Christian moving further away from him Darrell didn't get the chance to shake the man's hand.

"You know... you and I have a few things in common," Christian said as he pulled out his chair.

"We do?" Darrell asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, we do. You grew up in Detroit, attended the University of Michigan. I would have been a baby when you started college. I grew up in Brightmoor in a small shitty apartment.

"Brightmoor, that is far from me..." Darrell chuckled uncomfortably.

"Really, I was told you had a girl living in Brightmoor." Christian will later admit O'Neil's increasing level of discomfort practically gave him a hard-on.

"Erm... yeah... Ella, but she visited me... I avoided going down to that part of town. People like me only ventured there if they were looking to get robbed. Crime in that area was quite bad at the time." Darrell was beginning to sweat in the climate-controlled office.

"Yeah, Ella, did I tell you she was my mother." Darrell was about ready to pee his pants.

"Must be a different Ella, the Ella I knew didn't have a kid." He responded with some confidence.

"Don't play dumb with me, you are not that intelligent," Christian growled. "Remember these." Christian pulled his shirt open sending the buttons flying.

Darrell shut his eyes as he began to shake. "I was a stupid kid, I was with a group of boys that had money, and one of them showed an interest in Ella. He offered a grand if I would let him sleep with Ella. A grand meant not having to struggle for the semester." Darrell was really shaking now. "She agreed, and we split the money." Christian knew that was a lie, but it was not important.

"Then I got greedy, by this point, she had you and wasn't interested in any of that. I was desperate, so I did what I had to do."

"You gave her drugs to make it easier to manipulate her."

"I have lived with the shame of what I have done for so long. The only reason I could sleep at night was when I found out you had been adopted by a doctor and her husband, who was a lawyer."

 _Oh, the irony._

"I lost my head and did some fucked up things to your mother and you. I don't know what to say, except I'm so sorry. I knew this day would come... I have always known this day would come. I never married or had kids because what I did would never allow me the peace of mind to have a family of my own. I am so sorry." Christian could say without a shadow of a doubt, he didn't give two shits about Darrell O'Neil's apology.

"That is all well and good, but let's talk about the heroin laced with cyanide." Darrell paled significantly. "Yeah, you thought you'd gotten away with that, didn't you." Christian snarked.

"You can't prove anything." Darrell shot up and headed for the door. He yanked it open to find the cops waiting for him.

"Actually, you are a wanted man. No one knew your name to come after you... now they do. Enjoy the rest of your life in prison, asshole."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE. IT WAS YOUR FAULT I HAD TO RESULT TO DRUGS. SHE WAS HAPPY WHORING HERSELF BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG." He was practically foaming at the mouth as he screamed at Christian. He was still screaming as they dragged him out reading him his right, which he ignored.

"Good riddance, pimp." He chortled.

Christian leaned back in his chair looking out the window at the Manhattan skyline. The smile on his face said it all. His oldest demon had been conquered. His phone vibrated and without looking at the screen answered. "Hey, baby." The sigh of relief that greeted him made him laugh.

"It's over, and it went according to plan." He could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Oh yes, when he realized it was over he practically started yelling admitting to it all in his threats." He snickered.

"Can you come home?" Ana was desperate to have him home, only then would she believe he was truly okay.

"I'm on my way." He smiled as he stood.

As Taylor drove him home, his thoughts turned to his birth mother. For so long he had been resolute in his hatred of her, but now he wasn't sure as to how he felt. Ella's circumstances had been so dire, he somewhat understood her taking her life. Now, he learns despite that she was there for him and a coward had taken her life afraid his actions would come back and bite him in the ass. O'Neil took her life for nothing because his biggest fears had come to pass.

 _Good riddance, indeed._

Despite the phone call letting Ana know it all went well. He got home to find her pacing the living room waiting for him. "Ana..." Was all he managed before she threw herself at him. "I am really good. It's over and done with, all thanks to you." He chuckled. "I would have laid that fucker out had he tried anything. In fact, I'm a little disappointed he didn't give me the opportunity."

"I know... it doesn't mean I still wouldn't worry." She was holding on to him for dear life.

"Where is my other baby?"

"Taking a nap." She looked up at him running her fingers through his untamed hair. She pulled his head down smashing her lips onto his. It took him a second to respond.

"Erm... baby..." All he wanted to do was pin her against the wall, and grind his erection into her.

"I need you." The fog circling around his brain cleared.

"Ana... I will wait. Whenever you are ready... and anyway Dr. Gregory needs to give us the all-clear first." He ran his fingers through his hair. He'd love nothing more than to make love to her after so long.

"I am... and I needed to keep my mind occupied knowing what was happening today, so I booked an appointment with Dr. Gregory. We have the all clear. I initially intended to plan something romantic for the weekend, but I can't wait." She giggled as she was feeling embarrassed for some reason.

Christian stared at her for a beat. "Christian..." Her need was clear. That was the sign he seemed to be waiting for because she found herself over his shoulder and headed for their bedroom at warp speed making her giggle.

...

"Dada, dada... dada." Ana sighed in resignation.

"Uh ooh, that was the wrong time for daddy to come home." With Christian home, Lauren would want out of the high chair. Christian shrugged off his jacket and quickly rolled up his sleeves. "I'll feed her." He kissed Ana as he took over.

"Good luck with that," Ana said with a smirk.

"Dada, up... up."

"Daddy will pick you up when you finish eating."

"No, dada... up." _Oh boy._

"The quicker you finish your food, the quicker you can get out of the chair." He argued.

"No, up."

"No, finish your food." Ana stood there watching the battle of wills. She had her money on Lauren. Ana knew the move very well, her lips will start to quiver, followed by her eyes widening and then the pleading tone will follow. Hell, Lauren had Christian with just the quiver, the rest was just overkill.

"Dada..." _There it is._

From the sigh that left Christian, Ana knew Lauren had won. She chuckled under her breath and went back to loading the dishwasher.

"No, you wanted out of the chair, and that's fine, but you will finish your food. I am not budging on that one." Even Lauren knew not to try anything when it came to Christian and food. She dutifully sat on her daddy's lap and finished her food.

"Sorry, baby... how was your day," Christian asked, as Lauren was now happy to walk around doing her own thing. She had only started walking a month ago, and it was all she wanted to do these days.

"It's okay." She chuckled. "She hasn't seen you in three days, it's understandable. My day went well. I have finally secured Ricardo Henrique Pereira." Ana was all smiles, while he looked as though he swallowed a bug.

"Pereira, the actor turned philanthropist."

"One and the same," Ana answered little realizing the emotions bubbling up in her husband.

"He's rather good looking." He murmured.

"I suppose he is." She shut the dishwasher and turned it on. "I'm going to give Lauren a bath and then I will have all the time in the world for you.

"Actually, I have..." He started.

"No, whatever it is you will cancel it. I don't care if GEH is burning down. The staff there are clever enough evacuate to safety. Clearly, something has all of a sudden pissed you off. Any other day I will let you disappear into your head until you are ready to talk, but you've been away for three days. I want to spend time with my husband, so my husband is going to make time for me. He doesn't have a choice." She turned on her heels and went looking for their walking daughter giving him little chance to argue.

He'd made his feeling clear about Pereira months ago when Ana mentioned he was shopping for a new publishing house. Yet, she still went after him and got him. Of course, she got him, Pereira took one look at his hot wife and signed on the dotted line. Now she expects him to be happy about it.

An hour later, Ana came down to find him in his office brooding. "What is it?"

"I made my feelings clear about Pereira... let's be honest if the shoe had been on the other foot, whoever the woman is, she would be gone. Then again... I can't say I blame you. Pereira isn't some fucked up..." A loud crash stopped him in his tracks. Ana had tipped over a twenty-five thousand dollar vase on purpose.

The temptation to storm out was strong, but she knew Christian would disappear into his head with his self-loathing. Leaving him to wallow in his pit of despair always ended badly.

"Let's start with you telling me why you have a problem with Pereira." Pereira was a good-looking fucker who wanted in his wife's panties. He'd seen the way the fucker stared at Ana at a charity function a few months ago. Then again what did it matter if the fucker wanted his wife, Ana didn't want him. His problem wasn't with Pereira. His problem was his lack of confidence when it came to Ana. He realized he didn't know how to answer the question without effectively saying he didn't trust her. "Do me a favor, do a search on Pereira, and then we will talk... that is if you find your words." She left his office.

Ana chuckled to herself because if she didn't laugh, she'd end up killing her husband. She decided to run a bath for them, as it was one of Christian's favorite things and they hadn't done that in a while. She knew he'd come and find her feeling stupid and beating himself up over having an issue where there was none. His problem was obvious even if he couldn't tell her, she knew. He was feeling insecure about her working with Pereira. He was also worried Ana would find him more desirable. Frankly, that was about as absurd as an idea could get. It took two to tango, and she had no intention of tangoing with Pereira, never mind the fact that he was married too.

What she loathed above all else was when Christian started to tear himself down. He had moments when he let what others had done to him define who he was. As far as Ana was concerned, it made him stronger, but Christian saw it as a weakness. These episodes rarely occurred, but when they did, she found no use in getting angry with him. Her anger would only worsen how he saw himself. He was getting better with Dr. Palmer's help, but it takes time to get over years of abuse, betrayal, and abandonment.

She turned to find her contrite looking husband staring at the floor as he stood in the doorway. "I am so sorry. I trust you, I really do... it's just everybody else."

"I know." She said pulling his tie off.

"I just saw the way he stared at you... and I jumped to conclusions."

"I know." She undid his belt.

"You should be mad at me." He really was playing devil's advocate.

"I know, but where will that get us." She looked up at him as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Kick your shoes off." He sighed but did as was told.

"I'd feel better if you were mad at me."

"I know." She chuckled pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

"I shouldn't be rewarded for bad behavior." He argued.

"I don't see it as bad behavior when your insecurities get the better of you. What you need right now is assurance even if you think it's not needed, I do." He was now naked, and so was she. "Am I going to get in the bath by myself?" She asked lasciviously.

He'd disappointed her enough this evening he wasn't about to add to it, so he got into the bath. She got his washcloth and started running it over his torso, despite himself he relaxed into it and leaned back against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled as he gave in completely.

"So... erm... Pereira is gay... uh." She let out a peel of laughter, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, and oh, he wasn't staring at me at the gala, he was staring at his husband, who you were talking to."

"Yeah, I figured that out. I feel like an utter tool." He admitted

"You might be a tool, but you are my tool." She maneuvered herself around him until she was straddling his thighs. "Sorry I broke your vase."

"Are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." She giggled. "I hated that damn thing. "I can't believe that shit cost twenty-five thousand dollars."

"It was a gift, I couldn't throw it away. Now, if Scott asks I will tell him my wife smashed it in the heat of the moment." He teased.

"If that stops that sycophant's wife from buying us pretentious gifts I will gladly take the heat." The gift had been from the trophy wife of an old fool, Bradley Scott, who was desperate to do business with Christian. The wife was making nice with Ana hoping it will help her husband's endeavors. They had missed the fact that Ana really didn't like the wife. Scott had also conveniently forgotten his wife's blatant attempt to seduce Christian at his say so. As if he was willing to do business with anyone willing to whore out his wife, even if her head was full of air.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Hush now, it's done." He nodded and pulled her forward.

"I've missed you." She moaned as his hands started to wander.

 _That's more like it._

...

"Grace had to admit she loved the new idea of been able to order your food to go. Anastasia's Seafood Eatery was always packed to capacity, she was well aware that restaurant's like this always had empty tables for VIP's that suddenly turned up. But no one knew the Grey's in the Hampton so there was no way they would get a reservation for the duration of their stay, so the addition of a takeaway service was just genius. She wished more restaurants considered this addition.

"Lauren, please don't do this… your mother will kill me, then you." Grace froze in her seat as she heard the voice afraid to look up. When she finally did, she gasped in surprise. It wasn't just him, but his daughter as well, her granddaughter. She hadn't seen him in five years. He hadn't changed much if anything he looked younger, more relaxed.

"Daddy pweeease, just a wittle bit." The little girl begged. She couldn't believe Christian had a child, a beautiful little girl at that. She had Christian's distinct copper-colored hair, his gray eyes.

She watched as a small piece of chocolate cake was cut and given to the little girl who quickly stuffed it in her mouth earning a chuckle from everyone around. Christian promptly got his handkerchief and wiped the little girl's mouth and hands. "Okay, I think we are good."

"Good... what is good?" A petite brunette with sparkling blue eyes asked. Grace immediately knew who she was. She was the girl with Christian at her parents', and the little girl was a spitting image of her. The boy on her hips looked so much like Christian her heart broke. Grandchildren she would never get to know. She had no idea Christian had a second child, a grandson. Carrick was still obsessed with everything Christian. She, on the other hand, had stopped reading about him, she couldn't stand to read about his successes, while she wallowed in self-pity. She'd lost everything because she wouldn't listen, not to her own father, the most revered lawyer in the country.

"Lauren still had a little mess on her hands I was just getting it off," Christian said barely able to look at her. Grace smiled, but it quickly evaporated when it occurred to her that Christian could never look her in the eye when lying. That day he had looked into her eye as he defended what she and Carrick had walked in on. He had looked them in the eye as he protested his innocence, but they had refused to listen to him so horrified by the sight before them.

"Order number 74106 ready for pick up." Grace slowly got up from her seat and made her way to the counter to pick up their order.

Grace looked up just in time to see Ana looking at her. There was no doubt in her mind that Ana remembered her. With Ana's angry eyes on her, Christian turned around to see what had caught his wife's attention to find himself staring at the woman that saved him and then turned her back on him fifteen years later. "Come on guys time to go home." He said without sparing her another glance.

"Christian." She called out hoping with her in front of him he would at least give her something even if it were anger. The fact that he showed no emotion when it came to his family hurt her more than his anger and hatred would have. "Christian… please." She pleaded when she realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her existence.

"Daddy, that woman is calling you." His daughter said innocently.

"I'm not the only man named Christian." He said in a singsong voice pretending to bite her nose off with a growl. Lauren was giggling hysterically and within seconds had forgotten about the grandmother she didn't know existed.

…

Carrick had noticed his wife's distraction for most of the night and finally snapped. "What is wrong? You've been in this sour mood since you got back." He said softly trying to keep his annoyance out of his voice. It had been her idea to come to the Hamptons.

"I saw Christian." Carrick dropped his fork and sat back with a defeated sigh. They'd come to the Hamptons for a break, but right now it was far from that.

"Did you talk to him?" Carrick finally asked.

"I called him, but as far as he was concerned, I was a stranger. His daughter…"

"You saw his daughter?" Carrick had no idea what the children looked like. Christian was in the media but shielded his wife and kids. As for Mia, it was worse. They'd only just found out she was married and had been for over a year. They only knew she was married when an acquaintance mentioned it in passing.

"Yes, she looks just like her mother and his son looked so much like him, I saw the wife as well… she's the same girl from a few years back. She remembered me but said nothing… this time. Such a beautiful family we…" her voice trailed off. "He's never going to forgive us." She added. Every time she thought she had made peace with that fact something happened to remind her that she would never be at peace.


	28. Chapter 28

"Baby, relax... my grandparents, your parents, Mia and an entire security team are watching the kids, they will be fine." Ana didn't mind leaving Lauren. It was Aiden she was worried about. He was only ten months old, and she didn't feel confident about leaving him even for a few hours. Aiden hadn't been a surprise when Lauren turned three they started trying for another baby. Two and a half months later she was pregnant much to their and the family's elation. "Okay, how about this? We take the baby monitor with us, and we come back if we get the slightest hint he's waking up."

"I can do that," Ana acquiesced.

"Good... because I want to get up to no good on the beach." He quipped.

"I thought this was a moonlit walk on the beach and late night picnic." Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, we both know it was code for skinny dipping and sex. We can't exactly do that in the pool with someone always in it no matter the hour." Christian admitted.

"Really, because Sawyer and Mia managed it last night," Ana mumbled.

"You saw them... case, meet point." He said earning an eye roll. As Christian led Ana out the back door with a large blanket and a small picnic basket in hand, he prayed his son would sleep through the night. Aiden Theodore Grey had just started sleeping through the night, and Christian was hoping tonight would be the same. He had plans for his wife, and they didn't involve his son who demanded his mother's attention especially when someone else had it. He was the biggest cockblocker Christian had ever come across.

 _Not tonight buddy, not tonight._

"You have the baby monitor... right?" Ana asked again as they reached their spot on the beach.

"Yes dear, it's right here." He teased. "The boy is perfectly fine... the little cockblocker." He added much to Ana's amusement.

"He's a baby Christian, he is allowed to be a little attached," Ana defended.

"Funny how he's never attached to you when I'm not around. When I get home from work he is happily crawling around the place... hell, he's even happy as fuck to see me. The minute I get close to you all hell breaks loose. I can't even kiss you without the threat of a broken nose from him." Ana struggled to hide her giggles, as she knew he was right.

Aiden did not like his father too close to her, he is happy in Christian's hands as long as he is not trying to kiss or hug her.

"He will grow out of it soon enough." She placates.

"Or we could have another baby and let him compete with him or her." Ana raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed knowing it was too soon.

"Sure, why not." He stared at her in disbelief as he helps her down onto the blanket.

"This isn't some kind of April's fool joke, is it?"

"Christian, it's July, and no it's not a joke. My shot should wear off in a couple of months by then Aiden would a be a year..." He is on her and kissing the life out of her.

"You. Are. The. Best. Wife. A. Man. Could. Ever. Wish. For." Each word was punctuated with a kiss.

"I will hold you to that when we have three kids running around and very little time for each other more or less sex." She chuckled.

"That is what grandparents are for. We will ship them off to your parents every weekend if we have to."

"Really, you want Carla influencing our kids every weekend." Ana raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's your mother and look how you turned out." He argued.

"Carla will be the first person to tell you I turned out sane because of Ray. If it had been up to Carla, we'd still be living a hippy lifestyle surrounded by sixties memorabilia." Christian chuckled settling himself between her legs.

"You ready for a little skinny dipping?" He wiggled his eyebrows, which was so unlike him.

"How about you get me all hot and bothered, and I'm sure I would be more than willing to brace the cold of the Atlantic Ocean then."

"Now we are talking." He growled shuffling upwards to take her mouth in a kiss.

* * *

Ana couldn't believe she allowed Christian to talk her into this. Yes, their beach was private, but it didn't mean the occasional person didn't wander onto their property. "Woman, I have never known you to be so slow in taking your clothes off... usually I can't get it off you fast enough." That earned him a glare, not that it made one bit of difference to him as he laughed.

"Christian, shut up." With a sigh, she wiggled out of her jeans. After another brief pause, her bra and panties came off. Christian, who had finally reached the end of his tether, picked up Ana bridal style and headed for the water.

"Christian... put me down. CHRISTIAN... I'm going to kill..." her words were cut short when he dropped her into the water. She broke the surface a few seconds later spluttering and drawing in large breaths. "Christian Grey, you are a dead man." She lunged for him, and he made no attempt to evade her. She slammed into him sending him backward into the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept them there even as she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"You should know by now I never evade you... especially when you are naked and at my mercy. Now wrap those legs around my waist." She scowled at him, but that had little effect on him as his mind was firmly on getting his cock warmed up in her heat.

Half an hour later he was drying her and wrapping her up in a fluffy bathrobe. Ana settled between his legs as she nibbled on the watermelon watching the waves crash against the sandy beach. "Now, Mrs. Grey... what is this I hear about a boy crushing on my little girl." Ana sighed knowing this was coming.

"Christian, it's all perfectly innocent." Ana tried placating him even though she knew it was a lost cause.

"He kissed her, there is nothing innocent about it." He groused shifting to get comfortable.

"He was aiming for her cheeks, Lauren turned her head and... well it ended up on the corner of her mouth."

"Cheeks, lips, nose, eyes... its all the same thing. I do not want any boy's lips on any part of my daughter."

"Who babbled?" She asked.

"Well, it wasn't you. I found out when I heard the security guys talking about it. Something about Lauren being like her mother in attracting attention from the opposite sex. Which begs the question. How many of these admirers have there been since she started nursery." He asked.

"I don't' know, unlike you, I will only start worrying when she starts to show a little too much interest in the opposite sex. For all we know, she might turn out to be gay."

"Let's pray for that." He murmured and then yelped in pain. Ana had pinched him hard.

"Mrs. Grey is that some homophobic tendencies I see there." He teased.

"Don't be stupid." She returned. "You will not be pushing Lauren towards one sex or another... same goes for Aiden." She added.

"I wouldn't dare, I value my life far too much." He smiled into her hair.

"There is the sensible..."

"Christian?" A familiar voice interrupted them.

* * *

"Carrick, I have been calling you for the last hour. Where have you been?" Grace inquired putting her phone down as she was about to call him again.

"I run into Christian and his wife on the beach. I wandered onto their property absentmindedly. Unlike you, it's the first opportunity since that night I've had a chance to talk to him." Carrick said pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. Grace… I've got a few questions for you, and I know you are going to lie to me…"

"Carrick…"

"Do me a favor and do not interrupt me." He snarled. "As I was saying you will lie to me, but I will implore you not to even attempt it because I know the truth. I'm asking because I simply need to understand." He looked at her with a look she had never seen aimed at her. It was the look he wore in court.

"How long did you know about Christian and Elena?" Grace just stared at him for a long while, and indeed she was tempted to lie, but she knew the bridge had come, and it was time to cross.

"I didn't know until that night, but I suspected something was going on between them. Carrick, I honestly didn't think it involved sex."

"Was that the reason you told her that whatever it was, you didn't care?" The question surprised Grace, she had no idea anyone knew about that comment.

"Yes. Carrick, I just never saw Elena and him… they had this connection, he listened to her… he was too young for it to be about sex."

"Turned out that was how she liked them." He groused staring at her in disbelief. "The day we went there… you bolted out of the car like a woman possessed, you just barged in without knocking. You knew Christian was there… didn't you?" She was struggling to understand the woman standing in front of him.

"I run into Lily, Mia's friend the one who liked Christian. She was saying hello and in the process revealed she had seen Christian going to Elena's."

"The scene…"

"Now Carrick, if you going to imply I knew it wasn't rape but accused him anyway… STOP RIGHT THERE." She bellowed, for the first time showing some emotion. "I had no idea what we were going to walk in on. If you didn't think it was rape why did you also accuse him? Hell, you damn near broke his jaw."

"I thought I knew what I saw. No man should go at a woman the way he was. She was hogtied, gagged and been beaten while he went at her like a man possessed. I was so angry I refused to listen to any justification he had for what we saw. By the time I calmed down and was really ready to talk… he was gone." Carrick sighed. "Him running cemented his guilt for me. I thought he'd run to avoid the consequences of his actions. Why run if..." His voice trailed off.

"Carrick I thought the same," Grace argued.

"I'm sure you did, but at some point, you figured out he wasn't raping her. At some point, you realized he wasn't lying. When was that Grace?" And there it was, the truth she had worked so hard to hide. The truth she had been willing to pay Elena to keep hidden. It had been a line in Elena's letter that made Grace realize Elena had figured that out as well. It meant nothing to Carrick, but to her, it was death itself if it ever came out.

"About two and half years after he left. My parents sent over a package they said was proof of his innocence. I didn't look at it, I sent it back thinking it was lies Christian had fed them. Except, I started to think about the kind of man my father was and realized just maybe Christian had been telling the truth all along."

"So when Patricia told you Theo had warmed them, you knew Theo already had proof. Wow, Grace…. you really played me, you really played the part so well. All that crying, and bemoaning our mistakes, and for years you knew all this. None of this had come as a surprise to you, not really." Carrick stood up and stared at this wife for over thirty years wondering if he truly knew her. This was the woman he'd married his first year of law school while she was in medical school. A woman he'd known since he was nineteen.

"No, Carrick… like I said I thought his proof was just a pack of lies Christian had fed them. I never suspected it was sex with Elena. I was just as shocked when I found out Elena was a pedophile. Do you really think I would have continued taking her to the hospital if I remotely suspected she was a pedophile."

"To save face… yes, I believe you would. You just admitted taking into consideration who your father was, Christian was more than likely telling the truth… so which is it? He was lying, or you realized he was telling the truth. Which is it, Grace?"

"Carrick, you can't surely…"

"Grace, I don't think I know you anymore. You have lied so much I don't think you can keep them straight. Earlier you admitted you knew it wasn't rape that we saw. So what did you think it was. Because if there is one thing I am certain of about that night is that Christian was lying when he said it was an affair. So it wasn't rape, and it wasn't an affair… what did you think it was?"

"I thought it was just him. I thought what he was doing that night was payback for whatever she'd done to him." She cried. "I truly thought it was a one-off. I didn't know about Elliot… or the other boys." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When your views changed why didn't you tell me? When you realized he wasn't lying why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I knew you'd go after Elena. It would have ruined our lives… our reputation. I'm a pediatrician for God's sake who couldn't tell her son was being abused. How would we face people…"

"HOW ABOUT YOUR SON?" HOW THE BOY WE TURNED OUR BACKS ON." He fell on the sofa, the guilt of everything he had learned that night weighing heavily on his shoulders. Worse, come to find his wife was willing to let him believe his son was a rapist to save her reputation. Shouldn't he have known that? Grace had been so incensed when he thought about suing Christian just to get him in the same room with them. She had been worried about their reputation and nothing else. Shouldn't that have told him his wife cared more about herself than their son? She had hidden the packages Theo had sent from him, and she still hadn't admitted Theo kept sending them for the better part of a year. He always questioned why he never saw the proof Theo went on about in their final phone call to him, and now he knew why. Again that shouldn't have come as a surprise, after all, the day Grace ran into Patricia, and he had questioned how long Theo had known Grace had lost it. She had screamed in his face, saying what difference did it make. All the signs had been there. When Christian's wife had berated him as a father, as a lawyer, he had stood there and taken it more out of shock than anything else, but come to find it was so much worse. Grace Grey, a doctor, a woman who had vowed to do no harm was willing to cause so much to save face. His disgust threatened to overwhelm him.

After a while, he looked up at her in resignation. "I am just as guilty as you. At some point, you realized he was telling the truth. That never even occurred to me. The difference is, had it… I would have done everything in my power to right that wrong, my reputation be damned. Hell, I paid Elena off to stop her from ever going to the cops if it became too much for her. Despite thinking the worst, I was still trying to protect him... while you threw him to the wolves."

"Carrick, you have to take into account what it…"

"No, I don't." He didn't let her finish. "I'm going back to Seattle tonight. You are a cold, heartless woman, and I want nothing further to do with you. I will be filing for divorce."

"You can't possibly be serious?" Grace chuckled in disbelief.

"Watch me." He growled as he walked away from her. He couldn't listen to her anymore.

"You are going to throw away thirty years for what? That boy has been nothing but trouble since the day we brought him home. You'd think he would have been grateful for everything he had, but no… a decade later he still bemoaning the shit that happened to him as a child. Therapist after therapist after therapist, thousands of dollars wasted and he was nothing but an embarrassment. He kept fighting, drinking, was suspended from two schools and who knows what else he did behind our backs. We had two other kids we damn near neglected for that waste of space. And all of a sudden I'm supposed to throw my life away because I'd read a situation wrong. No Carrick I wasn't about to do that." She stared at him with a superior attitude that belied the true nature of her life as it stood.

"Tell me, Grace..." He stared back at her with disgust. "How's that reputation you so were hell-bent on protecting? Where are those two other children you supposedly neglected for Christian?" Mia was married and tonight he learned she was pregnant. Elliot had come out of it in the end and was also married with twins, whom they hardly saw. Her conceited demeanor deflated like a popped balloon on a windy day. "That's what I thought."

"Carrick."

"Go fuck yourself." And those were the very last words he said to his wife of thirty plus years.

* * *

Grace Grey sat on the back porch as Carrick packed up and called for a car service. Less than half an hour later he was gone, and she found herself all alone with nothing but her thoughts. She had regrets, in truth she had one regret.

Christian, the waste of space as a child and a teenager, had become a titan in the business world. Had she known he would have grown up to become the man he is today she would have opened her father's letters and would go down on her knees and begged for forgiveness. Had she had Christian Grey, CEO of GEH at her back, the likes of Elizabeth Marshall wouldn't dare go against her for fear what her son would do to them.

Yes, she bemoaned how all this had turned out, but not because of the reasons she led everyone to believe. No, she lamented it because it had cost her a powerful son. She had been good at lying to herself and therefore everyone else. She couldn't have acted as though she knew something was off with Elena when it all came out. No, she had to act as though it was news to her, a complete surprise. She had to cry and go along with Carrick when it all came out. Her biggest mistake was doing that in front of Elizabeth Marshall who unbeknownst to her had recorded it all. She had to visit Elena in prison hoping she could guilt her into taking all the blame and appearing contrite. No, Elena Lincoln had seen right through her and refused to play her game. As much as she played the game, in the end, it all unraveled and all her dirty secrets came pouring out, secrets that cost her everything in the end.

It rankled to know that Christian had won in the end. He had it all, money, power and a loving family she would never be a part of. What she wouldn't give to stand next to him, to have his light shine on her as well. To bask in that power and the fear and adulation that came with it.

She would admit Elliot been a victim also hurt, but she also blamed him for his greed and stupidity that led him to walk a path that was unforgivable. But in the end, she didn't really care about him or his plight because when it was all said and done, he was to blame for everything that transpired. Had his cowardly self acted from the beginning none of this would be happening, and she would be basking in the glory of having Christian as a son. She was on the outside looking in just when Christian made something of himself.

Yes, Grace Grey had one regret and one regret only.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: This is a short chapter for those who wanted to know how Carrick's conversation with Christian and Ana went, and the aftermath.**

He should have known getting this close to Christian wasn't going to last. He had security on him before Christian had even lifted his head to acknowledge him. "Christian... I just want a minute of your time, just a minute." He pleaded.

"Guys." He beckoned the security guys to step back. He hadn't wanted them around, but after their time in the ocean, he had called for them just in case.

"Thank you," Carrick said near tears. "I am so sorry... I got it incredibly wrong and I understand you wanting nothing to do with us, but I had to let you know how sorry I was." Christian didn't respond. "Your mother has been a mess since seeing you this afternoon." Ana finally looked up at him and scoffed.

"You are either exceptionally stupid or living a life of ignorance." Ana stood then. "His mother... give me a break, that woman wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it slapped her across the face. We are talking about the same woman who turned her back on her son's abuse to save her reputation." Carrick stared at her in shock and then looked at Christian.

"Did you really think Theo and Adele cut her out of their lives because she did the same. Unlike you two, they are not petty. They were willing to forgive until they learned the cold hard truth about your wife." Ana snarled.

"What are you talking about?"

Ana spared him no detail as she told him the extent of Grace betrayal and lies. Carrick was trembling then, he wasn't sure if he believed the words hurled at him or in denial. If what Ana was saying was true, then he truly had been blind and stupid to his wife's machinations.

"You truly didn't know?" Christian spoke for the first time.

"No, I had no idea... none whatsoever..." His voice trailed off. "I genuinely thought I knew what I had witnessed, but had I paused a moment and thought of the person you were and what you'd been through... rape would never have occurred to me." He looked at Ana who stared back at him with nothing but anger. She was truly a wife, one that stood by her husband no matter what. "You are right... I have been exceptionally stupid and ignorant. When I look back, the signs where there..." Especially regarding Elliot's actions. When Elliot had finally confided the entire truth to them three years ago, Carrick had been incensed, but couldn't lay the blame squarely at Elliot's door.

"I am sorry." He said again before attempting to walk away.

"Why did you give her my trust fund?"

"I was trying to keep you out of prison. I feared Elena would later decide to go to the cops. You run and that alone..." He didn't need to finish Christian as understood his thinking. "Can I ask? How is Mia?"

"She is married to a member on my security team, and they are expecting their first child," Christian answered somewhat absentmindedly. His mind still on Carrick's revelation about the trust fund, he wasn't sure how he felt about it and Carrick.

* * *

Carrick sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe a man of his intelligence could be duped so thoroughly by a woman he was supposed to know more than any other. Within half an hour he had his bags packed and waiting for the car service. He didn't bother finding Grace to let her know he was leaving. He slammed the door shut on his way out.

The drive to the airport, the wait at the airport, the flight to Seattle was all done on autopilot. When he got to Seattle, he was at a loss as to what to do. He all of a sudden couldn't face spending the night at the house that had been his home for more than two decades.

It was just after seven in the morning when he pulled up in front of Elliot's house. Elliot's distance now made so much sense. Grace had alienated the boy after he told them the entire truth. She made snide comments and disparaged his marriage to Carmen because she wasn't of the social standard Grace required. He always thought she only ever made those comments to him, but now he was sure she didn't hold them back from Elliot and his wife.

Carmen was a beautiful woman and the catalyst in Elliot's transformation. They had met when he attended an AA meeting in Olympia instead of his usual one due to a meeting. She ran that branch, and as Elliot liked to say he was hooked the minute he laid eyes on her. She had been the reason he came completely clean to them. Elliot was doing well business wise. He had gone back to his roots and opened an engineering firm in Olympia. His firm specialized in sustainable living. Elliot had even won an award the previous year. Carrick knew the lack of communication from his siblings weighed heavily on Elliot, but he had accepted their decision and did his best despite it.

"Dad?" Elliot questioned when he saw Carrick's Mercedes parked outside his home.

"You might have to go out there and get him. He's been sat there for a while now." Carmen said as she breastfed the twins. "I was going to after I took care of the twins. He also looked like he needed a minute to himself." She added.

"They are supposed to be in the Hamptons." If Carrick was back sitting outside his house, then something was wrong. "I'm going to get him." Elliot murmured walking out of the living room.

Carrick saw Elliot as he made his way to the car. He unlocked the car doors but didn't step out, indicating his reluctance to enter the house. With a sigh, Elliot got in the car. His father looked a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, his clothes beyond wrinkled and he was spotting a day old stubble. "Dad, what is going on?"

"I left your mother." He said without hesitation.

"I see." He couldn't say he was entirely surprised. At some point, his dad was bound to learn the truth about the woman he had seen as a mother for so long.

"You aren't surprised." Carrick chuckled humorlessly. "Did you know the full extent of her betrayal of Christian?"

"No, but she didn't care what she said when you weren't around, and she had made some comments that had me questioning a lot of things." He rubbed his face furiously. "She also made her distaste for Carmen clear. She had pinned her comeback into Seattle's society on me. She said she had hoped I would marry someone of standing so... anyway, I was to be a pawn in her comeback. Especially after the Marshall's charity ball failed to really take off." Carrick knew all about that. The Marshall's own attempt at Coping Together had been something of a failure. The event was dull and apparently ended after a couple of hours. The following year's offer was even direr. Most had started to talk about Grace's effort in a positive light and they had more people now acknowledging them. They had also been invited to a few things over the years. Grace had been hoping Elliot would marry a socialite and have an extravagant wedding that would be the talk of the town.

"I'm sorry, I should have shut her down... I just didn't realize the truth of what was going on." It seemed to be the story of his life.

"So what exactly happened with Christian?"

"We really failed him, and it started with me," Elliot whispered after hearing the entire sordid story. There wasn't much he could say, just like Grace he had known the truth and kept quiet. He did so out of shame and fear, she did it for her reputation. He saw no difference in either. There was no excuse for what he did, and he'd never try to fashion one, but it appeared Grace had a long list of excuses. She used his past to justify her behavior, even he wasn't that callous.

"I'm leaving the house to Grace. I will stay in the apartment in the city until I find a place."

"No, dad... that is not necessary. Stay here, we have more than enough room." Carrick was hesitant. "Dad, you shouldn't be on your own right now. Come on, Carmen will have a fit if you don't at least come in and say hello to her and the twins. It was Grace she had the problem with." Elliot admitted.

"I will try not to get in your way." Elliot rolled his eyes at the comment.

A month later Carrick had moved out of the home he shared with Grace. She had made numerous attempts to contact him after she was served with the divorce papers. Grace had not tried contacting him until she got the papers. The fact that she had believed he wasn't serious and would eventually come home galled him to no end. She'd had the nerve to leave a message telling him he'd made his point and it was time to end the foolishness. Elliot had had to stop him from going to the house and giving her an ear full. But now he had no choice, but to meet her as she was refusing to sign the papers until he did so. He drove to the house that no longer his home and to prove just that he rang the doorbell.

"Oh for christ sake, you have keys use them." She said as she opened the door looking rather annoyed.

"Oh, there is no need to come in, I simply wanted to make sure you got this. Sign the papers." He turned back and headed for his car ignoring her shouts for him to come back and talk like civilized individuals. Where was that civility when it was needed the most?

Grace watched Carrick walk away and the strong and annoyed façade she'd adopted dropped like a lead balloon. In truth, she was a mess and was struggling living in the house alone. She took the memory stick and plugged it into her laptop. She didn't care what was on it, it would be a cold day in hell before she signed those papers. She was finally in some way back where she belonged, and she wasn't about to allow him to throw it away. The minute she hit the play button she knew those papers were as good as signed. Carrick had recorded the conversation that precipitated their upcoming divorce. He knew there was no way she'd want that made public. She knew she might just as well be dead if it came out. She pulled the manila envelope out of the drawer and signed it without funfair. It was over, and she accepted it.

 **Next chapter is the epilogue.**


	30. Chapter 30

**EPILOGUE**

There are certain days you just shouldn't bother getting out of bed. A couple of hours into his day Jack Hyde found those words ruminating around in his head. He'd lost three authors in the space of forty minutes and four authors he was hoping to sign had all inexplicably got better deals from another publisher.

As he drove to his printers, he wondered what else could go wrong that day.

For a brief moment Saturday night he had it all, and then that man with the gun damn near had him pissing his pants. He was well and truly over trying to get one on the Greys, even if he wasn't he now had more significant problems. He parked haphazardly in a bay and raced to the office. "Please tell me things aren't as bad as you feared."

"No, I'm afraid they are worse." Neil, the manager, sighed. "Worse, we have no idea how it happened."

"What exactly happened?" Jack asked knowing his day could indeed get worse.

"The pipe distribution system is dumping more ink than needed into the units. We don't know how it's happening... I didn't even think it was possible. We have tried all four, and they all keep doing it. I called the company, and they said they would send someone over. We are still waiting for that someone. In the meantime, we are cleaning the units." Jack sighed knowing there was nothing else to be done.

Late in the evening a technician arrived and discovered the problem didn't stem from the ink reservoir, the distribution system or the units themselves, but from the software that ran the system. Meaning someone else had to be sent out and that someone could not make it until the following day.

Jack made a few calls hoping he could rent a printing press for the week, but unfortunately there was none available. As luck went, he was shit out of it that day. As his head hit the pillow, he prayed the following day would bring better news.

It didn't.

The software for the press had been hacked. The IT tech said for that to have happened someone would have had to break into the press and purposefully sabotaged the system. The tech had no idea what virus it was that had affected the system and therefore didn't know what to look for. The realization that someone had done that on purpose threw Jack for a loop. Unfortunately for Jack that was the first of many problems headed his way.

By the end of the month, it became apparent Jack Hyde was going to lose SIP. His biggest bestseller left him when Jack couldn't print her latest book. The money spent on the upcoming promotional tour went down the drain as the tour was canceled. Several retailers were angered by the news, especially as Jack waited until the last second to inform them of the problems with his press and a whole host of other issues.

Five months after his nightmare began Jack Hyde sold SIP. Walking out of his lawyer's office, he questioned whom he had pissed off to the extent that his business had systematically been sabotaged. "Hey, asshole." Elliot couldn't believe his luck as Hyde walked out of the same building he was walking into. Jack looked up just in time to see a fist coming at him. "Remember me." He cracked his eyes open to find the angry face of Elliot Grey staring at him. "The next time you see me at my lowest turn right back around because it won't end well for you." Elliot barked before walking away with a smirk on his face.

Jack Hyde was still on the ground clutching his broken nose. His encounter with Elliot should have clued him on who sabotaged his business. After all, he had gone after Christian Grey and lost. Christian came after him and succeeded, but it never occurred to Jack and it never would.

 _Time to take that teaching job in Hawaii._

* * *

Darrell O'Neil's life had taken a turn he never saw coming. He knew he had made a mistake when he left Christian Grey as a four-year-old alive. He should have finished the job instead of thinking the toddler was far too gone to survive. He was vibrating with anger as the elevator doors closed. He had done that little shit a favor. Killing Ella had gotten Christian the life he now had. Did Christian Grey really think he would have the life he had if his crack head of a mother were still alive? No, he would more than likely be selling drugs on a street corner trying to make enough to keep a roof above his head and something in the fridge. He did that boy a favor, and this is the thanks he gets.

He watched the numbers on the elevator countdown, and he felt as though it was counting down to the final moments of his life.

His anger deserted him when he spotted the three squad cars waiting to cart him off to jail. His rage turned to abject terror as he was dragged closer to the cars. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking and was currently being pulled into the car.

Just a few hours ago, he thought he had it all. The big boys had finally seen his potential and had come for him. He was moving to the city of his dreams and a chance to really make a name for himself. His dreams all seemed to have come true, only to be snatched from him by a child he should have killed.

"Enjoy your last few minutes of freedom, asshole." Detective Brian Connors chuckled. Connors hated Darrell O'Neil with a passion. Oh, he was supposed to do his job with a certain level of impartiality, but he was only human, and he had his flaws. His father had been the lead detective on the case, and for years his inability to solve the case had plagued him. His father always talked about the state Christian Grey was found in, and even though Brian hadn't seen Christian or any pictures as he was a mere child himself at the time, it broke his heart. To find out that same boy had grown up to become a very successful businessman and a family man gave him and his father some peace. The day Raymond Steele turned up asking questions about the case, Brian knew things had taken a turn.

They yanked O'Neil out of the car and dragged to the holding area until their flight was ready to take off. O'Neil would be the first to board the plane, and they would be sat in the back as far away from the other passengers as possible.

"Wait, where are we..."

"Back to Detroit. Killed in Michigan, you will pay for it in Michigan." Brian Connor groused. O'Neil had no idea this had been in the works for the better part of a month. The paperwork was already drawn up and signed. The minute Christian Grey had his say O'Neil was to be arrested and taken back to Detroit.

The flight was long and possibly the worst moment of Darrell's life so far. The flight attendant looked at him with nothing short of disgust. Why he had been brought back on a commercial flight was beyond him. Where they that desperate to see him behind bars they couldn't wait for a prison transport. He was taken to the Michigan City Police Department and held until the following morning.

The following day things only took a turn for the worse.

"You want me to plead guilty. Are you out of your fucking mind?" He bellowed at his lawyer who was quickly becoming exasperated.

"What don't you understand? You were read your rights, which in laymen's terms means, shut the fuck up, but you didn't you kept screaming admitting your crimes in the process in full view of several detectives. Let's put that aside because I could argue that away if I were Perry Mason," Anthony Ambrose snarked. "What about you are screwed don't you get. They have you hook, line and sinker. Save the state the cost of going to trial and accept the deal. What do you think will happen when Christian Grey gets on the stand... shows the jury those cigarette burns on this chest?" A resigned sigh left Darrell as he collapsed on the chair. "Twenty-five... with good behavior you will be out in fifteen. You have money, and your invention will continue to make you more money in that time. You take care of yourself keep your nose clean, and you will have a decent life when you get out." Anthony advised.

Two years into his sentence Darrell O'Neil had worked it all out. He had a few testy moments with some inmates after it came out he had money. Soon it became apparent he didn't have access to it, and he was left alone. Two years in and he looked better than ever before. He worked out religiously and kept himself in the best shape possible. He was determined to enjoy the rest of his life when he got out. He could only do that if he were in peak physical condition. That was the plan until his lawyer visited.

"Christian Grey has filed a civil suit against you." Darrell looked at him in dismay.

"Why? I'm in prison... I'm serving my time. Can he even do that?"

"Yes, he can. You are in jail for the murder of his mother. He is suing you for the physical and emotional abuse he suffered as a toddler. Two different cases I'm afraid."

"Wait... isn't there a statute of limitation for these things," Darrell asked perplexed by the sudden turn of events.

"Yes, but you can only file when you know who you are filing against. Grey didn't know who you were and for most of those years, he was also a minor. I'm afraid a few major factors went in his favor, and he was allowed to file."

"How much does he want?"

"One hundred million dollars."

"I don't have that kind of money, and he knows it," Darrell screamed.

"Of course he does, this just means he plans to take you to the cleaners. Even if he doesn't win, he can keep you in litigation until you are broke." Anthony pulled no punches in telling Darrell the truth.

"He wants to make sure I have nothing to come out to." Anthony nodded.

"Son of a bitch," Darrell growled.

Four months later Darrell O'Neil was found hanging in his cell. Hours earlier his lawyer informed him he had lost everything and his one patent was now the property of GEH.

* * *

If you didn't know Christian Grey, you would think all was well as he fed his son. He made the airplane noises as he his hands moved the spoon in the air to Aiden's mouth. Aiden happily opened his mouth wide to accept his mashed bananas. Ana though knew Christian was in his head, everything he did was done on autopilot. The run in with Carrick the night before had left him questioning a few things. This was one of those occasions she wasn't going to push. She would wait until he was ready to talk, she was used to it, although it hadn't happened in a long while.

"Okay, big guy... bath time and then bed." Christian sang.

"No," Aiden mumbled though he was rubbing his eyes. Hours spent on the beach had drained him of all energy.

"Your mouth is saying no, but every other part of you is screaming yes." Christian teased as he hoisted him out of the high chair.

Despite his reluctance to bath, Aiden happily slapped the water as his father washed him. "I will never put you in this position." Christian murmured. Aiden looked up as though he understood his father. "I will not have you wondering if you should forgive me for something I did. Lauren, you and your future siblings, will never question whether I have your back or not." He lifted Aiden out of the baby bath dried and dressed him.

"Okay buddy, you get one story and then of to la la land."

"Dada." Was Aiden's response.

"Glad we have an understanding," Christian responded as he grabbed a book.

Ana was still in the shower when Christian entered the bedroom, any other time he would have joined her even if he had just showered. He was sat with his hands in his head when she found him. "I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Who says you have to do anything." She countered as she sauntered into the closet.

"What I mean is... I'm not sure how I feel. Does the fact that he didn't know what his wife and son were doing change anything. He may have given my trust fund to the pedophile to keep her from ever coming forward... but does all that negate the fact that he for four years thought I was a rapist. It never once occurred to him that I might be innocent until Elena was arrested. Do I forget the main issue because he was played by his wife?" He had so many questions he had an issue keeping them straight.

"I wish I had the answers, Christian," Ana curled up on his lap. "Theo, Adele, and my parents will be here tomorrow. Why don't you talk to them... well, maybe not Carla." He welcomed the laugh that bubbled out of him. "Carla stance when it came to the Greys was nothing short of barbaric. She had only ever mentioned them once, and it was followed by torture and shot in a forest, their body left for the wild animals to devour. So no, talking to Carla was out of the question.

* * *

"I take it this is about your encounter with Carrick." Theo chuckled.

"Ana called you," Christian asked.

"No, I got an email from him. He apologized and informed me he had no idea I had sent them the proof of your innocence." Theo poured himself a small glass of scotch and sat down. "I also got an email from Elliot... he sent one to your grandmother as well. He apologized for disappearing from our lives. He said the guilt and shame made it impossible for him to face us. He was lying to enough people, he didn't want to lie to us too. He told us meeting his wife changed his life. She helped him get his life together and on the right track. He gave away the money he got from the sale of Grey construction as he couldn't get over the fact that it was inherently money earned from him blackmailing Lincoln. Carrick gave him the startup funds for his new business, which is doing very well. I will forward it to you if you want to read it. Adele and I are making plans to visit him after the summer. I know what he did was heinous, but I also see a boy who was for a long time manipulated. I think he tried to play her at her game and in the end, she played him. He tried going toe-to-toe with a monster and lost. I am not asking you to give him a second chance... Adele and I are not you, and you are not us." Theo argued.

"No, I understand. I have forgiven him and maybe someday in the future, we might have some form of a relationship again. I just can't right now... all I ever see thinking about him right now is what he did. He's your grandson... grandparents are forgiving. If you can forgive me for the years of lying to you while I was Elena's whipping boy, how can I fault you for forgiving him?" Theo smiled at that.

"Now, let's talk about Carrick." Theo knocked back his drink and sat up straight. "The only real difference here is that had Carrick known what Grace was doing is time. Had he had the information I sent, he would have found out about your innocence a couple of years earlier than he did. That is the only thing that changes if he had known the extent of Grace's manipulations." Christian nodded. "Let me ask you this. If Carrick had tried to contact you then would you have forgiven him?" Christian realized that argument had never crossed his mind.

"No." Was his simple answer, and yet something was niggling at him, and the old man could see it.

"Son, take this out of your mind..." Christian lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I know it's not easy, but try to enjoy your summer. When you get back to Manhattan, you talk it through with that quack of yours." He quipped.

"You threatened to take GEH from me if I didn't go to that quack." They both knew Theo wouldn't and couldn't take GEH from him even if he ignored the old man.

"Well, this old man was desperate." He admitted with a chuckle. "Honestly, I know this has changed something for you even if you don't know quite yet what it is."

"Yeah." He mumbled with a sigh.

For a week Christian managed to forget about Carrick truly enjoying the summer with his family. Having two children made all the difference to him. He loved watching them playing together even though Aiden made more of a mess when it came to building sandcastles than actually helping. He smiled at the thought of soon having another child as he put his tuxedo jacket on. He made his way down the stairs to wait for Ana who was still in the bathroom. The reveal of whatever she was wearing was always fun. Apparently, his reaction was the measure of how good she looked. He still didn't know exactly what he said or didn't say that deemed an outfit good or spectacular. "Looking sharp." Mia teased as he checked his cufflinks.

"Don't I just." He quipped. Sawyer was rubbing her back as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. All he could think as he watched his sister was how much he couldn't wait for Ana to get pregnant again.

"Is that kid ever going to come out?" He jested much to Sawyer's annoyance, who shot him a withering glare. Mia was three days overdue and had to endure a couple more days before the doctors would perform a cesarean section. "Just an innocent question... no need to bite my head off." He murmured struggling to keep the smile off his face.

"We all know that was far from innocent." He turned to find his wife gliding down the stairs in all her elegance. She was wearing a red number with a slit down the side. He swallowed the ball suddenly lodged in his throat, but still found no words as his jaw was now hanging. "Thank you, darling, you look rather dashing tonight yourself," Ana said even though he hadn't said anything.

Mia chuckled at Christian's perplexed look. "Men... clueless as always. Six years later and he still hasn't caught on." She brushed Luke's hands off her and waddled away.

"You really need to remember I protect your wife on a daily basis." Sawyers groused before walking away.

"I believe after his maternity leave we will be transferring him to another department." Ana giggled and took his hand.

"Let's go, you troublemaker. You know your sister is sensitive about her still been pregnant so why bring it up." She chastised.

"It's my duty as a big brother to be mischievous." He said earning an eye roll from her.

The only reason he had agreed to attend this charity dinner was Ana's promise to make a real night of it. Meaning they stayed in the city for the night and had some adult fun. The Tribeca rooftop looked great as always, not that either one of them bothered to pay much attention to the décor. "Christian." A familiar voice called. He turned and looked at the woman smiling at him. "My word, you are a sight to behold." She carried on as if they were old friends.

"I'm sorry... you have me at a disadvantage." Christian smiled politely.

"Of course, it has been a while. I'm Elizabeth Marshall..." the smile promptly disappeared on Christian's face.

"Right." He made no effort to hide his disdain. Grace Grey may have started Coping Together as a means to elevate her status, but at least they raised millions for disadvantaged children in Washington every year. Elizabeth Marshall destroyed that out of spite, and when her own effort failed to live up to expectation, she stopped after a couple of attempts. Before he could say anything, her husband joined her.

"Christian Grey." He called laughing uproariously with a drink in his hand. "Am I glad to see you. Just the man to help me out." He winked.

"Help you with what?" Christian asked his cold demeanor well and truly in place although it was lost on the Marshalls.

"I have into a few issues with SEC and well..."

"Let me stop you right there. When it comes to government organizations with three letter abbreviations... I don't fuck with them and or anybody that does."

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. My useless accountant failed to catch some errors with resulted in a few unwanted issues." Conrad Marshall replied.

"I'm sorry... how exactly can I help you?"

"I was hoping for your investment..."

"No, but if you are looking to sell, I can point you in the right direction." Conrad frowned shaking his head.

"Selling is out of the question." He growled. Unfortunately for him, he had given Christian the ammunition he needed to take Marshall's Holdings off him for a steal. The look Marshall was giving Christian told him the man knew it too. "Look I just need a little capital injection..."

"Like I said the answer is no, but thanks for that tidbit about the SEC." Christian took Ana's hand and strolled away.

"Why do I have the feeling we just screwed ourselves over." Elizabeth's voice shook.

"Because we just did." Conrad sighed as he watched Christian rapidly type on his phone. "We have somehow pissed that boy off, and now he's going to screw us over." He added walking away.

Elizabeth kept an eye on Ana hoping she would go to the bathroom. It was likely the only chance she'd get to talk to her and find out exactly what they had done to piss her husband off. One word from Christian about her husband's problems and they were sunk. Unfortunately for her, they left in a rush within an hour of arriving. She later found out it was because his sister Mia was in labor. She gave birth to a boy.

* * *

It had been four and a half months since his run in with Carrick. For weeks his emotions had flailed at the thought of Carrick. When the trip to Washington came up, he was it as an opportunity to talk to him. Christian now knew where he stood, it had taken him some time, but he had finally got his thoughts in some order.

Carrick looked better than he did the last time he saw him. Divorce clearly suited him. "I was surprised when I got your email... even more shocked you wanted to meet," Carrick said as he sipped his coffee.

Christian sighed, he had hoped seeing Carrick face to face would change something for him, but alas it was not to be. "I wish I could look at you in particular and not see the hurt, suffering, the pain I endured for years. For years there was this darkness that hung over me, and I couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried. Let me be honest, if my wife hadn't come along, I'd still be there. The Elena thing would have come out, I would still be living a half-life. I can't go back to those dark days, and that is exactly what your presence in my life would do. Maybe one day I can get past the betrayal and see you as my family again. When it comes to Grace there is no going back, she is dead to me. I'm sorry, I really wish I felt differently, but I don't." He felt so much lighter having said it all out loud.

"I don't think anyone can ask more than that of you," Carrick admitted. Yes, it hurt that the idea of him in his son's life would only course him pain, but he had done that enough and didn't wish for that to continue.

"I will keep you up to date... you know the kids and stuff. I wouldn't mind getting an email or two from you keeping me up to date about you and Elliot. I would like to know about his twins... they don't deserve to be punished for things that happened before they came into this world." Christian didn't look at him.

Carrick cleared his throat before responding. "Thank you, Christian, it's more than we deserve," Carrick whispered. Christian nodded his reply and stood to leave.

* * *

 **LAUREN 13 YEARS OLD**

Christian paced the length of the kitchen, his eyes glued to the three guilty looking boys. "Aiden, please explain to me how the cake got on the floor." Christian's voice left no room for an argument.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Aiden whispered.

"I know you are sorry, but you still haven't answered my question." He still paced. Ana and Lauren were both struggling to keep their amusement to themselves.

"I didn't mean to... I just wanted to taste a little frosting and then I heard the door and then..."

"You panicked, and somehow the cake ended up on the floor." Christian surmised.

"Yes, daddy," Aiden whispered.

"And you Carl, what role did you play in all this?"

"Alweady on the floor." He mumbled with a shrug, not the least bit affected by his father's glare.

"So you decided since it was already on the floor why not eat it. A three-tier chocolate cake gone." Ana wasn't sure if Christian was more pissed about Aiden's mishap or the fact that they ate it all.

"Joseph?" The nineteen-month-old looked up his face still covered in chocolate. Christian could no longer keep a straight face and burst out laughing. "I'm sure if you ask your sister nicely she will help you clean up." He helped the toddler down from the high chair, who gleefully run to his sister.

"We will be dealing with three hyperactive boys tonight. All that sugar... God help us," Ana mumbled.

"I can't believe they ate it all." He groused.

"Oh hush, Gail is baking you another one. It will be ready in time for your birthday." She laughed at his pout. He was clearly still put out by it.

"I can't believe they didn't even leave a crumb."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, let it go. It's just cake." She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth.

"Its just cake... its just cake. No, this is Gail's three-tiered chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting and bits of chocolate shavings. It's chocolate heaven. It's not just cake. Right now, woman, I'm not sure I know you anymore." Ana kept her face impassive as he gave his usual soliloquy about chocolate cake. The minute he stormed off Gail started laughing, and that set Ana off. Every year, there was something about Gail's chocolate cake that set Christian off.

* * *

 **LAUREN 17 YEARS OLD**

A knock on his office door pulled Christian out of his work. "Come in." Lauren's head came through the door.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, the words were beginning to blur as it was. I'm grateful for the distraction." He admitted.

"Cool," Lauren chirped before taking the seat in front of his desk. "So..." She started but then said nothing else for a few seconds. Christian was used to this and waited for his daughter to get to the point. "How did you know you loved mom... or she loved you?" Christian got out his phone and texted Ana.

"Let's wait for your mother. I wish this were a straightforward story." He murmured.

Ana walked in with a raised eyebrow. "You realize we are in the same house, granted it's a massive house, but texting... really Christian." After Carl had been born, they made the decision to move out of the city to Westchester. They were a couple of houses down from the old man and Adele.

"Sorry, thought it would be quicker. Lauren wants to know how I knew I loved you and you loved me." Christian smiled at his wife.

"He didn't. He damn near sabotaged the relationship so many times, I finally put my foot down when I got pregnant with you" Ana said with an eye roll.

"You see... when I met your mother I was a mess..."

Lauren stared at her parents in disbelief, as hard as she tried she found it difficult to comprehend the story she'd just heard. "Well, this explains the distant relationship you have with them." She murmured.

"Honestly, I had hoped after all this time I would be able to be in their presence and not think of what they did to me, but I find I can't. I hope this doesn't change your relationship with Kevin and Kyle." Christian admitted.

"No, they did nothing wrong, and I will say this dad, you did the right thing allowing us to get to know them. Even if things with their father is that strained."

"I hope you understand why as a father I am as strict as I am, but also always give you a chance to tell me your side of the story."

"I do." She threw herself at her father hugging the life out of him.

"Good, so now when I tell you to do something you do it without the lip," Ana chuckled at his attempt to use emotional blackmail. Who would have thought Christian Grey would use his harrowing history to get his daughter to do as told without question.

"Erm no." Lauren retorted. "If you want me to be a well adjusted human being I need to have my rebellious moments."

"She's got you there," Ana murmured.

"So what prompted this question?" Christian enquired.

"Well... there is this boy..." Christian growled.

"She is seventeen years old, Christian," Ana countered.

"What boy?" Christian asked.

"His name is Ken, and we've been dating for a while now." The growl got louder.

"How did I not know you were dating?" He stared at her in shock.

"Because I didn't tell you." She at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Did you know?" He turned his attention on Ana.

"Yes, I knew, and yes I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hear your growling." She wasn't the least bit sorry for not telling him.

"Sweetheart, you are seventeen and as much as I want to you to think you are in love and he's the only boy you'd ever date I'd be lying. Would I have preferred you were like your mother in marrying your first boyfriend at thirty-five..." That earned him an eye roll.

"Really dad, mom had four kids by the time she was thirty-five," Lauren said with a snort.

"Why do you have an answer for everything?" He lamented.

"I am my mother's daughter." She laughed when he sighed in resignation. "Thanks for the insight and for telling me about everything." Lauren skipped out of the office as though she didn't have a care in the world. Just the way he wanted his children's lives to be.

"Speaking of the twins they are at Theo and Adele's... Elliot is with them." Ana informed him.

"God, baby I wish I felt differently after all this time, but I don't." He was polite and cordial the few times he ran into Elliot at the old man's, but he still wasn't at the point where he could sit down with his brother and talk. He didn't think he would ever get there either. Things with Carrick were no better. It was the same distant relationship he had with Elliot. A knock on the door pulled him out of his head.

"Daddy."

"Come in Joseph." The boy fumbled to get the door opened but got it in the end.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked.

"Uh huh." He nodded his head for emphasis. "Daddy, how did the baby get into Aunty Mia's tummy?"

"I will leave you to it," Ana said. She wasn't surprised by the question, as Mia was pregnant again and ready to drop any day.

"You can't..." He started to protest.

"You made the rules, remember. I dealt with the girls, you with the boys. And if you have somehow forgotten Joseph is a boy." She quipped.

"Yeah well, I didn't know we would have that many boys." He grumbled.

"I am a boy," Joseph added his two cents.

"Yes, I know that, but I'm not sure your father does." Ana giggled.

"Daddy, I am a boy." He repeated.

"I know you are a boy." Christian rolled his eyes at his wife. "You suck." He mouthed.

"I swallow too, but that's beside the point," Ana retorted sauntering away.

"That's just plain mean." He shouted after her.

"Okay, babies..." He turned his attention to his youngest.

* * *

 **LAUREN 25 YEARS OLD**

"Mrs. Grey." Despite been divorced from Carrick for years she still turned when she heard the name.

"It's Miss." The young lady who was being called answered. When she turned, Grace knew precisely who she was. She looked like her mother, but with his hair and eyes. Without thought, Grace made her way towards the young lady.

"You are Christian's daughter." Lauren took a step back, one, from the hostile nature of the question and two, from the smell of alcohol at permeated the air. The old woman before her looked haggard from years of alcohol abuse. Though she tried to hide it behind expensive clothes and jewelry, it was still apparent. The yellowing of her skin was also a dead giveaway. How she was still alive was anybody's guess.

"What can I do for you?" Lauren asked politely, despite the woman's hostility she was brought up to be respectful. Grace quickly realized the young woman before her, didn't know who she was. Grace didn't mean a thing to her. She was a stranger to her own granddaughter.

"Are you… Lauren… Lauren Mia Grey." She cleared her throat.

"Yes, again what can I do for you?"

"I'm Grace Trevelyan, I'm Chris..."

"I know who you are." Lauren groused, her polite nature deserting her.

"I'm sure you've heard some things about me. I just…"

"I know everything about you. My parents made it a point never to lie or shield us from the truth no matter how brutal. I also happen to know because of what you did … it made him one hell of a father. It didn't matter what anybody said mom and dad were willing to listen to your side of the story. I grew up in a home where you weren't afraid to tell the truth no matter how dire the consequences. What you people did to my father shaped him into the best man we all know." As far as Lauren and her brothers were concerned their parents walked on air.

"You people… wow…" Grace whispered.

"What did you expect?" Lauren groused.

"After all these years I would have thought…" Grace started.

"The last time you saw my father he made his position clear, that position hasn't changed. As for me, I don't know you, I don't care to know you. I don't owe you anything or should you expect anything from me. I don't know why you stopped to talk to me... I mean what did you expect. That I would miraculously forgive what you did and talk to my father on your behalf." From the look on Grace's face, Lauren knew she was right. She turned on her heels and got into the car. Her security detail shut the door all the while glaring at Grace disdainfully.

Of all the people Lauren expected to run into in Seattle, she wasn't one of them. She had a tentative relationship with Carrick and Elliot, but Grace Trevelyan was dead as far as they were concerned. She pulled the console towards her and called her parents.

"Hello, sweetheart." Christian greeted cheerfully, and the encounter with Grace was soon forgotten.

"Hi daddy, I see you are still enjoying honeymoon number... oh I've lost count." Lauren teased.

"This coming from the girl who took a three-month honeymoon and came back knocked up." He retorted just as her mother appeared in the background in a bathing suit. Lauren had to admit her mother still looked spectacular even after four kids.

Despite the difficult beginning her father had endured, he had come out of it a stronger man and a very happy one to boot. If she had half the kind of marriage her parents had, she'd be thrilled.

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated. CJ.**


	31. Chapter 31- Outtake 1

**AN: I had a few planned chapters that didn't really fit with the story I forgot about. I decided to post them as outtakes instead of sitting in my notebook. CJ.**

Her ankles were crossed high up his back, one set of fingers in his hair, the other on his back, her fingers digging into the tightly coiled muscles. He'd feel the pain later, but right now pleasure; an all-encompassing pleasure overrode everything.

She was hurtling towards oblivion, and there was no stopping it. Not that she was trying to do any such thing, but God, it felt so good her body never knew how to react. This time despite his weight on her, her back arched, her mouth open, her eyes tightly shut, her body trembled as her orgasm rocked through her.

Neither of them had moved in minutes; his cock was still firmly in her with no desire to be anywhere else. "Do I have to go? Christian moaned as half his body laid on top of hers. "I mean we are attending the wedding shouldn't that be enough. We flew all the way here with a child in tow; you'd think they'd consider that."

"No, you are going." Ana nudged him off her and sauntered to the bathroom, while he lay there staring after his wife with a wry smile on his face. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in the shower or else they'd never leave. After a few seconds, his willpower deserted him and he joined her in the shower. "Keep your hands to yourself," Ana warned before he even stepped in the shower with her.

"Now, here I am trying to help us make it on time, and I have already been declared guilty. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" He teased.

"You are right... you haven't actually committed the crime... yet." She quipped with a challenging glare.

Deep down they both knew he now wished he had just kept his mouth shut and kept his hands on her instead. "Really need to learn to shut up sometimes." He mumbled as she walked out of the shower laughing at the look on his face.

He smiled after her and got under the shower. As usual, he got lost in his head, but these days it was more positive than negative. Lauren would soon be three, and they could start trying for another baby. Truth be told, he had wanted another one the minute she turned one, but Ana quickly shut down that idea. They had finally settled on her been three, Lauren would be almost four when her sibling arrived, it was a good age gap between siblings. He had five years on Mia, but they were closer than one would imagine with that age gap.

Life in the last couple of years had been smooth sailing, he had his moments, but he'd come to accept he will never be completely over his family's betrayal, and he was okay with that.

He quickly washed and got out of the shower. Ana was dressed in a tight pair of faded blue jeans, a black tank top, black leather trousers and a pair of black patent heels. She looked great as always. "Please tell me I get to peel you out of that later." He eyed her lasciviously.

"I will call you when I'm on my home." She eyed his naked form without shame.

"So... are there aren't going to be any cops making appearances regarding noise complaints and then getting naked seconds later... right?"

"Nah, Kate probably expects it, but she also understands I'm busy and live on the other side of the country. She is lucky I actually agreed to be her maid of honor." Ana mumbled.

"Matron of honor, you are married you know." Christian quipped earning an eye roll for his efforts.

"How could I forget." She quipped before kissing him softly. "See you later, Mr. Grey."

"That you will." He purred after her. They were so going to end up with the ten kids he wanted at the rate they went at it.

* * *

With a resigned sigh and a smile plastered on his face, Christian knocked on the door. He could hear the music and the loud chatter before the door to the suite opened. "Christian, you made it. Excellent... come right in." José stepped aside, and Christian walked in, he looked around and found a couple of familiar faces, both of whom he could have done without seeing. "Guys, this is Christian, he's Ana's husband."

"José, we know who Mr. Grey is." A face he didn't know said. "Hello, sir." The man added.

"It's just Christian, tonight I'm here as a friend of José." José had opted for a low key bachelorette party at the Fairmont and that suited Christian just fine. After all, he only had to travel two floors down from his own suite to be there. "I'm here to give him a hard time like everyone else. So how many of you knew he was sneaking around with Kate before they were caught on a camera phone at a Coldplay concert?" Christian teased breaking the ice that had suddenly formed with his arrival.

"No idea, none whatsoever. I'm Rick, by the way." Another of José's friend said by way of introduction.

"Nope, he kept that quite." Another confessed.

"My wife caught them, but since it was her own wedding day it slipped her mind until much later." Christian chuckled at the thought of the scandalized look Ana wore when she told him.

"Me neither, sneaky shit. For months I knew José was seeing someone, but he kept denying it." Damien aka lying cheating scumbag said with a chuckle. He and Ethan attending was the reason Christian didn't want to come, and everyone knew it. He hadn't had much of a problem with Ethan until the fucker had the nerve to tell his wife how he had always had a thing for her and he had hoped to ask her out after she graduated. That in itself he could live with, but to then try and kiss Ana and blame it on alcohol took some balls. Worse, he tried that shit in Christian's own house in Aspen.

Despite everything Damien was José's best friend, for five years they lived together. He was initially the best man, but neither Ana nor Christian wanted him near Ana who was Kate's matron of honor. The two would have to spend time together arranging things, and Ana didn't want that. José had done as Christian expected and caved to his wife's demands and picked his cousin Michael as his best man. He knew José would cave; he had been in similar position many times and had caved each time himself.

 _Takes one to know one._

"Where is the best man?" Christian asked.

"Got a call from Ana just before you arrived."

"Oh right... of course." Christian murmured with a grin.

"You know, don't you?" José asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Know what?" Christian retorted with a level of indifference that José didn't buy.

"What they are planning." José moved towards Christian who avoided eye contact. He still couldn't look someone in the eye when lying.

"They are planning something. That is news to me." He got up and went to the bar grabbing a beer.

"I know you know they are planning something." José insisted.

"I know no such thing." Michael made his appearance. "Apparently you and my wife are to something." Christian swiftly threw Rick under the bus.

"If we were planning something, it'd be for tonight and since tonight is already underway... I'd say not." Michael retorted. "And even if I was up to something I wouldn't tell you and there is nothing you can do about it." Michael stared down at José waiting for the challenge that never came.

"You should have made me your best man," Damien muttered angrily.

"Yeah, isn't a restraining order against you from stalking Ana," Michael announced angrily at Damien's words.

"Dude, you were stalking his wife?" One of José's friends asked in disbelief.

"It was a misunderstanding." Damien defended earning a scoff of derision from Christian.

"The pictures prove otherwise," Christian growled. Damien thought about retorting with the truth, but it was no better way to say he was actually stalking Christian.

Damien lasted another five minutes before making his excuses and leaving.

"I can't believe that waste of space is your friend." Michael groused.

"Yeah, he was a pretty decent guy... even after all that shit with Christian and Ana he was still okay. I don't know... the minute I announced I was marrying Kate; he got a little weird and then nominated himself as best man."

"So wait, you didn't choose him?" Christian asked surprised.

"No, he jumped in and started planning shit... I just didn't have the heart to tell him no because of Ana I couldn't have him as my best man. I knew if I left it long enough Kate would step in." The room descended into hysterics at José's admission. So José hadn't caved, he was just waiting for Kate to step in which everyone knew she would.

"I will admit, I have left things for Ana to deal with, it was easier for her to be the bad guy." Christian attempted a look of contrition but failed miserably, as he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Shameful, but what is a man to do." More laughter followed.

* * *

He had clearly had one too many and was now feeling it as he unsteadily made his way back to the elevator. He hit the button one too many times, and though he knew it, he couldn't bring himself to stop doing it until the doors opened. He looked up and stumbled at the sight of his wife looking on in amusement. "For someone who groused about going, you clearly had too much fun." Ana teased.

"I did... I did when the scumbag lying cheat left."

"You mean the lying cheating scumbag." She corrected trying not to laugh.

"That's what I said." Christian defended.

"Of course, my mistake." Ana laughed opening the door to their suite and dragged him in. "Come on... lets you into bed. You need the alcohol off."

"Nooo... I want to... I want to..."

"If you can't finish your sentence I think it's safe to say you are not doing anything you want except go to bed."

"Nooo..." this time it was all Christian managed before he collapsed on the bed his face buried in the pillow and he was soon snoring.

"Yep, the love of my life." She murmured as she pulled his shoes and jeans off leaving him in his t-shirt and boxer briefs.

He cracked his eyelids open with some difficulty to find his wife and daughter in bed staring at him. "Daddy, you wake?" Lauren asked in a whisper that made him laugh.

"Yes, I'm awake." He groaned sitting up.

"You want bweakfast."

"Yes, I would love some breakfast." Ana just stared at the two them in amusement. She was used to this, but it would never get old.

"Well come on then." Ana jumped in.

"I will be there the minute I get the nasty alcohol scent out of my mouth." He smacked his lips together grimacing at the taste.

"Well, we have to leave you as we have to get to the Kavanagh's."

"Oh, I forgot about that, but Theo, Adele, and my parents will be joining you for breakfast. We will see you later." Ana blew him a kiss before leaving.

"Bye-bye, daddy." Lauren sang following her mother out.

"Bye." He murmured as he watched them go. He looked like death run over as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hoped after breakfast and a long shower he would look marginally better. "This is what I get for drinking." He groaned as he grabbed his toothbrush. He quickly brushed his teeth and joined his grandparents and his in-laws for breakfast.

Even after his shower, he looked worse for wear. He seriously could not show up at the wedding looking like that. With a resigned sigh, he called the hotel's beauty parlor and got an appointment. His appointment was in a couple of minutes, so he didn't have time to waste. He was in the elevator in no time and in the beauty parlor in less than five minutes.

"Mr. Grey, I am Henry, what can I help you with?"

"Henry, I had far too much to drink yesterday, and I look it. I can't look like this for a wedding that is in a couple of hours."

"I can easily take care of that." Henry showed him to a chair. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"I suggest a haircut." Christian nodded, as he knew he needed one. His usually disheveled hair was even more so. "Excellent." Henry smiled a he got to work.

* * *

Christian arrived at the Kavanagh home with half an hour to spare. It was enough time to make a few connections before the ceremony began. He was better at small talk these days thanks to Ana. With Steele Construction now firmly established on the Pacific Northwest, he was more inclined to foster a few business connections on that side of the country. Ana had been mortified to find Ros had chosen to name the combined companies of Grey and Bassett Construction, Steele Construction. She had put her foot down about naming any more things after her. Of course, at that point, he had just purchased a helicopter he had named Ana Grey. She was not the least bit amused. There was also the restaurant in the Hamptons he had registered as Anastasia, she had yet to find out about that one. He was in for some serious glaring whenever that little nugget of information came to light.

"Mr. Grey." He looked up to find Keaton Kavanagh practically pushing people out of the way to get to him. Kavanagh he knew had not invited the Greys or the Marshalls because of him. Keaton was desperate to do business with him; any business at all the man didn't care. "Hello, Keaton. How is the proud father?" Christian greeted shaking his hand.

"Oh, I am as cool as a cucumber... wish I could say the same for the wife. I don't think she was this nervous on our wedding day. Now, that day I was a bag of nerves until she found me and after a few words I couldn't stop smiling." Christian smiled as he recalled it was the same on his wedding day. "You will get there someday," Kavanagh said with a chuckle.

"My Lauren isn't getting married." He growled. Kavanagh howled with laughter.

"I remember saying the same about my Katie. At that point, I'm afraid you will cave."

"Yeah, I know." He admitted with a defeated sigh.

"Cheer up son, it's a long way off," Theo said joining the conversation.

Christian finally looked around as the old man and Kavanagh talked. He found Ray and Carla talking to José's father, and he made his way over. "Christian, don't you look dashing." Carla greeted with a hug as always. They had left early to support José senior so hadn't seen him. He was decked out in a gray Tom Ford suit with a silver tie that complimented his suit well. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days so was sporting a fashionable stubble that had been groomed by Henry. He'd also been talked into getting a pedicure; he will admit the spa experience was one he had come to love.

"Thank you, Carla, and you are looking beautiful as always. If Ana looks half as good at your age, I will be a very happy man." He complimented getting an amused look from Ray.

"What happened to the boy who could barely ask my daughter to do something without looking a though he was expecting to be given a death sentence for simply asking?" Ray teased.

"She made him a very confident man." He replied his arms still around Carla.

"Good for you, now give me back my wife." Ray took Carla out of his arms earning a chuckle from Christian and Carla.

For the next ten or so minutes, Christian found he didn't have to do much to get the attention of the businessmen and politicians whose attention he wanted. They one by one came up and introduced themselves. Business cards were exchanged and promise sort to talk further. Some even tried to arrange meetings there and then, he politely brushed those aside.

He was sat with his grandparents as they waited for the ceremony to begin. He didn't have to wait when he saw the sight of his little girl making her way down the aisle with a basket of rose petals she was studiously sprinkling in front of her. It was all going so well until she spotted him. "Daddy, you hewe." That earned a few giggles from the guests.

"Yes darling, now finish your job." He said with a broad smile. She nodded and went to back to sprinkling rose petals. Soon his wife followed looking sensational in a cream dress. The dress hugged her curves to perfection; it was all he would ever remember about the dress. She winked at him when she took her spot before ushering Lauren to sit with him. His little girl happily jumped on his lap for the ceremony.

For most of the ceremony, he and Ana just stared at each other barely paying attention to what was going on. She clearly loved the new haircut and the stubble he was spotting. Christian eventually tore his eyes away from his wife to look around. Ray and Carla were on the groom side while he was on the Kavanagh side.

He didn't miss the stares and whispers going on around him. After all, everyone now knew why he had left Seattle and had no contact with his parents or brother. It was the first time most of those people have seen him since learning the truth.

"You may kiss the bride." Those words drew his attention back to the ceremony. He clapped along with everyone else as the couple kissed.

* * *

Christian sat with Lauren on his lap as the usual fanfare expected during most wedding receptions took place. In truth, the only speech he would remember was the best man's speech. Michael was hilarious as he roasted Kate and José. A lot of the material Michael used in teasing Kate could only have come from Ana. It didn't take the newlywed long to realize that was what Ana and Michael had been calling each other about.

Ana joined them at the table after the speeches. "You look stunning," Christian whispered.

"You don't look too bad yourself. I love the five o'clock shadow and the new haircut." She eyed him wantonly.

"You pwetty, mommy," Lauren added her two cents.

"And you look beautiful," Ana said taking her from her father's lap.

Christian watched mother and daughter as they chatted about Peppa Pig. He always found their conversations amusing as much as Ana found his conversations with Lauren amusing. Ana handed Lauren back when the food arrived. Lauren was less fussy about eating when been fed by Christian. He had established his no nonsense attitude when it came to her eating very early on.

Lauren clearly liked the chicken because she ate every bite without so much as a murmur. "Daddy, pee pee."

"I will take her, there is a bathroom just off the foyer." Ana took her daughter's hand leaving the tent. Keaton Kavanagh took the opportunity to make his way over to Christian.

"Fuck." He murmured looking around desperately for salvation. Theo and Ray were planning another fishing trip. Mia and Sawyer were in a world of their own. Adele and Carla were similarly engaged. He really was going to have to talk to Kavanagh.

"Grey." Kavanagh greeted boisterously.

"Kavanagh..." Christian was at a loss as to what to say. He'd already gone through the required pleasantries earlier. He had nothing in common with the man, and in truth, he didn't know what he could do for Keaton business wise either.

"Glad you made it." Kavanagh sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Well, Kate and José are very good friends of my wife and I so attending was never in question." Before Kavanagh could say anymore Ana returned. Mia having hijacked Lauren gave Ana the freedom to get her husband on the dance floor and away from Kate's father.

"Sorry, Uncle Keaton, but I'd like to at least have one dance with husband before my daughter's yawning gets worse." Christian could kiss her, and he would.

"Excuse me." He said to Keaton with a barely disguised glee. "Thank you." He whispered as she led him to the dance floor.

"The things I do for you." She teased as he led her across the dance floor.

"And I appreciate and love you all the more for it." He returned earnestly. "So... Lauren will soon turn three." Ana threw her head back in laughter. Of course, he wasted no time bringing that fact up.

"I just realized there was something I forgot to tell you." She bit her lip trying to stifle more laughter.

"And what was that something?"

"I missed my appointment for the shot." His steps faulted then he stopped dancing altogether.

"Your surprises are still the best." His beaming smile could light up Seattle.

"The things I do for you." She repeated kissing him.

"Indeed." He whispered twirling her around the dance floor as most of the guest watched them.

Within hours they'd be the talk of the town, a talk neither Carrick or Grace would miss.


	32. Chapter 32- Outtake 2

"Jesus, Leila, how many times have I told you to not open junk mail. It goes to your junk file for a reason." Mark groused as he tried to remove the block on her phone. "I'm sorry this is beyond me. You are just going to have to pay to have it unblocked. It's only fifty dollars." He dropped the phone on the table as though disgusted by it.

"First, this wasn't in my junk file. Second, it wasn't one of those ones where they use just your first name. It looked all official and stuff with my last name and everything." She argued not that it got him anywhere. "There goes my YSL shoes." She grumbled.

"You have a mountain of shoes, one less won't kill you." He rolled his eyes. "Last I checked, fifty dollars wasn't going to get you a pair of YSL shoes." He added

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I can fix your phone..."

"Oh, yes, thank you." She piped up before her good Samaritan could even finish his sentence. "YSL, here I come." She cheered as Barney went to grab his laptop.

"Do you have your charging cable with you by any chance. It will make this much easier."

"I will grab it from the car," Mark answered, ruffling her hair much to her annoyance.

"Brothers," Barney grumbled good-naturedly.

"How do you know he's my brother?" Leila asked.

"I'm the only person that can ruffle my sister's hair and get away with it." He answered with a chuckle.

"True." She looked up as Mark got back to their table.

"Have you eaten here before?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, my boss owns this place. It's named after his wife. He has a thing about naming things after his wife. Try the mixed platter, it's a little of everything. It's really popular with out of towners."

"Isn't everyone here an out of towner?" Leila asked with a smile.

"I'm here all the time. It's only a couple of hours from Manhattan." Barney's fingers moved across the keyboard with impressive speed.

"Is this what you do?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm the head of IT at GEH." The siblings' jaws dropped.

"Wait, that means Christian Grey owns this place. You did say your boss owns this place." Mark looked around as though the man himself would turn up all of a sudden.

"That would be him," Barney answered with a chuckle. He was used to this reaction at the mention of Christian Grey.

"I met his brother once," Leila added absentmindedly.

"Yeah, if you ever meet the man, never mention his brother. Fell out years ago, and they have nothing to do with each other now." Barney warned. "And here we go. You have full control of your phone now." He handed the phone and charger back to her.

"Thank you, you are a godsend." She cheered.

"I don't know about that." Barney laughed, moving out of the booth.

"Hey, stay, the least we can do is buy you lunch." Barney didn't need to be told twice.

"Yeah, why not. Let me just use the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Is this going anywhere?" Mark asked quietly.

"He's the head of IT at GEH, he must be worth a few," Leila mumbled. "We could do with another like Elliot Grey." She added.

"Do you think that had anything to do with the falling out?" Mark asked.

"I don't see how." Leila waved away the question.

"Fuck, did Barney leave his laptop?" A waiter asked.

Oh no, he just went to the bathroom." Leila answered.

"Right, that man's whole life is technology. Certainly made him rich beyond belief." The waiter muttered.

"Really, him… he doesn't look it." Mark said, surprised.

"Oh yeah, he is a multi-millionaire, and I mean tens of multi." Leila's eyes lit up as the waiter walked away.

"So, how are we playing this?" Mark asked. They hadn't had a good score in years.

"Australia," Leila answered.

"That is all well and good, but New York is not a common law state." Mark reminded her.

"Shit, I don't know then."

"Let's just play it by ear. It's too much money to walk away from." Leila whispered as Barney walked back to the table.

* * *

"Barney." Ana greeted as she sauntered towards him and his guests.

"Ana, these are my guests, Leila and Mark Williams. Guys, this is Anastasia Grey, the lady of the house." He even added a mock bow to the greeting earning an eye roll from Ana.

"Welcome to our home," Ana said as she took Barney's arm in hers, and they walked towards the back of the house.

Leila didn't know where to look. She'd seen some fabulous homes in the Hamptons, but this was something else. To think it was just a summer spot for the Greys.

"Wow," Mark whispered as they viewed the backyard, the sprawling lawn seemed never to end. To the side was the private beach.

"Guys, go mingle and get to know people." Barney encouraged the two.

"Have you seen him?" Mark asked Leila after looking around and seeing no sign of Christian Grey.

"Nope, he will show up, it is his birthday after all." She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Despite Barney's encouragement to mingle, the two kept to themselves feeling distinctly out of place. Nothing anyone wore or did screamed money, but just knowing these people had it, made them feel inferior. In truth, all caliber of people were there. The Williams had simply gotten it into their heads that everyone there was wealthy, and out of their league. Even if they made any connections, it was simply to con them out of their money later. Their big score had been the brother of the man whose backyard they stood in now.

Before Elliot, they made a few thousand at a time and had gone back to making small change after, but that was no longer good enough. They had been wise with Elliot's money. The two bought an apartment each in their hometown of St. Paul, Minnesota, and a small bakery business that paid the bills, but it wasn't the life they wanted. They wanted to live in luxury, and the bakery didn't bring in the kind of money that allowed for that kind of lifestyle.

Of course, once a year, they saved up, traveled, and pretended they were something they weren't. Being in the Hamptons had been pure luck, as the two had won an all-expenses-paid week to the East End of Long Island. It seemed in the Grey's backyard, they felt they couldn't pretend, so kept to themselves.

A few minutes later, Christian Grey finally showed up. "Finally, the birthday boy shows his face." Ray bellowed as Lauren ran into her father's arms.

"Sorry, I had to finish a little work so I could enjoy the rest of my holiday." Ray offered him a bottle of beer, which was wholly welcomed. "Are we ready?" He asked Ray, who smiled a mile wide.

"Whenever you are." He replied. "Would you like to do it now?"

"Yes, then we can enjoy ourselves fully." He chuckled.

"Annie, we are ready," Ray said with a barely contained smile.

Ana stood next to Christian with a smile. "What do you give the man who has everything?"

"I certainly wouldn't mind another rugrat." Lauren giggled as her father flicked her nose.

"Remember what I said about timing," Ana warned.

"Indeed, not the time to be asking for another." He acquiesced, after all, Ana had just had their third child less than two months ago. They had planned to have a third when Adrian turned one, but life had other plans.

"Well, I do believe my gift will definitely cheer you up." Of course, he knew all about the gift, but not the full extent of it. "You all know my husband's history and the catalyst that started it all. No one knows what would have happened without them, but it did, and well, they cannot be allowed to get away with it. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, meet Mark and Leila Williams." Mark, who had just taken a sip of his drink, started coughing as his drink went down the wrong pipe. Leila just looked panic-stricken. "These two were the catalyst in a series of devastating events." Ana ambled down the stairs towards the two. "Did you think you could rob a man of his trust fund, cause such devastation and get away with it?" Leila dropped her champagne glass in shock. Mark looked green as several cold glares landed on them. This was something neither ever saw coming.

 **SIX AND HALF MONTHS EARLIER**

"How more people aren't asleep is beyond me," Ana whispered to Stella, who was fighting valiantly to keep her eyes open. In comparison to Stella's uproarious speech the day before, the only thing the guest lecturer had succeeded in doing was bore people enough to put some to sleep. Ana usually loved the annual publisher's conference, but this year's fair was proving to be a real disappointment in the talks department. She hoped the fair this afternoon would prove to be more enlightening and entertaining.

"So, in conclusion..."

"Thank fuck for that." Someone murmured behind Ana, earning a giggle from her. Stella, it seemed, had lost the fight with sleep. The conclusion, unfortunately, went on longer than any conclusion had a right to.

"Thank you." There was a smattering of applause that died a quick death. The noise woke Stella up.

Please tell me it's over." She pleaded.

"It's over." Ana chuckled.

"Hallelujah." She sang, standing up. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone else decides they have something to say."

"I could eat." Ana murmured as they made their way through the crowd, trying to exit the lecture hall.

"Mrs. Mason, Mrs. Grey."

"Fuck a duck," Stella grumbled.

"I was wondering if you two would like..." Turning around, they had no idea who the man in the ill-fitting suit was.

"Sorry, but Mrs. Grey is very hungry right now, so if you will excuse us, she is, after all, eating for you," Stella said, politely.

"Of course, my apologies and my congratulations." He'd barely finished his sentence when the two turned on their heels and exited the hall.

"Food." Ana cheered when she saw the bakery stall. Stella laughed at the speed at which she took off for food. "Cupcakes, I could do with some in the evening," Ana mumbled.

"We do deliveries for nearby hotels." The young girl behind the stall offered.

Ana stared at the name badge. "Excellent. I will take two dozen, Alicia." Alicia's eyes widened.

"Right, any particular flavor of icing or cream."

"I will try all of it," Ana responded quickly. "For now, two almond croissants, two chocolate eclairs, the raspberry schuss… I think that's it. Stella, would you like anything?"

"Two plain croissants and a cup of coffee." She answered, still amused by Ana.

"Oh, English breakfast tea, if you have it," Ana added.

"We do."

"Is this your stall?" Ana asked.

"Oh no, it's my cousins, they won the lottery about twelve years ago, they were quite clever with it which surprised everybody as they weren't very good with money. My gran always said money went through their fingers like water. This time though, they each got an apartment and started the bakery." Alicia waffled on as they prepared their order.

"Williams Patisserie." Ana read the sign at the top of the stall.

"Yeah, gran is not a fan of the name, said they should have named it Mark and Leila's, as it was more welcoming. Everyone else thinks it's because it not her name." She giggled.

"I take it; she is your maternal grandmother," Ana asked, amused.

"Yeah, her name is Patterson."

"Oh, I don't know, Patterson Patisserie has a nice ring to it," Stella interjected.

"It does, doesn't it," Ana added.

"I will try not to repeat that in front of gran." Alicia chuckled. "There you go."

"You go, I will settle the bill." Stella offered as Ana eyed her food with such hunger.

When Stella finally joined Ana, she looked deep in thought. "Is something the matter?"

"Just a few things adding up that has me wondering if I should get Welch and Barney on the phone," Ana said, looking up at Stella. Stella had become not just An's boss, but a great friend and confidant. One she trusted implicitly.

"Well, run it past me." She sat next to her.

"When Christian asked my dad to investigate Elliot, he found that he had lost his trust fund to a couple of con artists. Mark and Leila Williams were the names he gave, I don't think anyone looked further into it considering the other bombshell revelations that came out. The same two people who happened to have won the lottery about twelve years ago, the same time Elliot lost his money." Stella's jaw dropped, and he looked back at the bakery stall.

"Yeah, give them a call. It might be a coincidence, but it also should not be ignored." Ana took her phone out and sent a couple of texts. She questioned why no one bothered to go after the siblings then.

Three and a half hours later, Welsh and Barney had delivered a wealth of information. "So, it's them."

"Yes," Barney answered. "There was no lottery win, It took some doing to find that information. Both Powerball and Mega Millions helped without a fuss, especially when they learned someone was using their name to commit fraud. The state lottery though was a little more difficult. Accessing their bank statements from that far back also posed some problems, but the short story is, there was no lottery win. There was a transfer of three and a half million dollars to their account from the account of one Elliot Grey. The sad part is, since they used their personal account, had he reported it, he would have gotten his money back. The crime crossed state lines making it a Federal crime."

"Can Elliot still press charges?" Stella asked.

"There are circumstances where an exception can be made to the statute of limitation, but I don't know what does or doesn't qualify," Barney said while his fingers flew across his keyboard.

"Send the information to Theo, he would know," Ana said with a sigh. "I need to talk to Christian." She murmured, leaving them in the living room. She grabbed her iPad and called him on face time. "What is wrong?" He asked the minute he saw her on the screen.

"The siblings that conned Elliot... turns out we are in their hometown. I asked Barney to send the information to Theo."

"We knew their names years ago, but I guess with everything going on back then, they weren't much of a priority for me. Honestly, I forgot all about them, I think we all did. Doing something about them never crossed my mind either." Christian grumbled.

"So, do you want to do something about them now?" Ana asked.

"Honestly, I do. The Williams have more to lose now, but it's not my money they stole. I will see what Elliot wants to do if he decides not to pursue it, then yeah." Christian admitted.

* * *

"Legally, where do I stand?" Elliot asked.

"You can still go after them, but you transferred the money into their account willingly. They didn't steal it, proving theft will be complicated. You knew their names and didn't report it. Worse, you transferred the money, knowing a crime would be committed. It's the reason a lot of people conned don't report it because they were told they would make a profit from the commission of a crime."

"If that's the case, let Christian go after them. He might not be able to put them in prison, but sure as fuck can make their lives hell."

"That he can." Theo chuckled.

"Honestly, I can't go back to that time in my life. Those two conned me, they didn't ask me to sell my brother out as well. I stopped making excuses a long time ago, I am not about to start now. I do not want to go back there. What is the worst I could do, maybe send them to prison after a long legal battle where I couldn't prove they stole from me or worse, I could end up there with them. No, thank you."

"Well, I will let him know. Call your grandmother when you are settled, she wants to hear all about your holiday."

"I will. Talk to you soon." Theo ended the call and looked at Christian, whose back was turned as he stared out at the Long Island Sound.

"They are all yours."

"Technically, they are Ana's. I've left it to her and Ray." He laughed. "I've never seen a group of people so happy plotting the demise of others." He moved away from the window and sat next to the old man. "Barney is front and center of the planning. How I don't' know, but the big reveal will apparently be on my birthday."

"That woman of yours will go to war for you. I still remember the way she tore Grace apart in our kitchen." Theo always recalled that day with a mixture of happiness, disbelief, and sadness. Happy Christian had found Ana, disbelief at the things Ana revealed about Grace, and sadness at the evil his daughter was capable of.

"You should have seen her tear Carrick apart on the beach. The day I told her everything was the day I finally understood why you never asked me if it was true."

"It just wasn't possible as far as your grandmother, and I were concerned." Theo shrugged.

"Anyway, I have to get back to work. I have a call this afternoon I cannot miss, or else Ros will skin me alive." The old man saw him out.

When he drove back home several hours later. Ana was on the phone with Barney again. "So they actually said yes to a holiday they believe they won in a competition they never entered." Ana sounded incredulous.

"Of course, who will turn down an all-expense-paid trip to the Hamptons for a week. They are flying first class, will be staying in a two thousand dollar a night suite. A luxury sports car as been provided for the week, and spending money. Hell, I would say yes." Barney chuckled. Christian would admit that not many would turn down such an opportunity.

"I see your point," Ana admitted.

"Ryan is more than willing to play the hunk that comes to their aid. The fact that he also happens to be wealthy should get their interest." Christian wondered how many people were involved in this setup.

"Thanks, Barney, talk to you later." Ana smiled at him as she ended the call.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm good, I'm a pro at this now." She teased, getting on her toes to kiss him.

"We are flying them here first class, paying for an expensive suite, providing cars, and whatever else." He asked as he didn't see the logic behind that.

"Who said we are doing anything of the sort. It simply what is implied to get the two here. Now you ask questions later, right now, your very pregnant wife is feeling rather horny." She pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

"Okay, then." He laughed as she yanked his tie off.

Life for the Greys went on, as usual, Christmas and New Year was celebrated. Ana had their third child, Carl Raymond Grey, who entered the world screaming his little lungs out. Life continued, then the call came. The Williams siblings where on their way to the Hamptons, then disaster struck. Ryan had a family emergency and wasn't able to play the hook.

"I can do this," Barney argued. "Look, all I have to do is send this email to her. When she opens it, it will lock her out of her phone. I will be the good samaritan that fixes it for her. Everything else after that should fall in place." Ana gave him a skeptical look.

"What other choice do we have? Ryan is unavailable." Ray said. "Let the boy try, even if it goes wrong, it's nothing that can't be salvaged." He added.

"Okay, Barney, she's all yours." Barney's smile was a little too wide as he left. Ray chuckled as he followed after him.

"You know he's hoping to be rewarded for his good deed." Christian teased.

"I don't care if he fucks her to get them here on Sunday, as long as he gets them here that is all that matters," Ana said with a shrug.

* * *

Mark found himself looking around for an escape route. "Oh, we are not that barbaric to resort to physical violence, even though some think you deserve it. In truth, doing anything of the sort would be short-lived. Feel free to leave. Good luck with life, you are going to need it." She stood aside and let them pass. She just needed them to know just who was responsible for all the shit that was about to befall them. Barney blew Leila a kiss as she walked past him.

The two made it outside only to realize they had no way of getting back to the hotel. Barney had driven them to the Greys. The twenty-minute walk back to the hotel was full of questions. "Okay, so they paid for a luxury holiday, only to what… tell us they know we stole his brother's money." Leila asked.

"Yeah, I'm confused about that as well," Mark whispered. The two were so scared and flustered they hadn't truly worked it out until it came time to check out when a bill for over ten thousand dollars was put in front of them. Leila was about to argue when Mark stopped her. "Credit card, okay."

"We take all forms of cards." The receptionist said with a smile. With a swipe, the bill was paid, and the Williams had nearly halved the money in their business account.

"What the hell?" Leila shouted when they got outside.

"Don't you get it. We didn't win any competition, it was a setup to get us here. I bet you that expense check more than likely bounced. When we get to the airport, we will be paying for the flight home. Now the fact that we found ourselves in the back of the plane was no mistake by the airline. That was the only thing they paid for. I'm sure if they could have gotten us here without paying for the flight, they would have." He shut his eyes, wondering why they accepted a holiday they hadn't won. Greed, their greed was used against them, and now it has cost them so much already.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Leila wheeled her case to the car in anger.

"Erm… I think it's safe to say we are responsible for the rental as well." Mark whispered.

"How much was the rental?" Leila asked.

"Check the glove box." Mark sighed. Things were quickly going to hell in a handbasket.

"Shit," Leila screamed as she handed the rental agreement over to Mark.

He couldn't help the laugh that left him. "With insurance, we owe around fifteen hundred for the rental."

"Can't we just leave it here," Leila asked.

"All you've done in the last hour is ask one stupid question after another." He growled. "No, we can't leave it here. The last thing we need is the cops looking for us because of fifteen hundred dollars. If we were going to run out on any bill, it should have been the one we just paid out of our business account. Let's go."

They had been forced to spend several hours at the airport waiting for a flight. After what had been the worst forty-eight hours of their lives, they arrived home. Unfortunately for the siblings, things were about to get worse.

First, two detectives from the fraud department turned up at their place of business, asking questions about the money they bought their apartment and bakery with. Since they hadn't won the lottery, they struggled to prove where the money came from. Of course, neither thought to consult a lawyer who would have advised them to say the money was a gift from Elliot Grey. Elliot could have said what he wanted, but in the end, it could not be verified one way or the other. In the end, they had admitted to the fraudulent means in which the money was obtained. They lost their business and apartments. Their family and the townspeople learned of their criminal enterprise. Someone had also forwarded their information to the unsuspecting people they conned. It was open season on the Williams siblings.


End file.
